Cazadores De Sombras, Hueso
by Pau-Herondale
Summary: (Primera Parte) En el Pandemonium, la discoteca de moda de Nueva York, Bella Swan presencia la muerte de un extraño chico a manos de tres jóvenes cubiertos de extraños tatuajes. Desde esa noche, su destino queda unido al de un mundo desconocido, sobre todo, al de Edward, un chico con aspecto de ángel y tendencia de actuar como un idiota... Pasen juro que no se va a arrepentir ;D
1. Sinopsis

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Casandra Clare.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

Hace mil años, el ángel Raziel mezcló su sangre con la de los humanos, creando la raza de los cazadores de sombras, que conviven con nosotros con la finalidad de protegernos de los demonios… aunque son invisibles para el ojo humano.

En el Pandemonium, la discoteca de moda de Nueva York, Bella Swan sigue a un atractivo chico de pelo azul hasta que presencia su muerte a manos de tres jóvenes cubiertos de extraños tatuajes. Desde esa noche, su destino se une al de esos tres cazadores de sombras, guerreros dedicados a liberar a la tierra de demonios y, sobre todo, al de Edward, un chico con aspecto de ángel y tendencia de actuar como un idiota...

* * *

**Hola, bueno muchas de pronto ya han leido mis otras historias, que como esta son A-D-A-P-T-A-C-I-O-N-E-S. Ojala les guste, es una historia que a mi personalmente me encanta me parece muy buena y por eso decidi hacer la adaptacion con los personajes de Crepúsculo.**

**Por favor recuerden esta historia es una ADAPTACION, nada es mio ni los personajes ni la trama, por favor no quiero malos entendidios**

**Espero sus Reviews para saber si continuo o no ;) Si recibo al menos 6 Reviews afirmativos seguire con la historia mañana**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos mañana**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Pandemonium

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Casandra Clare.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Pandemonium**

—Sin duda estás de broma —dijo el gorila de la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre el enorme pecho. Dirigió una mirada amedrentadora al muchacho de la chaqueta roja con cremallera y sacudió la afeitada cabeza.

—No puedes entrar con eso ahí.

Los aproximadamente cincuenta adolescentes que hacían cola ante el club Pandemónium se inclinaron hacia adelante para poder oír. La espera era larga para entrar en aquel club abierto a todas las edades, en especial en domingo, y no acostumbraba a suceder gran cosa en la cola. Los gorilas eran feroces y caían al instante sobre cualquiera que diera la impresión de estar a punto de causar problemas.

Bella Swan, de quince años, de pie en la cola con su mejor amigo, Jacob, se inclinó como todos los demás, esperando algo de animación.

— ¡Ah, vamos!

El chico enarboló el objeto por encima de la cabeza. Parecía un palo de madera con un extremo acabado en punta.

—Es parte de mi disfraz.

El portero del local enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Qué es?

El muchacho sonrió ampliamente. Tratándose de Pandemónium, tenía un aspecto de lo más normal, se dijo Bella. Lucía cabellos teñidos de azul eléctrico, que sobresalían en punta alrededor de la cabeza igual que los zarcillos de un pulpo sobresaltado, pero sin complicados tatuajes faciales ni grandes barras de metal atravesándole las orejas o los labios.

—Soy un cazador de vampiros. —Hizo presión sobre el objeto de madera, que se dobló con la facilidad de una brizna de hierba torciéndose hacia un lado—. Es de broma. Goma espuma. ¿Ves?

Los dilatados ojos del muchacho eran de un azul excesivamente brillante, advirtió Bella: del color del anticongelante, lentes de contacto coloreadas, probablemente. El hombre de la puerta se encogió de hombros, repentinamente aburrido.

—Ya. Entra.

El chico se deslizó por su lado, veloz como una anguila. A Bella le gustó el movimiento airoso de sus hombros, el modo en que agitaba los cabellos al moverse. Había una palabra en francés que su madre habría usado para describir al muchacho: insouciant, despreocupado.

—Lo encontrabas guapo —dijo Jacob en tono resignado—, ¿verdad?

Bella le clavó el codo en las costillas, pero no respondió. Dentro, el club estaba lleno de humo de hielo seco. Luces de colores recorrían la pista de baile, convirtiéndola en un multicolor país de las hadas repleto de azules, verdes ácidos, cálidos rosas y dorados.

—Bien —dijo Jacob—, una música bastante buena, ¿eh?

Bella no respondió. Bailaban, o lo que podría pasar por ello (una gran cantidad de balanceos a un lado y a otro con descensos violentos hacia el suelo, como si uno de ellos hubiese perdido una lente de contacto) en un espacio situado entre un grupo de chicos adolescentes ataviados con corsés metálicos y una joven pareja asiática que se pegaba el lote apasionadamente, con las extensiones de colores de ambos entrelazadas entre sí igual que enredaderas.

Un muchacho con un piercing labial y una mochila en forma de osito de peluche repartía gratuitamente pastillas de éxtasis de hierbas, con los pantalones paracaidista ondeando bajo la brisa procedente de la máquina de viento.

Bella no prestaba mucha atención a lo que les rodeaba; tenía los ojos puestos en el muchacho de los cabellos azules que había conseguido persuadir al portero para que lo dejara entrar. El joven merodeaba por entre la multitud como si buscara algo. Había alguna cosa en el modo en que se movía que le recordaba no sabía qué...

—Yo, por mi parte —siguió diciendo Jacob—, me estoy divirtiendo una barbaridad.

Eso parecía improbable. Jacob, como siempre, resultaba totalmente fuera de lugar en el club, vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta vieja en cuya parte delantera se leía "MADE IN BROOKLYN". Sus cabellos recién lavados eran de color castaño oscuro en lugar de verdes o rosas, y sus gafas descansaban torcidas sobre la punta de la nariz. Daba más la impresión de ir de camino al club de ajedrez que no de estar reflexionando sobre los poderes de la oscuridad.

—Mmm... hmm.

Bella sabía perfectamente que la acompañaba a Pandemónium sólo porque a ella le gustaba el lugar, y que él lo consideraba aburrido. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué le gustaba ese sitio: las ropas, la música lo convertían en algo parecido a un sueño, en la vida de otra persona, en algo totalmente distinto a su aburrida vida real.

Pero siempre era demasiado tímida para hablar con nadie que no fuera Jacob. El chico de los cabellos azules empezaba a abandonar la pista de baile. Parecía un poco perdido, como si no hubiese encontrado a la persona que buscaba. Bella se preguntó qué sucedería si se acercaba y se presentaba, si se ofrecía a mostrarle el lugar. A lo mejor se limitaría a mirarla fijamente. O quizá también fuera tímido. Tal vez se sentiría agradecido y complacido, e intentaría no demostrarlo, como hacían los chicos..., pero ella lo sabría. A lo mejor... El chico de los cabellos azules se irguió de repente, cuadrándose, igual que un perro de caza marcando la presa. Bella siguió la dirección de su mirada, y vio a la muchacha del vestido blanco.

—_ "Ah, vaya_ —pensó, intentando no sentirse como un globo de colores desinflado—, _supongo que eso es todo." _

La chica era guapísima, la clase de chica que a Bella le habría gustado dibujar: alta y delgada como un palo, con una larga melena cobriza. Incluso a aquella distancia, Bella pudo ver el colgante rojo que le rodeaba la garganta. Palpitaba bajo las luces de la pista igual que un corazón incorpóreo arrancado del pecho.

—Creo —prosiguió Jacob— que esta tarde DJ Bat está realizando un trabajo particularmente excepcional. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y no respondió: Jacob odiaba la música trance. Bella tenía la atención fija en la muchacha del vestido blanco. Por entre la oscuridad, el humo y la niebla artificial, el pálido vestido brillaba como un faro. No era de extrañar que el chico de los cabellos azules la siguiera como si se hallara bajo un hechizo, demasiado abstraído para reparar en nada más a su alrededor; ni siquiera en las dos figuras oscuras que le pisaban los talones, serpenteando tras él por entre la multitud. Bella bailó más despacio y miró con atención. A duras penas distinguió que las dos figuras eran muchachos, altos y vestidos de negro. No podría haber dicho cómo sabía que seguían al otro muchacho, pero lo sabía. Lo veía en el modo en que se mantenían tras él, en su atenta vigilancia, en la elegancia furtiva de sus movimientos. Un tímido capullo de aprensión empezó a abrirse en su pecho.

—Por lo pronto —añadió Jacob—, quería decirte que últimamente he estado haciendo travestismo. También me estoy acostando con tu madre. Creo que deberías saberlo.

La muchacha había llegado a la pared y abría una puerta con el letrero de "PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA". Hizo una seña al joven de los cabellos azules para que la siguiera, y ambos se deslizaron al otro lado. No era nada que Bella no hubiese visto antes, una pareja escabulléndose a los rincones oscuros del club para pegarse el lote; pero eso hacía que resultara aún más raro que los estuvieran siguiendo. Se alzó de puntillas, intentando ver por encima de la multitud. Los dos chicos se habían detenido ante la puerta y parecían hablar entre sí. Uno de ellos era rubio, el otro moreno.

El rubio introdujo la mano en la chaqueta y sacó algo largo y afilado que centelleó bajo las luces estroboscópicas. Un cuchillo.

— ¡Jacob! —chilló Bella, y le agarró del brazo.

— ¿Qué? —Jacob pareció alarmado—. No me estoy acostando realmente con tu madre, ya sabes. Sólo intentaba atraer tu atención. Aunque no es que tu madre no sea una mujer muy atractiva, para su edad.

— ¿Ves a esos chicos? Señaló bruscamente, golpeando casi a una curvilínea muchacha negra que bailaba a poca distancia. La chica le lanzó una mirada malévola. —Lo siento..., lo siento. —Bella se volvió otra vez hacia Jacob—. ¿Ves a esos dos chicos de ahí? ¿Junto a esa puerta?

Jacob entrecerró los ojos, luego se encogió de hombros.

—No veo nada.

—Son dos. Estaban siguiendo al chico del cabello azul...

— ¿El que pensabas que era guapo?

—Sí, pero ésa no es la cuestión. El rubio ha sacado un cuchillo.

— ¿Estás segura? —Jacob miró con más intensidad, meneando la cabeza—. Sigo sin ver a nadie.

—Estoy segura. Repentinamente con toda eficiencia, Jacob sacó pecho.

—Iré en busca de uno de los guardas de seguridad. Tú quédate aquí.

Marchó a grandes zancadas, abriéndose paso por entre el gentío. Bella se volvió justo a tiempo de ver al chico rubio franquear la puerta en la que ponía "PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA", con su amigo pegado a él. Miró a su alrededor; Jacob seguía intentando avanzar a empujones por la pista de baile, pero no hacía muchos progresos. Incluso aunque ella gritara ahora, nadie la oiría, y para cuando Jacob regresara, algo terrible podría haber sucedido ya. Mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior, Bella empezó a culebrear por entre la gente.

Al llegar empujó la puerta del almacén y entró. Por un momento pensó que estaba desierto. Las únicas ventanas estaban muy arriba y tenían barrotes; débiles ruidos procedentes de la calle llegaban a través de ellas; el sonido de bocinas de coches y frenos que chirriaban. La habitación olía a pintura vieja, y la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría el suelo estaba marcada con huellas de zapatos desdibujadas. _"Aquí no hay nadie"_, comprendió, mirando a su alrededor con perplejidad. Hacía frío en la habitación, a pesar del calor de agosto del exterior. Tenía la espalda cubierta de sudor helado. Dio un paso al frente, y el pie se le enredó en unos cables eléctricos.

Se inclinó para liberar la zapatilla de deporte de los cables... y oyó voces. La risa de una chica, un chico que respondía con dureza. Cuando se irguió, los vio. Fue como si hubieran cobrado vida entre un parpadeo y el siguiente. Estaba la chica del vestido blanco largo y la melena cobriza que le caían por la espalda igual que algas húmedas, y los dos chicos la acompañaban: el bajo de cabello negro con reflejos cobrizos como el de ella y el otro más alto y rubio, cuyo pelo brillaba igual que el latón bajo la tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas de arriba.

El muchacho rubio estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, de cara al chico punk, que estaba atado a una columna con lo que parecía una cuerda de piano, las manos estiradas detrás de él y las piernas atadas por los tobillos. Tenía el rostro tirante por el dolor y el miedo. Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, Bella se agachó detrás del pilar de hormigón más cercano y miró desde allí. Vio cómo el muchacho rubio se paseaba de un lado a otro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Bueno —dijo—, todavía no me has dicho si hay algún otro de tu especie contigo.

_¿"Tu especie"? _Bella se preguntó de qué estaría hablando. Quizá hubiese tropezado con una guerra entre bandas.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. El tono del chico de cabellos azules era angustiado, pero también arisco.

—Se refiere a otros demonios —intervino el chico moreno, hablando por primera vez—. Sabes qué es un demonio, ¿verdad? El muchacho atado a la columna movió la cabeza, mascullando por lo bajo.

—Demonios —dijo el chico rubio, arrastrando la voz a la vez que trazaba la palabra en el aire con el dedo—. Definidos en términos religiosos como moradores del infierno, los siervos de Satán, pero entendidos aquí, para los propósitos de la Clave, como cualquier espíritu maligno cuyo origen se encuentra fuera de nuestra propia dimensión de residencia...

—Eso es suficiente, Edward —indicó la chica.

—Rennesme tiene razón —coincidió el muchacho de cabellos oscuros—. Nadie aquí necesita una lección de semántica... ni de demonología.

_"Están locos —pensó Bella—. Locos de verdad_."

Edward alzó la cabeza y sonrió. Hubo algo feroz en su gesto, algo que recordó a Bella documentales sobre leones que había contemplado en el Discovery Channel, el modo en que los grandes felinos alzaban la cabeza y olfateaban el aire en busca de presa.

—Rennesme y Alec creen que hablo demasiado —comentó Edward en tono confidencial—. ¿Crees tú que hablo demasiado? El muchacho de los cabellos azules no respondió. Su boca seguía moviéndose.

—Podría daros información —dijo—. Sé dónde está Aro.

Edward echó una mirada atrás a Alec, que se encogió de hombros.

—Aro está bajo tierra —indicó Edward—. Esa cosa sólo está jugando con nosotros.

Rennesme sacudió la melena.

—Mátalo, Edward —dijo—, no va a contarnos nada.

Edward alzó la mano, y Bella vio centellear una luz tenue en el cuchillo que empuñaba. Era curiosamente traslúcido, la hoja transparente como el cristal, afilada como un fragmento de vidrio, la empuñadura engastada con piedras rojas. El muchacho atado lanzó un grito ahogado.

— ¡Aro ha vuelto! —Protestó, tirando de las ataduras que le sujetaban las manos a la espalda—. Todos los Mundos Infernales lo saben..., yo lo sé..., puedo deciros dónde está...

La cólera llameó repentinamente en los gélidos ojos de Edward.

—Por el Ángel, siempre que capturamos a uno de vosotros, cabrones, afirmáis saber dónde está Aro. Bueno, nosotros también sabemos dónde está. Está en el infierno. Y tú... —Giró el cuchillo que sujetaba, cuyo filo centelleó como una línea de fuego—, tú puedes reunirte con él allí.

Bella no pudo aguantar más y salió de detrás de la columna.

— ¡Deteneos! —gritó—. No podéis hacer esto.

Edward se volvió en redondo, tan sobresaltado que el cuchillo le salió despedido de la mano y repiqueteó contra el suelo de hormigón. Rennesme y Alec se dieron la vuelta con él, mostrando idéntica expresión de estupefacción. El muchacho de cabellos azules se quedó suspendido de sus ataduras, aturdido y jadeante. Alec fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Qué es esto? —exigió, pasando la mirada de Bella a sus compañeros, como si ellos debieran saber qué hacía ella allí.

—Es una chica —dijo Edward, recuperando la serenidad—. Seguramente habrás visto chicas antes, Alec. Tu hermana Rennesme es una. — Dio un paso para acercarse más a Bella, entrecerrando los ojos como si no pudiera creer del todo lo que veía—. Una mundi (Humano)—declaró, medio para sí—. Y puede vernos.

—Claro que puedo veros —replicó Bella—. No estoy ciega, sabes.

—Ah, pero sí lo estás —dijo Edward, inclinándose para recoger su cuchillo—. Simplemente no lo sabes. —Se irguió—. Será mejor que salgas de aquí, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte —repuso Bella—. Si lo hago, le mataréis. Señaló al muchacho de cabellos azules.

—Es cierto —admitió Edward, haciendo girar el cuchillo entre los dedos—. ¿Qué te importa a ti si le mato o no?

—Pu... pues... —farfulló ella—. Uno no puede ir por ahí matando gente.

—Tienes razón —dijo Edward—. Uno no puede ir por ahí matando gente.

Señaló al muchacho de cabellos azules, cuyos ojos eran unas simples rendijas. Bella se preguntó si se habría desmayado.

—Eso no es una persona, niñita. Puede parecer una persona y hablar como una persona, y tal vez incluso sangrar como una persona. Pero es un monstruo.

—Edward —dijo Rennesme en tono amonestador—, es suficiente.

—Estás loco —replicó Bella, alejándose de él—. He llamado a la policía, ¿sabes? Estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

—Miente —dijo Alec, pero había duda en su rostro—. Edward, crees...

No llegó a terminar la frase. En ese momento el muchacho de cabellos azules, con un grito agudo y penetrante, se liberó de las sujeciones que lo ataban a la columna y se arrojó sobre Edward. Cayeron al suelo y rodaron juntos, el muchacho de cabellos azules arañando a Edward con manos que centelleaban como si sus extremos fueran de metal.

Bella retrocedió, deseando huir, pero los pies se le enredaron en una lazada de cable eléctrico y cayó al suelo; el golpe la dejó sin respiración. Oyó chillar a Rennesme y, rodando sobre sí misma, vio al chico de cabellos azules sentado sobre el pecho de Edward. Brillaba sangre en las puntas de sus garras, afiladas como cuchillas. Rennesme y Alec corrían hacia ellos, con Rennesme blandiendo un látigo.

El muchacho de cabellos azules intentó acuchillar el rostro de Edward con las garras extendidas. El caído alzó un brazo para protegerse, y las garras se lo rasgaron, salpicando sangre. El muchacho de cabellos azules volvió a atacar... y el látigo de Rennesme descendió sobre su espalda. El muchacho lanzó un chillido y cayó hacia un lado.

Veloz como el chasquido del látigo de Rennesme, Edward rodó sobre sí mismo. Brilló un arma en su mano y hundió el cuchillo en el pecho del chico de cabellos azules. Un líquido negruzco estalló alrededor de la empuñadura. El muchacho se arqueó por encima del suelo, gorgoteando y retorciéndose. Edward se puso en pie, con una mueca en la cara. Su camisa negra era ahora más negra en algunos lugares empapados de sangre. Bajó la mirada hacia la figura que se contorsionaba a sus pies, alargó el brazo y arrancó el cuchillo. La empuñadura estaba recubierta de líquido negro.

Los ojos del muchacho de cabellos azules se abrieron con un parpadeo; fijos en Edward, parecían arder.

—Que así sea —siseó entre dientes—: Los repudiados se os llevarán a todos.

Edward pareció gruñir. Al muchacho se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y su cuerpo empezó a dar sacudidas y a moverse espasmódicamente mientras se encogía, doblándose sobre sí mismo, empequeñeciéndose más y más hasta que desapareció por completo.

Bella se puso en pie apresuradamente, liberándose de un puntapié del cable eléctrico. Empezó a retroceder. Ninguno de ellos le prestaba atención. Alec había llegado junto a Edward y le sostenía el brazo tirando de la manga, probablemente intentando echar un buen vistazo a la herida.

Bella se volvió para echar a correr... y se encontró con Rennesme, que le cerraba el paso con el látigo cuya dorada longitud estaba manchada de fluido negro en la mano. Lo hizo chasquear en dirección a Bella; el extremo se le enroscó alrededor de la muñeca y le dio un fuerte tirón. Bella lanzó una exclamación ahogada de dolor y sorpresa.

—Pequeña mundi estúpida —masculló Rennesme—. Podrías haber hecho que mataran a Edward.

—Está loco —dijo Bella, intentando echar la muñeca hacia atrás. El látigo se le hundió más profundamente en la carne. —Estáis todos locos. ¿Qué os creéis que sois, un grupo de vigilantes asesinos? La policía...

—La policía no acostumbra a interesarse a menos que le presentes un cadáver —indicó Edward. Sosteniendo el brazo contra el pecho, el muchacho se abrió paso a través del suelo cubierto de cables en dirección a Bella.

Alec iba tras él, con una expresión ceñuda en el rostro. Bella echó una ojeada al punto en el que el muchacho había desaparecido, y no dijo nada. Ni siquiera quedaba allí una manchita de sangre; nada que mostrara que el muchacho había existido alguna vez.

—Regresan a sus dimensiones de residencia al morir —explicó Edward—. Por si tenías curiosidad.

—Edward —siseó Alec—, ten cuidado.

Edward le apartó el brazo. Una truculenta ristra de motas de sangre le marcaba el rostro. A Bella seguía recordándole a un león, con los ojos claros y separados, y los cabellos de un dorado tostado.

—Puede vernos, Alec —replicó—. Sabe ya demasiado.

—Así pues, ¿qué quieres que haga con ella? —inquirió Rennesme.

—Dejarla ir —respondió Edward en voz baja.

Rennesme le lanzó una mirada sorprendida, casi enojada, pero no discutió. El látigo resbaló de la muñeca, liberándole el brazo a Bella, que se frotó la dolorida extremidad y se preguntó cómo diablos iba a conseguir salir de allí.

—Quizá deberíamos llevarla de vuelta con nosotros —sugirió Alec—. Apuesto a que Marcus querría hablar con ella.

—Ni hablar de llevarla al Instituto —dijo Rennesme—. Es una mundi.

— ¿Lo es? —inquirió Edward con suavidad. Su tono sosegado era peor que la brusquedad de Rennesme o la cólera de Alec.

— ¿Has tenido tratos con demonios, niñita? ¿Has paseado con brujos, conversado con los Hijos de la Noche? ¿Has...?

—No me llamo "niñita" —le interrumpió Bella—. Y no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.

_— "¿No la tienes?_ —Dijo una voz en el interior de su cabeza—. _Viste evaporarse a ese chico. Edward no está loco..., simplemente desearías que lo estuviera."_

—No creo en... demonios, o en lo que sea que tú...

— ¿Bella? Era la voz de Jacob. Ésta se volvió en redondo y lo vio de pie junto a la puerta del almacén. Le acompañaba uno de los fornidos porteros que habían estado sellando manos en la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Estás bien? —La miró escrutador a través de la penumbra—. ¿Por qué estás aquí sola? ¿Qué ha sucedido con los tipos..., ya sabes, los de los cuchillos?

Bella le miró con asombro, luego miró detrás de ella, donde Edward, Rennesme y Alec permanecían en pie, Edward todavía con la camisa ensangrentada y el cuchillo en la mano.

El muchacho le sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dedicó un encogimiento de hombros en parte de disculpa, en parte burlón. Era evidente que no le sorprendía que ni Jacob ni el portero pudieran verlos. De algún modo, tampoco le sorprendía a Bella. Volvió otra vez la cabeza lentamente hacia Jacob, sabiendo el aspecto que debía de ofrecerle, allí de pie sola en una húmeda habitación de almacenaje, con los pies enredados en cables eléctricos de plástico brillante.

—Me ha parecido que entraban aquí —contestó sin convicción—. Pero supongo que no ha sido así. Lo siento. —Pasó rápidamente la mirada de Jacob, cuya expresión empezaba a cambiar de preocupada a incómoda, al portero, que simplemente parecía enojado—. Ha sido una equivocación.

Detrás de ella, Rennesme lanzó una risita divertida.

—No lo creo —dijo tozudamente Jacob mientras Bella, de pie en el bordillo, intentaba desesperadamente parar un taxi. Los barrenderos habían pasado por Orchard mientras ellos estaban dentro del club, y la calle mostraba un negro barniz de agua oleosa.

—Lo sé —convino ella—. Lo normal sería que hubiera algún taxi. ¿Adónde va todo el mundo un domingo a medianoche? —Se volvió hacia él, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Crees que tendremos más suerte en Houston?

—No hablo de los taxis —repuso Jacob—. Tú..., no te creo. No me creo que esos tipos de los cuchillos simplemente desaparecieran. Bella suspiró.

—A lo mejor no había tipos con cuchillos, Jacob. Quizá simplemente lo imaginé todo.

—Ni hablar. —Jacob alzó la mano por encima de la cabeza, pero los taxis que se aproximaban pasaron zumbando por su lado, lanzando una rociada de agua sucia—. Vi tu cara cuando entré en ese almacén. Parecías realmente alucinada, como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Bella pensó en Edward con sus ojos de león. Se echó un vistazo a la muñeca, circundada por una fina línea roja a modo de brazalete en el punto en el que el látigo de Rennesme se había enroscado.

_"No, un fantasma no —_pensó_—. Algo aún más fantástico que eso_."

—Fue sólo una equivocación —insistió en tono cansino. Se preguntó por qué no le estaba contando la verdad. Excepto, claro, que él pensaría que estaba loca. Y había algo en lo que había sucedido; algo en la sangre negra borboteando alrededor del cuchillo de Edward, algo en su voz cuando le había dicho

_"¿Has conversado con los Hijos de la Noche?",_ que quería guardar para sí.

—Bueno, pues fue una equivocación de lo más embarazosa —repuso Jacob, y echó una ojeada atrás, hacia el club, desde donde una fina cola todavía salía sigilosamente por la puerta y llegaba hasta mitad de la manzana—. Dudo que vuelvan a dejarnos entrar jamás en Pandemónium.

— ¿Qué te importa eso a ti? Odias Pandemónium.

Bella volvió a alzar la mano cuando una forma amarilla fue hacia ellos a toda velocidad por entre la niebla. En esta ocasión, no obstante, el taxi frenó con un chirrido en la esquina, con el conductor presionando la bocina como si necesitara atraer su atención.

—Por fin tenemos suerte.

Jacob abrió la portezuela de un tirón y se deslizó al interior del asiento trasero, forrado de plástico. Bella le siguió, inhalando el familiar olor a humo rancio de cigarrillo, cuero y fijador de pelo de los taxis de Nueva York.

—Vamos a Brooklyn —indicó Jacob al taxista, y luego volvió la cabeza hacia Bella—. Oye, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella vaciló un instante, luego asintió.

—Seguro, Jacob —respondió—, sé que puedo hacerlo.

Cerró la portezuela de un golpe tras ella, y el taxi se puso en marcha, perdiéndose en la noche.

* * *

**Bueno decidi dejarles el primer capítulo para que tengan una mejor perspectiva sobre la historia.**

**Espero sus Reviews para saber si continuo o no ;) Si recibo al menos 6 Reviews afirmativos seguire con la historia mañana**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos mañana**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Secretos y Mentiras

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Secretos Y Mentiras**

El oscuro príncipe estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su negro corcel, con su capa de marta cibelina ondeando a la espalda. Un aro de oro le sujetaba los rizos rubios, el apuesto rostro aparecía helado con la furia de batalla y…

—Y su brazo parecía una berenjena — masculló Bella para sí, exasperada.

El dibujo no salía. Con un suspiro arrancó otra hoja más de su bloc de dibujo, la arrugó y la arrojó contra la pared naranja de su dormitorio. El suelo estaba ya repleto de bolas de papel desechadas, una señal inequívoca de que sus jugos creativos no fluían del modo que había esperado. Deseó por milésima vez poder ser un poco más como su madre.

Todo lo que Renne Swan dibujaba, pintaba o esbozaba era hermoso, y aparentemente realizado sin esfuerzo. Se quitó los auriculares, interrumpiendo Stepping Razor en mitad de la canción, y se frotó las doloridas sienes. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que el potente y agudo sonido de un teléfono retumbaba por el apartamento. Arrojó el bloc de dibujo sobre la cama, se puso en pie de un salto y corrió a la salita, donde el rojo teléfono retro descansaba sobre una mesa cerca de la puerta principal.

— ¿Isabella Swan?

La voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba familiar, aunque no inmediatamente identificable. Bella retorció nerviosamente el cordón del teléfono alrededor del dedo.

— ¿Sííí?

—Hola, soy uno de los gamberros con cuchillo que conociste anoche en el Pandemónium. Me temo que te causé una mala impresión y esperaba que me dieras la oportunidad de resarcirte…

— ¡JACOB! —Bella mantuvo el teléfono alejado del oído mientras él soltaba una carcajada—. ¡No tiene gracia!

—Ya lo creo que la tiene. Simplemente no le ves el lado cómico.

—Estúpido. —Bella suspiró, recostándose en la pared—. No te estarías riendo de haber estado aquí cuando llegué a casa anoche.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Mi madre. No le gustó que llegáramos tarde. Le dio un ataque. Fue desagradable.

— ¿Qué? ¡No es culpa tuya que hubiera tráfico! —protestó Jacob, que era el más joven de tres hermanos y tenía un sentido muy agudizado de la injusticia familiar.

—Ya, bueno, ella no lo ve de ese modo. La decepcioné, le fallé, hice que se preocupara, bla, bla, bla. Soy la cruz de su existencia —continuó ella, imitando la precisa fraseología de su madre y con sólo una leve punzada de culpabilidad.

—Así que, ¿estás castigada? —preguntó Jacob, en un tono un poco demasiado alto.

Bella pudo oír el ruido sordo de voces detrás de él; personas que discutían entre sí.

—No lo sé aún —respondió—. Mi madre salió esta mañana con Charlie, y todavía no han regresado. ¿Dónde estás tú, de todos modos? ¿En casa de Jared?

—Sí. Acabamos de terminar el ensayo.

Se oyó el batir de un platillo detrás de Jacob. Bella se estremeció.

—Jared va a dar un recital de poesía en Java Jones esta noche —siguió Jacob, mencionando una cafetería situada en la esquina donde vivía Bella, que en ocasiones ofrecía música en vivo por la noche—. Toda la banda acudirá para mostrarle su respaldo. ¿Quieres venir?

—Sí, de acuerdo. —Bella hizo una pausa, dando ansiosos tironcitos al cordón del teléfono—. Espera, no.

— ¿Queréis callaros, chicos? —Chilló Jacob; el débil tono de su voz hizo que Bella sospechara que sostenía el teléfono apartado de la boca; al cabo de un segundo reanudó la conversación, con voz que sonó preocupada—. ¿Eso ha sido un sí o un no?

—No lo sé. —Bella se mordió el labio—. Mi madre sigue enfurecida conmigo por lo de anoche. No estoy segura de querer cabrearla pidiéndole un favor. Si voy a tener problemas, no quiero que sea por la asquerosa poesía de Jared.

—Vamos, no es tan mala —dijo Jacob.

Jared vivía al lado de Jacob, y los dos muchachos se conocían de casi toda la vida. No eran íntimos del modo en que Jacob y Bella lo eran, pero habían formado un grupo de rock al inicio del segundo año de secundaria, junto con los amigos de Jared: Embry y Tyler. Ensayaban religiosamente todas las semanas en el garaje de los padres de Jared.

—Además, no es un favor —añadió Jacob—, es un certamen de poesía en la esquina del bloque que hay frente a tu casa. No es como si te estuviera invitando a una orgía en Hobo Ken. Tu madre puede venir contigo si quiere.

— ¡ORGÍA EN HOBOKEN! Oyó Bella que alguien chillaba, probablemente Jared. Se oyó el estrépito de otro platillo. Imaginó a su madre escuchando a Jared leer su poesía y se estremeció interiormente.

—No sé. Si aparecéis todos por aquí, creo que le dará algo.

—Entonces iré solo. Te recogeré y así vamos juntos y nos encontramos con el resto allí. A tu madre no le importará. Me adora.

Bella tuvo que echarse a reír.

—Una señal de su discutible buen gusto, si me lo preguntas.

—Nadie te lo ha preguntado.

Jacob colgó en medio de gritos procedentes de sus compañeros de la banda. Bella colgó el teléfono y echó un vistazo a la salita. Por todas partes había pruebas de las tendencias artísticas de Renne, su madre, desde los cojines de terciopelo hechos a mano apilados sobre el sofá rojo oscuro, a las paredes llenas de cuadros cuidadosamente enmarcados, paisajes en su mayoría: las calles sinuosas del centro de Manhattan iluminadas con una luz dorada; escenas de Prospect Park en invierno, con los grises estanques bordeados de una fina puntilla de hielo blanco. En la repisa sobre la chimenea había una foto enmarcada del padre de Bella.

Un hombre rubio de aspecto meditabundo en uniforme militar, y con delatores trazos de arrugas de expresión en el rabillo de los ojos. Había sido un soldado condecorado por su servicio en el extranjero. Renne tenía algunas de sus medallas en una cajita junto a la cama, aunque las medallas no sirvieron de nada cuando Anthony Clark estrelló su coche contra un árbol a las afueras de Albany y murió incluso antes de que naciera su hija. Tras su muerte, Renne había vuelto a usar su nombre de soltera. Nunca hablaba del padre de Bella, pero guardaba la caja grabada con sus iniciales, A. C., junto a la cama. Con las medallas había una o dos fotografías, una alianza y un solitario mechón de cabello rubio.

En ocasiones, Renne sacaba la caja, la abría y sostenía el mechón de pelo con gran delicadeza antes de devolverlo a su sitio y cerrar de nuevo cuidadosamente la caja con llave.

El sonido de la llave al girar en la puerta principal sacó a Bella de su ensueño. A toda prisa, se dejó caer sobre el sofá e intentó dar la impresión de estar inmersa en uno de los libros en rústica que su madre había dejado apilados en la mesita auxiliar. Renne concedía a la lectura la categoría de pasatiempo sagrado, y por lo general, no interrumpiría a Bella en plena lectura de un libro, ni siquiera para echarle una bronca. La puerta se abrió con un golpazo.

Era Charlie, con los brazos llenos de lo que parecían enormes pedazos cuadrados de cartón. Cuando los depositó en el suelo, Bella vio que eran cajas, plegadas planas. Charlie se enderezó y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

—Hola, ti…, hola, Charlie —dijo ella.

Él le había pedido que dejara de llamarle tío Charlie hacía cosa de un año, afirmando que le hacía sentirse viejo y pensar en La cabaña del tío Tom. Además, le había recordado con delicadeza que él no era en realidad su tío, sólo un amigo íntimo de su madre que la conocía de toda la vida.

— ¿Dónde está mamá?

—Aparcando la furgoneta — respondió él, estirando el larguirucho cuerpo con un gemido.

Iba vestido con su uniforme habitual: vaqueros viejos, una camisa de franela y unas gafas con montura dorada que descansaban ladeadas sobre el caballete de la nariz. — ¿Podrías recordarme de nuevo por qué este edificio carece de montacargas?

—Porque es viejo y posee personalidad —repuso al momento, y Charlie sonrió burlón—. ¿Para qué son esas cajas? —preguntó ella. La sonrisa desapareció.

—Tu madre quiere empaquetar algunas cosas —contestó él, evitando su mirada.

— ¿Qué cosas? Él agitó la mano con aire displiciente.

—Cosas que hay por la casa y molestan. Ya sabes que ella nunca tira nada. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estudiar?

Le arrancó el libro de la mano y leyó en voz alta:

_"El mundo sigue estando repleto de esas variopintas criaturas a las que una filosofía más sobria ha desechado. Hadas y trasgos, fantasmas y demonios, todavía rondan por ahí…"_ Bajó el libro y la miró por encima de las gafas.

— ¿Es esto para la escuela?

— ¿La rama dorada? No. La escuela no empieza hasta dentro de unas pocas semanas. —Bella le arrebató el libro—. Es de mamá.

—Ya me lo parecía.

Ella lo depositó otra vez sobre la mesa.

— ¿Charlie?

— ¿Ajá? —Olvidado ya el libro, él estaba rebuscando en la caja de herramientas que había junto a la chimenea—. Ah, aquí está.

Sacó una pistola color naranja de cinta de embalar y la contempló con profunda satisfacción.

— ¿Qué harías si vieras algo que nadie más puede ver?

La pistola de cinta de embalar cayó de la mano de Charlie y golpeó las baldosas de la chimenea. Él se arrodilló para recogerla, sin mirar a la muchacha.

— ¿Quieres decir si yo fuera el único testigo de un crimen, esa clase de cosa?

—No; me refiero a si hubiera otras personas cerca, pero tú fueras el único que pudiera ver algo. Como si eso fuera invisible para todo el mundo excepto tú.

Él vaciló, aún arrodillado, con la abollada pistola de cinta de embalar aferrada en la mano.

—Sé que parece una locura —comenzó Bella nerviosamente—, pero…

Él se volvió. Sus ojos, muy azules tras las gafas, se detuvieron en ella con una mirada de sólido afecto.

—Bella, eres una artista, como tu madre. Eso significa que ves el mundo de modo que otras personas no pueden. Es tu don, ver la belleza y el horror en esas corrientes. Pero no significa que estés loca…sólo que eres diferente. No hay nada malo en ser diferente.

Bella subió las piernas y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas. Mentalmente vio el almacén, el látigo dorado de Rennesme, el muchacho de cabellos azules convulsionándose en los estertores de la muerte y los ojos leonados de Edward. Belleza y horror.

—De haber vivido mi padre —dijo—, ¿crees que también habría sido un artista?

Charlie pareció desconcertado. Antes de que pudiera responderle, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y la madre de Bella entró muy tiesa en la habitación, con los tacones de las botas repiqueteando sobre el brillante suelo de madera. Entregó a Charlie un juego de tintineantes llaves y se volvió para mirar a su hija.

Renne Swan era una mujer esbelta y atlética; los cabellos, unos cuantos tonos más oscuros que los de Bella y un poco más cortos. En esos momentos estaban retorcidos hacia arriba en un nudo rojo oscuro, atravesado con un lápiz de dibujo para mantenerlos sujetos. Llevaba un mono salpicado de pintura sobre una camiseta color azul lavanda y botas de excursión marrones, cuyas suelas estaban cubiertas de pintura al óleo.

La gente siempre decía a Bella que se parecía a su madre, pero ella no lo veía. Lo único que era parecido en ellas era la figura. Ambas eran delgadas, con el tórax pequeño y las caderas estrechas. Ella sabía que no era hermosa como lo era su madre. Para ser hermosa, se tenía que ser esbelta y alta, y cuando se era tan baja como Bella, apenas algo más de metro cincuenta, una sólo era mona. No guapa o hermosa, sino mona. Si a eso se añaden un cabello color zanahoria mezclado con chocolate y una cara llena de pecas, Bella era más bien como aquella muñeca de trapo llamada Raggedy Ann comparada con la muñeca Barbie que era su madre.

Renne incluso tenía un modo de andar tan gracioso que hacía que la gente volviera la cabeza para contemplarla pasar. Bella, por su parte, siempre andaba dando traspiés. La gente sólo se volvía para contemplarla cuando pasaba como una exhalación por su lado al caer por las escaleras.

—Gracias por subir las cajas —dijo la madre de Bella a Charlie, y le sonrió. Él no devolvió la sonrisa. A Bella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Era evidente que pasaba algo.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto en encontrar sitio. Debe de haber un millón de personas en el parque hoy…

— ¿Mamá? —Interrumpió Bella—. ¿Para qué son las cajas?

Renne se mordió el labio. Charlie movió veloz los ojos hacia Bella, instando en silencio a Renne para que se acercara. Con un nervioso gesto de muñeca, ésta se puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y fue a reunirse con su hija en el sofá. A tan poca distancia, Bella pudo ver el aspecto tan cansado que mostraba su madre. Había oscuras medias lunas bajo sus ojos, y los párpados aparecían nacarinos por falta de sueño.

— ¿Tiene que ver esto con lo de anoche? —preguntó Bella.

—No —dijo rápidamente su madre, y luego vaciló—. Quizás un poco. No debiste hacer lo que hiciste anoche. Lo sabes perfectamente.

—Y ya he pedido perdón. ¿De qué va todo esto? Si me estás castigando, acaba de una vez.

—No te estoy castigando —respondió su madre. Su voz sonó tensa como el alambre. Dirigió una rápida mirada a Charlie, que negó con la cabeza.

—Simplemente díselo, Renne —dijo éste.

— ¿Podríais no hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí? —Inquirió Bella, enojada—. ¿Y que quieres decir con que me diga? ¿Qué me diga que?

Renne soltó un suspiro.

—Nos vamos de vacaciones.

Toda expresión desapareció del rostro de Charlie, igual que un lienzo al que le han eliminado toda la pintura. Bella sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Os vais de vacaciones? —Volvió a dejarse caer sobre los cojines—. No lo entiendo. ¿A que viene todo este numerito?

—Me parece que no lo entiendes. Me refiero a que nos vamos todos de vacaciones. Los tres: tú, yo y Charlie. Nos vamos a la granja.

—Ah.

Bella echó una ojeada a Charlie, pero este tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y miraba fijamente por la ventana, con la mandíbula muy apretada. Se preguntó que lo preocupaba. Él adoraba la vieja granja situada en el norte del estado de Nueva York; la había comprado y restaurado él mismo hacía diez años, e iba allí siempre que podía.

— ¿Durante cuanto tiempo?

—El resto del verano —dijo Renne—. Traje las cajas por si quieres embalar algunos libros, material de pintura…

— ¿El resto del verano? —Bella se sentó muy tiesa, llena de indignación—. No puedo hacer eso, mamá. Tengo planes; Jacob y yo íbamos a celebrar una fiesta de vuelta a la escuela, y tengo un montón de reuniones con mi grupo de arte, y diez clases más en Tisch…

—Lamento lo de Tisch. Pero las otras cosas se pueden cancelar. Jacob lo comprenderá, y también lo hará tu grupo de arte.

Bella oyó la implacabilidad del tono de su madre y se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

— ¡Pero ya he pagado esas clases de arte! ¡Estuve ahorrando todo el año! Lo prometiste. —Se volvió en redondo hacia Charlie—. ¡Díselo! ¡Dile que no es justo!

Charlie no apartó la mirada de la ventana, aunque un músculo se movió violentamente en su mejilla.

—Es tu madre. Ella es quien debe decidir.

—No lo comprendo. —Bella se volvió hacia su madre—. ¿Por qué?

—Tengo que marcharme, Bella —respondió Renne, y las comisuras de sus labios temblaron—. Necesito paz y tranquilidad para pintar. Y en estos momentos andamos escasas de dinero…

—Pues vende unas cuantas más de las cosas de papá —replicó ella con enojo—. Eso es lo que acostumbras a hacer, ¿no es cierto? Renne se echó hacia atrás.

—Eso no es justo.

—Mira, ve si quieres ir. No me importa. Me quedaré aquí sin ti. Puedo trabajar; puedo conseguir un empleo en Starbucks o algo así. Jacob dijo que siempre están contratando a gente. Soy lo bastante mayor como para cuidar de mí misma…

— ¡No! —La brusquedad en la voz de Renne hizo dar un brinco a Bella—. Te devolveré el dinero de las clases de arte, Bella. Pero vas a venir con nosotros. No hay opción. Eres demasiado joven para quedarte aquí tu sola. Podría pasar algo.

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué podría pasar? —exigió ella. Se oyó un estrépito. Volvió la cabeza sorprendida y vio que Charlie había tirado unos de los cuadros enmarcados que estaban apoyados en la pared. Con una expresión claramente alterada, éste volvió a colocarlo en su lugar. Cuando se irguió, su boca estaba cerrada en una sombría línea.

—Me voy.

Renne se mordió el labio.

—Espera.

Corrió tras él hasta la entrada, alcanzándolo justo cuando cerraba la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Torciendo el cuerpo en el sofá, Bella consiguió apenas escuchar el apremiante susurro de su madre:

—… Bane —decía Renne—. Le he estado llamando y llamando durante las últimas tres semanas. Su buzón de voz dice que está en Tanzania. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Renne —Charlie sacudió la cabeza negativamente—, no puedes seguir acudiendo a él eternamente.

—Pero Bella…

—No es Anthony —siseó Charlie—. Nunca has sido la misma desde que sucedió, pero Bella no es Anthony.

_"¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con todo esto?"_, se preguntó Bella, desconcertada.

—No puedo limitarme a mantenerla en casa, a no dejarla salir. No lo soportará.

— ¡Claro que no lo hará! —Charlie sonó realmente enojado—. No es una mascota, es una adolescente. Casi una adulta.

—Si estuviéramos fuera de la ciudad…

—Habla con ella, Renne. —La voz de Charlie era firme—. Lo digo en serio. —Alargó la mano hacia el pomo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Renne soltó un pequeño grito.

— ¡Jesús! —exclamó Charlie.

—En realidad, soy solo yo —dijo Jacob—. Aunque me han dicho que el parecido es sorprendente. —Agitó la mano en dirección a Bella desde la entrada—. ¿Estás lista?

Renne se apartó la mano de la boca.

—Jacob, ¿estabas escuchando?

Jacob pestañeó.

—No, acabo de llegar. —Pasó la mirada del rostro pálido de Renne al rostro sombrío de Charlie—. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Debería irme?

—No te molestes —dijo Charlie—. Creo que hemos acabado aquí.

Se abrió paso junto a Jacob, bajando ruidosamente las escaleras con ritmo rápido. Abajo, la puerta de la calle se cerró de un portazo. Jacob permaneció en la entrada, con aspecto indeciso.

—Puedo regresar más tarde —dijo—. De verdad. No sería ningún problema.

—Eso podría… —empezó Renne, pero Bella estaba ya de pie.

—Olvídalo, Jacob. Nos vamos —declaró, agarrando su bolsa mensajero de un gancho situado cerca de la puerta. Se la colgó al hombro dirigiendo una mirada desafiante a su madre.

—Nos vemos luego, mamá. Renne se mordió el labio.

—Bella, ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar sobre esto?

—Tendremos muchísimo tiempo para hablar mientras estemos de "vacaciones" —repuso ella en tono sarcástico, y tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo su madre se estremecía—. No me esperes levantada —añadió, y agarrando el brazo de Jacob, medio arrastró al joven fuera de la puerta principal.

Éste clavó los talones, mirando contrito por encima del hombro a la madre de Bella, que permanecía inmóvil, pequeña y desamparada, en la entrada, con las manos fuertemente enlazadas.

— ¡Adiós, señora Swan! —se despidió—. ¡Que pase una buena noche!

—Ah, cállate, Jacob —le espetó Bella, y cerró la puerta de golpe tras ellos, interrumpiendo la respuesta de su madre.

—Jesús, tía, no me arranques el brazo —protestó Jacob mientras Bella tiraba de él escaleras abajo. La muchacha echó una ojeada a lo alto, medio esperando ver a su madre contemplándoles enfurecida desde el descansillo, pero la puerta del apartamento permaneció cerrada.

—Lo siento —masculló Bella, soltándole la muñeca.

Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, con la bolsa golpeándole la cadera. La casa de piedra rojiza de Bella, como la mayoría en Park Slope, había sido en el pasado la residencia individual de una familia acaudalada y restos de su antiguo esplendor resultaban aún evidentes en la escalinata curva, el suelo de mármol desportillado de la entrada y la amplia claraboya de un solo cristal de lo alto.

En la actualidad, la casa estaba dividida en apartamentos separados, y Bella y su madre compartían el edificio de tres plantas con otra inquilina en la planta baja, una anciana que tenía una consulta de vidente en su apartamento. Apenas salía de él, aunque las visitas de clientes eran poco frecuentes. Una placa dorada sujeta a la puerta la anunciaba como "MADAME ZARAFINA, VIDENTE Y PROFETISA". El espeso humo dulzón del incienso se derramaba desde la puerta entreabierta al vestíbulo.

—Es agradable ver que su negocio va viento en popa —comentó Jacob—. Estos días es difícil encontrar trabajo estable como profeta.

— ¿Tienes que ser sarcástico respecto a todo? —le dijo Bella en tono brusco. Jacob pestañeó, claramente sorprendido.

—Pensaba que te gustaba cuando me mostraba agudo e irónico.

Bella estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta de madame Zarafina se abrió de par en par y un hombre salió por ella. Era alto, con la tez del color del jarabe de arce, ojos de un dorado verdoso como los de un gato y cabellos enmarañados. Le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, mostrando unos afilados dientes blancos. Un vahído se apoderó de ella, proporcionándole la clara sensación de que iba a desmayarse. Jacob la miró con inquietud.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Parecía como si fueras a perder el conocimiento.

Ella le miró parpadeando.

— ¿Qué? No, estoy perfectamente.

Él no pareció querer abandonar el tema.

—Parece como si acabaras de ver un fantasma.

Bella negó con la cabeza. El recuerdo de haber visto algo la incordiaba, pero cuando intentó concentrarse, se le escapó igual que agua entre los dedos.

—Nada, me pareció ver el gato de Zarafina, pero supongo que sólo fue la luz que me engañó. —Jacob la miró fijamente—. No he comido nada desde ayer —añadió ella, poniéndose a la defensiva—. Imagino que estoy un poco fuera de combate.

Él le deslizo un reconfortante brazo sobre los hombros.

—Vamos, te invitaré a comer algo.

—Simplemente no puedo creer que esté actuando así —dijo Bella por cuarta vez, persiguiendo por el plato un poco de guacamole errante con la punta de un nacho. Estaban en un local mexicano del barrio, un cuchitril llamado Mama Nacho. —Como si castigarme una semana sí otra no, no fuera bastante malo. Ahora estaré exiliada durante el resto del verano.

—Bueno, ya lo sabes, tú madre se pone así de vez en cuando —repuso Jacob—. Como cuando aspira o espira. —Le sonrió de oreja a oreja desde detrás de su burrito vegetariano.

—Vale, tú puedes actuar como si fuera divertido —dijo ella—. No es a ti a quien van a arrastrar en medio de ninguna parte durante Dios sabe cuánto tiempo…

—Bella —Jacob interrumpió su diatriba—, yo no soy la persona con la que estás furiosa. Además, no va a ser permanente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno, porque conozco a tu madre —respondió él, tras una pausa—. Quiero decir, tú y yo hemos sido amigos durante cuánto, ¿diez años ya? Sé que se pone así a veces. Se lo pensará mejor.

Bella tomó un chile de su plato y mordisqueó el borde, meditabunda.

— ¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó—. ¿Lo de conocerla, quiero decir? A veces me pregunto si alguien lo hace.

—Ahí me he perdido —repuso él, mirándola con un pestañeo. Bella aspiró aire para refrescarse la ardiente boca.

—Quiero decir que nunca habla sobre sí misma. No se nada sobre su infancia o su familia, ni demasiado de cómo conoció a mi padre. Ni siquiera tiene fotos de la boda. Es como si su vida empezara cuando me tuvo a mí. Eso es lo que siempre dice cuando le pregunto.

—Ah —Jacob le hizo una mueca—, eso es bonito.

—No, no lo es. Es raro. Es raro que yo no sepa nada sobre mis abuelos. Quiero decir, sé que los padres de mi padre no fueron amables con ella, pero ¿tan malos son? ¿Qué clase de gente no quiere conocer a su nieta?

—Quizás ella los odia. Tal vez fueron groseros o algo así —sugirió Jacob—. Tiene esas cicatrices. Bella le miró sorprendida.

— ¿Tiene qué?

Él tragó un bocado de burrito.

—Esas cicatrices pequeñas y finas. Por toda la espalda y los brazos. He visto a tu madre en bañador, ya lo sabes.

—Jamás me he fijado en que tuviera cicatrices —repuso ella con seguridad—. Creo que imaginas cosas.

Él la miró fijamente, y parecía a punto de decir algo cuando el teléfono móvil de Bella, enterrado en su bolsa, empezó a sonar estridentemente. Bella lo sacó, contempló los números que parpadeaban en la pantalla e hizo una mueca.

—Es mi madre.

—Me he dado cuenta por la expresión de tu cara. ¿Vas a hablar con ella?

—No en estos momentos —contestó ella, sintiendo el familiar mordisco de culpabilidad en el estómago, mientras el teléfono dejaba de sonar y se ponía en marcha el buzón de voz—. No quiero pelearme con ella.

—Siempre puedes quedarte en mi casa —ofreció Jacob—. Todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Bueno, veremos si se tranquiliza primero.

Bella pulsó el botón del buzón de voz de su móvil. La voz de su madre sonó tensa, pero estaba claro que intentaba mostrarse desenfadada:

_"Cariño, lamento haberte soltado de sopetón los planes para ir de vacaciones. Ven a casa y charlaremos"._ Bella cortó la comunicación antes de que finalizara el mensaje, sintiéndose aún más culpable y al mismo tiempo todavía enojada.

—Quiere hablar.

— ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

—No lo sé. —Bella se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos—. ¿Todavía vas a ir al recital poético?

—Prometí que lo haría.

Bella se puso en pie, empujando la silla hacia atrás.

—Entonces iré contigo. La llamaré cuando acabe.

La correa de la bolsa de mensajero le resbaló por el brazo, y Jacob se la volvió a subir distraídamente, dejando que los dedos se entretuvieran sobre la piel desnuda de su hombro. En el exterior, el aire resultaba esponjoso debido a la humedad, humedad que rizaba los cabellos de Bella y le pegaba a Jacob la camiseta azul a la espalda.

—Y bien, ¿cómo le va al grupo? —preguntó ella—. ¿Algo nuevo? Se oían muchos gritos de fondo cuando hablé contigo antes.

El rostro de su amigo se iluminó.

—Las cosas van la mar de bien —respondió—. Embry dice que conoce a alguien que podría conseguirnos una actuación en el Scrap Bar. Estamos buscando nombres otra vez.

— ¿Sí? —Bella ocultó una sonrisa. E

n realidad, el grupo de Jacob nunca tocaba nada. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaban en la salita de Jacob, discutiendo sobre nombres y logotipos potenciales para el grupo. En ocasiones, Bella se preguntaba si alguno de ellos realmente sabía tocar un instrumento.

— ¿Qué hay sobre la mesa?

—Estamos eligiendo entre Conspiración Vegetal Marina y Panda Inmutable.

Bella meneó la cabeza.

—Los dos son terribles.

—Jared sugirió Tumbonas en Crisis.

—Tal vez Jared debería seguir con los videojuegos.

—Pero entonces tendríamos que encontrar un nuevo batería.

—Ah, ¿es eso lo que hace Jared? Pensaba que se limitaba a gorronearos dinero y a tratar de impresionar a las chicas de la escuela diciendo que pertenece a un grupo.

—Nada de eso —respondió Jacob con toda tranquilidad—. Jared se ha reformado. Tiene una novia. Llevan tres meses saliendo.

—Prácticamente casados —dijo Bella, rodeando a una pareja que empujaba a una criatura en una sillita: una niña pequeña con pasadores de plástico amarillo en el cabello, que tenía agarrada firmemente un hada de juguete con alas color zafiro con listas doradas. Por el rabillo del ojo, a Bella le pareció ver moverse las alas. Volvió la cabeza a toda velocidad.

—Lo que significa —continuó Jacob—, que soy el único miembro del grupo que no tiene novia. Lo que, como ya sabes, es precisamente lo que se pretende al estar en un grupo. Conquistar a las chicas.

—Pensaba que se trataba de la música.

Un hombre con un bastón se cruzó en su paso, encaminándose a la calle Berkeley— Bella desvió rápidamente la vista, temiendo que si miraba a alguien durante demasiado tiempo, le crecerían alas, brazos extras o largas lenguas bífidas como las de las serpientes.

—De todos modos ¿a quién le importa si tienes una novia?

—A mí me importa —respondió Jacob con melancolía—. Muy pronto, las únicas personas que no tendrán novia seremos yo y Wendell, el conserje de la escuela. Y él huele a limpia cristales.

—Siempre estará Sheila "Tanga" Barbarino —sugirió Bella.

Bella se había sentado detrás de ella en clase de matemáticas de noveno, y cada vez que a Sheila se le había caído el lápiz, lo que sucedía a menudo, Bella había disfrutado de una vista de la ropa interior de Sheila subiendo por encima de la cinturilla de sus vaqueros superbajos.

—Es con ella con quien Jared lleva saliendo los últimos tres meses —repuso Jacob—. Su consejo fue que simplemente debía decidir qué chica de la escuela tenía el cuerpo más rocanrolero y pedirle para salir el primer día de clase.

—Jared es un cerdo sexista —afirmó Bella, no deseando, de repente, saber qué chica de la escuela pensaba Jacob que tenía el cuerpo más rocanrolero—. Quizá deberíais llamar al grupo Los cerdos sexistas.

—No suena mal.

Jacob no parecía haberse inmutado. Bella le hizo una mueca mientras su bolsa vibraba bajo la estridente melodía de su teléfono. Lo sacó del bolsillo con cremallera.

— ¿Es tu madre otra vez? —preguntó él. Bella asintió.

Veía a su madre mentalmente, pequeña y sola en la entrada de su apartamento. La sensación de culpabilidad le llenó el pecho. Alzó la mirada hacia Jacob, que la contemplaba con los ojos sombríos de preocupación. Su rostro le era tan familiar que podría haberlo bosquejado dormida. Pensó en las solitarias semanas que se extendían ante ella sin él, y volvió a meter el móvil en el bolso.

—Vamos —dijo—. Llegaremos tarde al espectáculo.

* * *

**Hola chicas ¿Cómo vamos? ¿Qué les ha parecido la historia? He recibido unos Reviews que me alientan a seguir con la historia y uno que dice textualmente que es muy mala idea adaptar esta historia a los personajes de crepúsculo, pero prefiero darle el beneficio de la duda.**

**Vamos a hacer algo, yo mañana me voy a una finca y no regreso hasta el lunes, por lo cual no tendran noticias mias hasta el miércoles que es el día de actualización (Para las que no saben yo actualizo Miércoles y Sábados) si para el martes no recibo al menos 10 Reviews afirmativos doy por terminada la historia.**

**Muchas gracias a: soledadcullen, namy33, Ine Flore Connie1; También gracias a las lectoras silenciosas, les agradezco mucho el apoyo ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	4. Capítulo 3: Cazadores de Sombras

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Cazador De Sombras**

Para cuando llegaron a Java Jones, Jared ya estaba en el escenario, balanceándose de un lado a otro frente al micrófono, con los ojos bizqueando. Se había teñido las puntas de los cabellos de rosa para la ocasión. Detrás de él, Embry, con aspecto de estar como una cuba, golpeaba irregularmente un djembé.

—Esto va a ser una auténtica porquería —pronosticó Bella, y agarró a Jacob de la manga, tirando de él hacia la puerta—. Si salimos huyendo, todavía podemos escapar.

Él movió negativamente la cabeza con determinación.

—Soy un hombre de palabra. —Cuadró los hombros—. Traeré el café si tú nos consigues un asiento. ¿Qué quieres?

—Café solo. Negro… como mi alma.

Jacob se dirigió al mostrador, mascullando por lo bajo algo respecto a que era muchísimo mejor lo que hacía él ahora que lo que había hecho nunca antes.

Bella fue en busca de asientos para ambos. La cafetería estaba atestada para ser un lunes; la mayoría de los desgastados sofás y sillones estaban ocupados por adolescentes que disfrutaban de una noche libre entre semana. El olor a café y a cigarrillos de clavo era abrumador.

Por fin, Bella encontró un sofá desocupado en un rincón oscuro del fondo. La única otra persona en las proximidades era una muchacha rubia con una camiseta naranja sin mangas, jugando absorta con su iPod.

_"Estupendo —pensó Bella—. Jared no podrá localizarnos aquí atrás después de la actuación para preguntar qué tal nos pareció su poesía." _

La chica rubia se inclinó por encima del lateral de su silla y le dio un golpecito a Bella en el hombro.

—Perdona —Bella alzó la mirada sorprendida—, ¿es ése tu novio? —preguntó la muchacha.

Bella siguió la dirección de la mirada de la chica, preparada ya para decir: "No, no lo conozco", cuando reparó en que la chica se refería a Jacob, que se dirigía hacia ellas, con el rostro contraído en una expresión concentrada, mientras intentaba no dejar caer ninguno de los vasos de poliestireno.

—Uh, no —respondió Bella—, es un amigo. La chica sonrió ampliamente.

—Es mono. ¿Tiene novia? Bella vaciló ligeramente antes de responder.

—No.

La muchacha adoptó una expresión suspicaz.

— ¿Es gay?

El regreso de Jacob ahorró a Bella tener que responder. La chica rubia se volvió a sentar apresuradamente mientras él depositaba los vasos en la mesa y se dejaba caer junto a Bella.

—No lo soporto cuando se quedan sin tazas. Esas cosas están ardiendo.

Se sopló los dedos y puso cara de pocos amigos. Bella intentó ocultar una sonrisa mientras le observaba. Por lo general, no pensaba en si Jacob era guapo o no. Tenía unos bonitos ojos oscuros, supuso, y el cuerpo se le había rellenado bien en el transcurso del año anterior y parte del otro. Con el corte de pelo adecuado…

—Me estas mirando fijamente —dijo Jacob—. ¿Por qué me estás mirando fijamente? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

_"Debería decírselo —_pensó Bella, aunque una parte de ella se mostraba extrañamente reacia a hacerlo_—. Sería una mala amiga si no lo hiciera."_

—No mires ahora, pero esa chica rubia de ahí cree que eres mono —susurró. Los ojos de Jacob se movieron lateralmente para contemplar con atención a la muchacha, que estudiaba con aplicación un ejemplar de Shonen Jump.

— ¿La chica del top naranja? Bella asintió. — ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó Jacob, desconfiado.

_"Díselo. Va, díselo."_ Bella abrió la boca para responder, y fue interrumpida por un fuerte pitido de los bafles. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se tapó los oídos, mientras Jared, en el escenario, forcejeaba con el micrófono.

— ¡Lo siento, chicos! — Chilló éste—. Muy bien. Soy Jared, y éste es mi colega Embry a la batería. Mi primer poema se llama "Sin título". —Crispó la cara como si sintiera dolor, y gimió al micrófono—: ¡Ven mi falso gigante, mi nefando bajo vientre! ¡Unta toda protuberancia con árido celo!

Jacob se deslizó hacia abajo en su asiento.

—Por favor no digas a nadie que le conozco. Bella lanzó una risita.

— ¿Quién usa la palabra "bajo vientre"?

—Jared —respondió Jacob, sombrío—. Todos sus poemas tienen bajos vientres en ellos.

— ¡Turgente es mi tormento! —Gimió Jared—. ¡La zozobra crece en el interior!

—Puedes apostar a que sí —repuso Bella, y se deslizó hacia abajo en el asiento junto a Jacob—. De todos modos, sobre la chica que piensa que eres mono…

—No te preocupes por eso ni un segundo —le cortó él, y Bella le miró con un pestañeo sorprendido—. Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte.

—Topo Furioso no es un buen nombre para un grupo —dijo inmediatamente ella.

—No es eso —repuso Jacob—. Es sobre lo que estábamos hablando antes. Sobre lo de que no tengo novia.

—Ah. —Bella alzó un hombro en un gesto de indiferencia—. Vaya, no sé. Pide a Jessica Stanley que salga contigo —sugirió, nombrando a una de las pocas chicas de San Javier que de verdad le caían bien—. Es agradable, y le gustas.

—No quiero pedirle a Jessica Stanley que salga conmigo.

— ¿Por qué no? —Bella se encontró atenazada por un repentino e indeterminado rencor—. ¿No te gustan las chicas listas? ¿Todavía buscas un cuerpo rokanroleante?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas —respondió él, que parecía agitado—. No quiero pedirle para salir porque en realidad no sería justo para ella que lo hiciera…

Sus palabras se apagaron. Bella se inclinó al frente. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo la chica rubia se inclinaba también al frente, escuchando, sin lugar a dudas.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque me gusta otra persona —contestó Jacob.

—De acuerdo.

Jacob estaba ligeramente verdoso, igual que lo había estado en una ocasión cuando se rompió el tobillo jugando a fútbol en el parque y tuvo que regresar a casa cojeando sobre él. Bella se preguntó que demonios había en el hecho de que le gustara alguien para colocarle en tal insoportable estado de ansiedad.

—No eres gay, ¿verdad?

El color verdoso de Jacob se intensificó.

—Si lo fuera, vestiría mejor.

—En ese caso, ¿quién es? —preguntó Bella.

Estaba a punto de añadir que si estaba enamorado de Grace Shepard, Jared le patearía el culo, cuando oyó que alguien tosía sonoramente a su espalda. Era una clase de tos burlona, la clase de sonido que alguien emitiría si intentaba no reír en voz alta.

Volvió la cabeza. Sentado en un descolorido sofá verde, a unos pocos centímetros de ella, estaba Edward.

Llevaba puestas las mismas ropas oscuras que lucía la noche anterior en el club. Los brazos estaban desnudos y cubiertos de tenues líneas blancas, como si fueran viejas cicatrices. En las muñecas llevaba amplias pulseras de metal; Bella distinguió el mango de hueso de un cuchillo sobresaliendo de la izquierda. Él la miraba directamente, con un lado de la estrecha boca curvado en una expresión divertida. Peor que la sensación de que se rieran de ella, era la absoluta convicción de Bella de que él no había estado sentado allí cinco minutos atrás.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Jacob había seguido la dirección de su mirada, pero era evidente por su rostro inexpresivo, que no podía ver a Edward.

_"Pero yo te veo."_ Bella clavó la mirada en Edward mientras lo pensaba, y éste alzó la mano izquierda para saludarla. Un anillo centelleó en un delgado dedo. El joven se puso en pie y empezó a caminar, pausadamente, hacia la puerta. Los labios de Bella se separaron con expresión sorprendida. Se marchaba, tan tranquilo. Notó la mano de Jacob, en el brazo. Pronunciaba su nombre, le preguntaba si sucedía algo. La voz del chico sonaba ajena.

—Volveré enseguida —se oyó decir, mientras se levantaba del sofá de un salto, casi olvidando dejar la taza de café en la mesa. Salió corriendo hacia la puerta, mientras Jacob la seguía atónito con la mirada.

Bella atravesó precipitadamente las puertas, aterrada por la idea de que Edward pudiera haberse desvanecido entre las sombras del callejón, como un fantasma. Pero estaba allí, repantigado contra la pared. Había sacado algo del bolsillo y pulsaba botones en ello. Alzó la mirada sorprendido cuando la puerta de la cafetería se cerró violentamente tras ella. A la luz cada vez más crepuscular, su cabello parecía de un dorado cobrizo.

—La poesía de tu amigo es terrible —dijo.

Bella pestañeó, momentáneamente cogida por sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo?

—He dicho que su poesía es terrible. Suena como si se hubiera comido un diccionario y empezado a vomitar palabras al azar.

—No me importa la poesía de Jared. —Bella estaba furiosa—. Quiero saber por qué me estás siguiendo.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que te esté siguiendo?

—Buen intento. Y estabas escuchando disimuladamente, además. ¿Quieres contarme de que va todo esto, o debería simplemente llamar a la policía?

— ¿Y decirles qué? —replicó Edward en tono mordaz—. ¿Qué gente invisible te está molestando? Confía en mí, pequeña, la policía no arrestará a alguien que no puede ver.

—Ya te dije antes que mi nombre no es pequeña —masculló ella entre dientes—. Es Bella.

—Lo sé —repuso él—. Un nombre bonito. De origen Francés, Variante de Belle, La que es bella ¿Sabías eso?

—No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.

—No sabes gran cosa, ¿verdad? —Preguntó él, y había un perezoso desdén en sus ojos dorados—. Pareces ser un mundano como cualquier otro mundano, sin embargo puedes verme. Parece un acertijo.

— ¿Qué es un mundano?

—Alguien del mundo humano. Alguien como tú.

—Pero tú eres humano —afirmó Bella.

—Lo soy —repuso él—. Pero no soy como tú.

No había ningún deje defensivo en su voz. Sonó como si no le importara si le creía o no.

—Te crees que eres mejor. Es por eso que te estabas riendo de nosotros.

—Me reía de vosotros porque las declaraciones de amor me divierten, en especial cuando no son correspondidas —explicó él—. Y porque _tu_ Jacob es uno de los mundanos más mundanos con los que me he tropezado jamás. Y porque Marcus pensó que podrías ser peligrosa, pero si lo eres, desde luego no lo sabes.

— ¿Yo, peligrosa? —Repitió Bella, estupefacta—. Te vi matar a alguien anoche. Te vi hundirle un cuchillo bajo las costillas, y…

_ "Y vi cómo él te hería con dedos que eran como cuchillas. Te vi sangrando, y ahora parece como si nada te hubiera tocado." _

—Quizá sea un asesino —dijo Edward—, pero sé lo que soy. ¿Puedes tú decir lo mismo?

—Soy un ser humano corriente, tal y como dijiste. ¿Quién es Marcus?

—Mi tutor. Y yo no me tildaría tan rápidamente de corriente, si fuera tú. —Se inclinó al frente—. Deja que te vea la mano derecha.

— ¿Mi mano derecha? —repitió ella, y él asintió—. ¿Si te enseño la mano, me dejarás tranquila?

—Desde luego.

Su voz dejó traslucir un deje divertido. Ella extendió la mano derecha de mala gana. Tenía un aspecto pálido bajo la tenue luz que se derramaba desde las ventanas, con los nudillos salpicados por una leve capa de pecas.

De algún modo, se sintió tan desprotegida como si se estuviera levantando la camisa y le mostrara el pecho desnudo.

—Nada. —La voz del muchacho sonó decepcionada—. No eres zurda, ¿verdad?

—No. ¿Por qué?

Él le soltó la mano con un encogimiento de hombros.

—A la mayoría de niños cazadores de sombras los marcan en la mano derecha… o en la izquierda, si son zurdos como yo…, cuando aún son pequeños. Es una runa permanente que presta una habilidad extra con armas.

Le mostró el dorso de su mano izquierda; a ella le pareció totalmente normal.

—No veo nada —dijo.

—Deja que tu mente se relaje —sugirió él—. Aguarda a que venga a ti. Como si aguardases a que algo se elevara a la superficie del agua.

—Estás loco.

Pero se relajó, fijando la mirada en la mano, contemplando las diminutas líneas sobre los nudillos, las largas articulaciones de los dedos… Le saltó a la vista de improviso, centelleando como una señal de NO CRUZAR. Un dibujo negro parecido a un ojo. Parpadeó, y el dibujo se desvaneció.

— ¿Un tatuaje?

Él sonrió con aire de suficiencia y bajó la mano.

—Estaba seguro de que podrías hacerlo. Y no es un tatuaje… es una Marca. Son runas, marcadas a fuego en nuestra carne.

— ¿Hacen que manejes mejor las armas?

A Bella le resultó difícil de creer, aunque quizá no más difícil que creer en la existencia de zombies.

—Marcas distintas hacen cosas distintas. Algunas son permanentes, pero la mayoría se desvanece cuando han sido usadas.

— ¿Es por eso que hoy no tienes los brazos pintados? —preguntó ella—. ¿Incluso cuando me concentro?

—Ése es exactamente el motivo. —Sonó satisfecho consigo mismo—. Sabía que poseías la Visión, al menos. —Echó una ojeada al cielo—. Casi ha oscurecido por completo. Deberíamos irnos.

— ¿Deberíamos? Creía que ibas a dejarme tranquila.

—Te he mentido —respondió Edward sin una pizca de vergüenza—. Marcus dijo que debo llevarte al Instituto. Quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿Por qué iba a querer hablar conmigo?

—Porque ahora sabes la verdad —respondió Edward—. No ha existido un mundano que conociera nuestra existencia durante al menos cien años.

— ¿Nuestra existencia? —repitió ella—. Te refieres a la de gente como tú. A gente que cree en demonios.

—A gente que los mata —corrigió Edward—. Somos los cazadores de sombras. Al menos, eso es lo que nos llamamos a nosotros mismos. Los subterráneos tienen nombres menos halagüeños para nosotros.

— ¿Subterráneos?

—los Hijos de la Noche. Los brujos. Los duendes. Los seres mágicos de esta dimensión.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No te detengas ahí. Supongo que también hay, digamos: ¿vampiros, hombres lobo y zombies?

—Desde luego que los hay —le informó Edward—. Aunque los zombies los encuentras en su mayoría más al sur, donde están los sacerdotes del voodoo.

— ¿Qué hay de las momias? ¿Sólo andan por Egipto?

—No seas ridícula. Nadie cree en momias.

— ¿Nadie cree?

—Por supuesto que no —afirmó Edward—. Mira, Marcus te explicará todo esto cuando le veas.

Bella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¿Qué sucede si no quiero verle?

—Ése es tu problema. Puedes venir voluntariamente o a la fuerza.

Bella no podía creer lo que oía.

— ¿Estas amenazando con secuestrarme?

—Si quieres verlo de ese modo —dijo Edward—, sí.

Bella abrió la boca para protestar, pero la interrumpió un estridente zumbido. Su móvil volvía a sonar.

—Adelante, responde si quieres —indicó Edward con magnanimidad.

El teléfono dejó de sonar, luego volvió a empezar, fuerte e insistente. Bella frunció el cejo; su madre debía de estar realmente furiosa. Le dio la espalda a medias a Edward y empezó a rebuscar en el bolso. Para cuando consiguió desenterrarlo, el móvil iba ya por la tercera tanda de timbrazos. Se lo acercó a la oreja.

— ¿Mamá?

—Ah, Bella. Vaya, gracias a Dios. —Una penetrante sensación de alarma recorrió la columna vertebral de la muchacha; su madre parecía presa del pánico—. Escúchame…

—Todo va bien, mamá. Estoy perfectamente. Voy de camino a casa…

— ¡No! —El terror hizo chirriar la voz de Renne—. ¡No vengas a casa! ¿Me entiendes, Bella? Ni se te ocurra venir a casa. Ve a casa de Jacob. Ve directamente a casa de Jacob y quédate ahí hasta que pueda…

Un ruido de fondo la interrumpió: el sonido de algo que caía, que se hacía añicos, algo pesado golpeando el suelo…

— ¡Mamá! —Gritó Bella en el teléfono—. ¿Mamá, estás bien?

Del teléfono surgió un fuerte zumbido, y la voz de la madre de Bella se abrió paso a través de la estática.

—Sólo prométeme que no vendrás a casa. Ve a casa de Jacob y llama a Charlie… dile que me ha encontrado…

Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un fuerte estrépito parecido al de la madera al astillarse.

— ¿Quién te ha encontrado? Mamá, ¿has llamado a la policía? ¿Lo has hecho…?

Su desesperada pregunta quedó interrumpida por un sonido que Bella jamás olvidaría: un discordante sonido deslizante, seguido por un golpe sordo. Oyó cómo su madre aspiraba con fuerza.

—Te quiero, Bella —le oyó decir, con voz inquietantemente tranquila.

El teléfono se desconectó.

— ¡Mamá! —Aulló Bella al teléfono—. ¿Mamá, estás ahí?

"Fin de la llamada", apareció en la pantalla. Pero ¿por qué habría colgado su madre de aquel modo?

—Bella —dijo Edward, y fue la primera vez que le oyó decir su nombre—. ¿Qué sucede?

Bella hizo caso omiso de él. Oprimió febrilmente el botón que marcaba el número de su casa. No hubo respuesta, aparte del doble tono que indicaba que estaba comunicando.

Las manos de Bella habían empezado a temblar de un modo incontrolable. Cuando intentó volver a marcar, el teléfono se le resbaló de la temblorosa mano y golpeó violentamente contra la acera. Se dejó caer de rodillas para recuperarlo, pero ya no funcionaba, había una larga raja bien visible sobre la parte frontal.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Casi llorando, arrojó el teléfono al suelo.

—Para de una vez. —Edward tiró de ella para incorporarla, agarrándola por la muñeca—. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Dame tu teléfono —dijo Bella, extrayendo un objeto oblongo de metal negro del bolsillo de la camisa de Edward—. Tengo que…

—No es un teléfono —repuso Edward, sin hacer el menor intento de recuperarlo—. Es un sensor. No podrás utilizarlo.

— ¡Pero necesito llamar a la policía!

—Primero dime lo que ha sucedido. —Ella intentó liberar violentamente la muñeca, pero él la asía con una fuerza increíble—. Puedo ayudarte.

La cólera inundó a Bella, como una marea ardiente recorriéndole las venas. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, le golpeó en la cara, arañándole la mejilla, y él se echó hacia atrás sorprendido. Bella se soltó y corrió hacia las luces de la Séptima Avenida.

Cuando alcanzó la calle, se volvió en redondo, medio esperando ver a Edward pisándole los talones. Pero el callejón estaba vacío. Por un momento, clavó la mirada, indecisa, en las sombras.

Nada se movía en su interior. Se volvió de nuevo y corrió hacia su casa.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, que les puedo decir, he recibido muchos comentario negativos hacia la historia y la verdad me han desanimado un poco; la verdad me estoy replanteando la idea de seguir con la historia; Voy a esperar hasta el próximo miércoles si de verdad no hay muchos comentarios positivos definitivamente la historia la borraré.**

**Por otro lado gracias a las chicas que me han apoyado de verdad lo valoro mucho y siento mucho mi decisión pero creo que es lo mejor, además tengo más historias que puedo adaptar, pero creo que me tomare un tiempo si esta no tiene éxito :/**

**A las lectoras silenciosas que han dado Alertas y Favoritos, chicas solo les pido un saludo no más siiii? Gracias por apoyarme no importa que lo hagan en silencio ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	5. Capítulo 4: Rapiñador

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Rapiñador**

La noche se había vuelto aún más calurosa y correr a casa fue como nadar a toda velocidad en sopa hirviendo. En la esquina de su bloque, Bella se vio atrapada por un semáforo rojo.

Se removió nerviosamente arriba y abajo sobre las puntas de los pies, mientras el tráfico pasaba zumbando en una masa borrosa de faros. Intentó volver a llamar a su casa, pero Edward no le había mentido: su teléfono no era un teléfono. Al menos no se parecía a ningún teléfono que Bella hubiese visto antes.

Los botones del sensor no tenían números, sólo más de aquellos símbolos extravagantes, y no había pantalla. Mientras trotaba calle arriba en dirección a su casa, vio que las ventanas del segundo piso estaban iluminadas, la acostumbrada señal de que su madre estaba en casa.

"_Estupendo_ —se dijo—. _Todo está bien."_

Pero sintió un nudo en el estómago en cuanto pisó la entrada. La luz del techo se había fundido, y el vestíbulo estaba a oscuras. Las sombras parecían llenas de movimientos clandestinos. Con un estremecimiento, empezó a subir la escalera.

— ¿Y a dónde crees que vas? —dijo una voz.

Bella se volvió.

— ¿Qué…?

Se interrumpió. Sus ojos se estaban ajustando a la penumbra, y podía distinguir la forma de un sillón enorme, colocado frente a la puerta cerrada de madame Zarafina. La anciana estaba encajada en su interior como un cojín demasiado relleno.

En la penumbra, Bella sólo distinguió la forma redonda del rostro empolvado, el abanico de encaje blanco en la mano y la abertura de la boca cuando habló.

—Tu madre —dijo Zarafina—, ha estado haciendo un buen barullo ahí arriba. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Moviendo muebles?

—No creo…

—Y la luz de la escalera se ha fundido, ¿te has dado cuenta? —Zarafina golpeteó el brazo del asiento con el abanico—. ¿No puede hacer tu madre que su novio la cambie?

—Charlie no es…

—La claraboya también necesita que la laven. Está asquerosa. No me sorprende que esto esté casi tan oscuro como la boca del lobo.

_"Charlie NO es el casero",_ quiso decirle Bella, pero no lo hizo. Aquello era típico de su anciana vecina.

Una vez que consiguiera que Charlie pasara por allí y cambiara la bombilla, le pediría que hiciera un centenar de otras cosas: ir a recogerle la compra, limpiar la ducha. En una ocasión le había hecho hacer pedazos un viejo sofá con un hacha para poderlo sacar del apartamento sin tener que desmontar la puerta de sus goznes.

—Lo preguntaré —dijo Bella, suspirando.

—Será mejor que lo hagas. —Zarafina cerró el abanico de golpe con un movimiento de muñeca.

La sensación de Bella de que algo no iba bien no hizo más que acrecentarse cuando llegó a la puerta del apartamento.

Estaba sin cerrar con llave, algo entreabierta, derramando un haz de luz en forma de cuña sobre el rellano. Con una sensación de creciente pánico, empujó la puerta para abrirla del todo. Dentro del apartamento, las luces estaban prendidas: todas las lámparas refulgían encendidas en toda su luminosidad. El resplandor le hirió los ojos. Las llaves y el bolso rosa de su madre estaban sobre el pequeño estante de hierro forjado situado junto a la puerta, donde siempre los dejaba.

— ¿Mamá? —llamó—. Mamá, estoy en casa.

No hubo respuesta.

Entró en la sala.

Las dos ventanas estaban abiertas, con metros de diáfanas cortinas blancas ondulando en la brisa, igual que fantasmas inquietos. Únicamente cuando el viento amainó y las cortinas se quedaron quietas, advirtió Bella que habían arrancado los almohadones del sofá y los habían desperdigado por la habitación.

Algunos estaban desgarrados longitudinalmente, con las entrañas de algodón derramándose sobre el suelo. Habían volcado las estanterías y esparcido su contenido. La banqueta del piano estaba caída de costado, abierta como una herida, con los queridos libros de música de Renne desparramados por el suelo. Lo más aterrador eran los cuadros.

Cada uno de ellos había sido cortado del marco y rasgado a tiras, que estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Sin duda lo habían hecho con un cuchillo; resultaba casi imposible romper una tela con las manos. Los marcos vacíos parecían huesos pelados.

Bella sintió que un grito se alzaba en el interior de su pecho.

— ¡Mamá! —chilló—. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Mami!

No había llamado "_mami_" a Renne desde que cumplió los ocho.

Con el corazón desbocado, corrió al interior de la cocina. Estaba vacía; las puertas de los armarios, abiertas; una botella de salsa de Tabasco rota vertía picante líquido rojo sobre el linóleo. Sintió las rodillas como si fueran bolsas de agua. Sabía que debía salir corriendo del apartamento, llegar hasta un teléfono, llamar a la policía.

Pero todas aquellas cosas parecían distantes; primero necesitaba encontrar a su madre, necesitaba ver que estaba bien. ¿Y si habían entrado ladrones y su madre se había defendido…?

_"¿Qué clase de ladrones no se llevarían el billetero, o la tele, o el reproductor de DVD, o los caros portátiles?",_ pensó. Estaba ya ante la puerta del dormitorio de su madre. Por un momento pareció como si esa habitación, al menos, hubiera permanecido intacta. La colcha de flores hecha a mano de Renne estaba cuidadosamente doblada sobre el edredón.

El propio rostro de Bella sonreía desde lo alto de la mesita de noche, con cinco años y una sonrisa desdentada enmarcada por unos cabellos rojizos con reflejos chocolates.

Un sollozo se alzó en el pecho de Bella.

"_Mamá_ —lloró interiormente—, _¿qué te ha sucedido?"_

El silencio le respondió. No, no silencio; un ruido atravesó el apartamento, poniéndole de punta los cabellos del cogote. Era como si derribaran algo, un objeto pesado chocando contra el suelo con un golpe sordo.

El golpe sordo fue seguido por un sonido deslizante, de algo al ser arrastrado… e iba hacia el dormitorio. Con el estómago contraído por el terror, Bella se irguió apresuradamente y se volvió despacio. Por un momento le pareció que el umbral estaba vacío, y sintió una oleada de alivio.

Luego miró abajo.

Estaba agazapada en el suelo; era una criatura larga y cubierta de escamas, con un ramillete de planos ojos negros colocados justo en el centro de la parte delantera de su cráneo abovedado. Parecía un cruce entre un caimán y un ciempiés; tenía un hocico grueso y plano, y una cola de púas que restallaba amenazadora de lado a lado. Múltiples patas se contrajeron debajo de la criatura mientras ésta se preparaba para saltar.

Un alarido brotó de la garganta de Bella, que se tambaleó hacia atrás, tropezó y cayó, justo cuando la criatura se abalanzaba sobre ella. Rodó a un lado, y el animal no la alcanzó por cuestión de centímetros, y resbaló sobre el suelo de madera, en el que sus zarpas abrieron profundos surcos. Un gruñido sordo borboteó de la garganta del animal.

Bella se incorporó a toda prisa y corrió hacia el pasillo, pero la cosa era demasiado rápida para ella. Volvió a saltar, aterrizando justo encima de la puerta, donde se quedó colgada igual que una maligna araña gigante, mirándola fijamente con su ramillete de ojos. Las mandíbulas se abrieron lentamente para mostrar una hilera de colmillos que derramaban baba verdosa.

Una lengua larga y negra se agitó hacia el exterior por entre las fauces, mientras la cosa gorjeaba y siseaba. Horrorizada, Bella comprendió que los ruidos que aquello emitía eran palabras.

—Chica —siseó—. Carne. Sangre. Para comer, ah, para comer.

El monstruo empezó a deslizarse lentamente pared abajo. Alguna parte de Bella había pasado más allá del terror a una especie de inmovilidad glacial. La cosa estaba sobre sus patas ahora, arrastrándose hacia ella. Retrocediendo, la muchacha agarró un pesado marco con una fotografía de la cómoda que tenía al lado (ella misma, junto con su madre y Charlie en Coney Island, a punto de montar en los autos de choque) y se la arrojó al monstruo. La fotografía lo alcanzó en la región abdominal y rebotó, golpeándole suelo con el sonido de cristal haciéndose añicos.

La criatura no pareció notarlo. Siguió hacia ella, con el cristal roto astillándose bajo sus patas.

—Huesos, para triturar, para succionar el tuétano, para beber las venas…

La espalda de Bella golpeó la pared. No podía retroceder más. Notó un movimiento contra su cadera y casi saltó fuera de sí. El bolsillo. Hundió la mano dentro y sacó el objeto de plástico que le había cogido a Edward.

El sensor se estremecía, igual que un teléfono móvil puesto en modo vibración. El duro material resultaba casi dolorosamente caliente en su palma. Cerró la mano alrededor del sensor justo cuando la criatura saltaba.

La bestia se precipitó contra ella, derribándola al suelo; la cabeza y los hombros de Bella chocaron contra éste. Se retorció lateralmente, pero esa cosas era demasiado pesada. Estaba encima de ella, un peso opresivo y viscoso que hacía que sintiera náuseas.

—Para comer, para comer —gimió la cosa., Pero no está permitido, tragar, saborear.

El abrasador aliento que le caía sobre el rostro apestaba a sangre. Bella no podía respirar. Las costillas parecían a punto de hacérsele pedazos. Tenía el brazo inmovilizado entre el cuerpo y el monstruo, con el sensor clavándosele en la palma. Se retorció, intentando liberar la mano.

—Aro nunca lo sabrá. No dijo nada sobre una chica. Aro no se enojará.

La boca sin labios se contorsionó cuando las fauces se abrieron, lentamente, y una oleada de ardiente aliento apestoso cayó sobre el rostro de Bella. La mano de la muchacha quedó libre, y con un alarido, golpeó a la bestia, deseando machacarla, cegarla. Casi había olvidado el sensor, pero cuando la criatura se le abalanzó hacia el rostro, con las fauces de par en par, lo incrustó entre sus dientes.

Sintió cómo la baba, caliente y ácida, le cubría la muñeca y le caía en gotas abrasadoras sobre la piel al descubierto del rostro y la garganta. Como desde muy lejos, se oyó a sí misma chillar.

Casi sorprendida, la criatura se echó violentamente hacia atrás con el sensor alojado entre dos dientes. Gruñó con un pastoso zumbido enojado, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Bella la vio tragar, vio el movimiento de la garganta.

_"Soy la siguiente_ —pensó, aterrorizada—. _Soy…"_

De repente, la bestia empezó a contorsionarse. Presa de espasmos incontrolables, rodó fuera de Bella y sobre la espalda, con las múltiples patas agitándose en el aire. Un fluido negro le brotó de la boca. Dando boqueadas, Bella rodó sobre sí misma y empezó a gatear, alejándose de la criatura.

Casi había alcanzado la puerta cuando oyó que algo silbaba en el aire cerca de su cabeza. Intentó agacharse, pero fue demasiado tarde. Un objeto chocó violentamente contra su nuca, y ella se desplomó, sumiéndose en la oscuridad.

A través de sus párpados se abría paso una luz azul, blanca y roja. Se oía un agudo gemido, que se tornaba cada vez más agudo, como el grito de un niño aterrado.

Bella tomó aire y abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbada sobre una hierba fría y húmeda.

El cielo nocturno ondulaba en lo alto, el brillo peltre de las estrellas desteñido por las luces de la ciudad. Edward estaba arrodillado a su lado, con los brazaletes de plata de las muñecas lanzando destellos luminosos, mientras rompía a tiras el trozo de tela que sostenía.

—No te muevas.

El lamento amenazaba con partirle los oídos, así que Bella volvió la cabeza lateralmente, desobediente, y fue recompensada con una cortante punzada de dolor que le descendió veloz por la espalda. Estaba tendida sobre un trozo de césped, detrás de los cuidados rosales de Renne.

El follaje le ocultaba en parte la visión de la calle, donde un coche de policía, con la barra de luz azul y blanca centelleando, se hallaba detenido sobre el bordillo, haciendo sonar la sirena.

Un pequeño grupo de vecinos se había reunido ya, mirando con atención mientras la portezuela del coche se abría y dos oficiales en uniforme azul descendían de él.

La policía. Intentó incorporarse y volvió a sentir arcadas, los dedos se le contrajeron sobre la tierra húmeda.

—Te dije que no te movieras —siseó Edward—. Ese demonio rapiñador te alcanzó en la parte posterior del cuello. Estaba medio muerto, de modo que no fue un gran picotazo, pero tenemos que llevarte al Instituto. Quédate quieta.

—Esa cosa…, el monstruo…, hablaba. —Bella temblaba sin poderse contener.

—Ya has oido hablar a un demonio antes.

Las manos de Edward se movían con delicadeza mientras le deslizaba la tira de tela bajo el cuello y la anudaba. Estaba embadurnada con algo ceroso, como el ungüento de jardinero que su madre usaba para mantener suaves las manos, maltratadas por la pintura y la trementina.

—El demonio del Pandemónium…parecía una persona.

—Era un demonio eidolon. Un cambiante. Los rapiñadores parecen lo que parecen. No son muy atractivos, pero son demasiado estúpidos para que les importe.

—Dijo que iba a comerme.

—Pero no lo hizo. Lo mataste. —Edward finalizó el nudo y se recostó.

Con gran alivio para Bella, el dolor en la parte posterior del cuello se había desvanecido. Se incorporó para sentarse.

—La policía está aquí. —Su voz era como el croar de una rana—. Deberíamos…

—No hay nada que puedan hacer. Probablemente alguien te oyó gritar y los llamó. Diez a uno a que esos no son auténticos agentes de policía. Los demonios saben cubrir sus huellas.

—Mi madre —dijo Bella, obligando a las palabras a salir a través de la garganta inflamada.

—Hay veneno de rapiñador circulando por tus venas justo en estos momentos. Estarás muerta en una hora si no vienes conmigo.

Se puso en pie y le tendió una mano. Ella la tomó, y él la levantó de un tirón.

—Vamos.

El mundo se ladeó. Edward le pasó una mano por la espalda, sosteniéndola. El muchacho olía a polvo, sangre y metal.

— ¿Puedes andar?

—Eso creo.

Bella echó una ojeada a través de los rosales llenos de flores. Vio cómo la policía ascendía por el camino. Uno de ellos, una mujer delgada, sostenía una linterna en una mano. Cuando la alzó, Bella vio que la mano estaba descarnada; era una mano esquelética terminada en afilados huesos en las puntas de los dedos.

—Su mano…

—Te dije que podían ser demonios. —Edward echó un vistazo a la parte trasera de la casa—. Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Podemos pasar por el callejón?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Está tapiado. No hay salida…

Sus palabras se disolvieron en un ataque de tos. Alzó una mano para taparse la boca, y cuando la apartó estaba roja. Lanzó un gemido. Edward le agarró la muñeca y se la giró de modo que la parte blanca y vulnerable de la cara anterior del brazo quedara al descubierto bajo la luz de la luna. Tracerías de venas azules recorrían el interior de la piel, transportando sangre envenenada al corazón y al cerebro.

Bella sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban.

Edward tenía algo en la mano, algo afilado y plateado. Intentó retirar la mano, pero él la sujetaba con demasiada fuerza. Sintió un punzante beso sobre la piel. Cuando el muchacho la soltó, vio pintado un símbolo negro como los que le cubrían a él la piel, justo bajo el pliegue de la muñeca. Parecía un conjunto de círculos que se solapaban.

— ¿Qué se supone que hace eso?

—Te ocultará —respondió él—. Temporalmente.

Deslizó la cosa que Bella había creído que era un cuchillo dentro del cinturón. Era un largo cilindro luminoso, grueso como un dedo índice y que se estrechaba hasta terminar en punta.

—Mi estela —dijo él. Bella no preguntó qué era eso. Estaba ocupada intentando no caerse. El suelo se balanceaba bajo sus pies.

—Edward —dijo, y se desplomó contra él.

Él la sujetó como si estuviera acostumbrado a sujetar a jovencitas que se desmayaban, como si lo hiciera todos los días. A lo mejor así era.

La cogió en brazos, diciéndole algo al oído que sonó parecido a "Alianza". Bella echó la cabeza atrás para mirarle, pero sólo vio las estrellas dando volteretas laterales en el cielo oscuro sobre su cabeza.

Entonces desapareció el fondo de todas partes, y ni siquiera los brazos de Edward a su alrededor fueron suficientes para impedirle caer.

* * *

**Hola, bueno que les puedo decir, decidí seguir con la historia no me importa los comentarios que algunas personas tengan con respecto a ella lo que me importa son los buenos comentario y en ellos me voy a enfocar.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que le pasó a la mamá de Bella? y la llegada de Edward, ¿Será que la va a ayudar? Creo que nos tocará esperar para saber más acerca de ello.**

**Ahora Reviews ;)**

**LizieRossemary12: Gracias por tu apoyo, me gusta que tengas buen concepto sobre la saga y el hecho que me apoyes es muy importante :D Sobre adaptar Delirium, lo he pensado antes es una buena trlogía y me gusta mucho, pero no se creo que sería un proyecto a largo plazo ya que tengo otros en mente pero ten por seguro que en un futuro lo haré Me encantaria ver a Lenna, Alex, Julian y Hanna como Bella, Edwad, Jacob (¿?) y Alice ;)**

**Kirara-Reader: No me lo tomo a mal, gracias por tu opinion.**

**Connie1: Jjajajajajaj tranquila no tienes que buscar ni matar a nadie, voy a continuarla ;)**

**imsrcc: Tranquila no te preocupes, lo importante es que comentes ;) Y gracias por tu apoyo**

**lovevampiresangels: Gracias ;)**

**soledadcullen: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y sobre tus dudas creo que tocara esperar para poder responderlas ;)**

**Viole: Gracias por tu apoyo, y si voy a continuarla ;)**

**Joasan: Muchas gracias por todo, la verdad tu Review fue el que me acabó de aclarar todo, tienes toda la razón si yo creo que es buena idea es por que lo es, y no voy a dejar que algunos comentarios no me permitan hacer lo que yo creo que esta bien :D**

**Chicas, les quiero comentar que decidí subir otra adaptación que creo que les va a gustar mucho, tiene de todo un poco, Romance, Acción, Humor; se llama "Viviendo entre nosotros, Obsidian" esta basada en la saga de Jennifer L. Armentrout "Luxen" Les dejo la sinopsis y espero su apoyo ¿si? °-°**

**"Empezar de nuevo apesta.**

**Cuando nos mudamos a West Virginia justo antes del último curso, ya me había resignado al acento raro, a tener mala conexión a Internet y a aburrirme como una ostra… hasta que vi al sexy de mi vecino, tan alto y con unos ojos verdes impresionantes. Las cosas parecen ir mejorando.**

**Y entonces él abrió la boca.**

**Edward es insufrible. Arrogante, desquiciante. No nos llevamos nada bien. Nada, nada bien. Pero cuando un desconocido me atacó y Edward congeló el tiempo, literalmente, con solo mover la mano… bueno, sucedió algo… inesperado.**

**El alienígena sexy que vive al lado me marcó.**

**Sí, han oído bien. Alienígena. Resulta que Edward y su hermana tienen una galaxia entera de enemigos que quieren robar sus habilidades, y el contacto de Edward ha hecho que parezca uno de esos carteles iluminados de las Vegas. El único modo de salir con vida de todo esto es mantenerme pegada a Edward hasta que mi «luz» extraterrestre se apague.**

**Eso si antes no mato a Edward, claro."**

**Espero sus Reviews acerca del capítulo y de la nueva historia, voy a subir el primer capítulo inmediatamente, la pueden encontrar en mi perfil, Las espero ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	6. 5: Clave y Alianza 6: Repudiado

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Clave y Alianza**

— ¿Crees que despertará alguna vez? Ya han transcurrido tres días.

—Tienes que darle tiempo. El veneno de demonio es algo potente, y ellas es una mundana. No tiene runas que la mantengan fuerte como a nosotros.

—Los mundis mueren muy fácilmente, ¿no es cierto?

—Rennesme, ya sabes que trae mala suerte hablar de muerte en la habitación de un enfermo.

_"Tres días"_ —pensó Bella lentamente. Todos sus pensamientos discurrían tan densa y lentamente como la sangre o la miel—. _"Tengo que despertar."_

Pero no podía. Los sueños la retenían, uno tras otro, un río de imágenes que la arrastraban como una hoja zarandeada en una corriente de agua. Vio a su madre yaciendo en una cama de hospital, los ojos como moretones en un rostro blanco. Vio a Charlie, de pie sobre un montón de huesos. A Edward con alas de blancas plumas brotándole de la espalda, a Rennesme sentada desnuda con su látigo enroscado en el cuerpo como una red de anillos dorados, a Jacob con cruces grabadas a fuego en la palma de las manos. A ángeles, que caían y ardían. Que caían del cielo.

—Te dije que era la misma chica.

—Lo sé. Es poquita cosa, ¿verdad? Edward dice que mató a un rapiñador.

—Sí. La primera vez que la vimos, me pareció que era una hadita. Aunque no es lo bastante bonita para ser una hadita.

—Bueno, nadie luce su mejor aspecto con veneno de demonio en las venas. ¿Marcus va a llamar a los Hermanos?

—Espero que no. Me ponen los pelos de punta. Cualquiera que se mutile de ese modo…

—Nosotros nos mutilamos.

—Lo sé, Alec, pero cuando lo hacemos, no es permanente. Y no siempre duele…

—Si eres lo bastante mayor. Hablando del tema, ¿dónde está Edward? La salvó, ¿verdad? Yo habría pensado que se tomaría algo de interés por su recuperación.

—Marcus dijo que no ha venido a verla desde que la trajo aquí. Supongo que no le importa.

—A veces me pregunto si él… ¡Mira! ¡Se ha movido!

—Imagino que está viva después de todo —Un suspiro—. Se lo diré a Marcus.

Bella sentía los párpados como si se los hubiesen cosido. Imaginó que notaba que la piel se desgarraba mientras los despegaba lentamente para abrirlos y parpadeaba por primera vez en tres días. Vio un claro cielo azul sobre su cabeza, con nubes blancas rechonchas y ángeles regordetes con cintas doradas colgando de las muñecas_._

_ "¿Estoy muerta?"_ —se preguntó_—. "¿Es posible que el cielo tenga este aspecto?"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos: en esta ocasión advirtió que lo que contemplaba era un techo abovedado de madera, pintado con un motivo rococó de nubes y querubines. Se sentó penosamente. Le dolían todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo, en especial la nuca. Miró alrededor. Estaba acostada en una cama de sábanas de hilo, una de una larga hilera de camas parecidas, con cabezales de metal. Su cama tenía una mesilla de noche al lado con una jarra blanca y una taza encima. Había cortinas de encaje corridas sobre las ventanas, impidiendo el paso a la luz, aunque pudo oír el quedo y omnipresente sonido del tráfico neoyorquino llegando del exterior.

—Vaya, finalmente estás despierta —dijo una voz seca—. Marcus estará contento. Todos pensábamos que probablemente morirías mientras dormías.

Bella volvió la cabeza. Rennesme estaba encaramada en la cama contigua, con la larga melena cobriza sujeta en dos gruesas trenzas, que le caían por debajo de la cintura. El vestido blanco había sido reemplazado por vaqueros y una ajustada camiseta sin mangas, aunque el colgante rojo todavía le parpadeaba en la garganta. Los oscuros tatuajes en espiral habían desaparecido; su piel aparecía tan inmaculada como la superficie de un cuenco de nata.

—Lamento haberos decepcionado. —La voz de Bella chirrió como papel de lija—. ¿Es esto el Instituto?

Rennesme puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Hay alguna cosa que Edward no te haya contado?

Bella tosió.

—Esto es el Instituto, ¿correcto?

—Sí; estás en la enfermería, aunque ya te lo habrás imaginado.

Un repentino dolor punzante obligó a Bella a llevarse las manos al estómago. Lanzó un grito ahogado. Rennesme la miró alarmada.

— ¿Estás bien?

El dolor se desvanecía, pero Bella era consciente de una sensación ácida en las paredes de la garganta y de un extraño aturdimiento.

—Mi estómago.

—Ah, bueno. Casi lo olvidé. Marcus dijo que te diéramos esto cuando despertaras.

Rennesme alargó la mano para agarrar la jarra de cerámica y vertió parte del contenido en la taza a juego, que entregó a Bella. Estaba llena de un líquido turbio que humeaba ligeramente. Olía a hierbas y a algo más, algo sustancioso y oscuro.

—No has comido nada en tres días —indicó Rennesme—. Probablemente es por eso que te sientes mareada.

Bella tomó un sorbo con cautela. Era delicioso, suculento y saciante, con un regusto a mantequilla.

— ¿Qué es esto? Rennesme se encogió de hombros.

—Una de las tisanas de Marcus. Siempre funcionan. —Se deslizó fuera de la cama y aterrizó en el suelo arqueando la espalda como un felino—. A propósito, soy Rennesme Masen. Vivo aquí.

—Sé tu nombre. Yo soy Bella. Bella Swan. ¿Me trajo Edward aquí?

Rennesme asintió.

—Marcus estaba furioso. Dejaste icor y sangre por toda la alfombra de la entrada. Si Edward te hubiera traído estando mis padres aquí, ellos lo habrían castigado seguro. —Miró a Bella más de cerca—. Edward dijo que mataste a aquel demonio rapiñador tú sola.

Una imagen veloz de aquella cosa parecida a un escorpión, con su rostro huraño y malvado, pasó como una exhalación por la mente de la muchacha; se estremeció y aferró la taza con más fuerza.

—Supongo que sí.

—Pero eres una mundi.

—Sorprendente, ¿verdad? —Dijo Bella, saboreando la expresión de apenas disimulado asombro del rostro de Rennesme—. ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Está por aquí?

La otra muchacha se encogió de hombros.

—Por alguna parte —respondió—. Debería ir a decir a todo el mundo que te has despertado. Marcus querrá hablar contigo.

—Marcus es el tutor de Edward, ¿no?

—Marcus es el tutor de todos nosotros. —Señaló con la mano—. El baño está por ahí, y he colgado algunas de mis viejas ropas en el toallero por si quieres cambiarte.

Bella fue a tomar otro sorbo de la taza y descubrió que estaba vacía. Ya no se sentía hambrienta ni tampoco mareada, lo que era un alivio. Depositó la taza en la mesilla y arrebujó la sábana a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con mi ropa?

—Estaba cubierta de sangre y veneno. Edward la quemó.

— ¿Ah, sí? —inquirió Bella—. Dime, ¿es siempre tan grosero, o guarda eso para los mundanos?

—Bueno, es grosero con todo el mundo —respondió Rennesme con displicencia—. Es lo que le convierte en tan condenadamente sexy. Eso, y que a su edad es quien más demonios ha matado.

Bella la miró, perpleja.

— ¿No es tu hermano?

Eso atrajo la atención de Rennesme, que lanzó una carcajada.

— ¿Edward? ¿Mi hermano? No. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

—Bueno, vive aquí contigo —indicó Bella—. ¿No es cierto? Rennesme asintió.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

— ¿Por qué no vive con sus propios padres?

Por un fugaz instante, Rennesme pareció sentirse incómoda.

—Porque están muertos.

La boca de Bella se abrió, sorprendida.

— ¿Murieron en un accidente?

—No. —Rennesme se removió inquieta, echándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja izquierda—. Su madre murió cuando el nació. A su padre lo asesinaron cuando él tenía diez años. Edward lo vio todo.

—Vaya —dijo Bella, con voz queda—. ¿Fueron…demonios?

Rennesme se irguió.

—Mira, será mejor que avise a todo el mundo de que has despertado. Han estado esperando durante tres días que abrieras los ojos. Ah, hay jabón en el cuarto de baño —añadió—. Tal vez quieras lavarte un poco. Hueles.

Bella le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Muchísimas gracias.

—Es un placer.

Las ropas de Rennesme resultaban ridículas. Bella tuvo que enrollar las perneras de los vaqueros varias veces para conseguir dejar de pisárselas, y el pronunciado escote de la camiseta roja sin mangas no hacía más que resaltar su falta de lo que Jared habría denominado una "repisa".

Se aseó en el pequeño cuarto de baño, usando una pastilla de duro jabón de lavanda. Secarse con una toalla blanca de mano le dejó húmedos cabellos dispersos alrededor del rostro en aromáticas marañas. Entrecerró los ojos ante su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía un moretón en la parte superior de la mejilla izquierda, y los labios estaban resecos e hinchados.

_"Tengo que llamar a Charlie",_ pensó. Seguramente habría un teléfono por allí, en alguna parte. Quizá le dejarían usarlo después de que hablara con Marcus. Encontró sus deportivas pulcramente colocadas a los pies de la cama de la enfermería, con sus llaves atadas a los cordones. Se calzó, aspiró profundamente y marchó en busca de Rennesme.

El pasillo en el exterior de la enfermería estaba vacío. Bella le dirigió un vistazo, perpleja. Se parecía a la clase de pasillo por el que a veces se encontraba corriendo en sus pesadillas, oscuro e infinito. Lámparas de cristal en forma de rosas colgaban a intervalos de las paredes, y el aire olía como a polvo y cera de vela. A lo lejos oyó un sonido tenue y delicado, como un carillón de viento agitado por una tormenta. Avanzó despacio por el pasillo, arrastrando una mano por la pared.

El papel de la pared, de aspecto victoriano, estaba descolorido por el tiempo, con restos de color Burdeos y gris pálido. Ambos lados del corredor estaban bordeados de puertas cerradas.

El sonido que seguía se fue tornando más fuerte. Podía identificarlo ya como el sonido de un piano tocado con desgana, aunque con innegable talento, pero no podía identificar la melodía. Al doblar la esquina, llegó a una entrada cuya puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Atisbando al interior, vio lo que era a todas luces una sala de música.

Un piano de cola ocupaba un rincón, e hileras de sillas estaban dispuestas ante la pared opuesta. Un arpa tapada ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Edward estaba sentado ante el piano de cola, las manos delgadas se movían veloces sobre las teclas. Iba descalzo, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris, los cabellos leonados alborotados alrededor de la cabeza, como si acabara de levantarse.

Al contemplar los rápidos y seguros movimientos de sus manos sobre el teclado, Bella recordó qué se sentía al ser alzada por aquellas manos, con los brazos sujetándola y las estrellas precipitándose alrededor de su cabeza, como una lluvia de espumillón plateado.

Sin duda debió de hacer algún ruido, porque él se volvió sobre el taburete, pestañeando en dirección a las sombras.

— ¿Alec? —preguntó—. ¿Eres tú?

—No es Alec. Soy yo. —Penetró más en la habitación—. Bella.

Las teclas del piano emitieron un sonido metálico cuando Edward se puso en pie.

—Nuestra propia Bella Durmiente. ¿Quién te ha despertado por fin con un beso?

—Nadie; me he despertado yo sola.

— ¿Había alguien contigo?

—Rennesme, pero se marchó en busca de alguien… Marcus, creo. Me dijo que esperara, pero…

—Debería haberle advertido sobre tu costumbre de no hacer nunca lo que te dicen. —Edward la miró con ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Esa ropa es de Rennesme? Resulta ridícula en ti.

—Permite que te recuerde que quemaste la mía.

—Fue puramente por precaución. —Cerró con suavidad la reluciente tapa negra del piano—. Vamos, te llevaré a ver a Marcus.

El Instituto era enorme, un amplio espacio grande y tenebroso, que más que parecer diseñado según un plano, daba la impresión de haber sido excavado naturalmente en la roca por el paso del agua y los años. A través de puertas entreabiertas, Bella vislumbró innumerables pequeñas habitaciones idénticas, cada una con una cama sin sábanas, una mesilla de noche y un gran armario de madera abierto. Pálidos arcos de piedra sostenían los techos elevados, muchos de ellos intrincadamente esculpidos con figuras pequeñas. Reparó en ciertos motivos que se repetían: ángeles y espadas, soles y rosas.

— ¿Por qué tiene tantos dormitorios este sitio? —preguntó Bella—. Pensaba que era un instituto de investigación.

—Ésta es el ala residencial. Tenemos el compromiso de ofrecer seguridad y alojamiento a cualquier cazador de sombras que lo solicite. Podemos alojar hasta doscientas personas.

—Pero la mayoría de estas habitaciones están vacías.

—La gente va y viene. Nadie se queda mucho tiempo. Por lo general estamos sólo nosotros: Alec, Rennesme y Seth, sus padres…, y yo y Marcus.

— ¿Seth?

— ¿Conociste a la bella Rennesme? Alec es su hermano mayor. Seth es el menor, pero está en el extranjero con sus padres.

— ¿De vacaciones?

—No exactamente. —Edward vaciló—. Puedes considerarlos como… como diplomáticos extranjeros, y esto como una especie de embajada. En estos momentos se encuentran en el país de origen de los cazadores de sombras, llevando a cabo unas negociaciones de paz muy delicadas. Se llevaron a Seth con ellos porque es muy joven.

— ¿País de origen de los cazadores de sombras? —A Bella le daba vueltas la cabeza—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Idris.

—Nunca he oído hablar de él.

—No tendrías por qué. —Aquella irritante superioridad estaba de vuelta en su voz—. Los mundanos no conocen su existencia. Hay defensas, hechizos de protección, colocados en todas sus fronteras. Si intentaras cruzar al interior de Idris, sencillamente te verías transportada de un extremo al siguiente al instante. Jamás sabrías qué había sucedido.

— ¿De modo que no está en ningún mapa?

—No en los de los mundis. Para nuestros propósitos, puedes considerarlo un pequeño país entre Alemania y Francia.

—Pero no hay nada entre Alemania y Francia. Excepto Suiza.

—Exactamente —dijo Edward. —Imagino que has estado allí. En Idris, quiero decir.

—Crecí allí.

La voz de Edward era neutral, pero algo en su tono le dejó saber que más preguntas en esa dirección no serían bien recibidas.

—La mayoría de nosotros lo hemos hecho. Existen, desde luego, cazadores de sombras por todo el mundo. Tenemos que estar en todas partes, porque la actividad demoníaca está por todas partes. Pero para un cazador de sombras, Idris siempre es "el hogar".

—Como La Meca o Jerusalén —repuso Bella, pensativa—. Así la mayoría de vosotros os criáis allí, y luego, cuando crecéis…

—Nos envían a donde se nos necesita —dijo Edward en tono brusco—. Y hay unos pocos, como Rennesme y Alec, que crecieron lejos del país de origen, porque ahí es donde están sus padres. Con todos los recursos que el Instituto tiene, con la instrucción de Marcus… —Se interrumpió—. Esto es la biblioteca.

Habían llegado a una pareja de puertas de madera en forma de arco. Un gato persa azul de ojos amarillos estaba enroscado frente a ellas. Alzó la cabeza cuando se acercaron y maulló.

—Hola, Iglesia —dijo Edward, acariciando el lomo del gato con un pie descalzo. El gato entrecerró los ojos de placer.

—Espera —dijo Bella—. ¿Alec, Rennesme y Seth… son los únicos cazadores de sombras de tu edad que conoces, con los que pasas tiempo?

Edward dejó de acariciar al gato.

—Sí.

—Debe de resultar un poco solitario.

—Tengo todo lo que necesito.

Edward abrió las puertas de un empujón. Tras un instante de vacilación, ella le siguió al interior. La biblioteca era circular, con un techo que terminaba en punta, como si la hubieran construido dentro de una torre. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de libros, y los estantes eran tan altos que largas escalas colocadas sobre ruedecitas estaban dispuestas a lo largo de ellos a intervalos.

Tampoco se trataba de libros corrientes; aquéllos eran libros encuadernados en piel y terciopelo, con cerraduras de aspecto sólido y bisagras hechas de latón y plata. Sus lomos estaban tachonados de gemas, que brillaban débilmente, e iluminados con letras doradas. Parecían desgastados de un modo que dejaba claro que aquellos libros no sólo eran antiguos, sino que se usaban con frecuencia, y que habían sido amados.

El suelo era de madera reluciente, con incrustaciones de pedacitos de cristal y mármol y trozos de piedras semipreciosas. La incrustación formaba un diseño que Bella no consiguió descifrar completamente: podrían haber sido las constelaciones, o incluso un mapa del mundo; sospechó que tendría que trepar a lo más alto del interior de la torre y mirar hacia abajo para poder ver adecuadamente.

En el centro de la habitación había un magnífico escritorio. Estaba tallado a partir de una única tabla de madera, un gran y pesado trozo de roble que relucía con el apagado brillo de los años. La tabla descansaba sobre las espaldas de dos ángeles, tallados en la misma madera, las alas doradas y los rostros cincelados con una expresión de sufrimiento, como si el peso de la tabla les partiera la espalda.

Tras el escritorio se sentaba un hombre delgado de cabellos entrecanos y larga nariz ganchuda.

—Una amante de los libros, veo —dijo, sonriendo a Bella—. No me dijiste eso, Edward.

Edward rió entre dientes. Bella tuvo la certeza de que se le había acercado por detrás y estaba de pie allí, con las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo con aquella exasperante sonrisa suya.

—No hemos hablado mucho durante nuestra corta relación —dijo él—. Me temo que nuestros hábitos de lectura no salieron a relucir.

Bella se volvió y le lanzó una mirada iracunda.

— ¿Cómo puede saberlo? —Preguntó al hombre que había tras el escritorio—. Que me gustan los libros, quiero decir.

—La expresión de tu rostro cuando entraste —respondió él, poniéndose en pie y saliendo de detrás del escritorio—. No sé por qué, pero dudé que te sintieras tan impresionada por mi persona.

Bella sofocó una exclamación ahogada cuando él se levantó. Por un momento le pareció que era curiosamente deforme, con el hombro izquierdo encorvado y más alto que el otro. A medida que se fue acercando, vio que la joroba era en realidad un pájaro, cuidadosamente posado sobre su hombro; una criatura de plumas lustrosas con brillantes ojos negros.

—Éste es Hugo —presentó el hombre, tocando al ave posada en el hombro—. Hugo es un cuervo, y como tal, sabe muchas cosas. Yo, por mi parte, soy Marcus Starkweather, profesor de historia, y como tal, no sé ni con mucho lo suficiente.

Bella rió un poco, muy a pesar suyo, y estrechó la mano que le tendía.

—Bella Swan.

—Encantado de conocerte —respondió él—. Me sentiría encantado de conocer a cualquiera capaz de matar a un rapiñador con sus propias manos.

—No fueron mis propias manos. —Seguía resultando raro ser felicitada por matar—. Fue lo que Edward…, bueno, no recuerdo cómo se llamaba, pero…

—Se refiere a mi sensor —explicó Edward—. Se lo metió a esa cosa por la garganta. Las runas debieron asfixiarlo. Supongo que necesitaré otro —añadió, casi como una idea de último momento—. Debería haberlo mencionado.

—Hay varios de sobra en la habitación de las armas —repuso Marcus; al sonreír a Bella, un millar de pequeñas líneas surgieron como haces alrededor de sus ojos, igual que grietas en una pintura antigua—. Eso fue pensar de prisa. ¿Qué te dio la idea de usar el sensor como arma?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, una risa aguda sonó a través de la habitación. Bella había estado tan cautivada por los libros y distraída por Marcus que no había visto a Alec tumbado en un sillón rojo junto a la chimenea apagada.

—No puedo creer que te tragues esa historia, Marcus —dijo.

En un principio, Bella no registró siquiera sus palabras. Estaba demasiado ocupada contemplándole fijamente. Como a muchos hijos únicos, le fascinaba el parecido entre hermanos, y en aquellos momentos, a plena luz del día, podía ver exactamente lo mucho que Alec se parecía a su hermana. Tenía el cabello negro pero con unos tonos de cobrizo, las mismas cejas finas que se alzaban en las esquinas, la misma tez pálida y ruborosa.

Pero donde Rennesme era toda arrogancia, Alec permanecía desplomado en el sillón como si esperara que nadie advirtiera su presencia. Sus pestañas eran largas y oscuras como las de su hermana, pero allí donde los ojos de ella eran marrones, los de él eran del tono azul oscuro del vidrio de una botella. Contemplaban a Bella con una hostilidad tan pura y concentrada como ácida.

—No estoy muy seguro de a qué te refieres, Alec.

Marcus enarcó una ceja. Bella se preguntó cuántos años tendría; tenía una especie de apariencia sempiterna, no obstante las canas de su cabello. Vestía un pulcro traje de tweed gris, perfectamente planchado. Habría parecido un amable catedrático de universidad de no haber sido por la gruesa cicatriz que le recorría el lado derecho del rostro. Bella se preguntó cómo se la había hecho.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que no mató a ese demonio después de todo?

—Claro que no lo hizo. Mírala…, es una mundi, Marcus, y una niña pequeña, además. No hay modo de que pudiera acabar con un rapiñador.

—No soy una niña pequeña —le interrumpió Bella—. Tengo dieciséis años…, bueno, los tendré el domingo.

—La misma edad que Rennesme —dijo Marcus—. ¿La llamarías a ella una niña?

—Rennesme procede de una de las dinastías más importantes de cazadores de sombras de la historia —replicó Alec con sequedad—. Esta chica, por otra parte, procede de Nueva Jersey.

— ¡Soy de Brooklyn! —Bella estaba indignada—. ¿Y eso qué? ¿Acabo de matar a un demonio en mi propia casa, y tú te vas a portar como un imbécil porque no soy una repugnante niña rica malcriada como tú y tu hermana?

Alec pareció estupefacto.

— ¿Qué es lo que me has llamado?

Edward rió.

—Tiene razón, Alec —dijo Edward—. Son esos demonios que utilizan el metro diariamente con los que tienes que tener cuidado realmente…

—No tiene gracia, Edward —interrumpió el otro, empezando a ponerse en pie—. ¿Vas a dejar que se quede ahí parada y me insulte?

—Sí —respondió Edward amablemente—. Te irá bien; intenta verlo como un adiestramiento de tu capacidad de resistencia.

—Puede que seamos parabatai —dijo Alec muy tenso—, pero tu falta de seriedad está acabando con mi paciencia.

—Y tu testarudez acabando con la mía. Cuando la encontré, estaba tendida en el suelo en un charco de sangre con un demonio moribundo prácticamente sobre ella. Contemplé cómo se desvanecía. Si ella no lo mató, ¿quién lo hizo?

—Los rapiñadores son estúpidos. Quizá se picó a sí mismo en el cuello con su aguijón. Ha sucedido otras veces…

— ¿Ahora estás sugiriendo que se suicidó?

La boca de Alec se tensó.

—No está bien que ella esté aquí. A los mundis no se les permite entrar en el Instituto, y existen buenos motivos para eso. Si alguien supiera esto, podríamos ser denunciados a la Clave.

—Eso no es totalmente cierto —dijo Marcus—. La Ley sí nos permite ofrecer refugio a mundanos en ciertas circunstancias. Un rapiñador ya ha atacado a la madre de Bella…, ella podría muy bien haber sido la siguiente.

"_Atacado_." Bella se preguntó si aquello sería un eufemismo de "_asesinado_". El cuervo del hombro de Marcus graznó en tono quedo.

—Los rapiñadores son máquinas de rastreo y destrucción —continuó Alec—. Actúan siguiendo órdenes de brujos o poderosos señores demonios. Ahora bien, ¿qué interés tendría un brujo o un señor demonio en una casa mundana corriente? —Sus ojos, cuando miró a Bella, brillaron llenos de aversión—. ¿Alguna idea?

—Debió tratarse de un error —sugirió Bella.

—Los demonios no cometen esa clase de errores. Si fueron a por tu madre, debe de haber existido una razón. Si ella fuera inocente…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "inocente"? —La voz de Bella sonó sosegada.

Alec pareció desconcertado.

—Yo…

—Lo que quiere decir —intervino Marcus—, es que es sumamente raro que un demonio poderoso, de la clase que podría mandar a una hueste de demonios inferiores, se interese en los asuntos de los seres humanos. Ningún mundano puede hacer que acuda un demonio, carecen de ese poder, pero ha habido algunos, desesperados y estúpidos, que han encontrado a una bruja o un brujo que lo haga por ellos.

—Mi madre no conoce a ningún brujo. No cree en magia—. Una idea pasó por la mente de Bella. —Madame Zarafina…, vive abajo…, es una bruja. ¿A lo mejor los demonios iban tras ella y cogieron a mi madre por error?

Las cejas de Marcus se enarcaron veloces hasta la raíz de sus cabellos.

— ¿Vive una bruja en el piso de debajo de la casa de donde tú vives?

—Es una bruja falsa…, una impostora —explicó Edward—. Ya lo he comprobado. No hay motivo para que ningún brujo estuviera interesado en ella, a menos que esté buscando bolas de cristal que no funcionan.

—Y volvemos a estar donde empezamos. —Marcus alargó la mano para acariciar al pájaro de su hombro—. Parece que ha llegado el momento de informar a la Clave.

— ¡No! —Exclamó Edward—. No podemos…

—Tenía sentido mantener en secreto la presencia de Bella aquí mientras no estábamos seguros de que se recuperara —dijo Marcus—. Pero ahora lo ha hecho, y es la primera mundana que cruza las puertas del Instituto en más de cien años. Conoces las normas sobre que los mundanos conozcan la existencia de los cazadores de sombras, Edward. La Clave debe ser informada.

—Por supuesto —estuvo de acuerdo Alec—. Podría enviarle un mensaje a mi padre…

—No es una mundana —dijo Edward en voz baja.

Las cejas de Marcus volvieron a elevarse veloces hasta el nacimiento del pelo y se quedaron allí. Alec, pillado en mitad de la frase, se atragantó sorprendido. En el repentino silencio, Bella oyó el sonido de las alas de Hugo agitándose.

—Pero sí lo soy —replicó.

—No —dijo Edward—, no lo eres.

Se volvió hacia Marcus, y Bella vio el leve movimiento de su garganta al tragar saliva. Encontró aquel atisbo de su nerviosismo curiosamente tranquilizador.

—Esa noche… había demonios du'sien, vestidos como agentes de policía. Teníamos que pasar sin que nos vieran. Bella estaba demasiado débil para correr, y no había tiempo para ocultarse: habría muerto. Así que usé mi estela… y puse una runa mendelin en la parte anterior de su brazo. Pensé que…

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? —Marcus descargó la mano sobre el escritorio con tal fuerza que Bella pensó que la madera se resquebrajaría—. ¡Sabes lo que la Ley dice sobre colocar Marcas en mundanos! ¡Tú… tú precisamente deberías saberlo!

—Pero funcionó —dijo Edward—. Bella, muéstrales el brazo.

Dirigiendo una mirada de perplejidad a Edward, la joven extendió el brazo desnudo. Recordaba haberlo mirado aquella noche en el callejón, pensando en lo vulnerable que parecía. Ahora, justo debajo del pliegue de la muñeca, distinguió tres tenues círculos superpuestos, las líneas tan débiles como el recuerdo de una cicatriz desaparecida con el paso de los años.

—Veis, casi se ha ido —indicó Edward—. No la lastimó en absoluto.

—Ésa no es la cuestión. —Marcus apenas podía controlar su enojo—. Podrías haberla convertido en una repudiada.

Dos brillantes puntos de color aparecieron en la parte superior de los pómulos de Alec.

—No me lo puedo creer, Edward. Sólo los cazadores de sombras pueden recibir Marcas de la Alianza…, éstas matan a los mundanos…

—No es una mundana. ¿Es que no me has escuchado? Eso explica que nos pueda ver. Sin duda tiene sangre de la Clave.

Bella bajó el brazo, sintiéndose repentinamente helada.

—Pero no la tengo. No podría.

—Debes de tenerla —dijo Edward, sin mirarla—. Si no la tuvieras, esa Marca que te hice en el brazo…

—Es suficiente, Edward —interrumpió Marcus, con la contrariedad patente en la voz—. No hay necesidad de asustarla más.

—Pero yo tenía razón, ¿verdad? También explica lo que le sucedió a su madre. Si ella era una cazadora de sombras exiliada, podría muy bien tener enemigos en el Submundo.

— ¡Mi madre no era una cazadora de sombras!

—Tu padre, entonces —sugirió Edward—. ¿Qué hay de él?

Bella le devolvió la mirada con una clara expresión furiosa.

—Murió. Antes de que yo naciera.

Edward se estremeció de un modo casi imperceptible. Fue Alec quien habló entonces.

—Es posible —aceptó, vacilante—. Si su padre fuera un cazador de sombras, y su madre una mundana…, bueno, todos sabéis que está en contra de la Ley casarse con un mundi. A lo mejor se ocultaban.

—Mi madre me lo habría dicho —replicó Bella, aunque pensó en la falta de fotos de su padre, en cómo su madre nunca hablaba de él, y supo que no decía la verdad.

—No necesariamente —repuso Edward—. Todos tenemos secretos.

—Charlie —dijo Bella—. Nuestro amigo. Él lo sabría—. Al pensar en Charlie tuvo un repentino ramalazo de culpabilidad y horror. —Han pasado tres días…, debe de estar frenético. ¿Puedo llamarle? ¿Hay un teléfono?— Se volvió hacia Edward. —Por favor.

Edward vaciló, mirando a Marcus, que asintió y se apartó del escritorio. Detrás de él había un globo terráqueo, hecho de latón batido, que no se parecía a ningún otro globo terráqueo que hubiera visto; había algo sutilmente extraño en la forma de los países y los continentes. Junto al globo había un anticuado teléfono negro con un disco rotatorio plateado.

Bella se llevó el auricular al oído, y el familiar tono de marcación la inundó como una relajante corriente de agua. Charlie descolgó al tercer timbrazo.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Charlie! —Se dejó caer contra el escritorio—. Soy yo. Bella.

—Bella. —Pudo notar el alivio en su voz, junto con algo más que no pudo identificar del todo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy perfectamente. Lamento no haberte llamado antes. Charlie, mi madre…

—Lo sé. La policía estuvo aquí.

—Entonces no has sabido de ella.

Cualquier rastro de esperanza de que su madre hubiera huido de la casa y se hubiese ocultado en alguna parte, desapareció. Era imposible que no hubiera contactado con Charlie de haberlo hecho.

— ¿Qué dijo la policía?

—Sólo que había desaparecido. —Bella pensó en la mujer policía con la mano de esqueleto, y tiritó—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en la ciudad —respondió ella—. No sé dónde exactamente. Con unos amigos. He perdido el monedero. Si tienes algo de efectivo, podría coger un taxi hasta tu casa…

—No —replicó él, tajante. El teléfono le resbaló en la sudorosa mano, pero lo atrapó.

— ¿Qué?

—No —repitió él—. Es demasiado peligroso. No puedes venir aquí.

—Podríamos llamar… —Mira. —Su voz era dura—. Lo que sea en lo que tu madre se haya mezclado, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Estás mucho mejor donde estás.

—Pero no quiero quedarme aquí. —Oyó el gemido en su propia voz, como el de un niño—. No conozco a esta gente. Ti…

—Yo no soy tu padre, Bella. Ya te lo he dicho otras veces.

Las lágrimas le ardían tras los ojos.

—Lo siento. Es sólo que…

—No vuelvas a llamarme para pedir favores —dijo él—. Tengo mis propios problemas, sólo me falta tener que preocuparme por los tuyos —añadió, y colgó el teléfono.

Ella se quedó allí de pie y contempló fijamente el auricular, con el tono de marcación zumbando en su oído como una avispa enorme y fea. Volvió a marcar el número de Charlie y aguardó. En esa ocasión pasó directamente al buzón de voz. Colgó violentamente el teléfono, con manos temblorosas.

Edward estaba recostado en el brazo del sillón de Alec, observándola.

— ¿Debo entender que no se ha alegrado de saber de ti?

Bella sintió como si su corazón se hubiera encogido al tamaño de una nuez: una piedra diminuta y dura en su pecho.

_"No lloraré"_ —pensó_—. "No frente a esta gente." _

—Creo que me gustaría tener una charla con Bella —dijo Marcus—. A solas —añadió con firmeza al ver la expresión de Edward. Alec se puso en pie.

—Excelente. Te dejaremos para que lo hagas.

—Eso no es nada justo —protestó Edward—. Yo fui quien la encontró. ¡Soy el que la salvó la vida! Tú quieres que esté ahí, ¿verdad? —pidió, volviéndose hacia Bella.

Ella desvió la mirada, sabiendo que si abría la boca empezaría a llorar. Como desde la distancia, oyó reír a Alec.

—No todo el mundo te quiere todo el tiempo, Edward —dijo.

—No seas ridículo —oyó decir a Edward, pero sonaba decepcionado—. Bien, pues. Estaremos en la sala de armas.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos con un chasquido definitivo. A Bella le escocían los ojos del modo en que lo hacían cuando intentaba contener las lágrimas durante demasiado tiempo. Marcus se alzó ante ella, un borrón gris que se movía nerviosamente.

—Siéntate —dijo—. Aquí, en el sofá.

Ella se dejó caer, agradecida, sobre los blandos cojines. Tenía las mejillas húmedas. Alzó la mano para secarse las lágrimas, pestañeando.

—No lloro demasiado por lo general —se encontró diciendo—. No significa nada. Estaré perfectamente en seguida.

—La mayoría de las personas no lloran cuando están disgustadas o asustadas, sino más bien cuando se sienten frustradas. Tu frustración es comprensible. Has pasado por algo muy duro.

— ¿Duro? —Bella se secó los ojos en el dobladillo de la camiseta de Rennesme—. Ya puede decirlo.

Marcus sacó la silla de detrás del escritorio, y la arrastró hasta el sofá para sentarse de cara a ella. La muchacha vio que sus ojos eran grises, como los cabellos y la chaqueta de tweed.

— ¿Puedo traerte algo? —preguntó él—. ¿Algo para beber? ¿un poco de té?

—No quiero té —dijo Bella, con apagada energía—. Quiero encontrar a mi madre. Y luego quiero encontrar a quién se la llevó, y quiero matarlo.

—Desgraciadamente —repuso Marcus—, nos hemos quedado sin venganza implacable por el momento, de modo que es o té o nada.

Bella dejó caer el borde de la camiseta, salpicado todo él de manchas húmedas.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, entonces? —preguntó.

—Podrías empezar por contarme algo de lo sucedido —contestó Marcus, rebuscando en el bolsillo. Sacó un pañuelo, doblado con esmero, y se lo entregó. Bella lo tomó con silencioso asombro. Nunca había conocido a nadie que llevara encima un pañuelo de tela.

—El demonio que viste en tu apartamento… ¿fue ésa la primera criatura que habías visto nunca? ¿Antes de eso, no tenías ni idea de que tales criaturas existieran?

Bella negó con la cabeza, luego hizo una pausa.

—Una vez antes, pero no comprendí lo que era. La primera vez que vi a Edward…

—Claro, desde luego, qué estúpido por mi parte olvidarlo. —Marcus asintió—. En el Pandemónium. ¿Ésa fue la primera vez?

—Sí.

— ¿Y tu madre nunca te los mencionó…, nada sobre otro mundo, quizá, que la mayoría de la gente no puede ver? ¿Parecía especialmente interesada en mitos, cuentos de hadas, leyendas sobre cosas de fábula…?

—No. Odiaba todas esas cosas. Incluso odiaba las películas de Disney. No le gustaba que leyera manga. Decía que era infantil.

Marcus se rascó la cabeza. El cabello no se le movió.

—De lo más peculiar.

—En realidad no —replicó Bella—. Mi madre no era peculiar. Era la persona más normal del mundo.

—La gente normal no acostumbra a encontrar sus hogares saqueados por demonios —repuso él, sin mala intención.

— ¿No puede haber sido una equivocación?

—De haber sido una equivocación —indicó Marcus—, y si tú fueras una chica corriente, no habrías visto al demonio que te atacó, o de haberlo visto, tu mente lo habría procesado como algo totalmente distinto: un perro fiero, incluso otro ser humano. Que pudieses verlo, que te hablara…

— ¿Cómo sabe que me habló?

—Edward me lo contó. —Siseó. —Bella se estremeció, recordándolo.

—Habló sobre querer comerme, pero creo que no tenía que hacerlo.

—Los rapiñadores están generalmente bajo el control de un demonio más fuerte. No son muy inteligentes ni competentes por sí mismos —explicó Marcus—. ¿Dijo que buscaba a su amo?

Bella recapacitó.

—Dijo algo sobre un Aro, pero…

Marcus se irguió violentamente, con tal brusquedad que Hugo, que había estado descansando cómodamente en su hombro, alzó el vuelo con un graznido irritado.

— ¿Aro?

—Sí —dijo Bella—. Oí el mismo nombre en Pandemónium del chico… quiero decir, el demonio…

—Es un nombre que todos conocemos —replicó Marcus en tono cortante. Su voz era firme, pero ella detectó un leve temblor en sus manos. Hugo, de vuelta en su hombro, erizó las plumas inquieto.

— ¿Un demonio?

—No. Aro es… era… un cazador de sombras.

— ¿Un cazador de sombras? ¿Por qué dice que era?

—Porque está muerto —dijo Marcus, categórico—. Lleva muerto quince años.

Bella volvió a recostarse contra los cojines del sofá. La cabeza parecía a punto de estallarle. A lo mejor debería haber aceptado aquel té después de todo.

— ¿Podría ser alguien más? ¿Alguien con el mismo nombre?

La risa de Marcus fue un ladrido sin alegría.

—No, pero podría haber sido alguien usando su nombre para enviar un mensaje—. Se puso en pie y fue hacia su escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda. —Y éste sería el momento de hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué ahora?

—Debido a los Acuerdos.

— ¿Las negociaciones de paz? Edward las mencionó. ¿Paz con quién?

—Los subterráneos —murmuró Marcus, y bajó la vista hacia Bella con la boca apretada en una fina línea. —Perdóname— dijo. —Esto debe de resultarte confuso.

— ¿Le parece?

El hombre se apoyó en el escritorio, acariciando las plumas de Hugo distraídamente.

—Los subterráneos son los que comparten el Mundo de las Sombras con nosotros. Siempre hemos vivido en una paz precaria con ellos.

—Como vampiros, hombres lobos y…

—Los seres fantásticos —siguió Marcus—. Hadas. Y las criaturas de Lilith, que siendo medio demonios, son brujos.

—Entonces, ¿qué son ustedes, los cazadores de sombras?

—A veces nos llaman los Nefilim —respondió Marcus—. En la Biblia eran los vástagos de humanos y ángeles. La leyenda del origen de los cazadores de sombras dice que fueron creados hace más de mil años, cuando los humanos estaban siendo aplastados por invasiones de demonios de otros mundos. Un brujo convocó a su presencia al ángel Raziel, que mezcló parte de su propia sangre con la sangre de hombres en una copa, y se la dio a esos hombres para que la bebieran. Los que bebieron la sangre del Ángel se convirtieron en cazadores de sombras, como lo hicieron sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos. A partir de entonces, la copa fue conocida como la Copa Mortal. Aunque la leyenda puede no ser un hecho real, lo que es cierto es que a lo largo de los años, cuando se reducían las filas de los cazadores de sombras, siempre era posible crear más usando la Copa.

— ¿Era siempre posible?

—La Copa ya no existe —explicó Marcus—. La destruyó Aro justo antes de morir. Encendió una gran hoguera y se quemó a sí mismo junto con su familia, su esposa y su hijo. Todos perecieron. Dejó la tierra negra. Nadie quiere construir allí aún. Dicen que la tierra está maldita.

— ¿Lo está?

—Posiblemente. La Clave pronuncia maldiciones de vez en cuando como castigo por contravenir la Ley. Aro violó la Ley más importante de todas: se alzó en armas contra sus camaradas cazadores de sombras y los mató. Él y su grupo, el Círculo, mataron a docenas de sus hermanos junto con cientos de subterráneos durante los últimos Acuerdos. A duras penas se consiguió derrotarlos.

— ¿Por qué querría él emprenderla contra otros cazadores de sombras?

—No aprobaba los Acuerdos. Despreciaba a los subterráneos y consideraba que había que masacrarlos, en masa, para mantener este mundo puro para los seres humanos. Aunque los subterráneos no son demonios ni invasores, consideraba que eran de naturaleza demoníaca, y que eso era suficiente. La Clave no estaba de acuerdo; consideraba que la colaboración de los subterráneos era necesaria si alguna vez queríamos expulsar a la raza de los demonios para siempre. ¿Y quién podría discutir, en realidad, que los seres mágicos no pertenecen a este mundo, cuando han estado aquí desde hace más tiempo que nosotros?

— ¿Llegaron a firmarse los Acuerdos?

—Sí, se firmaron. Cuando los subterráneos vieron que la Clave se volvía en contra de Aro y su Círculo para defenderlos, comprendieron que los cazadores de sombras no eran sus enemigos. Irónicamente, con su insurrección Aro hizo posibles los Acuerdos—. Marcus volvió a sentarse en la silla. —Te pido disculpas, ésta debe de ser una aburrida lección de historia para ti. Ése era Aro. Un activista, un visionario, un hombre de gran encanto personal y convicción. Y un asesino. Ahora alguien está invocando su nombre…

—Pero ¿quién? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi madre con eso?

Marcus volvió a ponerse en pie.

—No lo sé. Pero haré lo que pueda para averiguarlo. Enviaré mensajes a la Clave y también a los Hermanos Silenciosos. Tal vez deseen hablar contigo.

Bella no preguntó quienes eran los Hermanos Silenciosos. Estaba cansada de hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas sólo hacían que confundirla más. Se levantó.

— ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que pueda ir a casa?

Marcus pareció preocupado.

—No, no…no considero que eso sea sensato.

—Allí hay cosas que necesito, incluso aunque vaya a quedarme aquí. Ropa…

—Te podemos dar dinero para comprar ropa nueva.

—Por favor —insistió Bella—. Tengo que ver… Tengo que ver lo que queda.

Marcus vaciló, luego le dedicó un corto asentimiento.

—Si Edward acepta, podéis ir los dos. —Se volvió hacia la mesa, rebuscando entre los papeles, luego echó una ojeada por encima del hombro como reparando en que ella seguía allí. —Está en la sala de armas.

—No sé dónde está eso.

Marcus sonrió torciendo la boca.

—Iglesia te llevará.

Bella dirigió una ojeada a la puerta, donde el gordo gato persa azul estaba enroscado como una pequeña otomana. El felino se alzó cuando ella fue hacia él, con el pelaje ondulando como si fuera líquido. Con un maullido imperioso, la condujo al pasillo. Cuando miró por encima del hombro, Bella vio a Marcus garabateando sobre una hoja de papel. Enviando un mensaje a la misteriosa Clave, supuso. No pensaba que fuera gente muy agradable. Se preguntó cuál sería su respuesta. La tinta roja parecía sangre sobre el papel blanco.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Marcus Starkweather enrolló la carta, con cuidado y meticulosidad, en forma de tubo, y silbó a Hugo para que acudiera. El pájaro, graznando quedamente, se le posó en la muñeca. Marcus hizo una mueca de dolor. Años atrás, durante el Levantamiento, había sufrido una herida en aquel hombro, e incluso un peso tan ligero como el de Hugo, o un cambio de estación, un cambio de temperatura, de humedad, o un movimiento demasiado repentino del brazo, despertaba viejas punzadas y el recuerdo de padecimientos que era mejor olvidar. Existían algunos recuerdos, no obstante, que nunca desaparecían. Cuando cerró los ojos estallaron imágenes, igual que flashes, tras sus párpados. Sangre y cuerpos, tierra pisoteada, un estrado blanco manchado de rojo. Los gritos de los que agonizaban. Los campos verdes y ondulados de Idris y su infinito cielo azul, atravesado por las torres de la Ciudad de Cristal. El dolor de la pérdida le invadió como una ola; cerró con más fuerza el puño, y Hugo, aleteando, le picoteó los dedos furiosamente. Abriendo la mano, Marcus soltó al pájaro, que describió un círculo alrededor de su cabeza, voló a lo alto hasta el tragaluz y luego desapareció.

Quitándose de encima su aprensión con un estremecimiento, Marcus alargó la mano para tomar otra hoja de papel, sin reparar en las gotas escarlata que embadurnaban el papel mientras escribía.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Repudiado**

La sala de armas tenía exactamente el aspecto que algo llamado "la sala de armas" se suponía que debía tener. Las paredes de metal pulido estaban adornadas con toda clase de espadas, dagas, estiletes, picas, horcas de guerra, bayonetas, látigos, mazas, garfios y arcos. Bolsas de suave cuero llenas de flechas oscilaban colgadas de ganchos, y había montones de botas, protectores de piernas y guanteletes para muñecas y brazos. El lugar olía a metal, a cuero y a pulimento para acero.

Alec y Edward, que ya no iba descalzo, estaban sentados ante una larga mesa situada en el centro de la habitación, con la cabeza inclinada sobre un objeto colocado entre ellos.

Edward alzó la mirada cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Bella.

— ¿Dónde está Marcus? —preguntó.

—Escribiendo a los Hermanos Silenciosos.

Alec contuvo un estremecimiento.

— ¡Puaj!

La joven se acercó a la mesa lentamente, consciente de la mirada de Alec.

— ¿Qué hacéis?

—Dándole los últimos toques a estas cosas.

Edward se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiese ver lo que había sobre la mesa: tres largas varitas delgadas de una plata que brillaba débilmente. No parecían afiladas ni especialmente peligrosas.

—Sanvi, Sansavi y Semangelaf. Son cuchillos serafín.

—No parecen cuchillos. ¿Cómo los habéis hecho? ¿Con magia?

Alec se mostró horrorizado, como si le hubiese pedido que se pusiera un tutú y efectuara una perfecta pirueta de ballet.

—Lo gracioso respecto a los mundis —dijo Edward, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto— es lo obsesionados que están con la magia para ser un grupo de gente que ni siquiera sabe lo que significa la palabra.

—Yo sé lo que significa —le dijo Bella con brusquedad.

—No, no lo sabes, simplemente crees que lo sabes. La magia es una fuerza oscura y elemental, no tan sólo un montón de varitas centelleantes, bolsas de cristal y peces de colores que hablan.

—Yo nunca dije que fuera un montón de peces de colores parlantes, tú…

Edward agitó una mano, interrumpiéndola.

—Si alguien llama a una anguila eléctrica "patito de goma", eso no convierte a la anguila en patito, ¿no es cierto? Por tanto, que Dios se apiade del pobre desgraciado que decide que quiere darse un baño con el "patito"

—Estás diciendo tonterías —observó Bella.

—No es verdad —replicó Edward, con gran dignidad.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Alec, de un modo bastante inesperado. —Mira, nosotros no hacemos magia, ¿de acuerdo? — añadió, sin mirar a Bella. —Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber al respecto.

Bella quiso replicarle, pero se contuvo. A Alec ella no parecía gustarle, así que de nada servía empeorar su hostilidad. Volvió la cabeza hacia Edward.

—Marcus dijo que puedo ir a casa.

Edward estuvo a punto de soltar el cuchillo serafín que sostenía.

— ¿Qué dijo qué?

—Para buscar en las cosas de mi madre —corrigió ella—. Si tú me acompañas.

—Edward —exhaló Alec, pero Edward no le hizo caso.

—Si realmente quieres demostrar que uno de mis padres era un cazador de sombras, deberíamos mirar entre las cosas de mi madre. Lo que queda de ellas.

—Meternos en la madriguera del conejo. —Edward sonrió maliciosamente. —Buena idea. Si vamos ahora mismo, deberíamos tener otras tres o cuatro horas de luz solar.

— ¿Queréis que vaya con vosotros? —preguntó Alec, mientras Bella y Edward se encaminaban a la puerta. Bella volvió la cabeza par a mirarle. Había medio abandonado la silla, con ojos expectantes.

—No. —Edward no volvió la cabeza—. No es necesario. Bella y yo podemos ocuparnos de esto solos.

La mirada que Alec lanzó a Bella fue tan agria como el veneno. La joven se alegró cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella. Edward encabezó la marcha por el pasillo, con Bella medio trotando para mantenerse a la altura de su larga zancada.

— ¿Tienes las llaves de tu casa?

Bella echó una ojeada a sus bambas.

—Sí.

—Estupendo. No es que no pudiéramos entrar por la fuerza, pero tendríamos mayores posibilidades de perturbar las salvaguardas que pudiera haber instaladas si lo hiciéramos.

—Si tú lo dices.

El pasillo se ensanchó en un vestíbulo con suelo de mármol, con una cancela de metal negro colocada en una pared. Hasta que Edward no oprimió un botón que había junto a la puerta y éste se iluminó, ella no comprendió que se trataba de un ascensor. Éste crujió y gimió mientras subía para ir a su encuentro.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Cómo supiste que tenía sangre de cazador de sombras? ¿Había algún modo de que pudieras darte cuenta?

El ascensor llegó con un último crujido. Edward descorrió el pestillo de la reja y la deslizó a un lado, abriéndola. El interior recordó a Bella una jaula para pájaros, todo metal negro y decorativos pedacitos dorados.

—Lo imaginé —dijo él, pasando el pestillo de la puerta tras ellos—. Parecía la explicación más probable.

— ¿Lo imaginaste? Debiste de haber estado muy seguro, teniendo en cuenta que podrías haberme matado.

El muchacho presionó un botón en la pared, y el ascensor dio una sacudida, poniéndose en marcha con un vibrante gemido que ella notó en todos los huesos de los pies.

—Estaba un noventa por ciento seguro.

—Comprendo —dijo Bella. Algo en su voz hizo que él se volviera para mirarla. La mano de Bella restalló contra su cara en un bofetón que lo balanceó hacia atrás sobre los talones. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, más sorprendido que dolorido.

— ¿A qué diablos viene eso?

—El otro diez por ciento —contestó ella, y descendieron el resto del trayecto hasta la calle en silencio.

Edward pasó el viaje en metro hasta Brooklyn envuelto en un silencio enojado. Bella permaneció pegada a él de todos modos, sintiéndose un tanto culpable, en especial cuando miraba la marca roja que su bofetón le había dejado en la mejilla. En realidad no le importaba el silencio, le daba una oportunidad para pensar.

No dejaba de revivir la conversación con Charlie, una y otra vez. Le dolía pensar en ella, era como morder con un diente roto, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Algo más allá en el vagón, dos adolescentes sentadas en un banco naranja reían tontamente. La clase de chicas que a Bella nunca le habían gustado en San Javier, luciendo chanclas rosa intenso y falsos bronceados. Por un instante, se preguntó si se reirían de ella, antes de advertir, con sobresaltada sorpresa, que miraban a Edward. Recordó a la chica de la cafetería que había estado mirando fijamente a Jacob. Las chicas siempre tenían aquella expresión en la cara cuando pensaban que alguien era guapo. Debido a todo lo que había sucedido casi había olvidado que Edward era realmente guapo.

El muchacho carecía de la delicada belleza de camafeo de Alec, pero el rostro de Edward era más interesante. A la luz del día, sus ojos eran del color del almíbar dorado y estaban… mirándola directamente. El muchacho enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Bella se convirtió, al instante, en traidora para con las de su sexo.

—Esas chicas del otro extremo del vagón te están mirando.

Edward adoptó un aire de sosegada complacencia.

—Por supuesto que lo hacen —dijo. —Soy increíblemente atractivo.

— ¿No has oído nunca que la modestia es una característica atrayente?

—Sólo de personas feas —le confió él—. Puede que los mansos hereden la tierra, pero por el momento, pertenece a los presuntuosos. Como yo.

Guiñó un ojo a las muchachas, que rieron nerviosamente y se ocultaron tras sus cabellos.

— ¿Cómo es que pueden verte? —inquirió Bella con un suspiro.

—Usar glamours, es decir, encantamientos es un incordio. A veces no nos molestamos en hacerlo.

El incidente con las chicas en el tren pareció ponerle, al menos, de mejor humor. Cuando abandonaron la estación y ascendieron la colina en dirección al apartamento de Bella, Edward sacó uno de los cuchillos serafín de su bolsillo y empezó a moverlo a un lado y a otro por entre los dedos y sobre los nudillos, canturreando para sí.

— ¿Tienes que hacer esto? —preguntó ella—. Es irritante.

Edward canturreó en voz más alta. Era una especie de sonoro tarareo melódico, algo entre Cumpleaños Feliz y el El himno de batalla de la república.

—Lamento haberte pegado —dijo Bella. Él dejó de tararear.

—Alégrate de haberme pegado a mí y no a Alec. Él te lo habría devuelto.

—Parece morirse de ganas por tener esa oportunidad —comentó Bella, pateando una lata vacía fuera de su camino—. ¿Qué fue lo que Alec te llamo? Para… algo.

—Parabatai —respondió Edward—. Significa una pareja de guerreros que combaten juntos…, que están más unidos que los hermanos. Alec es más que simplemente mi mejor amigo. Mi padre y su padre eran parabatai de jóvenes. Su padre fue mi padrino; es por eso que vivo con ellos. Son mi familia adoptiva.

—Pero tu apellido no es Masen.

—No —respondió él. Ella habría querido preguntarle cuál era, pero habían llegado a su casa, y el corazón había empezado a palpitarle tan ruidosamente que estaba segura de que se podía oír a kilómetros de distancia. Oía un zumbido en los oídos, y tenía la palma de las manos húmedas de sudor. Se detuvo frente a la valla de setos y alzó los ojos lentamente, esperando ver la cinta amarilla adhesiva de la policía acordonando la puerta delantera, cristales rotos esparcidos por el césped y todo el lugar reducido a escombros.

Pero no había señales de destrucción. Bañada en una agradable luz de primera horas de la tarde, la casa de piedra rojiza parecía resplandecer. Las abejas zumbaban perezosamente alrededor de los rosales bajo las ventanas de madame Zarafina.

—Tiene el aspecto de siempre —dijo Bella.

—Exteriormente. —Edward metió la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y sacó otro de los artefactos de metal y plástico que ella había tomado por un teléfono móvil.

—Así que eso es un sensor. ¿Qué hace? —preguntó.

—Capta frecuencias, como hace una radio, pero estas frecuencias son de origen demoníaco.

— ¿Demonios en onda corta?

—Algo parecido.

Edward alargó el sensor ante él mientras se acercaba a la casa. El objeto chasqueó levemente mientras ascendían la escalera, luego paró. Edward frunció el entrecejo.

—Está captando indicios de actividad, pero eso podrían ser simplemente vestigios de esa noche. No recibo nada lo bastante fuerte como para indicar que haya demonios presentes ahora.

Bella soltó una bocanada de aire, que no había advertido que estaba conteniendo.

—Estupendo.

Se inclinó para recuperar las llaves. Cuando se irguió, vio los arañazos en la puerta principal. La última vez debía de estar demasiado oscuro para verlos. Parecían marcas de zarpas, largas y paralelas, hundidas profundamente en la madera. Edward le tocó el brazo.

—Entraré yo primero —dijo. Bella quiso decirle que no necesitaba ocultarse detrás de él, pero las palabras no querían salir. Notaba el sabor del terror que había sentido al ver por primera vez al rapiñador.

El sabor era ácido y cúprico en su lengua, igual que viejos peniques. Edward empujó la puerta con una mano para abrirla, haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiese con la mano que sostenía el sensor. Una vez en el vestíbulo, Bella parpadeó, ajustando los ojos a la penumbra. La bombilla del techo seguía fundida, la claraboya demasiado sucia para dejar entrar luz y había espesas sombras sobre el suelo desportillado. La puerta de madame Zarafina estaba firmemente cerrada. No se veía ninguna luz a través de la rendija de abajo.

Bella se preguntó inquieta si le habría sucedido algo. Edward alzó la mano y la pasó por la barandilla. Estaba húmeda cuando la apartó, manchada de algo que parecía rojo negruzco bajo la pobre luz.

—Sangre.

—A lo mejor es mía. —La voz de Bella sonó muy débil. —De la otra noche.

—Estaría seca ya si lo fuera —dijo Edward. —Vamos.

Subió por las escaleras, con Bella pegada a su espalda. El rellano estaba oscuro, y ella tuvo que hacer tres intentos con las llaves antes de conseguir introducir la correcta en la cerradura. Edward se inclinó sobre ella, observando impaciente.

—No respires sobre mi cuello —siseó la muchacha; la mano le temblaba violentamente. Finalmente, las ganchetas encajaron y la cerradura se abrió con un chasquido. Edward tiró de Bella hacia atrás.

—Yo entraré primero.

La muchacha vaciló, luego se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Tenía las palmas de las manos pegajosas, y no por el calor. De hecho, hacía fresco en el interior del apartamento, casi frío… Un aire gélido se escurrió por la entrada, aguijoneándole la piel. Sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina, mientras seguía a Edward por el pequeño pasillo y al interior de la salita. Estaba vacía. Sorprendente y totalmente vacía, tal y como había estado cuando se mudaron allí: paredes y suelo desnudos, sin mobiliario, incluso las cortinas habían sido arrancadas de las ventanas. Únicamente tenues recuadros más claros en la pintura de la pared mostraban el lugar donde habían estado colgados los cuadros de su madre.

Como en un sueño, Bella fue en dirección a la cocina, con Edward andando tras ella con los ojos claros entrecerrados. La cocina estaba igual de vacía, incluso la nevera había desaparecido, junto con las sillas y la mesa; los armarios de la cocina estaban abiertos y los estantes vacíos le recordaron una canción infantil. Carraspeó.

— ¿Para qué querrían los demonios nuestro microondas? —preguntó. Edward negó con la cabeza, la boca curvándose hacia abajo en las comisuras.

—No lo sé, pero no percibo ninguna presencia demoníaca justo ahora. Yo diría que hace tiempo que se marcharon.

Bella volvió a echar otra ojeada. Alguien había limpiado la salsa de tabasco derramada.

— ¿Estás satisfecha? —preguntó Edward. —Aquí no hay nada.

—Quiero ver mi habitación —insistió ella, negando con la cabeza. Él pareció a punto de decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor.

—Si es necesario —se resignó deslizando el cuchillo serafín al interior del bolsillo.

La luz del pasillo estaba fundida, pero Bella no necesitaba mucha luz para orientarse por su propia casa. Con Edward justo detrás, encontró la puerta de su dormitorio y alargó la mano para coger el pomo. Su tacto era frío; tan frío que casi le hacía daño en la mano, como tocar un carámbano con la piel desnuda. Vio que Edward le dirigía una rápida mirada, pero ya estaba girando el pomo, o intentándolo. Éste se movió lentamente, casi pegajosamente, como si el otro extremo estuviera incrustado en algo glutinoso y almibarado… La puerta se abrió violentamente hacia fuera, derribándola. Bella patinó por el suelo del pasillo y se estrelló contra la pared, rodando sobre el estómago. Sonó un rugido sordo en sus oídos, mientras se incorporaba de rodillas.

Edward, pegado contra la pared, rebuscaba en el bolsillo, con el rostro convertido en una máscara de sorpresa. Alzándose sobre él como un gigante en un cuento de hadas, había un hombre enorme, grueso como un roble y con un hacha de hoja ancha aferrada en una mano lívida y gigantesca. Andrajos mugrientos y hechos jirones le colgaban de la carne sucia, y los cabellos eran una única maraña apelmazada, cubierta de mugre. Apestaba a sudor ponzoñoso y a carne putrefacta. Bella se alegró de no verle el rostro; verle la espalda era ya bastante horrible. Edward tenía el cuchillo serafín en la mano.

— ¡Sansavi! —gritó alzándolo. Una cuchilla salió disparada del tubo. Bella pensó en viejas películas en las que había bayonetas ocultas en bastones de paseo, que eran liberadas pulsando un resorte. Pero nunca había visto un cuchillo como aquél: transparente como el cristal, con una empuñadura refulgente, sumamente afilado y casi tan largo como el antebrazo de Edward.

Éste atacó, acuchillando al hombre gigantesco, que retrocedió tambaleante profiriendo un bramido. Edward se volvió en redondo, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella. La agarró del brazo, poniéndola en pie y la empujó delante de él por el pasillo. Bella oía a la criatura detrás de ellos, siguiéndoles; sus pisadas sonaban igual que pesas de plomo arrojadas contra el suelo, pero avanzaba de prisa.

Atravesaron veloces el vestíbulo y salieron al rellano, con Edward echándose a un lado para cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Bella oyó el chasquido de la cerradura automática y contuvo la respiración. La puerta tembló en sus goznes al recibir un tremendo golpe desde el interior del apartamento. Bella retrocedió hacia la escalera. Edward le dirigió una mirada apremiante. Los ojos le brillaban con frenética excitación.

— ¡Ve abajo! ¡Sal de…!

Hubo otro golpe, y esta vez los goznes cedieron y la puerta salió despedida hacia fuera. Habría derribado a Edward si éste no se hubiese movido a tal velocidad que Bella apenas lo vio; de improviso el muchacho estaba en el escalón superior, con el cuchillo ardiendo en la mano como una estrella caída. Vio que Edward la miraba y chillaba algo, pero no consiguió oírle por encima del rugido de la gigantesca criatura, que salió como una exhalación por la puerta hecha pedazos, yendo directa hacia él. Bella se aplastó contra la pared cuando aquello pasó en medio de una oleada de calor y hediondez…, y a continuación el hacha del ser volaba por el aire, azotándolo, cortándolo en dirección a la cabeza de Edward.

Éste se agachó, y el arma golpeó con fuerza la barandilla, clavándose profundamente. Edward rió. La risa pareció enfurecer a la criatura; abandonando el hacha, éste se arrojó dando bandazos sobre Edward con los enormes puños alzados. El muchacho giró el cuchillo serafín en un amplio arco, enterrándolo hasta la empuñadura en el hombro del gigante. Por un instante, el ser permaneció inmóvil, tambaleándose. Luego se abalanzó al frente, con las manos extendidas e intentando agarrar a Edward, que se hizo a un lado a toda prisa, pero no lo bastante rápido.

Los enormes puños lo sujetaron al mismo tiempo que el gigante daba un traspié y caía, arrastrando a Edward con él. El joven lanzó un único grito; se escucharon una serie de golpetazos violentos y crujidos, y luego todo silencio. Bella se incorporó apresuradamente y corrió escaleras abajo. Edward estaba tendido al pie de la escalera, con el brazo doblado bajo el cuerpo en un ángulo forzado. Atravesado sobre sus piernas, yacía el gigante, con la empuñadura del arma de Edward sobresaliéndole del hombro. No estaba del todo muerto, pero se agitaba débilmente y una espuma sanguinolenta le rezumaba por la boca.

Entonces Bella pudo verle el rostro: era lívido y apergaminado, recorrido por un negro entramado de cicatrices horribles que casi le borraban las facciones. Las cuencas de los ojos eran pozos rojos supurantes. Conteniendo el impulso de vomitar, Bella descendió tambaleante los últimos pocos escalones, pasó por encima del gigante y se arrodilló junto a Edward. Estaba tan inmóvil… Le puso una mano sobre el hombro, palpó la camisa pringosa de sangre…, la suya o la del gigante, no lo sabía.

— ¿Edward?

Sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¿Está muerto?

—Casi —dijo ella sombría.

—Diablos. —Hizo una mueca. —Mis piernas…

—Quédate quieto.

Gateando para colocarse detrás de su cabeza, Bella deslizó las manos bajo los brazos de él y tiró. Edward lanzó un gruñido de dolor cuando sus piernas salieron de debajo de la carcasa convulsionada de la criatura. Bella le soltó, y él se incorporó con un esfuerzo, con el brazo izquierdo atravesado sobre el pecho. La muchacha se levantó.

— ¿Está bien tu brazo?

—No. Roto —respondió él. — ¿Puedes meter la mano en mi bolsillo?

Ella vaciló, luego asintió.

— ¿Cuál?

—El interior de la chaqueta, lado derecho. Saca uno de los cuchillos serafín y dámelo.

Permaneció quieto mientras ella metía nerviosamente los dedos dentro del bolsillo. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía oler su aroma, sudor, jabón y sangre. La respiración de Edward le cosquilleaba en la nuca. Los dedos de Bella se cerraron sobre un tubo y lo sacó, sin mirar a su compañero.

—Gracias —dijo él.

Los dedos de Edward lo recorrieron brevemente antes de darle nombre: "Sanvi". Como su predecesor, el tubo creció hasta convertirse en una daga afilada, cuyo resplandor le iluminó el rostro.

—No mires —dijo él, yendo a colocarse junto al cuerpo de la criatura desfigurada. Alzó el cuchillo por encima de la cabeza y lo bajó con fuerza. Un surtidor de sangre brotó de la garganta del gigante, salpicando las botas de Edward. Ella medio esperó que el gigante se desvaneciera, doblándose sobre sí mismo del modo en que lo había hecho el chico en el Pandemónium. Pero no lo hizo. El aire estaba inundado del olor a sangre: intenso y metálico. Edward profirió un ruidito desde el fondo de la garganta. Estaba pálido, si de dolor o repugnancia, ella no lo sabía.

—Te dije que no miraras —la reprendió.

—Pensaba que desaparecería —dijo ella. —De vuelta a su propia dimensión… dijiste.

—Dije que eso es lo que les sucede a los demonios cuando mueren—. Con una mueca de dolor, se quitó la chaqueta del hombro, dejando al descubierto la parte superior del brazo izquierdo. —Eso no era un demonio.

Con la mano derecha extrajo algo del cinturón. Era el objeto liso en forma de varita que había usado para grabar aquellos círculos superpuestos en la piel de Bella. Al contemplarlo, la muchacha sintió que el antebrazo le empezaba a arder. Edward vio cómo miraba con atención y le dedicó una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

—Esto —dijo— es una estela.

La acercó a una marca que tenía dibujada justo debajo del hombro, una figura curiosa, casi como una estrella. Dos brazos de la estrella sobresalían del resto de la marca, inconexos.

—Y esto —siguió él, —es lo que sucede cuando los cazadores de sombras resultan heridos.

Con la punta de la estela, trazó una línea conectando los dos brazos de la estrella. Cuando bajó la mano, la marca brillaba como si la hubiesen dibujado con tinta fosforescente. Mientras Bella observaba, se hundió en la piel, como un objeto lastrado hundiéndose en el agua. Dejó tras ella una señal espectral: una cicatriz fina y pálida, casi invisible. La imagen que apareció en la mente de Bella fue la espalda de su madre, no totalmente cubierta por la parte superior del bañador, con los omóplatos y las curvas de la columna vertebral moteados de estrechas marcas blancas. Era como algo que hubiese visto en un sueño; la espalda de su madre no tenía realmente ese aspecto, lo sabía. Pero la imagen la incordió.

Edward soltó un suspiro, la tensa expresión de dolor abandonando su rostro. Movió el brazo, despacio al principio, luego con más facilidad, subiéndolo y bajándolo, apretando el puño. Era evidente que ya no estaba roto.

—Es asombroso —exclamó Bella—. ¿Cómo lo…?

—Eso era una iratse, una runa curativa —explicó él.

Introdujo la fina varita en el cinturón y volvió a colocarse la chaqueta con un movimiento del hombro. Con la punta de la bota dio un golpecito al cadáver del gigante.

—Vamos a tener que informar a Marcus —dijo. —Le va a dar un ataque— añadió, como si pensar en la alarma de Marcus le proporcionara alguna satisfacción.

Edward, se dijo Bella, era la clase de persona que disfrutaba cuando sucedían cosas, incluso cosas malas.

— ¿Por qué le dará un ataque? —Inquirió la joven. —Y entiendo que esa cosa no es un demonio; es por eso que el sensor no lo registró, ¿cierto?

Edward asintió.

— ¿Ves las cicatrices que tiene por toda la cara?

—Sí.

—Ésas se hicieron con una estela. Como ésta. —Dio un golpecito a la varita de su cinturón. —Preguntaste qué sucede cuando se graban Marcas en alguien que no tiene sangre de cazador de sombras. Una sola Marca únicamente te quema, pero gran cantidad de Marcas, ¿unas que sean poderosas? ¿Grabadas en la carne de un ser humano totalmente corriente sin el menor vestigio de ascendencia cazadora de sombras? Obtienes eso. —Agitó la barbilla en dirección al cadáver—. Las runas son terriblemente dolorosas. Los Marcados pierden el juicio…, el dolor los vuelve locos. Se convierten en asesinos feroces e insensatos. No duermen ni comen a menos que les obliguen, y mueren, por lo general en seguida. Las runas tienen un gran poder y pueden usarse para hacer un gran bien…, pero se pueden usar para el mal. Los repudiados son malvados.

Bella se lo quedó mirando horrorizada.

—Pero ¿por qué querría nadie hacerse eso?

—Nadie lo haría. Es algo que se les hace. Puede hacerlo un brujo, tal vez algún subterráneo que se ha vuelto malvado. Los repudiados son leales a quien los marcó, y son asesinos feroces. También pueden obedecer órdenes sencillas. Es como tener un… ejército de esclavos—. Pasó por encima del repudiado muerto, y echó una mirada rápida por encima del hombro a Bella—. Voy a volver a subir.

—Pero allí no hay nada.

—Podría haber más de ellos —dijo él, casi como si deseara que así fuera—. Deberías de aguardar aquí. —Empezó a subir los peldaños.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú —dijo una voz aguda y familiar—. Hay más en el lugar del que salió el primero.

Edward, que estaba casi en lo alto de la escalera, se volvió en redondo y abrió mucho los ojos. También lo hizo Bella, aunque ella supo inmediatamente quién había hablado. Aquel acento áspero era inconfundible.

— ¿Madame Zarafina?

La anciana inclinó la cabeza con gesto regio. Estaba de pie en la entrada de su apartamento, vestida con lo que parecía una tienda de campaña confeccionada en seda cruda morada. Cadenas de oro le centelleaban en las muñecas y merodeaban la garganta. Sus largos cabellos, listados como los de un tejón, se escapaban del moño sujeto en lo alto de la cabeza. Edward seguía mirando de hito en hito.

—Pero…

— ¿Más qué? —preguntó Bella.

—Más repudiados —replicó Zarafina con una jovialidad que, Bella consideró, no encajaba realmente con las circunstancias; la mujer paseó la mirada por el vestíbulo—. Lo habéis dejado todo hecho una porquería, ¿no es cierto? Y estoy segura de que no teníais intención de limpiarlo. Típico.

—Pero usted es una mundana —dijo Edward, finalizando por fin su frase.

—Eres tan observador —repuso Zarafina con ojos relucientes—. La Clave realmente rompió el molde contigo.

El desconcierto del rostro de Edward empezaba a desvanecerse, reemplazado por un enojo cada vez más patente.

— ¿Conoce la existencia de la Clave? —inquirió—. ¿Conocía su existencia, y sabía que había repudiados en esta casa, y no les informó? La simple existencia de repudiados es un crimen contra la Alianza…

—Ni la Clave ni la Alianza han hecho nunca nada por mí —dijo madame Zarafina, y sus ojos centellearon furiosos—. No les debo nada.

Por un momento, su áspero acento neoyorquino desapareció, reemplazado por otra cosa, un acento más marcado y grave, que Bella no reconoció.

—Déjalo, Edward —dijo Bella, y se volvió hacia madame Zarafina—. Si está enterada de la existencia de la Clave y de los repudiados —siguió—, entonces quizá sepa usted qué le sucedió a mi madre.

Zarafina negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus pendientes se balancearan. Había algo parecido a compasión en su rostro.

—Mi consejo para ti —repuso—, es que te olvides de tu madre. Se ha ido.

El suelo bajo Bella pareció inclinarse.

— ¿Quiere decir que está muerta?

—No —Zarafina pronunció la palabra casi de mala gana—, estoy segura de que sigue viva. Por ahora.

—Entonces tengo que encontrarla —declaró Bella.

El mundo había dejado de inclinarse; Edward estaba detrás de ella, con la mano sobre su codo como para sostenerla, pero ella apenas lo advirtió.

— ¿Comprende? Tengo que encontrarla antes de que…

Madame Zarafina alzó una mano.

—No quiero involucrarme en cuestiones de cazadores de sombras.

—Pero conocía a mi madre. Era su vecina…

—Esto es una investigación oficial de la Clave —la interrumpió Edward—. Siempre puedo regresar con los Hermanos Silenciosos.

—Ah, por el… —Zarafina echó una ojeada a su puerta, luego a Edward y a Bella—. Supongo que lo mejor será que entréis —dijo finalmente—. Os contaré lo que pueda. —Empezó a andar hacia la puerta, luego se detuvo en el umbral, mirándoles iracunda—.Pero si le cuentas a alguien que te he ayudado, cazador de sombras, despertarás mañana con serpientes por cabellos y un par de brazos extra.

—Eso podría ser agradable, tener un par de brazos extra —bromeó Edward—. Útil en una pelea.

—No si crecen de tu… —Zarafina calló y le sonrió, no sin malicia—. Cuello.

—Rayos —dijo Edward con suavidad.

—Rayos, eso es, Edward Wayland.

Zarafina penetró con paso firme en el apartamento, con la tienda de campaña morada ondeando a su alrededor como una bandera chillona.

Bella miró a Edward.

— ¿Wayland?

—Es mi apellido—. Edward parecía afectado—. No puedo decir que me guste que ella lo sepa.

Bella echó una ojeada tras Zarafina. Las luces estaban encendidas dentro del apartamento; el fuerte olor a incienso inundaba ya el vestíbulo, mezclándose desagradablemente con el hedor de la sangre.

—Con todo, creo que podríamos intentar hablar con ella. ¿Qué podemos perder?

—Una vez que hayas pasado un poco más de tiempo en nuestro mundo —afirmó Edward—, no me lo volverás a preguntar.

* * *

**Hola, bueno como se dieron cuenta voy a hacer lo mismo que hago con mis otras historias, voy a subir de a dos capítulos :D ¿Qué les parece?**

**¿Qué les pareció? Antes una aclaración, como ya se han dado cuenta estos libros estan narrados en tercera persona por lo tanto no va haber puntos de vista de ningún personaje, en algún momento de la historia todos los personajes tendrán un pequeño favoritismo, o darán una escena fuera de contexto para agregar misterio a la historia, así que si en algún momento se llegan a perder estaré feliz de poder aclararles ;) ¿Qué tal la historia de los cazadores? ¿Sorprendente o rara? **

**Ahora Reviews ;)**

**soledadcullen: ****Bueno, creo que tus preguntas ya fueron resueltas ¿No?**

**Ine Florez M:**** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad lo valoro mucho, y espero tu apoyo en mi nueva histora ;)**

**LizzieRossemarie12:**** Pero claro que ya leí Origin, y solo una palabra ¡Genial! Lo ame, aunque no me gustaron mucho las muertes, pero bueno de eso se treta todo :/**

**lynda cullengh:**** Muchas gracias ;)**

**Connie1****: Gracias :D**

**Laury D****: Cualquier duda no dudes en preguntar, Y sobre las actualizaciones, son igual que siempre Miércoles y Sábados ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Sábado**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	7. C7: La puerta C8: El arma

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La Puerta De Cinco Dimensiones**

El apartamento de madame Zarafina parecía tener más o menos la misma distribución que el de Bella, aunque la mujer había hecho un uso distinto del espacio. El vestíbulo, que apestaba a incienso, estaba adornado con cortinas de cuentas y pósters astrológicos.

Uno mostraba las constelaciones del zodíaco; otro, una guía de los símbolos mágicos chinos, y otro más, una mano con los dedos desplegados, cada línea de la palma cuidadosamente etiquetada. Por encima de la mano aparecían, escritas en latín, las palabras "In Manibus Fortuna".

Estantes estrechos, que contenían libros apilados, cubrían la pared situada junto a la puerta. Una de las cortinas de cuentas repiqueteó, y madame Zarafina asomó la cabeza a través de ella.

— ¿Interesada en la quiromancia? —dijo, reparando en la mirada de Bella—. ¿O simplemente fisgona?

—Nada de eso —respondió la muchacha—. ¿Realmente puede decir la buenaventura?

—Mi madre poseía un gran talento. Podía ver el futuro de un hombre en su mano o en las hojas del fondo de su taza de té. Me enseñó algunos de sus trucos. —Transfirió la mirada a Edward—. Hablando de té, jovencito, ¿quieres un poco?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él, con aspecto turbado.

—Té. Encuentro que sirve a la vez para asentar el estómago y para que la mente se concentre. Una bebida maravillosa, el té.

—Yo tomaré té —dijo Bella, reparando en lo mucho que hacía que no había comido o bebido algo. Sentía como si hubiera estado funcionando a base de pura adrenalina desde que despertó.

Edward sucumbió.

—De acuerdo. Siempre y cuando no sea Earl Grey —añadió, arrugando la fina nariz—. Odio la bergamota.

Madame Zarafina rió socarronamente en voz alta y volvió a desaparecer detrás de la cortina de cuentas, dejándola balanceándose suavemente tras ella.

Bella miró a Edward enarcando las cejas.

— ¿Odias la bergamota? —preguntó. Edward se había acercado a la estrecha estantería y examinaba su contenido.

— ¿Hay algún problema?

—Puede que seas el único chico de mi edad que he conocido que sabe qué es la bergamota, y aún más que se encuentra en el té Earl Grey.

—Sí, bueno —dijo él, con una expresión altanera—. No soy como otros chicos. Además —añadió, extrayendo un libro del estante—, en el Instituto tenemos que tomar clases en usos medicinales básicos de las plantas. Es un requisito.

—Imaginaba que vuestras clases eran cosas como Carnicería 101 y Decapitación para principiantes.

Edward pasó una página.

—Muy divertido, Swan.

Bella, que había estado estudiando el póster de quiromancia, se volvió en redondo hacia él.

—No me llames así.

Él alzó la mirada, sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué no? Es tu apellido, ¿verdad?

La imagen de Jacob se alzó ante los ojos de la muchacha. Jacob, la última vez que lo había visto, siguiéndola atónito con la mirada mientras ella salía corriendo de Java Jones. Volvió a mirar el póster, pestañeando.

—No hay ningún motivo.

—Entiendo —dijo Edward, y ella supo por su voz que sí entendía, más de lo que ella quería que entendiese; le oyó dejar el libro de vuelta en el estante—. Esto debe de ser la basura que mantiene como fachada para impresionar a mundanos crédulos —dijo, y su voz sonó asqueada—. No hay un solo texto serio aquí.

—Sólo porque no sea la clase de magia que tu haces… —empezó Bella enojada. Él la miró con cara de pocos amigos, silenciándola.

—Yo no hago magia —dijo—. Métetelo en la cabeza: los seres humanos no usan la magia. Es parte de lo que los hace humanos. Las brujas y los brujos sólo pueden usar magia porque tienen sangre de demonios.

Bella se tomó unos instantes para procesar aquello.

—Pero yo te he visto usar magia. Usas armas hechizadas…

—Uso instrumentos que son mágicos. Y justo para poder hacer eso, tengo que recibir un riguroso adiestramiento. Los tatuajes de runas en la piel también me protegen. Si tú intentaras usar uno de los cuchillos serafín, por ejemplo, probablemente te abrasaría la carne, quizá te mataría.

— ¿Y si tuviera los tatuajes? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Podría usarlos?

—No —respondió Edward enojado—, las Marcas son sólo parte de ello. Existen pruebas, ordalías, niveles de adiestramiento… Oye, simplemente olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo? Mantente alejada de mis cuchillos. De hecho, no toques ninguna de mis armas sin mi permiso.

—Vaya, adiós a mi plan para venderlos en E-bay —rezongó Bella.

— ¿Venderlos dónde?

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa insulsa.

—Un lugar mítico de gran poder mágico.

Edward pareció confuso, luego encogió los hombros.

—La mayoría de los mitos son ciertos, al menos en parte.

—Empiezo a captarlo.

La cortina de cuentas volvió a repiquetear, y apareció la cabeza de madame Zarafina.

—El té está en la mesa —anunció—. No hay necesidad de que vosotros dos os quedéis aquí de pie como asnos. Pasad al saloncito.

— ¿Hay un saloncito? —preguntó Bella.

—Por supuesto que hay un saloncito —repuso ella—. ¿En qué otra parte iba yo a recibir a las visitas?

—Dejaré el sombrero con el lacayo —indicó Edward.

Madame Zarafina le lanzó una mirada sombría.

—Si fueras la mitad de gracioso de lo que crees que eres, muchacho, serías el doble de gracioso de lo que eres.

Volvió a desaparecer a través de la cortina, y su sonoro "¡ja!" quedó sofocado por el tintineo de las cuentas.

Edward frunció el cejo.

—No estoy muy seguro de qué quería decir con eso.

— ¿De verdad? —repuso Bella—. Yo lo entendí perfectamente.

Atravesó decidida la cortina antes de que él pudiera replicar.

El saloncito estaba tan pobremente iluminado que Bella necesitó varios pestañeos antes de que sus ojos se adaptaran. Luz tenue esbozaba las cortinas de terciopelo negro corridas sobre toda la pared izquierda. Pájaros y murciélagos disecados pendían del techo mediante finas cuerdas, con brillantes cuentas negras ocupando el lugar de los ojos.

El suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras persas raídas que escupían bocanadas de polvo al ser pisadas. Un grupo de sillones de color rosa se hallaban colocados alrededor de una mesa baja. Un mazo de cartas del tarot atadas con una cinta de seda ocupaba un extremo de la mesa; una bola de cristal sobre un soporte dorado, el otro.

En el centro de la mesa había un servicio de té dispuesto para las visitas: un plato de emparedados cuidadosamente apilados, una tetera azul (humeante) y dos tazas de té con platillos a juego, colocadas con esmero frente a dos de los sillones.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó Bella con voz débil—. Esto tiene un aspecto magnífico.

Se acomodó en uno de los sillones. Sentarse era una sensación agradable. Zarafina sonrió; los ojos le centelleaban con un humor malicioso.

—Tomad un poco de té —dijo, levantando la tetera—. ¿Leche? ¿Azúcar?

Bella miró de soslayo a Edward, que estaba sentado a su lado y había tomado posesión del plato de emparedados. Examinaba uno con atención.

—Azúcar —contestó Bella. Edward se encogió de hombros, tomó un bocadillo y dejó el plato sobre la mesa.

Bella le observó cautelosa mientras le daba un mordisco. El joven volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Pepino —dijo, en respuesta a la mirada fija de la muchacha.

—En mi opinión, los emparedados de pepino son justo lo apropiado para el té, ¿verdad que sí? —inquirió madame Zarafina, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—Odio el pepino —declaró Edward, y le pasó el resto de su emparedado a Bella.

Ésta le dio un mordisco: estaba condimentado con justo la cantidad apropiada de mayonesa y pimienta. Las tripas le retumbaron en agradecido reconocimiento por la primera comida que probaban desde los nachos que había comido con Jacob.

—Pepino y bergamota —comentó Bella—. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que odies que yo deba saber?

Edward miró a Zarafina por encima del borde de su taza de té.

—Los mentirosos —respondió. La mujer depositó con calma la tetera en la mesa.

—Puedes llamarme mentirosa todo lo que quieras. Es cierto, no soy una bruja. Pero mi madre lo era.

—Eso es imposible —exclamó Edward, atragantándose con su té.

— ¿Por qué imposible? —preguntó Bella, llena de curiosidad. Tomó un sorbo de té. Era amargo, fuertemente aromatizado con un deje a humo de turba.

Edward soltó una bocanada de aire.

—Porque son medio humanas, medio demonios. Todas las brujas y todos los brujos son cruces de razas. Y puesto que son cruces, no pueden tener hijos. Son estériles.

—Como las mulas —dijo Bella pensativamente, recordando algo dicho en su clase de biología—. Las mulas son cruces estériles.

—Tu conocimiento de los animales de cría es pasmoso —indicó Edward—. Todos los subterráneos son, en cierta medida, demonios, pero únicamente los brujos son los hijos de progenitores demonios. Es por eso que sus poderes son los más fuertes.

—Los vampiros y los hombres lobo… ¿son también demonios en parte? ¿Y las hadas?

—Los vampiros y los hombres lobo son el resultado de enfermedades traídas por los demonios desde sus dimensiones de residencia. La mayoría de las enfermedades de los demonios son mortales para los humanos, pero en esos casos causaron cambios extraños en los infectados, sin matarlos en realidad. Y las hadas…

—Las hadas son ángeles caídos —dijo Zarafina—, expulsadas de los cielos por su orgullo.

—Ésa es la leyenda —repuso Edward—. También se dice que son la progenie de los demonios y los ángeles, lo que siempre me ha parecido más probable. El bien y el mal, mezclándose. Las hadas son tan hermosas como se supone que son los ángeles, pero tienen una gran cantidad de malicia y crueldad en su interior. Y habrás reparado en que la mayoría evita el sol del mediodía…

—Pues el demonio carece de poder —dijo Zarafina en voz baja, como si recitara una vieja rima—, excepto en la oscuridad.

Edward le dedicó una mueca de desagrado.

— ¿Cómo que "se supone que son"? —preguntó Bella a Edward—. Quieres decir que los ángeles no…

—Se acabaron los ángeles —indicó Zarafina, mostrándose repentinamente realista—. Es cierto que los brujos no pueden tener hijos. Mi madre me adoptó porque quería asegurarse de que habría alguien que se ocuparía de este lugar una vez que ella ya no estuviera. Yo no tengo que dominar la magia. Sólo tengo que observar y custodiar.

— ¿Custodiar qué? —quiso saber Bella.

—Sí, ¿qué?

Con un guiño, la mujer alargó la mano para coger un emparedado del plato, pero éste ya estaba vacío. Bella se los había comido todos. Zarafina lanzó una risita divertida.

—Es bueno ver a una joven comiendo hasta hartarse. En mis tiempos, las chicas eran criaturas robustas y llenas de energía, no los palillos que son hoy en día.

—Gracias —dijo Bella.

Pensó en la cintura diminuta de Rennesme y se sintió repentinamente enorme. Dejó la taza vacía en la mesa con un repiqueteo. Al instante, madame Zarafina se abalanzó sobre la taza y contempló su interior con atención, mientras una línea aparecía entre sus cejas trazadas a lápiz.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bella, nerviosa—. ¿He agrietado la taza o algo?

—Está leyendo tus hojas del té —explicó Edward en tono aburrido, pero se inclinó hacia delante junto con Bella mientras Zarafina hacía girar la taza una y otra vez en sus gruesos dedos, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Es malo? —inquirió Bella.

—No es ni malo ni bueno. Resulta confuso. —Zarafina miró a Edward—. Dame tu taza —ordenó. Edward se mostró ofendido.

—Pero no me he terminado mi…

La anciana le arrebató la taza de la mano y arrojó el exceso de té al interior de la tetera. Torciendo el gesto, contempló los restos.

—Veo violencia en tu futuro, una gran cantidad de sangre derramada por ti y por otros. Te enamorarás de la persona equivocada. También, tienes un enemigo.

— ¿Sólo uno? Ésa es una buena noticia.

Edward se recostó en su asiento mientras Zarafina dejaba su taza y volvía a tomar la de Bella.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que yo pueda leer aquí. Las imágenes están mezcladas, carecen de sentido. —Echó una ojeada a Bella—. ¿Hay un bloqueo en tu mente?

Bella se sintió perpleja.

— ¿Un qué?

—Como un hechizo que podría ocultar un recuerdo, o que podría haber obstaculizado tu Visión.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No, claro que no.

Edward se incorporó, alerta.

—No te precipites —dijo—. Afirma no recordar haber tenido jamás la Visión antes de esta semana. Quizá…

—A lo mejor simplemente soy de desarrollo lento —le espetó Bella—. Y no me mires burlándote sólo porque he dicho eso.

Edward adoptó un aire herido.

—No iba a hacerlo.

—Ibas a burlarte, lo he visto.

—Quizá —admitió Edward—, pero eso no significa que no esté en lo cierto. Algo impide el paso a tus recuerdos, estoy casi seguro de ello.

—Muy bien, probemos otra cosa.

Zarafina dejó la taza y alargó la mano hacia las cartas del tarot envueltas en seda. Las abrió en abanico y se las tendió a Bella.

—Desliza la mano sobre estas cartas hasta que toques una que notes caliente o fría, o que parezca adherirse a tus dedos. Entonces sácala y muéstramela.

Obedientemente, Bella pasó los dedos sobre las cartas. Resultaban frescas al tacto, y resbaladizas, pero ninguna parecía especialmente cálida o fría. Finalmente, seleccionó una al azar y la sostuvo en alto.

—El as de copas —dijo Zarafina, pareciendo desconcertada—. La carta del amor.

Bella le dio la vuelta y la miró.

La carta resultaba pesada en su mano, el dibujo estaba hecho con auténtica pintura. Mostraba una mano sosteniendo una copa frente a un sol lleno de rayos pintado con pintura dorada. La copa estaba hecha de oro, esculpida con un dibujo de soles más pequeños y tachonada de rubíes. El estilo de la obra le era tan familiar como su propio aliento.

—Es una buena carta, ¿verdad?

—No necesariamente. Las cosas más terribles que hacen los hombres, las hacen en nombre del amor —contestó madame Zarafina con ojos relucientes—. Pero es una carta poderosa. ¿Qué significa para ti?

—Que mi madre la pintó —dijo Bella, y dejó caer la carta sobre la mesa—. Lo hizo, ¿verdad?

Zarafina asintió, con una expresión de satisfecha complacencia en el rostro.

—Pintó toda la baraja. Un regalo para mí.

—Eso dice usted. —Edward se puso en pie, con la mirada fría—. ¿Cuánto conocía a la madre de Bella?

Bella alzó la cabeza para mirarle.

—Edward, no tienes que…

Zarafina se recostó en el sillón, con las cartas abiertas en abanico sobre el regazo.

—Renne sabía lo que yo era, y yo sabía lo que ella era. No hablábamos mucho sobre ellos. A veces me hacía favores…, como pintar esta baraja de cartas para mí…, y a cambio yo le contaba algún que otro chismorreo del Submundo. Había un nombre al que me pidió que estuviera atenta por si lo oía, y lo hice.

La expresión de Edward era inescrutable.

— ¿Qué nombre era ése?

—Aro.

Bella se sentó muy tiesa en su asiento.

—Pero eso es…

—Y cuando dice que sabía lo que Renne era, ¿a qué se refiere? ¿Qué era ella? —inquirió Edward.

—Renne era lo que era —respondió la mujer—. Pero en su pasado había sido como tú. Una cazadora de sombras. Un miembro de la Clave.

—No —musitó Bella. Zarafina la miró con ojos casi bondadosos.

—Es cierto. Eligió vivir en esta casa precisamente porque…

—Porque esto es un Santuario —cortó Edward a Zarafina—. ¿No es cierto? Su madre era un Control. Ella creó este espacio, oculto, protegido; es un lugar perfecto para que se oculten los subterráneos que huyen. Eso es lo que hace, ¿verdad? Oculta criminales aquí.

—Tú los llamarías así —dijo Zarafina—. ¿Estás familiarizado con el lema de la Alianza?

—Sed lex dura lex —contestó Edward automáticamente—. La Ley es dura pero es la Ley.

—En ocasiones la Ley es demasiado dura. Sé que la Clave me habría apartado del lado de mi madre, de haber podido. ¿Quieres que les permita hacer eso a otros?

—De modo que es una filántropa. —Edward hizo una mueca—. Supongo que espera que crea que los subterráneos no le pagan magníficamente por su Santuario.

Zarafina sonrió ampliamente, lo suficiente para mostrar un destello de molares de oro.

—No todos podemos salir adelante sólo con nuestra belleza como tú.

Edward no pareció afectado por la adulación.

—Debería hablarle a la Clave sobre usted…

— ¡No puedes! —Bella se había puesto en pie—. Lo prometiste.

—Jamás prometí nada. —Edward mostró una expresión de rebeldía.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia la pared y apartó a un lado una de las colgaduras de terciopelo.

— ¿Quiere decirme qué es esto? —exigió.

—Es una puerta, Edward —dijo Bella.

Sí era una puerta, extrañamente colocada en la pared entre dos ventanas saledizas. Era evidente que no podía ser una puerta que condujera a ninguna parte, o habría sido visible desde el exterior de la casa. Parecía como si estuviera hecha de algún metal que brillaba quedamente, de un tono más parecido a la mantequilla que al latón, pero grueso como el hierro. El pomo tenía forma de ojo.

—Cállate —replicó Edward—. Es un portal. ¿Verdad?

—Es una puerta de cinco dimensiones —afirmó Zarafina, volviendo a depositar las cartas del tarot sobre la mesa—. Las dimensiones no son todas líneas rectas, ya lo sabes —añadió, en respuesta a la mirada perpleja de Bella—. Hay hondonadas y pliegues y recovecos y ranuras todos bien escondidos. Es un poco difícil de explicar cuando no se ha estudiado nunca teoría dimensional, pero, en esencia, esa puerta puede llevarte a cualquier parte a la que quieras ir en esta dimensión. Es…

—Una salida de escape —repuso Edward—. Es por eso que tu madre quería vivir aquí. Para poder huir en un instante.

—Entonces porque no lo… —empezó Bella, y se interrumpió, repentinamente horrorizada—. Por mí —exclamó—. No quería marcharse sin mí. Así que se quedó.

Edward negaba con la cabeza.

—No puedes culparte.

Bella sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban bajo sus párpados, y apartó a Edward para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Quiero ver adónde habría ido —dijo, alargando la mano hacia la puerta—. Quiero ver adónde quería escapar…

— ¡Bella, no!

Edward alargó el brazo para cogerla, pero los dedos de la joven estaban ya cerrados sobre el pomo. Éste giró rápidamente bajo su mano, y la puerta se abrió de golpe como si ella la hubiese empujado. Zarafina se puso pesadamente en pie con un grito, pero era demasiado tarde.

Antes de que pudiera acabar siquiera la frase, Bella se vio lanzada hacia delante y cayó al vacío.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: El Arma Preferida**

Estaba demasiado sorprendida para gritar. La sensación de caer era lo peor; el corazón se le subió a la garganta y el estómago se le revolvió. Lanzó las manos al frente, intentando atrapar algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera disminuir la velocidad de su descenso. Sus manos se cerraron sobre ramas y fueron arrancando hojas. Se golpeó ruidosamente contra el suelo, con fuerza, la cadera y el hombro chocando contra tierra apisonada. Rodó sobre sí misma, inspirando aire de nuevo.

Empezaba a sentarse en el suelo cuando alguien le aterrizó encima. Se vio derribada hacia atrás. Una frente golpeó la suya, las rodillas le chocaron contra las de otra persona. Enredada en brazos y piernas, Bella expulsó cabellos (no los suyos) por la boca e intentó zafarse de debajo de un peso que parecía estar aplastándola.

— ¡Ay! —dijo Edward en su oído, en tono indignado—. Me has dado un codazo.

—Bueno, tú has caído sobre mí.

Él se alzó sobre los brazos y la miró plácidamente. Bella vio el cielo azul por encima de su cabeza, un trozo de rama de árbol y la esquina de una casa de tablas grises de madera.

—Bueno, no me has dejado demasiadas opciones, ¿verdad? —inquirió él—. No después de que decidieras saltar alegremente a través de ese portal como si saltaras del tren F. Desde luego tienes suerte de que no nos arrojara al interior del East River.

—No tenías que venir tras de mí.

—Sí que tenía —repuso él—. Eres demasiado inexperta para protegerte en una situación hostil sin mí.

—Qué detalle. Quizá te perdonaré.

— ¿Perdonarme? ¿Por qué?

—Por decirme que me callara cuando vi la puerta en la pared.

Los ojos del joven se entrecerraron.

—Yo no… Bueno, sí lo hice, pero estabas…

—No importa.

El brazo, inmovilizado bajo la espalda, empezaba a hormiguearle. Al rodar lateralmente para liberarlo, vio la hierba marrón de un césped seco, una valla de tela metálica y más superficie de la casa de tablas grises, que ahora le resultaba angustiosamente familiar. Se quedó paralizada.

—Sé dónde estamos.

Edward dejó de farfullar.

— ¿Qué?

—Ésta es la casa de Charlie.

Bella se incorporó hasta sentarse, arrojando a Edward a un lado. Éste rodó con agilidad hasta ponerse en pie y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella hizo como si no existiera y se puso en pie apresuradamente, agitando el brazo entumecido. Estaban frente a una pequeña casa gris adosada, colocada entre otras casas adosadas que bordeaban los muelles de Williamsburg.

Soplaba una brisa procedente del East River que balanceaba un pequeño letrero que había sobre los peldaños de ladrillo de la entrada. Bella contempló a Edward mientras éste leía en voz alta las palabras en letra de imprenta: _"Libros Dwyer, en buen estado, nuevos, usados y descatalogados. Sábados cerrado". _

El muchacho echó una ojeada a la oscura puerta principal, con el pomo asegurado por un grueso candado. El correo de unos cuantos días descansaba sobre el felpudo, sin tocar. Dirigió una rápida mirada a Bella.

— ¿Vive en una librería?

—Vive detrás de la tienda.

La muchacha miró a un lado y a otro de la calle vacía, que limitaba con el arco del puente de Williamsburg por un extremo y con una fábrica de azúcar abandonada por el otro.

Al otro lado del río de aguas mansas, el sol se ponía tras los rascacielos de la parte baja de Manhattan, bosquejándolos en oro.

—Edward, ¿cómo hemos llegado aquí?

—A través del Portal —respondió él, examinando el candado—. Te lleva a cualquier lugar en el que estés pensando.

—Pero yo no estaba pensando en este lugar —objetó Bella—. No pensaba en ningún sitio.

—Debes de haberlo hecho. —Abandonó el tema con aparente indiferencia—. Bien, puesto que estamos aquí…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Marcharme, supongo —contestó ella con amargura—. Charlie me dijo que no viniera aquí.

Edward meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Y tú simplemente aceptas eso?

Bella se abrazó a sí misma. A pesar del calor diurno que empezaba a disiparse, sentía frío.

— ¿Tengo elección?

—Siempre tenemos elecciones —repuso Edward—. Si estuviera en tu lugar, ahora mismo sentiría muchísima curiosidad por Charlie. ¿Tienes las llaves de la casa?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero a veces deja la puerta trasera abierta.

Señaló el estrecho callejón entre la casa de Charlie y la siguiente. Había cubos de basura de plástico colocados en una pulcra hilera junto a montones de periódicos doblados y una cuba de plástico de botellas de soda vacías. Al menos, Charlie seguía siendo un reciclador responsable.

— ¿Estás segura de que no está en casa? —preguntó Edward. Ella echó un vistazo al bordillo vacío.

—Bueno, su camioneta no está, la tienda está cerrada y todas las luces están apagadas. Yo diría que probablemente no.

—Entonces, tú primero.

El estrecho pasillo entre las casas finalizaba en una alta valla de tela metálica, que circundaba el pequeño jardín trasero de Charlie, en el que las únicas plantas que crecían bien parecían ser los hierbajos que habían brotado entre las losas, resquebrajándolas en fragmentos polvorientos.

—Arriba y al otro lado —dijo Edward, incrustando la punta de la bota en una abertura en la valla. Empezó a trepar. La valla traqueteó tan fuerte que Bella echó nerviosas ojeadas a su alrededor, pero no había luces encendidas en la casa de los vecinos.

Edward pasó por encima de la valla y saltó al otro lado, aterrizando en los matorrales con el acompañamiento de un alarido ensordecedor.

Por un momento, Bella pensó que debía de haber aterrizado sobre un gato vagabundo. Oyó cómo Edward gritaba sorprendido al mismo tiempo que caía de espaldas.

Una sombra oscura y excesivamente grande para ser felina salió como una exhalación de las matas y corrió atravesando el patio, manteniéndose agachada. Incorporándose a toda prisa, Edward corrió veloz tras ella, con expresión asesina.

Bella empezó a subir. Al pasar la pierna por encima de la alambrada, los vaqueros de Rennesme se engancharon en un trozo retorcido de alambre y se desgarraron por un lado. Bella se dejó caer al suelo justo en el momento en que Edward gritaba triunfal.

— ¡Le cogí!

Bella se volvió y vio a Edward sentado encima del intruso; éste estaba boca abajo y con los brazos alzados sobre la cabeza. Edward le agarró la muñeca.

—Va, veamos tu cara…

—Sal de encima, imbécil presuntuoso —gruñó el intruso, empujando a Edward.

Forcejeó hasta quedar sentado a medias, con las maltrechas gafas torcidas. Bella se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Jacob?

— ¡Ah, cielos! —exclamó Edward con un deje resignado—. Y yo que realmente esperaba haber atrapado algo interesante.

—Pero ¿qué hacías ocultándote en los arbustos de Charlie? —quiso saber Bella, quitando hojas de los cabellos de Jacob.

Éste soportó sus atenciones con patente malhumor. Lo cierto era que siempre que se había imaginado con Jacob, una vez hubiese terminado todo aquello, él estaba de mejor humor.

—Ésa es la parte que no entiendo.

—De acuerdo, ya es suficiente. Puedo arreglarme el pelo yo solo, Swan —dijo Jacob, apartándose bruscamente de sus manos. Estaban sentados en los escalones del porche trasero de Charlie.

Edward se había recostado en la barandilla y fingía diligentemente hacer caso omiso de ellos, mientras usaba la estela para limarse las uñas.

Bella se preguntó si la Clave lo aprobaría.

—Quiero decir, ¿sabía Charlie que estabas ahí? —preguntó la joven.

—Claro que no —respondió Jacob de mal talante—. Nunca le he preguntado, pero estoy seguro de que tiene una política de lo más rigurosa respecto a cualquier adolescente que aceche entre sus arbustos.

—Tú no eres cualquiera; te conoce.

Bella quería alargar la mano y tocarle la mejilla, que seguía sangrando ligeramente allí donde una rama lo había arañado.

—Lo principal es que estás bien.

— ¿Qué yo estoy bien? —Jacob lanzó una carcajada, un sonido agudo y desdichado—. Bella, ¿tienes la más remota idea de por lo que he pasado estos dos últimos días? La última vez que te vi, salías corriendo de Java Jones como un murciélago huyendo del infierno, y luego simplemente… desapareciste. No contestabas a tu móvil; luego el teléfono de tu casa fue desconectado; a continuación Charlie me dijo que estabas con unos parientes al norte del estado cuando yo sé perfectamente que no tienes ningún otro pariente. Pensé que había hecho algo que te había cabreado.

— ¿Qué podrías haber hecho tú?

Bella intentó cogerle la mano, pero él la apartó sin mirarla a la cara.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Algo.

Edward, todavía ocupado con la estela, rió entre dientes.

—Eres mi mejor amigo —dijo Bella—. No estaba furiosa contigo.

—Sí, bueno, supongo que también era demasiado pedir que te molestaras en llamarme y decirme que te habías liado con un rubiales teñido medio gótico que probablemente conociste en el Pandemónium. —Jacob remarcó agriamente—. Me he pasado los tres últimos días preguntándome si estarías muerta.

—No me he liado con nadie —dijo ella, dando gracias de que estuviera oscuro mientras enrojecía violentamente.

—Y soy rubio natural —indicó Edward—. Sólo para que conste.

—Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo estos últimos tres días? —preguntó Jacob, con los ojos llenos de sombrío recelo—. ¿Realmente tienes una tía abuela llamada Matilda que contrajo la gripe aviar y necesitaba que la cuidaran mientras se recuperaba?

— ¿Te dijo eso Charlie?

—No, se limitó a decir que habías ido a visitar a un pariente enfermo, y que tu móvil probablemente no funcionaba en el campo. No es que yo le creyera. Después de que me echara de su porche delantero, di la vuelta a la casa y miré por la ventana de atrás. Le vi preparar una bolsa de lona verde como si se marchase a pasar fuera el fin de semana. Fue entonces cuando decidí quedarme por aquí y vigilar qué sucedía.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque estaba metiendo cosas en una bolsa?

—Porque la estaba llenando de armas —respondió él, restregándose la sangre de la mejilla con la manga de la camiseta—. Cuchillos, un par de dagas, incluso una espada. Lo curioso es que algunas de las armas parecían como si brillaran.

Paseó la mirada de Bella a Edward, y luego a la inversa. El tono de su voz fue tan cortante como uno de los cuchillos de Charlie.

—Ahora, ¿vais a decir que me lo estaba imaginando?

—No —dijo Bella—, no voy a decir eso.

Echó una ojeada a Edward. Las últimas luces de la puesta de sol le arrancaban destellos de sus ojos.

—Voy a decirle la verdad —advirtió la joven.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Vas a intentar impedírmelo?

Él bajó la mirada a la estela que tenía en la mano.

—Estoy ligado por mi juramento a la Alianza —explicó—. A ti no te ata ningún juramento.

Bella volvió de nuevo la cabeza hacia Jacob, tomando aire con energía.

—De acuerdo —comenzó—. Esto es lo que tienes que saber.

El sol había descendido totalmente por el horizonte, y por el porche estaba sumido ya en la oscuridad cuando Bella dejó de hablar. Jacob había escuchado su extensa explicación con una expresión casi impasible, estremeciéndose sólo levemente cuando ella llegó a la parte del demonio rapiñador.

Cuando Bella acabó de hablar, se aclaró la reseca garganta, y de repente quiso poder tomar un vaso de agua.

—Así que —dijo—, ¿alguna pregunta?

Jacob alzó la mano.

—Oh, sí. Varias preguntas.

Bella soltó aire con cautela.

—De acuerdo. Dispara.

Jacob señaló a Edward.

—Bueno, él es un… ¿cómo dices que llaman a la gente que es como él?

—Un cazador de sombras —respondió Bella.

—Un cazador de demonios —aclaró Edward—. Mato demonios. No es tan complicado, en realidad.

Jacob volvió a mirar a su amiga.

— ¿En serio?

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si medio esperara que ella le dijera que nada de aquello era verdad, y que Edward era en realidad un lunático peligroso del que ella había decidido hacerse amiga por cuestiones humanitarias.

—En serio.

Jacob mostraba una expresión concentrada.

— ¿Y también hay vampiros? ¿Hombres lobos, brujos, todo eso?

Bella se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Eso he oído.

— ¿Y tú los matas también? —preguntó Jacob, dirigiendo la pregunta a Edward, que había guardado la estela en el bolsillo y se examinaba las impecables uñas en busca de defectos.

—Únicamente cuando han sido malos.

Durante un momento, Jacob se limitó a quedarse allí sentado con la mirada fija en el suelo. Bella se preguntó si cargarlo con aquella clase de información no habría sido un error. El muchacho poseía una vena práctica mucho más fuerte que ninguna otra persona que ella conociera; quizá no le gustara nada saber algo como aquello, algo para lo que no existía una explicación lógica. Se inclinó hacia adelante con ansiedad, justo cuando Jacob alzaba la cabeza.

—Es todo tan alucinante —dijo él.

Edward pareció tan sobresaltado como se sintió Bella.

— ¿Alucinante?

Jacob asintió con entusiasmo

—Completamente. Es como Dragones y mazmorras, pero real.

Edward contemplaba a Jacob como si fuera alguna especie singular de insecto.

— ¿Es como qué?

—Es un juego —explicó Bella, que se sentía vagamente incómoda—. La gente finge ser brujos y elfos, y mata a monstruos y cosas de ésas.

Edward se mostró estupefacto.

Jacob sonrió.

— ¿Nunca has oído hablar de Dragones y mazmorras?

—He oído hablar de mazmorras —respondió Edward—. También de dragones. Aunque están casi extintos.

Jacob pareció decepcionado.

— ¿Nunca has matado a un dragón?

—Probablemente tampoco se ha topado con una elfa cachonda de metro ochenta con un bikini de piel —repuso Bella con irritación—. Déjalo ya, Jacob.

—Los elfos auténticos miden unos veinte centímetros —señaló Edward—. Además, muerden.

—Pero los vampiros son guais, ¿no? —dijo Jacob—. Quiero decir que algunos vampiros son unas nenas despampanantes, ¿verdad?

A Bella le preocupó por un instante que Edward pudiera lanzarse desde el otro lado del porche y agarrar a Jacob por el cuello hasta dejarle sin sentido. En lugar de ello, éste consideró la pregunta.

—Algunos, tal vez.

—Alucinante —repitió Jacob.

Bella decidió que le gustaba más cuando se peleaban. Edward bajó de la barandilla del porche.

— ¿Bueno, vamos a registrar la casa o no?

Jacob se puso en pie a toda prisa.

—Yo me apunto. ¿Qué estamos buscando?

— ¿Estamos? —Inquirió Edward con siniestra delicadeza—. No recuerdo haberte invitado a venir.

—Edward —soltó Bella en tono enojado.

El joven sonrió.

—Simplemente bromeaba. —Se hizo a un lado para dejar el paso libre hasta la puerta—. ¿Vamos?

Bella buscó a tientas el pomo de la puerta en la oscuridad. Ésta se abrió, encendiendo automáticamente la luz del porche, que iluminó el vestíbulo. La puerta que conducía a la tienda estaba cerrada; Bella movió el pomo.

—Está cerrada con llave.

—Permitidme, mundanos —dijo Edward, apartándola a un lado con suavidad. El joven sacó la estela del bolsillo y la presionó sobre la puerta.

Jacob le contempló con cierto resentimiento. Ni aunque le presentara un montón de despampanantes vampiros del sexo femenino, Edward conseguiría caerle bien a su amigo, sospechó Bella.

—Es una cosa seria, ¿verdad? —Masculló Jacob—. ¿Cómo lo soportas?

—Me salvó la vida.

Jacob le dirigió una rápida mirada.

— ¿Cómo…?

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido.

—Ahí vamos —anunció Edward, volviendo a guardar la estela en el interior del bolsillo.

Bella vio cómo la Marca en la puerta, justo por encima de la cabeza del muchacho, se desvanecía mientras entraban. La puerta trasera daba a un pequeño almacén, cuyas paredes desnudas tenían la pintura desconchada. Había cajas de cartón amontonadas por todas partes, los contenidos identificados con garabatos hechos con rotulador: _"Narrativa", "Poesía", "Cocina", "Interés local", "Novela_ _rosa_".

—El apartamento está pasando por ahí.

Bella se encaminó hacia la puerta que había señalado, en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Edward le sujetó el brazo.

—Espera.

Ella le miró nerviosamente.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—No lo sé. —Se abrió paso por entre dos estrechos montones de cajas, y silbó—. Bella, quizá te interese acercarte aquí y ver esto.

Ella miró a su alrededor. Había muy poca luz en el almacén, la única iluminación era la luz del porche que penetraba por la ventana.

—Está tan oscuro…

Llameó una luz, bañando la habitación con un brillante resplandor. Jacob volvió la cabeza a un lado, pestañeando.

— ¡Uf!

Edward lanzó una risita. Estaba sobre una caja precintada, con la mano alzada. Algo le refulgía en la palma, la luz escapaba entre sus dedos ahuecados.

—Luz mágica —explicó.

Jacob farfulló algo por lo bajo. Bella se encaramaba ya por entre las cajas, abriéndose paso hacia Edward, que estaba de pie detrás de un tambaleante montón de libros de misterio, con la luz mágica proyectándole un resplandor espectral sobre el rostro.

—Mira eso —dijo él, indicando un lugar situado más arriba en la pared.

Al principio, ella pensó que le indicaba lo que parecían un par de apliques ornamentales, pero a medida que los ojos se le ajustaban, comprendió que en realidad eran aros de metal sujetos a cortas cadenas, cuyos extremos estaban hundidos en la pared.

— ¿Son esas…?

—Esposas —dijo Jacob, abriéndose paso por entre las cajas—. Eso es, ah…

—No digas "pervertido". —Bella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia—. Es de Charlie de quien estamos hablando.

Edward alzó el brazo y pasó la mano por el interior de uno de los aros de metal. Cuando la bajó, los dedos estaban manchados de un polvillo marrón rojizo.

—Sangre. Y mirad.

Señaló la pared justo alrededor del lugar donde estaban hundidas las cadenas; el yeso parecía sobresalir.

—Alguien intentó arrancar estas cosas de la pared. Lo intentó con mucha fuerza, por lo que parece.

El corazón de Bella le había empezado a latir con fuerza dentro del pecho.

— ¿Crees que Charlie está bien?

Edward bajó la luz mágica.

—Creo que será mejor que lo averigüemos.

La puerta que daba al apartamento no estaba cerrada con llave y conducía a la salita de Charlie. Aparte de los cientos de libros de la tienda misma, había cientos más en el apartamento. Las estanterías se alzaban hasta el techo, los tomos en ellas colocados en "doble fila", una hilera bloqueando a la otra. La mayoría eran de poesía y narrativa, con mucha fantasía y misterio incluidos. Bella recordaba haberse abierto camino a través de Las crónicas de Pridain allí, enroscada en el asiento empotrado bajo la ventana de Charlie mientras el sol se ponía sobre el East River.

—Creo que todavía anda por aquí —gritó Jacob, de pie en la entrada de la pequeña cocina de Charlie—. La cafetera eléctrica está encendida y hay café aquí. Todavía caliente.

Bella miró al otro lado de la puerta de la cocina. Había platos amontonados en el fregadero, y las chaquetas de Charlie estaban pulcramente colgadas en ganchos en el interior del armario de la ropa.

Avanzó por el pasillo y abrió la puerta del pequeño dormitorio. Tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, la cama sin hacer con su cobertor gris y unos almohadones planos, la parte superior de la cómoda cubierta de monedas sueltas. Se dio la vuelta. Una parte de ella había estado absolutamente segura de que, cuando entraran, encontrarían el lugar destrozado, y a Charlie atado, herido o peor.

En aquellos momentos no sabía qué pensar. Como atontada, cruzó el vestíbulo hasta el pequeño dormitorio de invitados, donde tan a menudo había dormido cuando su madre estaba fuera de la ciudad por negocios. Acostumbraban a quedarse despiertos hasta tarde viendo viejas películas de terror en el parpadeante televisor en blanco y negro.

Ella incluso guardaba una mochila llena de material extra aquí para no tener que acarrear sus cosas de una casa a otra. Arrodillándose, la sacó de debajo de la cama arrastrándola por la correa verde oliva. Estaba cubierta de distintivos que, en su mayoría, le había dado Jacob. "LOS JUGADORES LO HACEN MEJOR". "CHICA OTAKU". "SIGO SIN SER REY." Dentro había algunas prendas dobladas, unas cuantas mudas de ropa interior, un cepillo e incluso champú. "Gracias a Dios", pensó, y cerró la puerta del dormitorio de una patada.

Se cambió a toda prisa; se sacó la ropa de Rennesme, excesivamente grande, y ya manchada de hierba y sudada, y se puso unos pantalones de pana pulidos a la arena, suaves como papel desgastado, y una camiseta azul sin mangas y con un dibujo de caracteres chinos en la parte frontal. Metió la ropa de Rennesme en la mochila, tiró del cordón para cerrarla y abandonó el dormitorio, con la mochila rebotándole tranquilamente entre los omóplatos.

Era agradable tener algo propio otra vez.

Encontró a Edward en la oficina repleta de libros de Charlie, examinando una bolsa de lona verde que descansaba sobre el escritorio con la cremallera abierta. Estaba, tal y como Jacob había dicho, repleta de armas: cuchillos envainados, un látigo enrollado y algo que parecía un disco de metal de bordes sumamente afilados.

—Es un chakram —explicó Edward, alzando la vista cuando Bella entró en la habitación—. Un arma sikh. La haces girar alrededor del índice antes de soltarla. Son raras y difíciles de usar. Es extraño que Charlie tuviera una. Era el arma preferida de Marcus, en aquellos tiempos. O eso dice él.

—Charlie colecciona cosas. Objetos de arte. Ya sabes —comentó Bella, indicando el estante de detrás del escritorio, que estaba cubierto de figuras de bronce hindúes y rusas.

Su favorita era una estatuilla de la diosa india de la destrucción, Kali, empuñando una espada y una cabeza cortada, mientras danzaba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos entrecerrados, como rendijas. Al lado del escritorio había un antiguo biombo chino, tallado en reluciente palisandro.

—Cosas bonitas.

Edward apartó el chakram con delicadeza. Un puñado de prendas se derramó por el extremo sin atar de la bolsa de lona de Charlie, cómo si hubiera sido una idea de último momento.

—A propósito, creo que esto es tuyo.

Extrajo un objeto rectangular oculto entre las ropas: una fotografía en un marco de madera con una grieta vertical a lo largo del cristal. La grieta arrojaba una red de finas líneas sobre los rostros sonrientes de Bella, Charlie y su madre.

—Sí que es mío —dijo Bella, tomándolo de su mano.

—Está roto —comentó Edward.

—Lo sé. Yo lo hice…, la hice pedazos. Cuando se la arrojé al demonio rapiñador. —Le miró, viendo cómo la comprensión aparecía en su rostro—. Eso significa que Charlie ha estado en el apartamento después del ataque. Quizá incluso hoy…

—Debe de haber sido la última persona en pasar por el Portal —dijo Edward—. Por eso nos trajo aquí. Tú no pensabas en ningún lugar, de modo que nos envió al último lugar en el que había estado.

—Qué amabilidad la de Zarafina al decirnos que estuvo allí —comentó Bella.

—Probablemente él le pagó para que callara. O eso o ella confía en él más de lo que confía en nosotros. Lo que significa que podría no estar…

— ¡Chicos! —Era Jacob, entrando como una exhalación en la oficina presa del pánico—. Alguien viene.

Bella soltó la foto.

— ¿Es Charlie?

Jacob volvió a mirar pasillo abajo, luego asintió. —Lo es. Pero no viene solo; hay otros dos hombres con él.

— ¿Hombres?

Edward cruzó la estancia en unas pocas zancadas, miró a través del marco de la puerta y escupió una maldición en voz baja.

—Brujos.

Bella le miró atónita.

— ¿Brujos? Pero…

Negando con la cabeza, Edward se apartó de la puerta.

— ¿Hay algún otro modo de salir de aquí? ¿Una puerta trasera?

Bella movió negativamente la cabeza. El sonido de pisadas en el pasillo era ya audible, causándole punzadas de temor en el pecho. Edward miró a su alrededor con desesperación. Sus ojos se posaron en el biombo de palisandro.

—Colocaos ahí detrás —dijo, señalándolo—. Ahora.

Bella dejó la fotografía agrietada sobre el escritorio y se deslizó detrás del biombo, arrastrando a Jacob tras ella. Edward iba justo detrás de ellos, con la estela en la mano. Apenas había conseguido ocultarse Edward, cuando Bella oyó cómo la puerta se abría de par en par, y el sonido de personas que entraban en la oficina de Charlie…, luego voces.

Tres hombres que hablaban. Miró nerviosamente a Jacob, que estaba muy pálido, y luego a Edward, que había alzado la estela y movía la punta ligeramente, dibujando una especie de figura cuadrada, sobre la parte posterior del biombo.

Mientras Bella observaba fijamente, el cuadrado se tornó transparente, como una hoja de cristal. Oyó tomar aire a Jacob, un sonido diminuto, apenas audible, y Edward sacudió la cabeza mirándolos, mientras articulaba en silencio: _"Ellos no pueden vernos, pero nosotros podemos verles"._ Mordiéndose el labio, Bella se acercó al borde del cuadrado y miró por él, consciente de la presencia de Jacob respirando sobre su cogote. Veía la habitación del otro lado perfectamente: las estanterías, el escritorio con la bolsa de lona tirada encima… y a Charlie, con aspecto desaliñado y ligeramente encorvado, con las gafas colocadas en lo alto de la cabeza, de pie cerca de la puerta.

Resultaba aterrador incluso aunque sabía que él no podía verla, que la ventana que Edward había creado era como el cristal de una sala de interrogatorios de la policía: estrictamente de una sola dirección. Charlie volvió la cabeza, mirando atrás a través de la entrada.

—Sí, claro que podéis echar un vistazo —dijo, el tono de la voz profundamente cargado de sarcasmo—. Sois muy amables al mostrar tal interés.

Una risita sorda surgió de la esquina de la oficina.

Con un impaciente movimiento de muñeca, Edward dio un golpecito al marco de su "ventana" y la amplió, mostrando más parte de la habitación. Había dos hombres con Charlie, ambos con largas túnicas rojizas, las capuchas echadas hacia atrás. Uno era delgado, con un elegante bigote gris y barba puntiaguda. Cuando sonrió, mostró unos dientes cegadoramente blancos.

El otro era corpulento, fornido como un luchador, con cabellos negros muy cortos. Su piel era de un morado oscuro y parecía brillar sobre los pómulos, como si la hubiesen tensado demasiado.

— ¿Ésos son brujos? —musitó Bella en voz baja. Edward no respondió. Se había quedado totalmente rígido, tieso como una barra de hierro_. "Tiene miedo de que huya, de que intente llegar hasta Charlie",_ pensó Bella. Deseó poder asegurarle que no iba a hacerlo. Había algo en aquellos dos hombres, en sus gruesas capas del color de la sangre arterial, que resultaba aterrador.

—Considera esto un seguimiento amistoso, Dwyer —dijo el hombre del bigote gris. Su sonrisa mostró dientes tan afilados que parecía como si los hubiesen limado hasta convertirlos en puntas de antropófagos.

—No hay nada amistoso en ti, Vladimir.

Charlie se sentó en el borde del escritorio, inclinando el cuerpo de modo que impedía a los hombres ver su bolsa de lona y su contenido. Ahora que estaba más cerca, Bella vio que tenía el rostro y las manos llenos de magulladuras, los dedos arañados y ensangrentados. Un largo corte en la garganta desaparecía bajo el cuello de la camisa. _"¿Qué diablos le habrá sucedido?",_ pensó.

—Stefan, no toques eso…, es valioso —dijo Charlie con severidad. El hombretón pelirrojo, que había levantado la estatua de Kali de lo alto de la estantería, pasó los rechonchos dedos sobre ella en actitud evaluativa.

—Bonita —dijo.

—Ah —repuso Vladimir, quitándole la estatua a su compañero—. La que fue creada para combatir a un demonio que no podía ser eliminado por ningún dios u hombre. "¡Oh, Kali, mi madre llena de gozo! Tú que hechizaste al todopoderoso Shiva, en tu delirante alegría danzas, dando palmadas. Eres el Motor de todo lo que se mueve, y nosotros no somos más que juguetes indefensos".

—Muy bonito —dijo Charlie—. No sabía que fueses un estudioso de los mitos hindúes.

—Todos los mitos son ciertos —declaró Vladimir , y Bella sintió que un leve escalofrío le ascendía por la espalda—. ¿O has olvidado incluso eso?

—No olvido nada —replicó Charlie. Aunque parecía relajado, Bella vio tensión en las líneas de sus hombros y boca.

— ¿Supongo que os envió Aro?

—Lo hizo —dijo Vladimir —. Pensó que podrías haber cambiado de idea.

—No hay nada sobre lo que tenga que cambiar de idea. Ya os dije que no sé nada. A propósito, bonitas capas.

—Gracias —repuso Stefan con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Se las arrancamos a un par de brujos muertos.

—Ésas son túnicas oficiales del Acuerdo, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Charlie—. ¿Son del Levantamiento?

Vladimir rió por lo bajo.

—Trofeos de guerra.

— ¿No teméis que alguien os pueda confundir con los verdaderos brujos?

—No —respondió Stefan—, una vez que estuvieran cerca.

Vladimir acarició el borde su túnica.

— ¿Recuerdas el Levantamiento, Charles? —Inquirió en voz baja—. Aquél fue un día magnífico y terrible. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos entrenamos juntos para la batalla?

El rostro de Charlie se contrajo.

—El pasado es el pasado. No sé que deciros, caballeros. No puedo ayudaros ahora. No sé nada.

—Nada es una palabra tan general, tan poco específica —comentó Vladimir, en tono melancólico—. Sin duda alguien que posee tantos libros debe saber algo.

—Si quieres saber dónde encontrar a una golondrina en primavera, podría indicarte el libro de consulta correcto. Pero si quieres saber a dónde fue a parar la Copa Mortal cuando se esfumó…

—Esfumarse podría no ser la palabra correcta —ronroneó Vladimir —. Escondida, es más probable. Escondida por Renne.

—Puede que sea así —dijo Charlie—. ¿De modo que todavía no os ha dicho dónde está?

—Aún no ha recuperado el conocimiento —respondió Vladimir, cortando el aire con una mano de largos dedos—. Aro está decepcionado. Esperaba con ansia su reencuentro.

—Estoy seguro de que ella no compartiría ese sentimiento —rezongó Charlie.

Vladimir rió socarrón.

— ¿Celoso, Dwyer? Tal vez ya no sientes por ella lo mismo que sentías en el pasado.

Los dedos de Bella habían empezado a temblar, de un modo tan acusado que entrelazó con fuerza las manos para intentar detenerles. _"¿Renne? ¿Es posible que estén hablando de mi madre?" _

—Jamás sentí por ella nada especial —repuso Charlie—. Dos cazadores de sombras, exiliados de los suyos; puedes figurarte que hiciéramos causa común. Pero no intentaré interferir en los planes que Aro tiene para ella, si eso es lo que le preocupa.

—Yo no diría que estaba preocupado —indicó Vladimir—. Más bien sentía curiosidad. Todos nos preguntábamos si seguirías con vida. Todavía visiblemente humano.

— ¿Y? —preguntó él, enarcando las cejas.

—Pareces estar muy bien —respondió Vladimir de mala gana, depositando la estatuilla de Kali en el estante—. ¿Había una criatura, verdad? Una chica.

Charlie pareció desconcertado.

— ¿Qué?

—No te hagas el tonto —dijo Stefan con aquella voz que parecía un gruñido—. Sabemos que la zorra tenía una hija. Encontraron fotos de ella en el apartamento, un dormitorio…

—Pensaba que preguntabais por hijos míos —le interrumpió Charlie con soltura—. Sí, Renne tenía una hija, Isabella. Supongo que ha huido. ¿Os envió Aro en su busca?

—No a nosotros —respondió Vladimir —. Pero la están buscando.

—Podríamos registrar este lugar —añadió Stefan.

—Yo no os lo aconsejaría —dijo Charlie, y descendió del escritorio. Había una amenaza fría en su mirada mientras clavaba la vista en los dos hombres obligándoles a apartar la suya, a pesar de que su expresión no había cambiado.

— ¿Qué os hace pensar que sigue viva? Creía que Aro envió a rapiñadores a registrar a fondo el lugar. Una cantidad suficiente de veneno de rapiñador, y la mayoría de la gente se desintegraría convertida en cenizas, sin dejar el menor rastro.

—Había un rapiñador muerto —explicó Vladimir—. Hizo que Aro desconfiara.

—Todo le hace desconfiar —observó Charlie—. Quizá Renne lo mató. Desde luego era capaz de ello.

—Tal vez —gruñó Stefan.

—Mirad —Charlie se encogió de hombros—, no tengo ni idea de dónde está la chica, pero por si a alguien le interesa, imagino que está muerta. De lo contrario, ya habría aparecido a estas alturas. De todos modos, no representa ningún peligro. Tiene quince años, jamás ha oído hablar de Aro y no cree en los demonios.

—Una chica afortunada —dijo Vladimir con una risita burlona.

—Ya no —replicó Charlie.

Stefan enarcó las cejas.

—Pareces enfadado, Charles.

—No estoy enfadado, estoy exasperado. No planeo interferir en los planes de Aro, ¿comprendéis eso? No soy un estúpido.

— ¿De veras? —Inquirió Stefan—. Es agradable ver que has desarrollado un saludable respeto por tu propio pellejo con el paso de los años, Charles. No fuiste siempre tan pragmático.

—Supongo que sabes —dijo Vladimir, en tono amigable—, que la intercambiaríamos a ella, a Renne, por la Copa. Entregada sana y salva, en tu misma puerta. Es una promesa del mismísimo Aro.

—Lo sé —respondió Charlie—. No estoy interesado. No sé dónde está vuestra preciosa Copa, y no quiero tener nada que ver con vuestras intrigas. Odio a Aro —añadió—, pero le respeto. Sé que se llevará por delante a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Pienso estar fuera de su camino cuando suceda. Es un monstruo…, una máquina de matar.

—Mira quién habla —gruño Stefan.

— ¿Imagino que éstos son tus preparativos para apartarte del camino de Aro? —Dijo Vladimir, señalando con un largo dedo la bolsa de lona medio camuflada que había sobre el escritorio—. ¿Vas a abandonar la ciudad, Charlie?

El aludido asintió despacio.

—Me voy al campo. Planeo mantenerme fuera de circulación durante un tiempo.

—Podríamos impedírtelo —amenazó Stefan—. Hacer que te quedaras.

Charlie sonrió. La sonrisa transformó su rostro. De improviso, ya no era el amable intelectual que había empujado a Bella en el columpio del parque y le había enseñado a montar en un triciclo. De improviso; había algo salvaje tras sus ojos, algo despiadado y frío.

—Podríais intentarlo.

Vladimir miró a Stefan, que negó con la cabeza una vez, despacio. Vladimir volvió la vista a Charlie.

— ¿Nos informarás si experimentas un repentino resurgimiento de tu memoria?

Charlie seguía sonriendo.

—Seréis los primeros de mi lista a los que llamaré.

Vladimir asintió con brusquedad.

—Creo que nos despediremos ahora. Que el Ángel te proteja, Charles.

—El Ángel no protege a los que son como yo —respondió él.

Tomó la bolsa de lona del escritorio y la cerró con un nudo.

— ¿Os marcháis ya, caballeros?

Alzando las capuchas para volver a cubrirse el rostro, los dos hombres abandonaron la habitación, seguidos al cabo de un instante por Charlie. Éste se detuvo un momento en la puerta, echando un vistazo hacia atrás como preguntándose si había olvidado algo.

Luego la cerró con cuidado tras él. Bella permaneció donde estaba, paralizada, oyendo cómo la puerta delantera se cerraba, y el lejano tintineo de cadena y llaves cuando Charlie volvió a cerrar el candado.

No dejaba de ver la expresión del rostro de Charlie, una y otra vez, mientras decía que no estaba interesado en lo que le sucediera a su madre. Sintió una mano sobre el hombro.

— ¿Bella? —Era Jacob, con voz vacilante, casi tierna—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin hablar. Se sentía muy lejos de estar bien. De hecho, se sentía como si nunca fuera a volver a estar bien.

—Desde luego que no lo está.

Era Edward, la voz aguda y fría como fragmentos de hielo. Agarró el biombo y lo movió a un lado con brusquedad.

—Al menos ahora sabemos quién enviaría a un demonio tras tu madre. Esos hombres creen que tiene la Copa Mortal.

Bella notó cómo sus labios se afinaban en una línea recta.

—Eso es totalmente ridículo e imposible.

—Quizá —dijo Edward, apoyándose contra el escritorio de Charlie a la vez que clavaba en ella unos ojos tan opacos como cristal ahumado—. ¿Has visto alguna vez a esos hombres antes?

—No. —La muchacha negó con la cabeza—. Jamás.

—Charles parecía conocerlos. Parecían ser bastante amigos.

—Yo no diría amigos —indicó Jacob—. Yo diría que era hostilidad contenida.

—Pero no lo mataron —replicó Edward—. Creen que sabe más de lo que dice.

—Es posible —dijo Bella—, o a lo mejor simplemente se sienten reacios a matar a otro cazador de sombras.

Edward lanzó una carcajada, un sonido estridente y casi feroz que erizó el vello de los brazos de Bella.

—Lo dudo.

Ella le miró con dureza.

— ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? ¿Los conoces?

La risa había desaparecido por completo de su voz cuando contestó.

— ¿Qué si les conozco? —repitió—. Podrías decirlo así. Ésos son los hombres que asesinaron a mi padre.

* * *

**Hola chicas ¿Cómo vamos? Quiero iniciar pidiendoles disculpas por no haber actualizado el sábado, pero es que se me había olvidado editar los capítulos y no alcance a tenerlos listos :/**

**Por otro lado ¿Qué les pareció? Edward y Jacob juntos :D Son unicos XD Los amo *-* **

**Me acabo de dar cuenta de que en mis tres historias solo recibí un Review en cada una ¿Qué pasa? no les esta gustando ninguna :/**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Sábado (Con el capítulo final)**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	8. Capítulo 9: El Círculo Y La Hermandad

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El Círculo Y La Hermandad**

Bella se adelantó para tocar el brazo de Edward, para decir algo, cualquier cosa; ¿qué se le dice a alguien que acaba de ver a los asesinos de su padre? Su titubeo resultó no importar; Edward se quitó de encima su mano como si le escociera.

—Deberíamos marcharnos —dijo, abandonando a grandes zancadas la oficina y penetrando en la salita, seguido apresuradamente por Bella y Jacob—. No sabemos cuándo puede regresar Charlie.

Salieron por la puerta trasera, con Edward usando su estela para cerrarla con llave detrás de ellos, y se encaminaron hacia la calle silenciosa. La luna flotaba como un relicario sobre la ciudad, proyectando reflejos nacarados en el agua del East River. El zumbido lejano de los coches al pasar sobre el puente Williamsburg inundaba el aire húmedo con un sonido parecido al de un aleteo.

— ¿Quiere decirme alguien adónde vamos? —dijo Jacob.

—A tomar la línea L —respondió Edward con tranquilidad.

—Tienes que estar tomándome el pelo —replicó Jacob, pestañeando—. ¿Los mata demonios toman el metro?

—Es más rápido que ir en coche.

—Pensaba que sería algo más molón, como una furgoneta con "Muerte a los demonios" pintado en el exterior, o…

Edward no se molestó en interrumpirle. Bella lanzó al muchacho una mirada de soslayo. A veces, cuando Renne estaba realmente enfadada por algo o se sentía disgustada, adoptaba lo que Bella llamaba una "calma alarmante". Era una calma que recordaba a Bella el fuerte brillo engañoso del hielo justo antes de resquebrajarse bajo el peso. Edward mostraba esa calma alarmante. Su rostro era inexpresivo, pero algo ardía en el fondo de sus ojos leonados.

—Jacob —dijo Bella—. Es suficiente.

Jacob le lanzó una mirada como diciendo: "¿De qué lado estás?", pero Bella hizo caso omiso. Seguía observando a Edward cuando giraron para tomar la avenida Kent. Las luces del puente a su espalda le iluminaban el cabello en un improbable halo. La joven se preguntó si estaba mal que, en cierto modo, se alegrara de que los hombres que se habían llevado a su madre fueran los mismos que habían matado al padre de Edward años atrás. Al menos, de momento, tendría que ayudarla a encontrar a Renne, tanto si quería como si no. Al menos, de momento, no podía dejarla sola.

— ¿Vives aquí? —Jacob se detuvo alzando una sorprendida mirada hacia la vieja catedral, con los ventanales forzados y las puertas selladas con cinta policial amarilla—. Pero si es una iglesia.

Edward introdujo la mano en el cuello de la camisa y sacó una llave de latón colgada de una cadena. Parecía una de esas llaves que se usan para abrir un viejo arcón en un desván. Bella le observó con curiosidad; el muchacho no había cerrado con llave la puerta tras él cuando habían abandonado el Instituto antes, simplemente había dejado que se cerrara de un portazo.

—Nos resulta útil habitar en terreno sagrado.

—Eso ya lo entiendo, pero, sin ánimo de ofender, este lugar es un basurero —comentó Jacob, contemplando con recelo la reja de hierro torcida que rodeaba el antiguo edificio y la basura apilada junto a los escalones.

Bella dejó que su mente se relajara. Se imaginó a sí misma tomando uno de los trapos mojados de trementina de su madre y frotando con él la vista que tenía ante ella, borrando la imagen como si fuera pintura seca. Ahí estaba: la visión auténtica, brillando a través de la falsa como una luz a través de cristal oscuro.

Vio las elevadas agujas de la catedral, el brillo apagado de las ventanas emplomadas, la placa de latón fijada a la pared de piedra junto a la puerta con el nombre del Instituto grabado Retuvo la visión por un momento antes de dejarla marchar casi con un suspiro.

—Es una imagen, Jacob —dijo—. En realidad no tiene este aspecto.

—Si ésta es tu idea de lo que es una imagen, empiezo a pensármelo mejor sobre dejar que cambies la mía.

Edward encajó la llave en la puerta, echando una mirada por encima del hombro a Jacob.

—No estoy seguro de que seas del todo consciente del honor que te estoy haciendo —dijo—. Serás el primer mundano que haya estado jamás dentro del Instituto.

—Probablemente el olor mantiene alejados al resto.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Bella a Edward, y dio un codazo a Jacob en el costado—. Siempre dice exactamente lo que le viene a la cabeza. Carece de filtros.

—Los filtros son para los cigarrillos y el café —masculló Jacob por lo bajo mientras pasaban al interior—. Dos cosas que no me irían mal ahora, por cierto.

Bella pensó con nostalgia en el café mientras ascendían por un curvo tramo de peldaños de piedra, cada uno tallado con un glifo. Empezaba a reconocer algunos de ellos; éstos atraían su vista del modo que palabras medio escuchadas en un idioma extranjero atraían a veces su oído, como si simplemente concentrándose más pudiera extraerles algún significado. Bella y los dos muchachos llegaron al ascensor y subieron en silencio.

Ella todavía pensaba en café, enormes tazas de café en las que la mitad era leche, tal y como su madre lo preparaba por las mañanas. A veces, Charlie les traía bolsas de bollos de la panadería El Carruaje Dorado en Chinatown. Al pensar en Charlie, Bella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y su apetito se desvanecía.

El ascensor se detuvo con un siseo, y volvieron a estar en el vestíbulo que Bella recordaba. Edward se sacó la chaqueta, la arrojó sobre el respaldo de una silla cercana y silbó entre dientes.

En cuestión de segundos, Iglesia hizo su aparición, avanzando muy pegado al suelo, con los ojos amarillos brillando en el polvoriento aire.

—Iglesia —dijo Edward, arrodillándose para acariciar la cabeza gris del gato—. ¿Dónde está Alec? ¿Dónde está Marcus?

Iglesia arqueó el lomo y maulló. Edward arrugó la nariz, algo que Bella podría haber encontrado mono en otras circunstancias.

— ¿Están en la biblioteca?

Se puso en pie, e Iglesia se sacudió, trotó un corto tramo por el pasillo y volvió la cabeza por encima de la espalda. Edward siguió al felino como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, indicando con un gesto de la mano que Bella y Jacob debía acompañarle.

—No me gustan los gatos —se quejó Jacob, con el hombro chocando contra el de Bella mientras maniobraban por el estrecho pasillo.

—No es nada probable —indicó Edward—, conociendo a Iglesia, que a él le gustes tú.

Pasaban por uno de los pasillos bordeados de dormitorios. Jacob enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Cuánta gente vive aquí, exactamente?

—Es un instituto —explicó Bella—. Un lugar donde los cazadores de sombras pueden alojarse cuando están en la ciudad. Como una especie de combinación entre un refugio seguro y un centro de investigación.

—Pensaba que era una iglesia.

—Está dentro de una iglesia.

—Ya, como que ahora me lo has dejado más claro.

La muchacha percibió el nerviosismo bajo su tono displicente y, en lugar de hacerle callar, alargó el brazo y le tomó de la mano, enlazando los dedos con los dedos helados de su amigo. Éste tenía la mano sudorosa, pero devolvió la presión con un apretón agradecido.

—Sé que resulta raro —dijo ella en voz baja—, pero simplemente tienes que aceptarlo. Confía en mí.

Los ojos oscuros de Jacob estaban serios.

—Confío en ti —afirmó—. No confío en él. Lanzó una mirada hacia Edward, que andaba unos cuantos pasos por delante de ellos, aparentemente conversando con el gato. Bella se preguntó de qué hablarían. ¿Política? ¿Ópera? ¿El elevado precio del atún?

—Bueno, prueba —repuso ella—. Justo ahora él es la mejor posibilidad que voy a tener de encontrar a mi madre.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Jacob.

—Este lugar no me da buena espina —musitó.

Bella recordó cómo se había sentido al despertar allí esta mañana; como si todo fuera a la vez desconocido y familiar. Era evidente que, para Jacob, no existía nada de esa familiaridad, únicamente la sensación de lo extraño, lo desconocido y hostil.

—No tienes que quedarte conmigo —dijo ella, aunque se había peleado con Edward en el metro por el derecho de mantener a Jacob con ella, indicando que tras tres días que había pasado vigilando a Charlie, podría muy bien saber algo que pudiera serles útil una vez que tuvieran la oportunidad de desglosarlo en detalle.

—Sí —respondió él—, debo hacerlo.

Y le soltó la mano cuando giraron hacia una entrada y se encontraron dentro de una cocina. Era enorme y, a diferencia del resto del Instituto, totalmente moderna, con encimeras de metal y anaqueles acristalados, que contenían hileras de piezas de loza.

Junto a una cocina roja de hierro colado estaba Rennesme, con una cuchara redonda en la mano y los cabellos oscuros sujetos en lo alto de la cabeza. Del puchero surgía vapor, y había ingredientes desperdigados por todas partes: tomates, ajos y cebollas picados, ristras de hierbas oscuras, montones de queso rallado, algunos cacahuetes pelados, un puñado de aceitunas y un pescado entero, cuyo ojo miraba vidrioso hacia lo alto.

—Estoy haciendo sopa —anunció Rennesme, agitando la cuchara ante Edward—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Entonces echó una ojeada detrás de él, y su mirada oscura captó la presencia de Jacob y Bella.

—Ay, Dios mío —dijo en tono concluyente—. ¿Has traído a otro mundi aquí? Marcus te matará.

Jacob carraspeó.

—Me llamo Jacob —dijo. Rennesme hizo como si no existiera.

— ¡Edward Wayland! —exclamó—. Explícate.

Edward miraba iracundo al gato.

— ¡Te dije que me llevaras hasta Alec! Traidor.

Iglesia rodó sobre su lomo, ronroneando con satisfacción.

—No culpes a Iglesia —repuso Rennesme—. No es culpa suya. Marcus te va a matar. —Volvió a hundir la cuchara en la olla.

Bella se preguntó qué sabor tendría exactamente una sopa de cacahuetes, pescado, aceitunas y tomate.

—Tuve que traerle —replicó Edward—. Rennesme…, hoy he visto a dos de los hombres que mataron a mi padre.

Los hombros de la muchacha se tensaron, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, parecía más alterada que sorprendida.

— ¿Supongo que él no es uno de ellos? —inquirió, apuntando a Jacob con la cuchara.

Ante la sorpresa de Bella, Jacob no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando fijamente a Rennesme, embelesado y boquiabierto. Por supuesto, comprendió Bella con una aguda punzada de irritación. Rennesme era exactamente el tipo de Jacob: alta, sofisticada y hermosa. Bien pensado, quizás era el tipo de todo el mundo. Bella dejó de hacerse preguntas sobre la sopa de cacahuetes, pescado, aceitunas y tomate, y empezó a pensar en qué sucedería si vertía el contenido de la olla sobre la cabeza de Rennesme.

—Desde luego que no —replicó Edward— ¿Crees que estaría vivo si lo fuera?

Rennesme lanzó una mirada indiferente a Jacob.

—Supongo que no —contestó, dejando caer distraídamente un trozo de pescado al suelo, sobre el que Iglesia se arrojó con voracidad.

—No me sorprende que nos trajera aquí —espetó Edward con indignación—. No puedo creer que hayas estado atiborrándolo de pescado otra vez. Se le ve claramente rechoncho.

—No esta rechoncho. Además, ninguno de vosotros come nunca nada. Conseguí esta receta de un duendecillo acuático en el mercado de Chelsea. Dijo que era deliciosa…

—Si supieras cocinar, a lo mejor yo comería —masculló Edward.

Rennesme se quedó totalmente quieta, con la cuchara alzada en el aire de un modo amenazador.

— ¿Qué has dicho? Edward se acercó lentamente a la nevera.

—He dicho que voy a buscar un tentempié.

—Eso es lo que he pensado que decías.

Rennesme devolvió su atención a la sopa. Jacob siguió con la mirada fija en Rennesme. Bella, inexplicablemente furiosa, dejó caer la mochila al suelo y siguió a Edward a la nevera.

—No puedo creer que estés comiendo —siseó.

— ¿Qué debería hacer entonces? —inquirió él con exasperante calma. El interior de la nevera estaba repleto de envases de leche cuyas fechas de caducidad se remontaban a varias semanas atrás, y de recipientes de plástico con tapa etiquetados con cinta adhesiva protectora en la que estaba escrito en tinta roja: MARCUS. NO COMER.

— ¡Vaya! Es como un compañero de piso chiflado —comentó Bella, momentáneamente divertida.

— ¿Quién, Marcus? Simplemente le gusta tener las cosas en orden. —Edward sacó uno de los recipientes de la nevera y lo abrió—. ¡Um! Espaguetis.

—No eches a perder tu apetito —le indicó Rennesme.

—Eso —respondió Edward, cerrando la nevera de una patada y cogiendo un tenedor de un cajón— es exactamente lo que pienso hacer.

Miró a Bella.

— ¿Quieres un poco?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no —dijo él mientras tomaba un bocado—, te has comido todos aquellos emparedados.

—No había tantos.

Bella miró hacia donde estaba Jacob, que parecía haber conseguido trabar conversación con Rennesme.

— ¿Podemos ir a buscar a Marcus ahora?

—Pareces terriblemente ansiosa por salir de aquí.

— ¿No quieres contarle lo que hemos visto?

—No lo he decidido aún. —Edward depositó el recipiente sobre la encimera y lamió cuidadosamente un poco de salsa de espagueti que tenía en el nudillo—. Pero si tantas ganas tienes de ir…

—Las tengo.

—Estupendo.

Parecía terriblemente tranquilo, se dijo ella, no alarmantemente tranquilo como había estado antes, pero más contenido de lo que debería estar. Se preguntó con qué frecuencia permitía que atisbos de su auténtico yo asomaran a través de una fachada que era tan resistente y brillante como la capa de laca de las cajas japonesas de su madre.

— ¿Adónde vais?

Jacob alzó los ojos cuando ellos alcanzaban la puerta. Mechones irregulares de cabello oscuro se le metieron en los ojos; parecía tontamente aturdido, como si alguien le hubiese dado una colleja en el cogote, se dijo Bella con crueldad.

—A buscar a Marcus —contestó ella—. Necesito contarle lo sucedido en casa de Charlie.

Rennesme alzó los ojos.

— ¿Vas a contarle que viste a esos dos hombres, Edward? A los que…

—No lo sé —la interrumpió él—. Así que guárdatelo para ti por ahora.

—De acuerdo —repuso ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Vais a regresar? ¿Queréis algo de sopa?

—Nadie quiere sopa.

—Yo quiero un poco de sopa —dijo Jacob.

—No, no la quieres —repuso Edward—. Sólo quieres acostarte con Rennesme.

Jacob estaba consternado.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Qué halagador —murmuró Rennesme mirando la sopa, pero sonreía con suficiencia.

—Ah, sí que lo es —replicó Edward—. Anda, pídeselo; entonces ella podrá rechazarte y el resto de nosotros podrá seguir con sus vidas mientras tú supuras miserable humillación. —Chasqueó los dedos—. Date prisa, chico mundi, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Jacob desvió la mirada, colorado y violento. Bella, que un momento antes se habría sentido mezquinamente complacida, sintió una oleada de cólera hacia Edward.

—Déjale tranquilo —masculló—. No hay necesidad de mostrarse como un sádico sólo porque él no es uno de vosotros.

—Uno de nosotros —le corrigió Edward, pero la dura expresión había desaparecido de sus ojos—. Voy en busca de Marcus. Venid o no, vosotros elegís.

La puerta de la cocina se cerró tras él, dejando a Bella sola con Jacob y Rennesme.

Rennesme echó un poco de sopa en un cuenco y lo empujó a través de la encimera hacia Jacob sin mirarle. Seguía sonriendo con suficiencia, no obstante; Bella podía percibirlo. La sopa era de color verde oscuro, tachonada de cosas marrones que flotaban.

—Me voy con Edward —dijo Bella—. ¿Jacob…?

—Vodarmequí —farfulló él, mirándose los pies.

— ¿Qué?

—Voy a quedarme aquí. —Jacob se instaló en un taburete—. Tengo hambre.

—Muy bien.

Bella sentía una sensación tirante en la garganta, como si se hubiera tragado algo o bien muy caliente o muy frío. Abandonó majestuosamente la cocina, con Iglesia escabulléndose junto a sus pies como una nebulosa sombra gris. En el pasillo, Edward se dedicaba a hacer girar unos de los cuchillos serafín entre los dedos. Lo guardó en el bolsillo cuando la vio.

—Muy amable por tu parte dejar a los tortolitos a lo suyo.

Bella le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Por qué eres siempre tan imbécil?

— ¿Imbécil? —Edward parecía a punto de echarse a reír.

—Lo que dijiste a Jacob…

—Intentaba ahorrarle un poco de dolor. Rennesme hará trocitos su corazón y lo pisoteará con sus botas de tacón alto. Eso es lo que hace a chicos como él.

— ¿Es eso lo que te hizo a ti? —inquirió ella, pero Edward se limitó a menear la cabeza antes de volverse hacia Iglesia.

—Marcus —dijo—. Y que sea realmente Marcus esta vez. Llévanos a cualquier otra parte, y te convertiré en una raqueta de tenis.

El gato persa lanzó un bufido y se escabulló por el pasillo delante de ellos. Bella, yendo un poco por detrás de Edward, pudo ver la tensión y el cansancio en la línea de los hombros del muchacho. Se preguntó si la tensión lo abandonaba realmente alguna vez.

—Edward.

El joven la miró.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo siento. Siento haberte hablado con brusquedad.

— ¿Qué vez? —inquirió él con una risita divertida.

—Tú también me hablas con brusquedad, ya lo sabes.

—Lo sé —respondió él, sorprendiéndola—. Hay algo en ti que resulta tan…

— ¿Irritante?

—Perturbador.

Quiso preguntarle si lo decía como algo bueno o como algo malo, pero no lo hizo. Tenía demasiado miedo de que hiciera un chiste con la respuesta. Intentó buscar otra cosa que decir.

— ¿Siempre os hace la cena Rennesme? —preguntó.

—No, gracias a Dios. La mayoría de las veces los Masen están aquí, y Elizabeth, la madre de Rennesme, cocina para nosotros. Es una cocinera increíble.

Adoptó una expresión soñadora, igual que lo había hecho Jacob al contemplar a Rennesme preparando la sopa.

—Entonces ¿por qué no enseñó a Rennesme?

En aquel momento, cruzaban la sala de música donde había encontrado a Edward tocando el piano esa mañana. Las sombras se habían acumulado rápidamente en las esquinas.

—Porque —contestó Edward despacio—, hace poco tiempo que las mujeres se han convertido en cazadores de sombras junto con los hombres. Me refiero a que siempre ha habido mujeres en la Clave, dominando el conocimiento de las runas, creando armamento, enseñando las Artes de Matar, pero únicamente unas pocas eran guerreras, las que poseían habilidades excepcionales. Tuvieron que luchar para que las adiestraran. Elizabeth formó parte de la primera generación de mujeres de la Clave adiestradas con total naturalidad… y creo que nunca enseñó a Rennesme a cocinar porque temía que si lo hacía, Rennesme quedaría permanentemente relegada a la cocina.

— ¿La habrían relegado? —inquirió ella con curiosidad.

Bella se acordó de Rennesme en el Pandemónium, en la confianza en sí misma que había mostrado y la seguridad con que había usado su sanguinario látigo.

Edward rió con suavidad.

—No. Rennesme es uno de los mejores cazadores de sombras que he conocido.

— ¿Mejor que Alec?

Iglesia, que corría raudo y silencioso delante de ellos en la oscuridad, se detuvo de improviso y maulló. Estaba agazapado a los pies de una escalera de caracol, que se izaba en espiral hacia el interior de una neblinosa penumbra sobre su cabeza.

—Así que está en el invernadero —dijo Edward. Bella tardó un instante en comprender que le hablaba al gato—. No es ninguna sorpresa.

— ¿El invernadero? —inquirió Bella. Edward ascendió de un salto al primer peldaño.

—A Marcus le gusta estar ahí arriba. Cultiva plantas medicinales, cosas que podemos usar. La mayoría de ellas sólo crecen en Idris. Creo que le recuerda el hogar.

Bella le siguió. Sus zapatos taconeaban en los peldaños de metal; los de Edward no.

— ¿Es mejor que Rennesme? —continuó preguntando—. Alec, quiero decir.

Edward se detuvo y bajó la mirada hacia ella, inclinándose desde los peldaños como si se preparara para dejarse caer. Bella recordó su sueño: ángeles que caían y ardían.

— ¿Mejor? —repitió—. ¿Matando demonios? No, no realmente. Él nunca ha matado a un demonio.

— ¿De veras?

—No sé por qué no. A lo mejor porque siempre nos está protegiendo a Nessie y a mí.

Habían llegado a lo alto de la escalera. Un juego de puertas dobles apareció ante ellos, esculpidas con dibujos de hojas y enredaderas. Edward las abrió empujando con los hombros.

El olor azotó a Bella en cuanto cruzó las puertas: un fuerte olor a plantas, el olor de cosas vivas y en crecimiento, de tierra y de raíces que crecían en tierra. Había esperado algo de mucha menos envergadura, algo del tamaño del pequeño invernadero que había detrás de San Javier, donde los alumnos de biología de nivel avanzado clonaban guisantes, o hacían lo que fuera que hiciesen.

Lo que tenía ante sí era un enorme recinto con paredes de cristal, bordeado de árboles cuyas ramas profusamente pobladas de hojas perfumaban el aire con un fresco aroma vegetal. Había arbustos cubiertos de lustrosas bayas rojas, moradas y negras, y árboles pequeños de los que colgaban frutos de formas curiosas que no había visto nunca antes. Exhaló.

—Huele a… "_Primavera_ —pensó_—, antes de que llegue el calor y aplaste las hojas_ _convirtiéndolas en pulpa y marchite los pétalos de las flores."_

—A casa —concluyó Edward—, para mí.

Apartó una fronda que colgaba y se agachó para pasar por el lado.

Bella le siguió.

El invernadero estaba diseñado sin seguir un orden concreto, según le pareció al ojo inexperto de la joven, pero dondequiera que mirara había un derroche de color: flores azul morado derramándose por el costado de un brillante seto verde, una enredadera tachonada de capullos naranja que brillaban como joyas. Salieron a un espacio despejado donde un banco bajo de granito descansaba contra el tronco de un árbol llorón con hojas de un verde plateado.

En un estanque de roca con un reborde de piedra brillaba tenuemente el agua. Marcus estaba sentado en el banco, con su pájaro negro posado en el hombro. Había estado contemplando pensativo el agua, pero miró al cielo cuando se acercaron. Bella siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio el techo de cristal del invernadero, brillando sobre ellos como la superficie de un lago invertido.

—Parece como si estuvieras esperando algo —comentó Edward, rompiendo una hoja de una rama próxima y enroscándola en los dedos. Bella pensó que, para ser alguien que parecía tan contenido, Edward tenía gran cantidad de hábitos nerviosos. A lo mejor simplemente le gustaba estar siempre en movimiento.

—Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos.

Marcus se alzó del banco, alargando el brazo para Hugo. La sonrisa le desapareció del rostro cuando los miró.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Parecéis como si…

—Nos han atacado —contestó Edward sucintamente—. Repudiados.

— ¿Guerreros repudiados? ¿Aquí? —Un guerrero —explicó Edward—. Sólo vimos uno.

—Pero Zarafina dijo que había más —añadió Bella.

— ¿Zarafina? —Marcus alzó una mano—. Sería más fácil si me explicaseis los acontecimientos por orden.

—De acuerdo.

Edward dedicó a Bella una mirada de advertencia, acallándola antes de que pudiera empezar a hablar. Luego se embarcó en una enumeración de los acontecimientos del día, omitiendo sólo un detalle: que los hombres del apartamento de Charlie habían sido los mismos hombres que habían matado a su padre hacía siete años.

—El amigo de la madre de Bella, o lo que sea que es en realidad, se hace llamar Charlie Dwyer —finalizó por fin Edward—. Pero mientras estábamos en su casa, los hombres que afirmaban ser emisarios de Aro se refirieron a él como Charles Dwyer.

—Y sus nombres eran…

—Vladimir —dijo Edward—. Y Stefan.

Marcus se había puesto muy pálido. En contraste con su piel grisácea, la cicatriz de su mejilla destacaba como un torzal de alambre rojo.

—Es lo que me temía —masculló, medio para sí—. El Círculo vuelve a alzarse.

Bella miró a Edward en busca de una aclaración, pero él parecía tan perplejo como ella.

— ¿El Círculo? —preguntó. Marcus sacudía la cabeza como si intentara expulsar telarañas de su cerebro.

—Venid conmigo —dijo—. Es hora de que os muestre algo.

Las lámparas de gas estaban encendidas en la biblioteca, y las lustrosas superficies de roble del mobiliario refulgían como sombrías joyas. Surcados de sombras, los rostros austeros de los ángeles que sostenían el enorme escritorio parecían aún más llenos de dolor. Bella se sentó en el sofá rojo, con las piernas dobladas bajo la barbilla; Edward permaneció apoyado nerviosamente en el brazo del sofá, junto a ella.

—Marcus, si necesitas ayuda para buscar…

—En absoluto. —Marcus emergió de detrás del escritorio, sacudiéndose el polvo de las rodillas de los pantalones—. Lo he encontrado.

Sostenía un enorme libro encuadernado en piel marrón. Fue pasando páginas con un ansioso dedo, pestañeando como un búho desde detrás de sus gafas y mascullando.

—Dónde… dónde… ¡ah, aquí está! —Se aclaró la garganta antes de leer en voz alta—: _"Por la presente rindo obediencia incondicional al Círculo y a sus principios…Estaré preparado para arriesgar mi vida en cualquier momento por el Círculo, con el fin de preservar la pureza de los linajes de Idris, y por el mundo mortal cuya seguridad se nos ha encomendado"._

Edward hizo una mueca.

— ¿De dónde era eso?

—Era el juramento de lealtad del Círculo de Raziel, hace veinte años —explicó Marcus, con una voz que sonó extrañamente cansada.

—Suena escalofriante —repuso Bella—. Como una organización fascista o algo así.

Marcus dejó el libro en la mesa. Su expresión era tan afligida y grave como la de las estatuas de los ángeles bajo el escritorio.

—Eran un grupo de cazadores de sombras —dijo despacio—, dirigidos por Aro, dedicados a eliminar a todos los subterráneos y devolver el mundo a un estado "más puro". Su plan era aguardar a que los subterráneos llegaran a Idris para firmar los Acuerdos. Los Acuerdos deben renovarse cada quince años, para mantener potente su magia —añadió, en consideración a Bella—. Aro y su gente planeaban asesinar a todos los subterráneos en ese momento, desarmados e indefensos. Pensaban que este acto terrible encendería la chispa de una guerra entre humanos y subterráneos…, una que tenían la intención de ganar.

—Eso fue el Levantamiento —concluyó Edward, reconociendo por fin en el relato de Marcus uno que ya le era familiar—. No sabía que Aro y sus seguidores tenían un nombre.

—Ese nombre no se pronuncia a menudo en la actualidad —indicó Marcus—. Su existencia sigue siendo un motivo de vergüenza para la Clave. La mayoría de los documentos relativos a sus miembros han sido destruidos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes una copia de ese juramento? —inquirió Edward.

Marcus vaciló… sólo un momento, pero Bella lo vio, y sintió un leve e inexplicable estremecimiento de aprensión que le subía por la espalda.

—Porque —respondió él por fin— yo ayudé a escribirlo.

Edward alzó los ojos.

— ¡Tú estabas en el Círculo!

—Lo estuve. Muchos de nosotros estuvimos. —Marcus miraba directamente al frente—. La madre de Bella también.

Bella se echó hacia atrás como si la hubiese abofeteado.

— ¿Qué?

—He dicho…

— ¡Ya se lo que ha dicho! Mi madre jamás habría pertenecido a algo como eso. Una especie de… una especie de grupo extremista.

—No era… —empezó Edward, pero Marcus le atajó.

—Dudo que ella tuviera mucha elección —dijo lentamente, como si pronunciar esas palabras le apenaran. Bella le miró fijamente.

— ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Por qué no habría tenido elección?

—Porque —contestó Marcus— era la esposa de Aro.

* * *

**Hola, ¿Cómo vamos? ¿Qué les pareció? Renne estuvo casada con Aro u.u ¿Cómo creen que se lo tomará Bella?**

**Gracias a Ilovevampireasangels y a Connie 1 Por sus Reviews, Espero muchos más ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	9. Capítulo 11: Ciudad De Hueso

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Cuidad De Hueso**

Hubo un momento de atónito silencio antes de que tanto Bella como Edward empezaran a hablar a la vez.

— ¿Aro tenía una esposa? ¿Estaba casado? Pensaba que…

— ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Mi madre jamás!, ¡sólo se casó con mi padre! ¡No tenía un ex esposo!

Marcus alzó las manos cansinamente.

—Niños…

—No soy una niña. —Bella se volvió alejándose del escritorio—. Y no quiero oír nada más.

—Bella —la llamó Marcus. La amabilidad en su voz hacía daño; la joven se volvió despacio y le miró desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Pensó en lo curioso que era que, con su cabello canoso y su rostro desfigurado, pareciera mucho mayor que su madre. Y sin embargo habían sido "jóvenes" juntos, se habían unido al Círculo juntos, habían conocido a Aro juntos.

—Mi madre no haría… —empezó, y su voz se apagó. Ya no estaba segura de hasta qué punto conocía a Renne. Su madre se había convertido en una desconocida para ella, una mentirosa, alguien que ocultaba secretos. ¿Qué no habría hecho?

—Tu madre abandonó el Círculo —dijo Marcus. No fue hacia ella sino que la observó desde el otro extremo de la habitación con los ojos fijos y brillantes de un pájaro. —Una vez que comprendimos lo extremista que se había vuelto Aro…, una vez que supimos lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer…, muchos de nosotros lo abandonamos. Charles fue el primero en marcharse. Eso fue un golpe para Aro. Habían estado muy unidos. —Marcus meneó la cabeza—. Luego Michael Wayland. Tu padre, Edward.

Edward enarcó las cejas, pero no dijo nada.

—Hubo quienes permanecieron leales. Vladimir. Stefan. Los Masen…

— ¿Los Masen? ¿Te refieres a Robert y a Elizabeth? —Edward se mostró estupefacto—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuándo te fuiste?

—No lo hice —repuso él en voz baja—. Tampoco lo hicieron ellos… Teníamos miedo, demasiado miedo de lo que pudiera hacer Aro. Tras el Levantamiento, los que le eran leales como Stefan y Vladimir huyeron. Nosotros nos quedamos y cooperamos con la Clave. Les dimos hombres. Les ayudamos a dar con los que habían huido. Por hacer eso obtuvimos clemencia.

— ¿Clemencia?

La mirada de Edward fue veloz, pero Marcus la vio.

—Piensas en el a maldición que me ata a este lugar, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. Siempre diste por supuesto que era un hechizo de venganza lanzado por algún demonio o brujo enfadado. Dejé que lo pensaras. Pero no es cierto. La maldición que me ata la lanzó la Clave.

— ¿Por pertenecer al Círculo? —preguntó Edward, su rostro una máscara de asombro.

—Por no abandonarlo antes del Levantamiento.

—Pero a los Masen no los castigaron —repuso Bella—. ¿Por qué no? Habían hecho lo mismo que usted.

—Existían circunstancias atenuantes en su caso: estaban casados, tenían un hijo. Aunque no es que residan en este puesto avanzado, lejos del hogar, por propia elección. Nos desterraron aquí, a los tres…, a los cuatro, debería decir; Alec era un bebé berreante cuando abandonamos la Ciudad de Cristal. Ellos pueden regresar a Idris únicamente por cuestiones oficiales, y aún así sólo durante períodos cortos. Yo no puedo regresar jamás. Nunca volveré a ver la Ciudad de Cristal.

Edward le miró fijamente. Fue como si mirara a su tutor con nuevos ojos, se dijo Bella, aunque no era Edward quien había cambiado.

—La Ley es dura, pero es la Ley —repitió el muchacho.

—Yo te enseñé eso —indicó Marcus, con un tono cáustico en la voz—. Y ahora tú me lo arrojas a la cara.

Con toda la razón, además. Parecía como si deseara desplomarse sobre una silla próxima, pero se mantuvo erguido. En su rígida postura había algo del soldado que había sido, pensó Bella.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contó antes? —Preguntó la joven—. Que mi madre estuvo casada con Aro. Usted sabía su nombre…

—La conocía como Renne Fairchild, no Renne Swan —explicó Marcus—. Y tú insistías tanto en su ignorancia del mundo de las sombras, que me convenciste de que no podía ser la Renne que yo conocía… y quizá tampoco quería creerlo. Nadie desearía el regreso de Aro. —Volvió a negar con la cabeza—. Cuando envié a buscar a los Hermanos de la Ciudad de Huesos no tenía ni idea de qué noticias tendríamos para ellos —indicó—. Cuando la Clave averigüe que Aro puede haber regresado, que está buscando la Copa, habrá un alboroto. Sólo puedo esperar que no desbarate los Acuerdos.

—Apuesto a que Aro le gustaría eso —repuso Edward—. Pero ¿por qué quiere la Copa tan desesperadamente?

El rostro de Marcus estaba gris.

— ¿No es eso obvio? —repuso—. Para poder crearse un ejército.

Edward pareció sobresaltado.

—Pero eso jamás podría…

— ¡Hora de cenar!

Era Rennesme, enmarcada en la puerta de la biblioteca. Todavía sostenía la cuchara en la mano, aunque los cabellos se le habían escapado del moño y le caían desordenadamente a lo largo del cuello.

—Lo siento si estoy interrumpiendo —añadió como si se le acabara de ocurrir.

—Dios del cielo —exclamó Edward—, la temida hora está próxima.

Marcus se mostró alarmado.

—To… to… tomé un desayuno muy sustancioso —tartamudeó—. Quiero decir almuerzo. Un almuerzo que me llenó mucho. No podría comer…

—He tirado la sopa —informó Rennesme—. Y he pedido comida china a aquel lugar del centro.

Edward se desenganchó del escritorio y se desperezó.

—Fantástico. Estoy muerto de hambre.

—Tal vez podría tomar un bocado —admitió Marcus dócilmente.

—Sois dos mentirosos terribles —bromeó Rennesme sombría—. Mirad, sé que no os gusta lo que cocino…

—Pues deja de cocinar —le aconsejó Edward con toda la razón—. ¿Pediste cerdo mu shu? Ya sabes que adoro el cerdo mu shu.

Rennesme alzó los ojos al cielo.

—Sí; está en la cocina.

—Formidable.

Edward se escabulló por su lado alborotándole cariñosamente los cabellos. Marcus fue tras él, deteniéndose solamente para dar una palmada afectuosa a Rennesme en el hombro; luego salió, agachando la cabeza con un divertido gesto de disculpa. ¿Realmente había podido ver Bella en él, apenas unos minutos antes, el espíritu de su antiguo ser guerrero?

Rennesme seguía con la mirada a Edward y a Marcus, haciendo rodar la cuchara en sus dedos pálidos y llenos de cicatrices.

— ¿Él lo es realmente? —inquirió Bella. Rennesme no la miró.

— ¿Quién es qué?

—Edward. ¿Es realmente un terrible mentiroso?

Ahora Rennesme sí volvió los ojos hacia Bella, y eran enormes, oscuros e inesperadamente pensativos.

—En absoluto. No cuando se trata de cosas importantes. Te contará cosas horribles, pero no mentirá. —Hizo una pausa antes de añadir en voz baja—. Es por eso que es mejor no preguntarle nada, a menos que sepas que puedes soportar oír la respuesta.

La atmósfera de la cocina era cálida y estaba llena de luz y del olor salado y dulce de la comida china. El olor le recordó a Bella su casa; se sentó y contempló su refulgente plato de fideos, jugueteó con el tenedor e intentó no mirar a Jacob, que tenía la vista fija en Rennesme con una expresión más vidriosa que el Pato Lacado del General Tso.

—Bueno, creo que es algo así como romántico —dijo Rennesme, succionando perlas de tapioca a través de una enorme pajita rosa.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó Jacob, poniéndose alerta al instante.

—Todo eso asunto sobre que la madre de Bella estaba casada con Aro —contestó Rennesme.

Edward y Marcus la habían puesto al corriente, aunque Bella reparó en que ambos habían dejado fuera la parte sobre que los Masen habían pertenecido al Círculo, y las maldiciones que la Clave había pronunciado.

—Así que ahora ha regresado de entre los muertos y ha venido a buscarla. Quizá quiere que vuelvan a estar juntos.

—Dudo que enviara a un demonio rapiñador a su casa porque quiera que "vuelvan a estar juntos" —comentó Alec, que había aparecido cuando se servía la comida.

Nadie le había preguntado dónde había estado, y él no había ofrecido tal información. Estaba sentado junto a Edward, frente a Bella, y evitaba mirarla.

—No sería lo que yo haría —coincidió Edward—. Primero los dulces y las flores, luego las cartas de disculpa y a continuación las hordas de demonios rapiñadores. En ese orden.

—Tal vez le envió dulces y flores —dijo Rennesme—. No lo sabemos.

—Rennesme —repuso Marcus en tono paciente—, se trata del hombre que hizo caer tal destrucción sobre Idris como no se había visto nunca, que puso a los cazadores de sombras contra los subterráneos e hizo que por las calles de Idris corriera la sangre.

—Resulta más bien excitante —arguyó Rennesme—, toda esa maldad.

Jacob intentó parecer amenazador, pero se dio por vencido al ver que Bella le miraba fijamente.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué? Desea tanto Aro esta copa, y ¿por qué cree que la madre de Bella la tiene? —preguntó.

—Usted dijo que era para poder crear un ejército —contestó Bella, volviendo la cabeza hacia Marcus—. ¿Quiere decir que es porque puede usar la Copa para crear más cazadores de sombras?

—Sí.

— ¿De modo que Aro simplemente podría acercarse a cualquier tipo en la calle y convertirlo en un cazador de sombras? ¿Simplemente con la Copa? —Jacob se inclinó al frente—. ¿Funcionaría conmigo?

Marcus le dedicó una mirada larga y mesurada.

—Posiblemente —respondió—. Pero lo más probable es que seas demasiado mayor. La Copa funciona en niños. Un adulto o bien no se vería afectado en absoluto por el proceso o moriría en el acto.

—Un ejército infantil —dijo Rennesme en voz baja.

—Sólo durante unos pocos años —indicó Edward—. Los críos crecen de prisa. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que fueran una fuerza a la que enfrentarse.

—No sé —repuso Jacob—. Convertir a un grupo de críos en guerreros; he oído que suceden cosas peores. No veo que sea algo de tanta importancia mantener la Copa lejos de él.

—Dejando aparte que inevitablemente usaría este ejército para lanzar un ataque contra la Clave —repuso Marcus con sequedad—, el motivo de que sólo se seleccione a unos pocos humanos para ser convertidos en Nefilim es que la mayoría jamás sobreviviría a la transición. Se necesita una fuerza y resistencia especiales. Antes de poder ser convertidos, es necesario someterles a pruebas exhaustivas; pero Aro jamás se molestaría en hacerlo. Usaría la Copa en cualquier niño que consiguiera capturar, y se quedaría al veinte por ciento que sobreviviera para convertirlo en su ejército.

Alec miraba a Marcus con el mismo horror que Bella sentía.

— ¿Cómo sabes que haría eso?

—Porque —respondió él— cuando estaba en el Círculo, ése era su plan. Dijo que era el único modo de crear la clase de fuerza que se necesitaba para defender nuestro mundo.

—Pero eso es asesinato —exclamó Rennesme, que se había puesto ligeramente verde—. Hablaba de matar a niños.

—Dijo que habíamos hecho que el mundo fuera seguro para los humanos durante mil años —repuso Marcus—, y que ahora había llegado el momento de que nos compensaran por ello.

— ¿Con sus hijos? —inquirió Edward con las mejillas ruborizadas—. Eso va en contra de todo aquello para lo que se supone que existimos. Proteger al indefenso, salvaguardar la humanidad…

Marcus apartó su plato.

—Aro estaba loco —afirmó—. Era brillante, pero demente. No le importaba nada que no fuera matar demonios y subterráneos. Nada que no fuera hacer que el mundo fuese puro. Habría sacrificado a su propio hijo por la causa y no era capaz de comprender que alguien no lo hiciera.

— ¿Tenía un hijo? —preguntó Alec.

—Hablaba de un modo figurado —respondió Marcus, alargando la mano para coger su pañuelo. Lo usó para secarse la frente antes de devolverlo al bolsillo. La mano, advirtió Bella, le temblaba ligeramente.

—Cuando su tierra ardió, cuando su hogar fue destruido, se dio por supuesto que había preferido destruir no sólo a sí mismo sino también a la Copa antes que ceder ambas cosas a la Clave. Se encontraron sus huesos en las cenizas, junto con los huesos de su esposa.

—Pero mi madre vivió —dijo Bella—. Ella no murió en el fuego.

—Y tampoco, por lo que parece ahora, Aro —indicó Marcus—. A la Clave no le satisfará que la hayan engañado. Pero lo que es más importante, querrán conseguir la Copa. Y más aún, querrán asegurarse de que Aro no lo hace.

—Me parece que lo primero que debemos hacer es hallar a la madre de Bella —propuso Edward—. Encontrarla a ella y encontrar la Copa; encontrarla antes de que lo haga Aro.

Aquello le pareció estupendo a Bella, pero Marcus miró a Edward como si, como solución, hubiese propuesto hacer malabarismos con nitroglicerina.

—Absolutamente no.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

—Nada —respondió Marcus—. Todo esto es mejor dejarlo a cazadores de sombras expertos y con experiencia.

—Yo soy experto —protestó Edward—. Tengo experiencia.

El tono de Marcus era firme, casi paternal.

—Sé que es así, pero con todo, eres un niño, o casi uno.

Edward miró a Marcus con ojos entrecerrados. Sus pestañas eran largas y proyectaban sombras sobre los angulosos pómulos. En cualquier otra persona hubiera sido una mirada tímida, incluso una de disculpa, pero en Edward resultó intolerante y amenazadora.

—Yo no soy un niño.

—Marcus tiene razón —dijo Alec.

Miraba a Edward, y Bella pensó que debía de ser una de las pocas personas del mundo que miraban a Edward no como si sintieran miedo de él, sino como si temieran por él.

—Aro es peligroso. Sé que eres un buen cazador de sombras. Probablemente eres el mejor de los de tu edad. Pero Aro es uno de los mejores que ha existido nunca. Hizo falta una gigantesca batalla para derrotarle.

—Y no se quedó tumbado exactamente —concluyó Rennesme, examinando los dientes de su tenedor—. Al parecer.

—Pero nosotros estamos aquí —insistió Edward—. Nosotros estamos aquí, y debido a los Acuerdos, no hay nadie más. Si no hacemos algo…

—Vamos a hacer algo —repuso Marcus—. Enviaré a la Clave un mensaje esta noche. Podrían tener a un cuerpo de Nefilim aquí mañana si quisieran. Ellos se ocuparán de esto. Tú has hecho más que suficiente.

Edward se aquietó, pero sus ojos siguieron reluciendo.

—No me gusta.

—No tiene que gustarte —replicó Alec—. Simplemente tienes que callarte y no hacer ninguna estupidez.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con mi madre? —exigió Bella—. No puede esperar a que algún representante de la Clave aparezca. Aro la tiene en estos momentos, Vladimir y Stefan lo dijeron, y él podría estar…

No fue capaz de pronunciar la palabra tortura, pero Bella sabía que no era la única en pensar en ella. De repente, nadie en la mesa fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Excepto Jacob.

—Haciéndole daño —dijo éste, finalizando su frase—. Pero, Bella, también dijeron que estaba inconsciente y que Aro no estaba contento con eso. Parece que está esperando a que despierte.

—Yo permanecería inconsciente si fuera ella —rezongó Rennesme.

—Pero eso podría suceder en cualquier momento —replicó Bella, haciendo caso omiso de Rennesme—. Pensaba que la Clave tenía el compromiso de proteger a la gente. ¿No debería haber cazadores de sombras aquí en este momento? ¿No deberían estar ya buscándola?

—Eso sería más fácil —espetó Alec—, si tuviéramos alguna ligera idea de dónde buscar.

—Pero la tenemos —afirmó Edward.

— ¿La tienes? —Bella le miró, sobresaltada y ansiosa—. ¿Dónde?

—Aquí.

Edward se inclinó y le acercó los dedos a la sien, con tanta suavidad que un rubor invadió el rostro de la muchacha.

—Todo lo que necesitamos saber está encerrado en tu cabeza, bajo esos bonitos rizos.

Bella alzó la mano para tocar sus cabellos en actitud protectora.

—No creo que…

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? —Inquirió Jacob con brusquedad—. ¿Abrirle la cabeza con un cuchillo para llegar hasta ello?

Los ojos de Edward centellearon, pero respondió con calma.

—En absoluto. Lo Hermanos Silenciosos pueden ayudarla a recuperar sus recuerdos.

—Tú odias a los Hermanos Silenciosos —protestó Rennesme.

—No les odio —respondió él con sencillez—. Les temo. No es la misma cosa.

—Creí que dijiste que eran bibliotecarios —dijo Bella.

—Son bibliotecarios.

Jacob lanzó un silbido.

—Ésos deben matarte si te atrasas en el pago de las cuotas.

—Los Hermanos Silenciosos son archiveros, pero eso no es todo lo que son —interrumpió Marcus, en un tono que parecía indicar que se le acababa la paciencia—. Para poder fortalecer sus mentes, han elegido asumir algunas de las runas más poderosas jamás creadas. El poder de esas runas es tan grande que su uso… —Calló y Bella oyó la voz de Alec en su mente, diciendo: "Se mutilan"—. Bueno, deforma y retuerce su forma física. No son guerreros en el mismo sentido en que otros cazadores de sombras son guerreros. Sus poderes son poderes de la mente, no del cuerpo.

— ¿Leen la mente? —preguntó Bella con un hilillo de voz.

—Entre otras cosas. Son los más temidos de todos los cazadores de demonios.

—No sé —indicó Jacob—, no me suena tan terrible. Preferiría que alguien se dedicara a entretenerse con mi mente en lugar de cortarme la cabeza.

—Entonces eres un idiota mucho más grande de lo que pareces —espetó Edward, contemplándole con desprecio.

—Edward tiene razón —intervino Rennesme—. Los Hermanos Silenciosos dan realmente miedo.

La mano de Marcus estaba fuertemente cerrada sobre la mesa.

—Son muy poderosos —declaró—. Se mueven en la oscuridad y no hablan, pero pueden abrir la mente de un hombre del mismo modo en que cascarías una nuez…, y dejar a esa persona chillando sola en la oscuridad si es eso lo que desean.

Bella miró a Edward, horrorizada.

— ¿Quieres entregarme a ellos?

—Quiero que ellos te ayuden. Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa, tan cerca que ella pudo ver las motas ambarinas más oscuras de sus ojos claros. —Tal vez no podamos buscar la Copa —siguió en voz baja—. Tal vez la Clave hará eso. Pero lo que hay en tu mente te pertenece a ti. Alguien ha ocultado secretos ahí, secretos que no puedes ver. ¿No quieres conocer la verdad sobre tu propia vida?

—No quiero a otra persona metida en mi cabeza —contestó ella con voz débil. Sabía que él tenía razón, pero la idea de entregarse a seres que incluso los cazadores de sombras consideraban escalofriantes le helaba la sangre.

—Iré contigo —se ofreció Edward—. Me quedaré contigo mientras lo hacen.

—Ya es suficiente. —Jacob se había levantado de la mesa, rojo de rabia—. Déjala en paz.

Alec echó una rápida mirada a Jacob como si acabara de advertir su presencia, mientras se apartaba los despeinados cabellos negros de los ojos con los dedos y pestañeaba.

— ¿Qué haces tú todavía aquí, mundano?

Jacob hizo como si no existiera.

—He dicho que la dejes en paz.

Edward le echó una mirada, una lenta mirada dulcemente ponzoñosa.

—Alec tiene razón —dijo—. El Instituto tiene el deber de dar refugio a cazadores de sombras, no a sus amigos mundanos. En especial cuando éstos han dejado de ser bienvenidos.

Rennesme se puso en pie y agarró a Jacob por el brazo.

—Yo le acompañaré afuera.

Por un momento pareció como si Jacob fuera a resistirse, pero captó la mirada de Bella desde el otro lado de la mesa, negando levemente con la cabeza, y se calmó. Con la cabeza alta, dejó que Rennesme le condujera fuera de la habitación.

Bella se puso en pie.

—Estoy cansada —anunció—. Quiero irme a dormir.

—Apenas has comido nada… —protestó Edward.

Ella apartó la mano que él alargaba.

—No tengo hambre.

En el pasillo hacía más fresco que en la cocina. Bella se apoyó en la pared, tirando de la camiseta, que se le pegaba al sudor frío del pecho. Pasillo adelante pudo ver cómo las sombras engullían las figuras de Rennesme y Jacob, que se alejaban. ¿Cuándo se había convertido Jacob en responsabilidad de Rennesme en lugar de suya? Si había una cosa que estaba aprendiendo de todo aquello, era lo fácil que resultaba perder lo que uno había creído que tenía para siempre.

_La habitación era toda dorada y blanca, con paredes altas que brillaban como esmalte, y un techo, muy arriba, transparente y reluciente como diamantes. Bella llevaba puesto un vestido de terciopelo verde y sostenía un abanico dorado en la mano. Los cabellos, retorcidos en un nudo que derramaba rizos, hacían que sintiera la cabeza extrañamente pesada cada vez que la giraba para mirar a su espalda._

_— ¿Ves a alguien más interesante que yo? —preguntó Jacob. _

_En el sueño, Jacob, era, misteriosamente, un bailarín experto, que la conducía a través de la multitud como si fuera una hoja atrapada en la corriente de un río. Iba vestido de negro, como un cazador de sombras, y eso le favorecía mucho: cabello oscuro, piel ligeramente tostada, dientes blancos. "Es atractivo", pensó Bella, con repentina sorpresa. _

_—No hay nadie más interesante que tú —respondió ella—. Es simplemente este lugar. Nunca he visto nada igual. _

_Volvió la cabeza otra vez cuando pasaron ante una fuente de champán: una enorme bandeja de plata en cuyo centro había una sirena con una jarra, vertiendo el líquido espumoso por encima de su espalda desnuda. La gente llenaba sus copas en la fuente, riendo y conversando. La sirena movió la cabeza cuando Bella pasó, y sonrió. La sonrisa mostró unos dientes blancos, tan afilados como los de un vampiro. _

_—Bienvenida a la Ciudad de Cristal —dijo una voz que no era la de Jacob. _

_Bella descubrió que Jacob había desaparecido y que ahora bailaba con Edward, que iba vestido de blanco, con una camisa de algodón; podía ver las Marcas negras a través de él. Llevaba una cadena de bronce alrededor de la garganta, y su cabello y ojos parecían más dorados que nunca; pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría pintar su retrato con la opaca pintura dorada que a veces se veía en los iconos rusos. _

_— ¿Dónde está Jacob? —preguntó mientras volvían a girar alrededor de la fuente de champán. Bella vio a Rennesme allí, con Alec, ambos vestidos de azul cobalto. Iban cogidos de la mano, como Hansel y Gretel en el bosque oscuro. _

_—Este lugar es para los vivos —dijo Edward. Sus manos eran frías sobre las de ella, y fue consciente de ellas de un modo en que no lo había sido de las de Jacob. Le miró entrecerrando los ojos. _

_— ¿Qué quieres decir? _

_Él se inclinó muy cerca. Sintió sus labios sobre la oreja. No estaban nada fríos. _

—Despierta, Bella —murmuró—. Despierta. Despierta.

Se sentó en la cama de golpe, jadeante, con los cabellos pegados al cuello por un sudor frío. Le sujetaban las muñecas con fuerza; intentó desasirse, entonces comprendió quién la sujetaba.

— ¿Edward?

—Sí.

Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama (¿cómo había llegado ella a una cama?) despeinado y medio despierto, con los cabellos de recién levantado y ojos soñolientos.

—Suéltame.

—Lo siento. —Los dedos de él resbalaron de las muñecas de Bella—. Has intentado pegarme cuando he pronunciado tu nombre.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa, supongo.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un pequeño dormitorio amueblado con madera oscura. Por la tenue luz que penetraba por la ventana entreabierta, imaginó que amanecía, o que acababa de hacerlo. Su mochila estaba apoyada en una pared.

— ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? No recuerdo…

—Te encontré dormida en el pasillo. —Edward parecía divertido—. Marcus me ayudó a meterte en la cama. Pensó que estarías más cómoda en un cuarto de invitados que en la enfermería.

—Vaya. No recuerdo nada. —Se pasó los dedos por los cabellos, apartándose desaliñados rizos de los ojos—. ¿Qué hora es, de todos modos?

—Sobre las cinco.

— ¿De la mañana? —Le miró iracunda—. Será mejor que tengas una buena razón para despertarme.

— ¿Por qué, tenías un sueño agradable?

Ella todavía podía oír música en sus oídos, sentir las pesadas joyas acariciando sus mejillas.

—No lo recuerdo.

Él se puso en pie.

—Uno de los Hermanos Silenciosos está aquí para verte. Marcus me ha enviado a despertarte. En realidad, ofreció despertarte él mismo, pero puesto que son las cinco de la mañana, imaginé que te sentirías menos irritable si tenías algo agradable que contemplar.

— ¿Eso se refiere a ti?

— ¿A qué otra cosa?

—No he accedido a verlos —le espetó ella—. A los Hermanos Silenciosos.

— ¿Quieres encontrar a tu madre o no? —inquirió él. Le miró fijamente. —Sólo tienes que reunirte con el hermano Jeremiah. Eso es todo. Incluso puede que te guste. Tiene un gran sentido del humor para ser un tipo que nunca dice nada.

Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Sal. Sal para que pueda cambiarme.

Sacó las piernas fuera de la cama en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él. Aunque apenas había amanecido, un calor húmedo empezaba a acumularse ya en la habitación.

Cerró la ventana y entró en el cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara y enjuagarse la boca, que le sabía a papel viejo. Al cabo de cinco minutos, ya estaba metiendo los pies en sus zapatillas deportivas verdes. Se había puesto unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta lisa negra. Si al menos sus delgadas piernas pecosas se parecieran más a las extremidades suaves y estilizadas de Rennesme. Pero no se podía hacer nada. Se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo y fue a reunirse con Edward en el pasillo. Iglesia estaba allí con él, farfullando y describiendo círculos nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué le pasa al gato? —preguntó Bella.

—Los Hermanos Silenciosos le ponen nervioso.

—Suena como si pusieran nervioso a todo el mundo.

Edward le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Iglesia maulló cuando iniciaron la marcha por el pasillo, pero no les siguió. Al menos, las gruesas piedras de los muros de la catedral todavía retenían algo del frescor de la noche; los pasillos estaban oscuros y fríos.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, a Bella le sorprendió ver que las lámparas estaban apagadas. La habitación estaba iluminada únicamente por la luz lechosa que se filtraba a través de las altas ventanas situadas en el techo abovedado. Marcus se hallaba sentado tras el enorme escritorio, vestido con un traje, los cabellos canosos le brillaban plateados por la luz del amanecer.

Por un instante, Bella creyó que estaba solo en la habitación: que Edward le había gastado una broma. Entonces vio que una figura salía de la penumbra, y comprendió que lo que había creído que era un trozo de sombra más oscura era, en realidad, un hombre. Un hombre alto con una gruesa túnica que le cubría desde el cuello a los pies. La capucha estaba alzada, ocultando su rostro. La túnica misma era del color del pergamino, y los intrincados diseños rúnicos a los largo del repulgo y las mangas parecían haber sido pintadas allí con sangre que empezaba a secarse. A Bella se le erizó el vello de los brazos y el cogote, pinchándola de un modo casi doloroso.

—Éste —presentó Marcus— es el hermano Jeremiah de la Ciudad Silenciosa.

El hombre avanzó hacia ellos, el grueso manto arremolinándose mientras se movía, y Bella comprendió qué era lo que había en él que resultaba extraño: no hacía el menor ruido al andar, no se oía ni la más leve pisada. Incluso la capa, que debería haber susurrado, se movía silenciosa. Se preguntó si no era un fantasma…, pero no, se dijo cuando él se detuvo frente a ella, porque le envolvía un extraño olor dulzón, como de incienso y sangre, el olor de algo vivo.

—Y ésta, Jeremiah —dijo Marcus, alzándose del escritorio—, es la chica sobre la que os escribí. Isabella Swan.

El rostro encapuchado se volvió despacio hacia ella. Bella se sintió helada hasta la punta de los dedos.

—Hola —dijo. No hubo respuesta.

—Decidí que tenías razón, Edward —dijo Marcus.

—Claro que tenía razón —repuso él—. Por lo general la tengo.

Marcus hizo como si no oyera el comentario.

—Anoche envié una carta a la Clave sobre todo esto, pero los recuerdos de Bella son de ella. Únicamente ella puede decidir cómo quiere ocuparse del contenido de su cabeza. Si quiere la ayuda de los Hermanos Silenciosos, debería tener esa posibilidad.

Bella no dijo nada. Zarafina había dicho que existía un bloqueo en su mente, que ocultaba algo. Por supuesto que quería saber qué era. Pero la figura sombría del Hermano Silencioso era tan…, bueno, silenciosa. El mismo silencio emanaba de él igual que una oscura marea, negra y espesa como tinta. Le helaba los huesos. El rostro del hermano Jeremiah seguía vuelto hacia ella, con nada excepto oscuridad visible bajo su capucha.

—_ "¿Ésta es la hija de Renne?" _

Bella profirió una leve exclamación ahogada. Las palabras le habían resonado dentro de la cabeza, como si las hubiese pensado ella misma; pero no lo había hecho.

—Sí —dijo Marcus, y añadió rápidamente—, pero su padre era un mundano.

— _"Eso no importa_ —dijo Jeremiah—. _La sangre de la Clave es preponderante." _

— ¿Por qué ha llamado Renne a mi madre? —inquirió Bella, buscando en vano alguna señal de un rostro debajo de la capucha—. ¿La conoció?

—Los Hermanos mantienen registros de todos los miembros de la Clave —explicó Marcus—. Registros exhaustivos.

—No tan exhaustivos —indicó Edward—, si no sabían siquiera que ella seguía viva.

— _"Es probable que contara con la ayuda de un brujo para su desaparición. La mayoría de los cazadores de sombras no pueden escapar fácilmente de la Clave."_

No había emoción en la voz de Jeremiah; no parecía aprobar ni desaprobar las acciones de Renne.

—Hay algo que no comprendo —dijo Bella—. ¿Por qué iba a pensar Aro que mi madre tiene la Copa Mortal? Si ella se tomó tantas molestias para desaparecer, entonces, ¿por qué iba a llevársela con ella?

—Para impedir que él le pusiera las manos encima —contestó Marcus—. Ella más que nadie debía de saber lo que sucedería si Aro tenía la Copa. E imagino que no confiaba en que la Clave pudiera conservarla. No después de que Aro se la hubiera arrebatado una vez.

—Supongo. —Bella no pudo mantener la duda alejada de su voz. Todo ello parecía tan improbable. Intentó imaginarse a su madre huyendo al amparo de la oscuridad, con una gran copa de oro escondida en el bolsillo de su mono, y fracasó.

—Renne se volvió contra su esposo cuando descubrió lo que pretendía hacer con la Copa —continuó Marcus—. Es razonable asumir que hubiera hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para impedir que la Copa cayera de nuevo en manos de Aro. La Clave misma habría dirigido sus ojos primero hacia ella de haber pensado que seguía viva.

—Me parece —dijo Bella con un tono incisivo— que nadie que la Clave considera muerto, está muerto en realidad. Quizá deberían invertir en historiales dentales.

—Mi padre está muerto —replicó Edward, con el mismo deje cortante en su voz—. No necesito historiales dentales para que me lo digan.

Bella se revolvió contra él con cierta exasperación.

—Oye, no quería decir…

— _"Es suficiente_ —interrumpió el hermano Jeremiah—. _Se puede obtener verdad de esto, si sois lo bastante pacientes como para escucharla." _

Alzó las manos con un gesto veloz y se echó la capucha atrás. Olvidando a Edward, Bella contuvo el impulso de gritar. La cabeza del archivero era calva, lisa y blanca como un huevo, con oscuras muescas donde habían estado los ojos en el pasado. Ya no los tenía. Los labios estaban entrecruzados con un dibujo de líneas oscuras que recordaban puntos de sutura. Comprendió entonces a qué se había referido Rennesme al hablar de mutilación.

— _"Los Hermanos de la Ciudad Silenciosa no mienten_ —dijo Jeremiah—. _Si queréis la verdad de mí, la tendréis, pero os pido lo mismo a cambio."_

Bella alzó la barbilla.

—Yo tampoco soy una mentirosa.

_— "La mente no puede mentir_. —Jeremiah fue hacia ella—. _Son tus recuerdos lo que quiero." _

El olor a sangre y a tinta era sofocante. La muchacha sintió una oleada de pánico.

—Espere…

—Bella. —Era Marcus, el tono de voz dulce—. Es totalmente posible que haya recuerdos que has enterrado o reprimido, recuerdos formados cuando eras demasiado joven para poseer una memoria consciente de ellos, y el hermano Jeremiah los puede alcanzar. Nos ayudaría mucho.

Ella no dijo nada, mordiéndose el interior del labio. Odiaba la idea de que alguien se introdujera en su mente, que tocara recuerdos tan personales y ocultos que ni siquiera ella podía llegar hasta ellos.

—Ella no tiene que hacer nada que no quiera hacer —dijo Edward de improviso—. ¿Verdad?

Bella respondió antes de que Marcus pudiera decir nada.

—Está bien. Lo haré.

El hermano Jeremiah asintió con un sucinto gesto, y avanzó hacia ella con aquella ausencia de sonido que hacía que Bella sintiera escalofríos en la espalda.

— ¿Dolerá? —musitó ella.

Él no respondió, pero sus estrechas manos blancas se alzaron para tocarle la cara. La piel de sus dedos era fina como pergamino, pintada toda ella con runas. Bella sintió el poder que contenían, saltando como electricidad estática para aguijonearle la piel. Cerró los ojos, pero no antes de ver la expresión ansiosa que cruzó por el rostro de Marcus.

Se arremolinaron colores sobre la oscuridad que había tras sus párpados y sintió una presión, un fuerte tirón en la cabeza, las manos y los pies. Cerró con fuerza las manos, luchando contra el peso, la negrura. Sintió como si la estrujaran contra algo duro y rígido, como si la aplastaran lentamente. Se oyó jadear y de improviso sintió frío por todo el cuerpo, un frío invernal. Como en un fogonazo, vio una calle helada, edificios grises que se alzaban sobre su cabeza, una explosión de blancura que les azotaba el rostro con gélidas partículas…

—Es suficiente.

La voz de Edward se abrió paso a través del frío invernal, y la nieve que caía desapareció, convertida en una lluvia de chispas blancas. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de golpe. Poco a poco la biblioteca fue apareciendo con claridad: las paredes repletas libros, los rostros inquietos de Marcus y Edward. El hermano Jeremiah estaba de pie, inmóvil, un ídolo tallado de marfil y tinta roja.

Bella percibió unos agudos dolores en las manos, y al mirar abajo vio líneas rojas surcando la piel en los lugares en los que se había clavado las uñas.

—Edward —dijo Marcus en tono reprobatorio.

—Mírale las manos.

Edward señaló en dirección a Bella, que cerró los dedos para tapar sus palmas lastimadas. Marcus posó una amplia mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella movió lentamente la cabeza para asentir. El aplastante peso había desaparecido, pero podía notar el sudor que le empapaba los cabellos, que le pegaba la camiseta a la espalda igual que cinta adhesiva.

_— "Hay un bloqueo en tu mente_ —dijo el hermano Jeremiah—. _No se puede llegar hasta tus recuerdos." _

— ¿Un bloqueo? —Preguntó Edward—. ¿Quiere decir que ha reprimido sus recuerdos?

_— "No; me refiero a que los han bloqueado de su mente consciente a través de un hechizo. No puedo romperlo aquí. Tendrá que venir a la Ciudad de Hueso y presentarse ante la Hermandad."_

— ¿Un hechizo? —Dijo Bella, incrédula—. ¿Quién puede haberme puesto un hechizo?

Nadie le respondió. Edward miró a su tutor. Éste estaba sorprendentemente pálido, teniendo en cuenta que aquello había sido idea suya.

—Marcus, ella no debería tener que ir si no…

—No pasa nada.

Bella inspiró profundamente. Le dolían las palmas allí donde se había herido con las uñas, y quería desesperadamente tumbarse en algún lugar oscuro y descansar.

—Iré. Quiero saber la verdad. Quiero saber qué hay en mi cabeza.

Edward asintió una sola vez.

—Estupendo. Entonces iré contigo.

Abandonar el Instituto fue como introducirse en una bolsa de lona húmeda y caliente. El aire húmedo presionaba con fuerza sobre la ciudad, convirtiendo el aire en un caldo mugriento.

—No entiendo por qué tenemos que marcharnos separados del hermano Jeremiah —refunfuñó Bella.

Estaban de pie en la esquina frente al Instituto. Las calles estaban desiertas a excepción de un camión de la basura que circulaba pesadamente más adelante.

— ¿Es que le avergüenza que le vean con cazadores de sombras o algo así?

—La Hermandad son cazadores de sombras —indicó Edward. De algún modo, el joven conseguía parecer fresco a pesar del calor. Bella sintió ganas de abofetearle por ello.

—Supongo que fue a buscar su coche —dijo ella con sarcasmo.

—Algo parecido.

La muchacha sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

—Me sentiría mucho mejor si Marcus hubiese venido con nosotros.

—Vaya. ¿No soy protección suficiente para ti?

—No es protección lo que necesito justo ahora…, es alguien que me ayude a pensar. —Recordando repentinamente, se llevó una mano a la boca—. Ah… ¡Jacob!

—No, soy Edward —repuso éste pacientemente—. Jacob es ese pequeño chucho con el horrible corte de pelo y un pésimo sentido de la moda.

—Vamos, cállate —replicó ella, pero fue más algo automático que sentido—. Tenía la intención de telefonearle antes de irme a acostar. Saber si había llegado bien a casa.

Meneando la cabeza, Edward contempló los cielos como si estuvieran a punto de abrirse y revelar los secretos del universo.

— ¿Con todo lo que está sucediendo, te preocupas por Cara de Chucho?

—No le llames así. No se parece a un chucho.

—Puede que tengas razón —repuso él—.Se parece más a una rata.

—Él no se…

—Probablemente esté en casa tumbado en un charco de su propia baba. Tú espera a que Rennesme se canse de él y tendrás que recoger los pedazos.

— ¿Es probable que Rennesme se canse de él? —preguntó Bella. Edward lo meditó.

—Sí —contestó.

Bella se preguntó si tal vez Rennesme no sería más lista de lo que Edward pensaba. Quizá comprendería el tipo tan alucinante que era Jacob: lo divertido, lo listo, lo estupendo que era. A lo mejor empezarían a salir. La idea la llenó de indescriptible horror.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, tardó varios instantes en advertir que Edward le había estado diciendo algo. Cuando le miró pestañeando, vio que una sonrisa maliciosa se extendía por su rostro.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó de mala gana.

—Ojalá dejaras de intentar desesperadamente atraer mi atención de este modo —dijo él—. Se ha vuelto embarazoso.

—El sarcasmo es el último refugio de los que tienen la imaginación en bancarrota —le respondió ella.

—No puedo evitarlo. Uso mi afilado ingenio para ocultar mi dolor interior.

—Tu dolor no tardará en ser exterior si no sales del tráfico. ¿Es que quieres que te atropelle un taxi?

—No seas ridícula —respondió él—. Jamás conseguiríamos un taxi con tanta facilidad en este vecindario.

Como si le hubiera oído, un alargado coche negro con ventanas tintadas se acercó a la acera con un retumbo sordo y se detuvo frente a Edward, con el motor ronroneando. Era largo, de líneas elegantes y muy pegado al suelo como una limusina, con las ventanillas curvándose hacia el exterior.

Edward miró a Bella de soslayo; había regocijo en su mirada, pero también cierta urgencia. Ella volvió a echar una ojeada al coche, dejando que su mirada se relajara, dejando que la fuerza de lo que era real perforara el velo de glamour para poder ver la realidad más allá del encantamiento. Entonces el coche adoptó el aspecto de la carroza de Cenicienta, aunque en lugar de ser rosa, dorada y azul como un huevo de Pascua, era negra como el terciopelo, con las ventanillas tintadas.

Las ruedas eran negras, las guarniciones de cuero todas negras. El asiento de metal negro del cochero lo ocupaba el hermano Jeremiah, sosteniendo un juego de riendas negras en sus manos enguantadas. Su rostro estaba oculto bajo la capucha de la túnica color pergamino.

En el otro extremo de las riendas había dos caballos, negros como el humo, que rezongaban y piafaban en dirección al cielo.

—Entra —dijo Edward. Al ver que ella seguía allí parada y boquiabierta, él la tomó del brazo y medio la empujó a través de la portezuela abierta del carruaje, montando tras ella. El carruaje se puso en movimiento antes de que hubiera cerrado la portezuela tras ellos. El joven cayó hacia atrás sobre su asiento, de lustroso tapizado afelpado, y dirigió una mirada a su compañera.

—Una escolta personal a la Ciudad de Hueso no es algo a lo que hacerle ascos.

—No le estaba haciendo ascos. Simplemente estaba sorprendida. No esperaba… Quiero decir, pensé que era un coche.

—Simplemente relájate —repuso Edward—. Disfruta de ese olor a carruaje nuevo.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y giró la cabeza para mirar por las ventanillas. Habría pensado que un coche de caballos lo tendría muy difícil en el tráfico de Manhattan, pero se movían hacia el centro con facilidad, avanzando sigilosamente entre el rugir de taxis, autobuses y utilitarios que congestionaban la avenida. Frente a ellos, un taxi amarillo cambió de carril, cortándoles el paso.

Bella se puso tensa, preocupada por los caballos, pero entonces el carruaje dio un bandazo hacia arriba y los corceles saltaron ágilmente al techo del taxi. Ella sofocó una exclamación ahogada. El carruaje, en lugar de arrastrarse tras ellos por el suelo, se alzó en el aire detrás de los caballos, subiendo con suavidad y en silencio al taxi para pasar por encima de él y volver a descender en el otro lado. Bella miró un momento para atrás cuando el vehículo tocó el suelo otra vez con una sacudida.

—Siempre pensé que los conductores de taxi no prestaban atención al tráfico, pero esto es ridículo —dijo con voz débil.

—Sólo porque ahora puedes ver a través del glamour…

Edward dejó que el final de la frase flotara delicadamente en el aire entre ellos.

—Sólo puedo hacerlo cuando me concentro —dijo ella—. Me produce cierto dolor de cabeza.

—Apuesto a que se debe al bloqueo que hay en tu mente. Los Hermanos se ocuparán de eso.

— ¿Y entonces qué?

—Entonces verás el mundo como es: infinito —repuso él con una seca sonrisa.

—No me lances citas de Blake.

La sonrisa se tornó menos seca.

—No creía que fueras a reconocerlo. No me pareces alguien que lea mucha poesía.

—Todo el mundo conoce esa cita debido a los The Doors.

Edward la miró sin comprender.

—The Doors. Eran un grupo de música.

—Si tu lo dices —repuso él.

—Supongo que no tienes mucho tiempo para disfrutar de la música —comentó Bella, pensando en Jacob, para quien la música era toda la vida—, dedicándote a lo que te dedicas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá algún que otro coro gimiente de condenados.

Bella le miró rápidamente para comprobar si bromeaba, pero estaba inexpresivo.

—Pero ayer estabas tocando el piano —empezó—, en el Instituto. De modo que debes…

El carruaje volvió a ascender con un bandazo. Bella se sujetó al borde de su asiento y se quedó boquiabierta: pasaban por el techo de un autobús de la línea M que iba al centro de la ciudad. Desde aquella posición estratégica podía ver los pisos superiores de los edificios que bordeaban la avenida, minuciosamente esculpidos con gárgolas y cornisas decorativas.

—No hacia más que pasar el rato —respondió Edward, sin mirarla—. Mi padre insistió en que aprendiera a tocar un instrumento.

—Suena estricto, tu padre.

—En absoluto. —El tono del muchacho era cortante—. Me mimaba. Me lo enseñó todo: el manejo de las armas, demonología, tradiciones arcanas, lenguas antiguas. Me daba cualquier cosa que deseara. Caballos, armas, libros, incluso un halcón de caza.

_"Pero armas y libros no son precisamente lo que muchos niños quieren por Navidad", _pensó Bella mientras el carruaje volvía a caer al asfalto con un ruido sordo.

— ¿Por qué no mencionaste a Marcus que conocías a los hombres con los que hablaba Charlie? ¿Y que eran los que mataron a tu padre?

Edward bajó los ojos. Bella le siguió la mirada hasta las manos. Eran delgadas y cuidadas, las manos de un artista, no de un guerrero. El anillo que ella había advertido antes centelleó en su dedo. Bella pensó que debería haber algo de femenino en un muchacho que llevara un anillo, pero no lo había. El anillo mismo era sólido y confeccionado en plata oscura, con un dibujo de estrellas alrededor. Tenía grabada la letra W.

—Porque si lo hiciera —respondió él—, sabría que quiero matar a Aro yo mismo. Y jamás me dejaría intentarlo.

— ¿Te refieres a que quieres matarlo para vengarte?

—Para hacer justicia —repuso Edward—. Jamás supe quién mató a mi padre. Ahora lo sé. Ésta es mi oportunidad de corregirlo.

Bella no veía cómo matar a una persona podía corregir la muerte de otra, pero tuvo la sensación de que no iba a servir de nada decirlo.

—Pero tú sabías quién lo mató —dijo—. Fueron esos dos hombres. Dijiste…

Edward no la miraba, así que Bella dejó que su voz se pagara. En aquel momento cruzaban Astor Place, esquivando por poco un tranvía morado de la universidad de Nueva York que se abría paso entre el tráfico. Los peatones que pasaban parecían aplastados por el aire pesado, igual que insectos inmovilizados bajo cristal.

Algunos grupos de chicos sin techo estaban apelotonados alrededor de la base de una enorme estatua de latón, con carteles de cartón donde pedían dinero apoyados frente a ellos. Bella vio a una muchacha de aproximadamente su edad, con la cabeza perfectamente afeitada, recostada contra un muchacho de piel morena con rastas y el rostro adornado con una docena de piercings. El muchacho giró la cabeza al pasar el carruaje como si pudiera verlo, y ella distinguió el destello de sus ojos. Uno estaba nublado, como si careciera de pupila.

—Tenía diez años —dijo Edward. Bella volvió la cabeza para mirarle. No mostraba ninguna emoción. Siempre parecía palidecer cuando hablaba de su padre. —Vivíamos en una mansión, en el campo. Mi padre siempre dijo que era más seguro estar lejos de la gente. Les oí venir por el camino que llevaba a la casa y fui a decírselo. Me dijo que me escondiera, así que me escondí bajo las escaleras. Vi a esos hombres entrar. Llevaban a otro con ellos. No a hombres. Repudiados. Dominaron a mi padre y le cortaron el cuello. La sangre corrió por el suelo. Me empapó los zapatos. No me moví.

Bella tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que él había acabado de hablar, y otro en recuperar la voz.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward.

Los ojos del muchacho brillaron en la oscuridad.

—No entiendo por qué los mundanos siempre se disculpan por cosas que no son culpa suya.

—No me estoy disculpando. Es un modo de… establecer empatía. De decir que siento que seas desgraciado.

—No soy desgraciado —contestó él—. Sólo la gente sin un propósito es desgraciada. Yo tengo un propósito.

— ¿Quieres decir matar demonios, o vengarte por la muerte de tu padre?

—Ambas cosas.

— ¿Querría realmente tu padre que mataras a esos hombres? ¿Sólo por venganza?

—Un cazador de sombras que mata a uno de sus camaradas es peor que un demonio y debería ser suprimido igual que uno de ellos —replicó Edward, sonando como si recitara las palabras de un libro de texto.

— ¿Pero son todos los demonios malvados? —preguntó ella—. Quiero decir, si todos los vampiros no son malvados, y todos los hombres lobos no son malvados, quizá…

Edward se revolvió contra ella, exasperado.

—No es la misma cosa en absoluto. Los vampiros, los hombres lobo, incluso los brujos, son humanos en parte. Parte de este mundo, nacidos en él. Pertenecen a este sitio. Pero los demonios vienen de otros mundos. Son interdimensionales. Llegan a un mundo y lo consumen. No saben construir, sólo destruir… No saben crear, sólo usar. Agotan un lugar hasta convertirlo en cenizas y cuando está muerto, se trasladan al siguiente. Es vida lo que quieren…, no sólo tu vida o la mía, sino toda la vida de este mundo, sus ríos y ciudades, sus océanos, todo ello. Y lo único que se interpone entre ellos y la destrucción de todo esto —señaló fuera de la ventanilla del carruaje, agitando la mano como si quisiera indicar todo en la ciudad, desde los rascacielos de la parte alta al atasco de tráfico de la calle Houston— son los Nefilim.

—Ah —dijo Bella, pues no parecía que hubiera mucho más que decir—. ¿Cuántos otros mundos existen?

—Nadie lo sabe. ¿Cientos? Millones, tal vez.

— ¿Y son todos… mundos muertos? ¿Agotados? —Sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco, aunque podría haber sido la sacudida de cuando pasaron por encima de un Mini color morado, dando una vuelta de campana—. Eso parece tan triste.

—No he dicho eso.

La oscura luz anaranjada de la neblina de la ciudad se derramó al interior por la ventanilla, trazando su anguloso perfil.

—Probablemente existen otros mundos vivos como el nuestro. Pero únicamente los demonios pueden viajar entre ellos. En parte, debido a que son principalmente incorpóreos, aunque nadie sabe exactamente por qué. Gran número de brujos lo han intentado, y jamás ha funcionado. Nada de la Tierra puede atravesar las salvaguardas colocadas entre los mundos. Si pudiéramos —prosiguió—, podríamos cerrarles el paso para impedir que vinieran aquí, pero nadie ha conseguido nunca averiguar cómo hacer eso. De hecho, cada vez llegan más de ellos. En el pasado se trataba de pequeñas invasiones demoníacas, que podían contenerse fácilmente. Pero desde que tengo uso de razón, cada vez son más los que se filtran a través de las salvaguardas. La Clave se pasa el tiempo enviando cazadores de sombras, y en muchas ocasiones no regresan.

—Pero si tuvierais la Copa Mortal, podríais crear más, ¿verdad? ¿Más cazadores de demonios? —preguntó Bella tímidamente.

—Claro —contestó Edward—. Pero hace ya años que no tenemos la Copa, y muchos de nosotros morimos jóvenes. De modo que nuestro número mengua.

—No os estáis, ah… —Bella buscó la palabra correcta—. ¿Reproduciendo?

Edward profirió una carcajada justo cuando el carruaje efectuó un repentino y pronunciado giro a la izquierda. El muchacho se sujetó bien, pero Bella se vio arrojada contra él.

Éste la agarró, y la apartó con suavidad pero con firmeza. La joven sintió la presión fría del anillo de plata como una esquirla de hielo contra su piel sudorosa.

—Por supuesto —repuso él burlón—. Nos encanta reproducirnos. Es una de nuestras diversiones favoritas.

Bella se apartó de él, con el rostro ardiendo en la oscuridad, y giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla. Corrían en dirección a una gruesa reja de hierro forjado, emparrada de oscuras enredaderas.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Edward mientras el suave rodar de ruedas sobre asfalto se convertía en el traqueteo de los adoquines. Bella vislumbró palabras sobre un arco cuando pasaron bajo él: CEMENTERIO MARBLE DE LA CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK.

—Pero dejaron de enterrar a gente en Manhattan hace un siglo… ¿no es cierto? —preguntó. Avanzaban por un estrecho callejón con elevadas paredes de piedra a ambos lados.

—La Ciudad de Hueso ha estado aquí más tiempo que eso.

El carruaje se detuvo en seco con un bandazo. Bella dio un brinco cuando Edward alargó el brazo, pero éste se limitaba a extenderlo por delante de ella para abrir la portezuela en su lado. El brazo estaba levemente musculazo y recubierto de vello dorado, fino como polen.

— ¿Uno no tiene elección, verdad? —inquirió ella—. En lo de ser cazador de sombras. No puedes desentenderte de ello.

—No —respondió él.

La portezuela se abrió de par en par y dejó entrar una ráfaga de aire bochornoso. El vehículo se había detenido sobre una amplia plaza de césped verde rodeada de paredes de mármol cubiertas de musgo.

—Pero si tuviera elección, esto seguiría siendo lo que elegiría. —

¿Por qué?

Él enarcó una ceja, lo que hizo que Bella se sintiera instantáneamente celosa. Siempre había deseado poder hacer aquello.

—Porque —contestó él—, es para lo que sirvo.

Saltó fuera del carruaje. Bella se deslizó hasta el borde de su asiento, balanceando las piernas. Había una buena distancia hasta los adoquines. Saltó. El impacto le dejó los pies doloridos, pero no cayó. Se volvió en redondo, triunfal, y se encontró con Edward que la observaba.

—Te habría ayudado a bajar —dijo éste.

—No pasa nada —respondió ella, pestañeando—. No tenías por qué.

El joven echó un vistazo detrás de él. El hermano Jeremiah descendía de su puesto tras los caballos con una silenciosa caída de túnica. No proyectaba ninguna sombra sobre la hierba tostada por el sol. "Venid", dijo.

Se alejó majestuosamente del carruaje y las reconfortantes luces de la Segunda Avenida, yendo hacia el centro oscuro del jardín. Estaba claro que esperaba que lo siguieran. La hierba estaba seca y crujía bajo los pies; las paredes de mármol a ambos lados eran lisas y nacaradas. Había nombres grabados en la piedra de las paredes, nombres y fechas. Bella tardó un momento en comprender que se trataba de indicadores de sepulturas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Dónde estaban los cuerpos? ¿En las paredes, enterrados de pie como si los hubiesen emparedado en vida…? Había olvidado mirar por dónde iba, y cuando chocó contra algo inconfundiblemente vivo, soltó un sonoro grito. Era Edward.

—No chilles de ese modo. Despertarás a los muertos.

Ella le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Por qué te detienes?

Él señaló al hermano Jeremiah, que se había detenido frente a una estatua sólo ligeramente más alta que él, cuya base estaba cubierta de musgo. Era la estatua de un ángel. El mármol estaba tan pulido que parecía transparente. El rostro del ángel era fiero, hermoso y triste, y en unas largas manos blancas sostenía una copa, en cuyo borde había joyas de mármol incrustadas. Algo en la estatua cosquilleó en la memoria de Bella con una inquietante familiaridad. Había una fecha grabada en la base, 1234, y unas palabras alrededor de ella: NEPHILIM: FACILIS DESCENSOS AVERNI.

— ¿Se supone que eso es la Copa Mortal? —preguntó. Edward asintió.

—Y ése es el lema de los nefilim, de los cazadores de sombras, ahí en la base. — ¿Qué significa?

La amplia sonrisa de Edward fue un destello blanco en la oscuridad.

—Significa: Cazadores de sombras. Les sienta mejor el negro que a las viudas de nuestros enemigos desde 1234.

—Edward…

— "_Significa_ —dijo Jeremiah—: _El descenso al infierno es fácil."_

—Bonito y optimista —indicó Bella, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la piel a pesar del calor.

—Tener eso ahí es una muestra del sentido del humor de los Hermanos —dijo Edward—. Ya lo verás.

La muchacha miró al hermano Jeremiah; éste había sacado una estela, que brillaba tenuemente, de algún bolsillo interior de su túnica, y con la punta trazaba el dibujo de una runa sobre la base de la estatua.

De repente, la boca del ángel de piedra se abrió de par en par en un silencioso grito, y un enorme agujero negro apareció en la zona cubierta de césped a los pies de Jeremiah. Parecía una tumba abierta.

Bella se aproximó despacio al borde y atisbó al interior. Unos peldaños de granito conducían al interior del agujero, con los bordes desgastados por años de uso. A intervalos, había antorchas colocadas a lo largo de los peldaños llameando con luz verde y azul hielo.

El final de la escalera se perdía en la oscuridad. Edward inició el descenso con la naturalidad de quien encuentra familiar una situación, aunque no precisamente cómoda. A mitad de camino de la primera antorcha, se detuvo y alzó la vista hacia ella.

—Vamos —dijo con impaciencia.

Bella apenas había puesto el pie en el primer peldaño cuando sintió que una mano helada le sujetaba el brazo. Levantó los ojos con sorpresa. El hermano Jeremiah le agarraba la muñeca; los gélidos dedos blancos se le clavaban en la carne. Distinguió el brillo óseo de su rostro desfigurado bajo el borde de la capucha.

— _"No temas_ —dijo su voz en el interior de la mente de Bella—. _Haría falta más que un simple grito humano para despertar a estos muertos."_

Cuando le soltó el brazo, la muchacha descendió con rápidos saltitos los peldaños, siguiendo a Edward, con el corazón martilleándole las costillas.

Edward había sacado de su soporte una de las antorchas, que ardía con una luz verde, y la sostenía a la altura de la cabeza. El resplandor daba un tinte verde a su tez.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar.

La escalera finalizó en un rellano plano; ante ellos se extendía un túnel, largo y negro, estriado por las raíces enroscadas de los árboles. Una tenue luz azulada se veía al final del túnel.

—Está tan… oscuro —susurró ella.

— ¿Quieres que te coja de la mano?

Bella colocó ambas manos a la espalda como una niña pequeña.

—No me hables en ese tono condescendiente, como si fuera una niñita.

—Bueno, no eres precisamente un gigante. Eres demasiado bajita. —Edward echó una veloz mirada detrás de ella, y la antorcha lanzó una lluvia de chispas debido al movimiento—. No hace falta tanta ceremonia, hermano Jeremiah —indicó, arrastrando las palabras—. Adelante. Iremos justo detrás de usted.

Bella dio un brinco. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a las silenciosas idas y venidas del archivero. El hombre se movió sin hacer ruido del lugar donde había estado de pie tras ella y se encaminó al interior del túnel.

Al cabo de un momento, ella le siguió, apartando a un lado la mano tendida de Edward al pasar. La primera visión de Bella de la Ciudad Silenciosa fue la de una hilera tras otra de altos arcos de mármol que se alzaban por encima de sus cabezas, desapareciendo a lo lejos como las ordenadas hileras de árboles de un huerto. El mármol mismo era de un inmaculado tono marfil ceniciento, compacto y pulido, con estrechas tiras de ónice, jaspe y jade insertadas en algunos lugares.

A medida que se alejaban del túnel y avanzaban hacia el bosque de arcos, Bella vio que en el suelo había grabadas las mismas runas que a veces decoraban la piel de Edward con dibujos de líneas, volutas y espirales. Cuando los tres pasaron a través del primer arco, algo grande y blanco surgió a la izquierda de la joven, como un iceberg frente a la proa del Titanic. Era un bloque de piedra blanca, liso y cuadrado, con una especie de puerta insertada en la parte frontal. Le recordó una casita de juguete del tamaño de un niño, casi lo bastante grande, pero no del todo, para que ella pudiese permanecer de pie en el interior.

—Es un mausoleo —explicó Edward, dirigiendo un destello de la luz de la antorcha hacia él, lo que permitió a Bella ver que había una runa grabada en la puerta sellada con pasadores de hierro—. Una tumba. Enterramos a nuestros muertos aquí.

— ¿A todos vuestros muertos? —inquirió ella, medio deseando preguntarle si su padre estaba enterrado allí, pero él ya había seguido adelante y no la habría oído.

Apresuró el aspo tras él, no queriendo quedarse sola con el hermano Jeremiah en aquel lugar fantasmal.

—Pensé que dijiste que esto era una biblioteca.

— _"Existen muchos niveles en la Ciudad Silenciosa —_interpuso el hermano Jeremiah—. _Y no todos los muertos están enterrados aquí. Existe otro osario en Idris, desde luego, mucho mayor. Pero en este nivel están los mausoleos y el lugar de cremación."_

— ¿El lugar de cremación?

—_ "Los que mueren en combate se incineran; sus cenizas se utilizan para construir los arcos de mármol que ves aquí. La sangre y los huesos de los cazadores de demonios son en sí mismos una poderosa protección contra el mal. Incluso en la muerte, la Clave sirve a la causa."_

_"Qué agotador_ (pensó Bella) _combatir toda tu vida y que luego esperen que sigas luchando incluso cuando tu vida ha terminado."_

En la periferia de su visión podía ver los cuadrados panteones blancos alzándose a ambos lados de ella en ordenadas filas de tumbas, cada puerta cerrada por fuera. Comprendió entonces por qué a aquello se le llamaba la Ciudad Silenciosa: sus únicos habitantes eran los Hermanos mudos y los muertos a los que tan celosamente custodiaban.

Habían llegado a otra escalera, que descendía al interior de más penumbra; Edward alargó la antorcha frente a él, surcando las paredes de sombras.

—Vamos al segundo nivel, donde están los archivos y las salas del consejo —indicó, como para tranquilizarla.

— ¿Dónde están los alojamientos? —Preguntó ella, en parte para mostrarse educada y en parte por auténtica curiosidad—. ¿Dónde duermen los Hermanos?

— _"¿Dormir?"_

La palabra flotó en la oscuridad que había entre ellos. Edward rió, y la llama de la antorcha que sostenía titiló.

—Tenías que preguntarlo.

Al final de la escalera había otro túnel, que se ensanchaba al final en un pabellón cuadrado, con cada esquina marcada por un chapitel de hueso tallado. Ardían antorchas en grandes soportes de ónice a los lados del cuadrado, y el aire olía a cenizas y a humo. En el centro del pabellón había una gran mesa de basalto negro con vetas blancas. Detrás de la mesa, en la pared oscura, colgaba una enorme espada de plata, con la punta hacia abajo y la empuñadura tallada en forma de alas extendidas.

Sentada a la mesa había una hilera de Hermanos Silenciosos, cada uno cubierto y encapuchado con una túnica del mismo color pergamino que Jeremiah. Jeremiah no perdió el tiempo.

— _"Hemos llegado. Isabella, preséntate ante el Consejo." _

Bella echó una mirada rápida a Edward, pero éste pestañeaba, claramente confuso. El hermano Jeremiah debía de haber hablado sólo dentro de su cabeza. Contempló la mesa, la larga fila de figuras silenciosas enfundadas en sus gruesas túnicas. Cuadrados alternos componían el suelo del pabellón: de un color bronce dorado y de un rojo más oscuro. Justo frente a la mesa había un cuadrado más grande, de mármol negro y adornado con un dibujo parabólico de estrellas plateadas.

Bella fue a colocarse en el centro del cuadrado negro como si se pusiera ante un pelotón de fusilamiento. Alzó la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. ¿Ahora qué?

Los Hermanos emitieron un sonido, un sonido que a Bella le erizó los pelos del cogote y los brazos. Fue un sonido parecido a un suspiro o un quejido. Al unísono, alzaron las manos y se echaron las capuchas hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto los rostros marcados con cicatrices y cuencas vacías. Aunque había visto ya el rostro descubierto del hermano Jeremiah, a Bella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Era como mirar una hilera de esqueletos, como uno de aquellos grabados medievales en los que los muertos andaban, hablaban y danzaban sobre los cuerpos amontonados de los vivos. Sus bocas cosidas parecían sonreírle burlonas.

— _"El Consejo te da la bienvenida, Isabella Swan",_

Oyó, y no fue sólo una voz silenciosa en su cabeza sino una docena, algunas bajas y ásperas, algunas suaves y monótonas, pero todas eran exigentes, insistentes, ejerciendo presión sobre las frágiles barreras que rodeaban su mente.

—Parad —dijo, y ante su asombro su voz surgió firme y fuerte. El barullo dentro de su cabeza cesó con la misma rapidez que un disco que ha dejado de girar.

—Podéis entrar en mi cabeza —dijo—, pero sólo cuando esté lista.

— _"Si no quieres nuestra ayuda, no hay necesidad de esto. Eres tú quien pidió nuestra colaboración, al fin y al cabo."_

—Vosotros queréis saber lo que hay en mi mente, igual que yo —repuso ella—. Eso no significa que no debáis hacerlo con cuidado.

El Hermano que se sentaba en el centro juntó los delgados dedos blancos bajo la barbilla.

— _"Es un rompecabezas interesante, hay que reconocerlo_ —dijo. Y la voz en el interior de la cabeza de Bella era seca y neutral—. _Pero no hay necesidad de emplear la fuerza, si no te resistes."_

Ella apretó los dientes. Quería resistirse a ellos, quería arrancar aquellas voces molestas de su cabeza. Hacerse a un lado y no permitir tal violación de su ser más íntimo y personal… Pero lo más seguro era que eso ya hubiese ocurrido, se recordó. Eso no era más que la restitución de un crimen del pasado, el robo de su memoria. Si funcionaba, lo que le habían quitado le sería devuelto.

Cerró los ojos.

—Adelante —dijo.

El primer contacto llegó como un susurro dentro de su cabeza, delicado como la caricia de una hoja al caer.

— _"Declara tu nombre para el Consejo."_

—Isabella Swan.

A la primera voz se unieron otras.

— _"¿Quién eres?"_

—Soy Bella. Mi madre es Renne Swan. Vivo en el 807 de Berkeley Place en Brooklyn. Tengo quince años. El nombre de mi padre era…

Su mente pareció retroceder bruscamente sobre sí misma, igual que una goma elástica, y la muchacha empezó a tambalearse en silencio en el centro de un torbellino de imágenes proyectadas sobre el interior de sus párpados cerrados.

Su madre la hacía avanzar rápidamente por una calle negra como la noche entre montones de nieve apilada y sucia. Luego apareció un cielo encapotado, gris y plomizo, e hileras de árboles negros sin hojas. Un cuadrado vacío abierto en la tierra, un ataúd sin adornos introducido en él. Ceniza a las cenizas.

Renne envuelta en su colcha de retazos, con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, cerrando apresuradamente una caja y empujándola bajo un almohadón al entrar Bella en la habitación. Volvió a ver las iniciales en la caja: J. A.

Las imágenes acudían más veloces ahora, como las páginas de unos de esos libros en las que los dibujos parecen moverse cuando se pasan de prisa.

Bella estaba de pie en lo alto de un tramo de escalera, contemplando un pasillo estrecho, y ahí volvía a estar Charlie, con su bolsa de lona verde a los pies. Renne estaba frente a él, meneando la cabeza y diciendo:

— ¿Por qué ahora, Charles? Te creía muerto….

Bella parpadeó; Charlie parecía diferente, casi un desconocido, con barba, los cabellos largos y enmarañados…, y unas ramas descendieron para impedirle ver; volvía a estar en el parque, y hadas verdes, diminutas como mondadientes, zumbaban entre las flores rojas. Alargó la mano para coger una con deleite, y su madre la alzó en brazos con un grito de terror.

Luego volvía a ser invierno en la calle oscura, y avanzaban presurosas, acurrucadas bajo un paraguas, Renne medio empujando y medio arrastrando a Bella entre los imponentes terraplenes de nieve. Una entrada de granito se irguió surgiendo del manto blanco que caía; había palabras esculpidas sobre la puerta: "EL MAGNÍFICO". Entonces se encontró en el interior de una entrada que olía a hierro y a nieve derritiéndose. Tenía los dedos ateridos de frío. Una mano bajo su barbilla la guió para que alzara los ojos, y vio una hilera de palabras garabateadas en la pared. Dos palabras atrajeron su atención, grabándose a fuego en sus ojos: "DIMITRI BANE".

Un dolor repentino le asaeteó el brazo derecho. Chilló mientras las imágenes se desvanecían y giró en redondo hacia arriba, aflorando a la superficie de la conciencia como un submarinista abriéndose paso a través de una ola. Algo frío le presionaba la mejilla. Abrió los ojos con un esfuerzo y vio estrellas plateadas. Pestañeó dos veces antes de comprender que yacía en el suelo de mármol, con las rodillas dobladas a la altura del pecho. Cuando se movió, un dolor ardiente le recorrió el brazo. Se incorporó con cautela. La piel que cubría el codo izquierdo estaba desgarrada y sangraba. Sin duda había aterrizado sobre él al caer. Había sangre en su camisa. Miró a su alrededor, desorientada, y vio a Edward mirándola, sin moverse, pero con una expresión tensa en la boca.

"Dimitri Bane."

Las palabras significaban algo, pero ¿qué? Antes de que pudiera hacer la pregunta en voz alta, el hermano Jeremiah la interrumpió.

_— "El bloqueo en el interior de tu cabeza es más fuerte de lo que habíamos previsto _—dijo—. _Sólo puede anularlo sin peligro aquel que lo puso ahí. Si te lo quitáramos nosotros, te mataríamos."_

Bella se puso en pie apresuradamente, acunando el brazo lastimado.

—Pero yo no sé quién lo puso ahí. Si lo supiera, no habría venido aquí.

— _"La respuesta a eso está tejida en el entramado de tus pensamientos_ —dijo el hermano Jeremiah—. _Lo viste escrito en tu sueño."_

— ¿Dimitri Bane? Pero… ¡Eso ni siquiera es un nombre!

— _"Es suficiente."_

El hermano Jeremiah se puso en pie. Como si aquello fuese una señal, el resto de los Hermanos se alzó con él. Inclinaron la cabeza en dirección a Edward, en un gesto de silencioso saludo, antes de desfilar por entre las columnas y desaparecer.

Sólo el hermano Jeremiah permaneció, contemplando impasible cómo Edward se aproximaba presuroso a Bella.

— ¿Está bien tu brazo? Déjame ver —pidió, agarrando la muñeca de la joven.

— ¡Uy! Está perfectamente. No hagas eso, lo empeoras —dijo ella, intentando desasirse.

—Has sangrado sobre las Estrellas Parlantes —repuso él.

Bella miró y vio que tenía razón. Había una mancha de sangre sobre el mármol blanco y plata.

—Apuesto a que existe una ley en alguna parte sobre eso —siguió él. El muchacho le movió el brazo, con más delicadeza de la que ella le habría creído capaz. Sujetó el labio inferior entre los dientes y silbó, ella echó una ojeada y vio que una capa de sangre le cubría el antebrazo desde el codo a la muñeca. Sentía punzadas en el brazo, que estaba agarrotado y dolorido.

— ¿Es ahora cuando empiezas a romper tiras de tela de tu camiseta para vendarme la herida? —bromeó; odiaba la visión de la sangre, en especial la suya.

—Si lo que quieres es que me arranque la ropa, deberías habérmelo pedido. —Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su estela—. Habría sido mucho menos doloroso.

Recordando el escozor que había sentido cuando la estela le había tocado la muñeca, Bella se preparó, pero todo lo que sintió mientras el refulgente instrumento se deslizaba ligeramente sobre la herida fue un leve calorcillo.

—Ya está —anunció él, irguiéndose.

Bella flexionó el brazo maravillada; aunque la sangre seguía allí, la herida había desaparecido, igual que el dolor y el agarrotamiento.

—Y la próxima vez que planees hacerte daño para atraer mi atención, sólo recuerda que una charla dulce hace maravillas.

Bella notó que la boca se le crispaba en una sonrisa.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió, y mientras él se alejaba, añadió—. Y gracias.

Él se metió la estela en el bolsillo posterior sin volverse para mirarla, pero a ella le pareció ver cierta satisfacción en la posición de sus hombros.

—Hermano Jeremiah —dijo él, frotándose las manos—, ha estado muy callado todo este tiempo. ¿Sin duda tendrá algunas ideas que le gustaría compartir?

—_ "Se me ha encomendado conduciros fuera de la Ciudad Silenciosa, y eso es todo"_, contestó el archivero.

Bella se preguntó si se lo imaginaba ella, o si no había un ligero tono agraviado en su "voz".

—Podríamos ir hasta la salida nosotros mismos —sugirió Edward esperanzado—. Estoy seguro de recordar el camino…

—_ "Las maravillas de la Ciudad Silenciosa no son para los ojos de los no iniciados_ —respondió Jeremiah, y les dio la espalda con un mudo revuelo de la túnica—. _Por aquí."_

Cuando salieron al aire libre, Bella aspiró profundamente varias veces el aire espeso de la mañana, saboreando el hedor a niebla tóxica, suciedad y humanidad.

Edward miró a su alrededor pensativo.

—Va a llover —dijo.

Tenía razón, se dijo Bella, alzando los ojos hacia el cielo gris oscuro.

— ¿Cogeremos un carruaje de vuelta al Instituto?

Edward miró al hermano Jeremiah, inmóvil como una estatua, y luego al carruaje, que se alzaba como una sombra negra en la arcada que conducía a la calle. Luego sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ni hablar —declaró—. Odio esas cosas. Vayamos a tomar un taxi.

* * *

**Hola, ¿Cómo vamos? Chicas les quería comentar un asunto, pues verán me estoy cuestionando si en esta historia deberia seguir con las actualizaciones doble, es decir de a dos capítulos, y el por que es el siguiente: los capítulos de esta historia son MUY largos, solo este se gasto 31 hojas de Word ¡31! Son demasiadas, ademas la historia tiene 24 capítulos, significa que la estaríamos terminando el 30 de Noviembre, pero si actualizo de a un solo capítulo terminaríamos el 25 de Diciembre (Navidad :D) Así que lo dejo a su decisión por mi no hay problemas en subir de a 2 capítulos la decisión es de ustedes recuerden que esta saga tiene 6 libros ;)**

**Gracias a Magtam 1830, ya a Connie 1 Por sus Reviews ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Sábado**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	10. C11: Dimitri Bane C12: La Fiesta

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Dimitri Bane**

Edward se inclinó hacia delante y golpeó con la mano la partición que los separaba del conductor del taxi.

— ¡Gire a la izquierda! ¡A la izquierda! ¡Dije que tomara por Broadway, tarado imbécil!

El conductor del taxi respondió girando el volante tan violentamente a la izquierda que Bella se vio arrojada contra Edward.

Soltó un aullido de enojo.

— ¿Por qué tomamos Broadway, de todos modos?

—Me muero de hambre —dijo Edward—. Y no hay nada en casa excepto restos de comida china. —Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y empezó a marcar—. ¡Alec! ¡Despierta! —Gritó, y Bella oyó claramente un murmullo irritado al otro lado—. Reúnete con nosotros en Taki's. Desayuno. Sí, ya me oíste.

Desayuno. ¿Qué?

—Sólo está a unas pocas manzanas de distancia. Muévete.

Cortó la comunicación y metió el teléfono en uno de sus innumerables bolsillos mientras se detenían junto a un bordillo. Mientras entregaba al conductor un fajo de billetes, Edward empujó con el codo a Bella para que saliera del coche. Cuando aterrizó en la acera junto a ella, se desperezó como un gato y extendió los brazos a ambos lados.

—Bienvenida al mejor restaurante de Nueva York.

No parecía gran cosa: un edificio bajo de ladrillo que se combaba en la parte central como un suflé hundido. Un destartalado letrero de neón, que proclamaba el nombre del restaurante, colgaba lateralmente y chisporroteaba. Dos hombres con abrigos largos y sombreros de fieltro echados sobre el rostro estaban repantingados frente a la estrecha entrada. No había ventanas.

—Parece una prisión —dijo Bella.

—Pero —indicó él, apuntándole con un dedo—, ¿En prisión podrías pedir unos espaguetis fra diavolo que hacen que te quieras chupar los dedos? No lo creo.

—No quiero espaguetis. Quiero saber qué es un Dimitri Bane.

—No es un qué. Es un quién —respondió Edward—. Es un nombre.

— ¿Sabes quién es?

—Es un brujo —contestó él en su voz más razonable—. Sólo un brujo podría haber colocado un bloqueo en tu mente como ése. O quizá uno de los Hermanos Silenciosos, pero está claro que no fueron ellos.

— ¿Es un brujo del que has oído hablar? —inquirió Bella, que empezaba a cansarse rápidamente de la voz razonable de Edward.

—El nombre sí me suena familiar…

— ¡Eh!

Era Alec, con aspecto de haber saltado de la cama y haberse colocado los vaqueros sobre el pijama. Los cabellos, sin peinar, le formaban un halo desordenado alrededor de la cabeza. Corría a pasos largos hacia ellos, con los ojos puestos en Edward, haciendo caso omiso de Bella, como de costumbre.

—Nessie viene de camino —anunció—. Trae al mundano.

— ¿Jacob? ¿De dónde ha salido? —preguntó Edward.

—Se presentó a primera hora de esta mañana. No podía permanecer alejado de Nessie, supongo. Patético. —Alec sonó divertido, y Bella deseó darle una patada—. De todos modos, ¿entramos o qué? Estoy hambriento.

—Yo también —repuso Edward—. Realmente podría pedirme unas colas de ratón fritas.

—Unas ¿qué? —preguntó Bella, segura de que había oído mal. Edward le sonrió burlón.

—Tranquilízate —dijo—. Es sólo un restaurante barato.

Les detuvo en la puerta de acceso uno de los hombres repantingados. Cuando se irguió, Bella tuvo una fugaz visión de su rostro bajo el sombrero. Tenía la piel de color rojo oscuro, y las manos cuadradas, acabadas en uñas de color azul negro. Bella sintió que se tensaba, pero Edward y Alec no parecieron preocupados. Dijeron algo al hombre, que asintió y se hizo a un lado, dejándolos pasar.

—Edward —siseó Bella cuando la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos—, ¿quién era ése?

— ¿Te refieres a Clancy? —preguntó él, pasando la mirada por el restaurante, brillantemente iluminado. El interior resultaba agradable, a pesar de la ausencia de ventanas.

Acogedores reservados de madera se acurrucaban unos junto a otros, cada uno cubierto con cojines de colores brillantes. Loza encantadoramente desparejada se alineaba en el mostrador, tras el que había una joven rubia con un delantal de camarera, rosa y blanco, contando ágilmente el cambio que entregaba a un hombre fornido en una camisa de franela. Vio a Edward, le saludó con la mano e indicó que se sentaran donde quisieran.

—Clancy mantiene fuera a los indeseables —indicó Edward, conduciendo a Bella a unos de los reservados.

—Es un demonio —siseó ella.

Varios clientes volvieron la cabeza para mirarla; un chico con puntiagudas rastas azules estaba sentado junto a una hermosa muchacha india de largos cabellos negros y doradas alas, finas como gasa, brotándole de la espalda. El muchacho la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Bella se alegró de que el restaurante estuviese casi vacío.

—No, no lo es —dijo Edward, deslizándose al interior de un reservado. Bella fue a sentarse a su lado, pero Alec ya estaba allí, así que se instaló con cuidado en el asiento situado frente a ellos, con el brazo entumecido aún a pesar de los cuidados de Edward.

Se sentía hueca por dentro, como si los Hermanos Silenciosos hubieran introducido la mano en su interior y le hubieran extraído las entrañas, dejándola ligera y mareada.

—Es un efrit —explicó Edward—. Son brujos sin magia. Medio demonios que no pueden usar hechizos por el motivo que sea.

—Pobre bastardos —comentó Alec, tomando su menú.

Bella cogió también el suyo, y se lo quedó mirando atónita. Saltamontes con miel figuraba como un plato especial, junto a platos de carne cruda, peces crudos enteros y algo llamado sándwich caliente de murciélago.

Una página de la sección de bebidas estaba dedicada a las diferentes clases de sangre de barril de que disponían; con gran alivio por parte de Bella, eran diferentes clases de sangre animal, en lugar de tipo A, tipo O, o tipo B negativo.

— ¿Quién se come un pescado entero crudo? —preguntó en voz alta.

—Los kelpies —dijo Alec—. Las selkies. Tal vez alguna ondina de tanto en tanto.

—No pidas nada de la comida de las hadas —indicó Edward, mirándola por encima del menú—. Tiende a enloquecer un poco a los humanos. Te comes una ciruela de hada y al poco rato estás corriendo desnuda por la avenida Madison con una cornamenta en la cabeza. No es que eso —se apresuró a añadir— me haya sucedido nunca a mí.

Alec lanzó una carcajada.

—Recuerdas…

Empezó a decir, y se embarcó en un relato que contenía tantos nombres misteriosos y nombres de pila que Bella ni se molestó en intentar seguirlo. En vez de eso, se dedicó a mirar a Alec, observándolo mientras charlaba con Edward.

Existía una energía cinética, casi febril, en él que no había estado allí antes. Algo en Edward le avivaba, haciéndole destacar. Si tuviera que dibujarlos juntos, se dijo, haría que Edward apareciera un poco borroso, mientras Alec sobresalía, bien definido, con planos y ángulos nítidos.

Edward miraba hacia abajo mientras Alec hablaba, sonriendo un poco y dando golpecitos a su vaso de agua con una uña. Bella intuyó que pensaba en otras cosas, y sintió un repentino ramalazo de lástima por Alec. Edward no debía de ser una persona fácil de cuidar.

_"Me reía de vosotros porque las declaraciones de amor me divierten, en especial cuando no son correspondidas."_

Edward alzó los ojos cuando la camarera pasó.

— ¿Nos vas a traer café algún día? —protestó en voz alta, interrumpiendo a Alec en mitad de la frase.

Alec se apagó; su energía se desvaneció.

—Yo…

Bella alzó la voz apresuradamente.

— ¿Para quién es toda la carne cruda? —preguntó, indicando la tercera página del menú.

—Para los hombres lobo —respondió Edward—. Aunque no me importa tomar un bistec sanguinolento de vez en cuando. —Alargó el brazo por encima de la mesa y dio la vuelta al menú de Bella—. La comida para humanos está en la parte de atrás.

Ella leyó detenidamente los platos totalmente corrientes del menú con una sensación de estupefacción. Todo aquello era demasiado.

— ¿Tienen batidos aquí?

—Hay un batido de albaricoque y ciruela con miel de milflores que es simplemente divino —comentó Rennesme, que había aparecido con Jacob a su lado—. Córrete un poco —indicó a Bella, que se quedó tan pegada a la pared que sentía los ladrillos fríos presionándole el brazo. Jacob, deslizándose en el asiento junto a Rennesme, le ofreció una sonrisa medio avergonzada, que ella no le devolvió.

—Deberías tomar uno —finalizó Rennesme.

Bella no estaba segura de si Rennesme le hablaba a ella o a Jacob, de modo que no dijo nada. Los cabellos de la muchacha le cosquillearon en el rostro, oliendo a algún tipo de perfume de vainilla. Bella contuvo el impulso de estornudar. Odiaba el perfume de vainilla. Jamás había comprendido por qué algunas chicas sentían la necesidad de oler como un postre.

— ¿Y qué tal fue en la Ciudad de Hueso? —Preguntó Rennesme, abriendo rápidamente su menú—. ¿Averiguasteis lo que hay en la cabeza de Bella?

—Conseguimos un nombre —contestó Edward—, Dimitri…

—Calla —siseó Alec, dando un golpe seco a Edward con su menú cerrado.

Edward pareció ofendido.

— ¡Vaya! —Se frotó el brazo—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Este lugar está repleto de subterráneos. Lo sabes. Creo que deberías intentar mantener en secreto los detalles de nuestra investigación.

— ¿Investigación? —Rennesme rió—. ¿Ahora somos detectives? Tal vez deberíamos tener todos nombres en clave.

—Buena idea —replicó Edward—. Yo seré el barón Hotschaft Von Hugenstein.

Alec escupió el agua de nuevo al interior del vaso. En ese momento llegó la camarera para tomarles nota. Más de cerca, seguía siendo una guapa muchacha rubia, pero sus ojos eran desconcertantes…, totalmente azules, sin blanco ni pupila. Sonrió mostrando unos afilados dientecitos.

— ¿Sabéis lo que vais a tomar?

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Lo de costumbre —dijo, y recibió una sonrisa de la camarera en respuesta.

—Yo también —terció Alec, aunque él no recibió la sonrisa.

Rennesme pidió un batido de fruta, Jacob pidió café y Bella, tras un momento de vacilación, eligió un café largo y tortas de coco. La camarera le guiño un ojo azul y se alejó con un contoneo.

— ¿Es ella un efrit también? —preguntó Bella, observando cómo se alejaba.

— ¿Kaelie? No. Es parte duende, creo —respondió Edward.

—Tiene ojos de ondina —indicó Rennesme, pensativa.

— ¿Realmente sabéis lo que es? —preguntó Jacob. Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Respeto su intimidad. —Dio un codazo a Alec—. Eh, déjame salir un segundo.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Alec se apartó. Bella observó a Edward mientras éste se acercaba a grandes zancadas a Kaelie, que estaba apoyada en la barra, hablando con el cocinero a través de la ventanilla que daba a la cocina. Todo lo que Bella podía ver del cocinero era una cabeza inclinada con un gorro blanco de chef. Altas orejas peludas sobresalían de los agujeros abiertos a ambos lados del gorro.

Kaelie volvió la cabeza para sonreír a Edward, que la rodeó con un brazo. La joven se acurrucó contra él. Bella se preguntó si aquello era lo que Edward quería decir con respetar su intimidad. Rennesme alzó los ojos al techo.

—No debería provocar a las camareras de ese modo.

Alec la miró.

— ¿No pensarás que lo hace en serio? Que le gusta, quiero decir.

Su hermana se encogió de hombros.

—Es una subterránea —replicó, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—No lo capto —dijo Bella. Rennesme la miró sin el menor interés.

—No captas ¿qué?

—Todo esto de los subterráneos. No los cazáis, porque no son exactamente demonios, pero no son exactamente personas, tampoco. Los vampiros matan, beben sangre….

—Sólo los vampiros delincuentes beben sangre humana de gente viva —interpuso Alec—. Y a ésos, se nos permite matarlos.

—Y los hombres lobo son ¿qué? ¿Simples cachorros demasiado creciditos?

—Matan demonios —explicó Rennesme—. De modo que si no nos molestan a nosotros, nosotros no los molestamos a ellos.

_"Como dejar vivir a las arañas porque comen mosquitos",_ pensó Bella.

—Así que ellos son lo bastante buenos para dejarlos vivir, lo bastante buenos para que os preparen la comida, lo bastante buenos para flirtear con ellos… ¿pero no realmente lo bastante buenos? Quiero decir, no tan buenos como las personas.

Rennesme y Alec la miraron como si estuviera hablando en urdu.

—Diferentes de las personas —dijo por fin Alec.

— ¿Mejores que los mundanos? —inquirió Jacob.

—No —declaró Rennesme con decisión—. Se puede convertir a un mundano en un cazador de sombras. Quiero decir que nosotros provenimos de mundanos. Pero jamás se puede convertir a un subterráneo en un miembro de la Clave. No soportan las runas.

—Entonces, ¿son débiles? —preguntó Bella.

—Yo no diría eso —respondió Edward, deslizándose de nuevo en su asiento junto a Alec; tenía los cabellos despeinados y había una marca de pintalabios en su mejilla—. Al menos no con un peri, un genio, un efrit y Dios sabe qué más escuchando.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando Kaelie apareció y sirvió la comida. Bella contempló sus tortas con atención. Tenían un aspecto fantástico: de un tostado dorado, y estaban empapadas de miel. Les dio un mordisco mientras Kaelie se alejaba tambaleándose sobre sus altos tacones. Eran deliciosas.

—Ya te dije que era el mejor restaurante de Manhattan —dijo Edward, comiendo patatas fritas con los dedos.

Ella dirigió una ojeada a Jacob, que removía su café, con la cabeza gacha.

—Mmmm —indicó Alec, que tenía la boca llena.

—Bien —dijo Edward, y miró a Bella—. No es algo unilateral —explicó—. Quizá no siempre nos gusten los subterráneos, pero a ellos tampoco les gustamos siempre. Unos cuantos cientos de años de los Acuerdos no pueden borrar mil años de hostilidad.

—Estoy segura de que ella no sabe lo que son los Acuerdos, Edward —intervino Rennesme metiéndose la cuchara en la boca.

—Lo cierto es que lo sé —respondió Bella.

—Yo no —dijo Jacob.

—Sí, pero a nadie le importa lo que sepas. —Edward examinó una patata frita antes de morderla—. Disfruto con la compañía de algunos subterráneos en ciertos momentos y lugares. Pero lo cierto es que no se nos invita a las mismas fiestas.

—Espera. —Rennesme se sentó de improviso muy tiesa—. ¿Cómo has dicho que era ese nombre? —inquirió, volviéndose hacia Edward—. El nombre en la cabeza de Bella.

—No lo dije —respondió él—. Al menos, no acabé de decirlo. Es Dimitri Bane. —Dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Alec—. Rima con "coñazo excesivamente prudente".

Alec farfulló una réplica mientras tomaba su café. Rimaba con algo que se parecía mucho más a "esquivo topo de cristal". Bella sonrió interiormente.

—No puede ser…, pero estoy casi totalmente segura…

Rennesme rebuscó en su monedero y sacó un trozo de papel azul doblado, que agitó entre los dedos.

—Mirad esto.

Alec alargó la mano para tomar el papel, le echó un vistazo con un encogimiento de hombros, y se lo pasó a Edward.

—Es una invitación a una fiesta. En algún lugar de Brooklyn —dijo—. Odio Brooklyn.

—No seas tan esnob —le reprendió Edward. Entonces, tal y como había hecho Rennesme, se sentó muy erguido y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste esto, Nessie?

Ella agitó la mano con displicencia.

—De aquel kelpie en Pandemónium. Dijo que sería imponente. Tenía un montón de ellas.

— ¿Qué es? —Exigió Bella con impaciencia—. ¿Nos lo vais a mostrar al resto, o no?

Edward le dio la vuelta para que todos pudieran leerlo. Estaba impreso en papel fino, casi pergamino, con una letra delgada, elegante y de trazo alargado. Anunciaba una reunión en el humilde hogar de Dimitri el Magnífico Brujo, y prometía a los asistentes "una extática velada de placeres más allá de lo que uno era capaz de imaginar".

—Dimitri —dijo Jacob—. ¿Dimitri como Dimitri Bane?

—Dudo que existan muchos brujos que se llamen Dimitri en la zona metropolitana de Nueva York —indicó Edward. Alec miró el papel con un pestañeo.

— ¿Significa eso que tenemos que ir a la fiesta? —inquirió sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

—No tenemos que hacer nada —contestó Edward, que estaba leyendo la letra menuda de la invitación—. Pero según esto, Dimitri Bane es el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. —Miró a Bella—. Yo, por mi parte, siento una cierta curiosidad sobre qué hace el nombre del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn dentro de tu cabeza.

La fiesta no empezaba hasta medianoche, así que con todo un día por delante, Edward y Alec desaparecieron en la habitación de las armas, y Rennesme y Jacob anunciaron su intención de ir a dar un paseo por Central Park para que ella pudiera mostrarle los círculos de hadas.

Jacob preguntó a Bella si deseaba acompañarles, y ella, sofocando una cólera asesina, se negó alegando agotamiento. No era exactamente una mentira; realmente estaba agotada, sentía el cuerpo todavía debilitado por los efectos secundarios aún del veneno de aquella criatura que la atacó y el madrugón que se había pegado para hablar con los Hermanos Silenciosos.

Se tumbó en su cama del Instituto, dejando caer los zapatos y deseando dormirse, pero el sueño no acudía. La cafeína le burbujeaba en las venas igual que gaseosa, y su mente estaba llena de imágenes que pasaban como una exhalación. No dejaba de ver el rostro de su madre mirándola desde arriba, con expresión de pánico. No dejaba de ver las Estrellas Parlantes, de oír las voces de los Hermanos Silenciosos en su cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que haber un bloqueo en su mente? ¿Por qué lo habría puesto allí un brujo poderoso, y con qué propósito? Se preguntó qué recuerdos podría haber perdido, qué experiencias había tenido que ahora no podía recordar. ¿O quizá todo lo que pensaba que sí recordaba era una mentira…? Se sentó en la cama, incapaz de soportar la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos.

Descalza, salió al pasillo sin hacer ruido y fue hacia la biblioteca. A lo mejor Marcus podría ayudarla. Pero la biblioteca estaba vacía. La luz de la tarde entraba oblicuamente a través de las cortinas descorridas, proyectando barras doradas sobre el suelo. Sobre el escritorio descansaba el libro que Marcus había leído en voz alta, con la desgastada tapa de cuero reluciendo. A su lado, Hugo dormía sobre su percha, con el pico metido bajo el ala.

_"Mi madre conocía ese libro_ —pensó Bella—. _Lo tocó, leyó de él._"

El ansia de sostener algo que era una parte de la vida de su madre fue un retortijón en la boca del estómago.

Cruzó rápidamente la habitación y posó las manos sobre el libro. Tenía un tacto cálido, por el cuero expuesto a la luz solar. Alzó la tapa. Algo doblado resbaló de entre las páginas y revoloteó hasta el suelo a sus pies. Se inclinó para recogerlo, alisándolo al tiempo que lo habría sin pensar.

Era una fotografía de un grupo de personas jóvenes, ninguna mucho mayor que la misma Bella. Supo que se había tomado al menos hacía veinte años, no debido a la ropa que vestían, que, como casi todo el vestuario de un cazador de sombras, eran anodinas y negras, sino porque reconoció a su madre al instante: Renne, con no más de diecisiete o dieciocho años.

Los cabellos le caían hasta la mitad de la espalda y tenía el rostro un poco más redondeado, la barbilla y la boca menos definidas. _"Se parece a mí"_, pensó ella, aturdida. Renne rodeaba con el brazo a un muchacho que Bella no reconoció. Se sobresaltó. Jamás había pensado en que su madre tuviera nada que ver con nadie que no fuera su padre, ya que jamás había tenido citas ni parecía interesada en los hombres. No era como la mayoría de madres solteras, que circulaban por las reuniones de la asociación femenina de padres y maestros en busca de posibles divorciados, o la madre de Jacob, que siempre revisaba su perfil en la Web de contactos Meetic. El chico era apuesto, con cabellos tan claros que parecían casi blancos, y ojos negros.

—Ése es Aro —dijo una voz muy cerca de ella—. Cuando tenía diecisiete años.

Bella dio un salto atrás y casi dejó caer la foto. Hugo lanzó un graznido sobresaltado y descontento antes de volver a acomodarse en la percha, con las plumas erizadas. Era Marcus, que la miraba con ojos curiosos.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Bella, depositando la fotografía sobre el escritorio, y retrocediendo apresuradamente—, no era mi intención husmear en sus cosas.

—No pasa nada.

El hombre tocó la fotografía con una mano curtida y llena de cicatrices; un extraño contraste con el aspecto inmaculado de los puños de su traje de tweed.

—Es una parte de tu pasado, al fin y al cabo.

Bella volvió a aproximarse lentamente al escritorio como si la foto ejerciera una atracción magnética. El muchacho de cabellos blancos sonreía a Renne, y sus ojos formaban esas arruguitas que se forman en los ojos de los chicos cuando realmente les gustas.

Nadie, se dijo Bella, la había mirado nunca de aquel modo.

Aro, con su rostro frío de facciones delicadas, no se parecía absolutamente en nada a su padre, con su sonrisa franca y los brillantes cabellos que había heredado.

—Aro tiene un aspecto… como de buena persona.

—Buena persona no lo era —repuso Marcus con una sonrisa crispada—, pero era encantador, listo y muy persuasivo. ¿Reconoces a alguien más?

Ella volvió a mirar. De pie detrás de Aro, un poco a la izquierda, había un muchacho delgado con una mata de pelo castaño claro. Mostraba las espaldas anchas y muñecas desgarbadas de quien no ha alcanzado aún su altura definitiva.

— ¿Es usted? —Marcus asintió.

— ¿Y…?

Ella tuvo que mirar dos veces antes de identificar a alguien más: estaba tan joven que resultaba casi irreconocible. Al final, las gafas le delataron, además de los ojos que había detrás de ellas, café claro.

—Charlie —dijo.

—Charles. Y aquí.

Inclinándose sobre la foto, Marcus señaló una pareja de elegantes adolescentes, los dos de cabellos oscuros, la muchacha media cabeza más alta que el chico. Las facciones de ella eran afiladas y rapaces, casi crueles.

—Los Masen —indicó él—. Y aquí —señaló a un muchacho muy apuesto de rizados cabellos oscuros, con el rostro de mandíbula cuadrada ruborizado— está Michael Wayland.

—No se parece nada a Edward.

—Edward se parece a su madre.

— ¿Es esto, como si dijéramos, una foto escolar? —preguntó Bella.

—No exactamente. Esto es una fotografía del Círculo, tomada el año en que se formó. Es por eso que Aro, el líder, aparece delante, y Charlie está a su derecha; él era el segundo de Aro.

Bella desvió la mirada.

—Todavía no comprendo por qué mi madre se uniría a algo como eso.

—Debes comprender que…

—No hace más que decirme eso —replicó ella enfadada—. No veo por qué debo comprender nada. Cuénteme la verdad, y yo o bien lo comprenderé o no lo haré.

Las comisuras de la boca de Marcus se crisparon.

—Lo que tú digas. Hizo una pausa para alargar una mano y acariciar a Hugo, que paseaba ufano por el borde del escritorio, dándose importancia.

—Los Acuerdos nunca han tenido el apoyo de toda la Clave. Sobre todo las familias más venerables se aferran a los viejos tiempos, en los que a los subterráneos había que matarlos. No sólo por odio sino porque los hacía sentirse más a salvo. Es más fácil enfrentarse a una amenaza vista como una masa, un grupo, no como individuos que hay que evaluar uno a uno…, y la mayoría de nosotros conocía a alguien que había sido herido o asesinado por un subterráneo. No existe nada —añadió— que se parezca al absolutismo moral de los jóvenes. Es fácil, siendo un niño, creer en el bien y el mal, en la luz y la oscuridad. Aro jamás perdió eso; ni tampoco su idealismo destructivo ni su apasionada aversión a cualquier cosa que considerara "no humana".

—Pero amaba a mi madre —dijo Bella.

—Sí —respondió Marcus—, amaba a tu madre. Y amaba Idris…

— ¿Qué había de tan fantástico en Idris? —preguntó ella, notando la aspereza de su propia voz.

—Era —empezó él, y se corrigió—, es, el hogar…, para los Nefilim, donde pueden ser ellos mismos, un lugar donde no hay necesidad de ocultarse ni de disfrazar las cosas con un encantamiento o glamour. Un lugar bendecido por el Ángel. No has visto nunca una ciudad hasta que hayas visto Alacante, la de las torres de cristal. Es más hermosa de lo que puedes imaginar. —Había un dolor descarnado en su voz. De repente, Bella pensó en su sueño.

— ¿Hubo alguna vez… bailes en la Ciudad de Cristal?

Marcus la miró pestañeando como si despertara de un sueño.

—Todas las semanas. Yo nunca asistí, pero tu madre sí lo hizo. Y Aro. —Rió entre dientes en voz baja—. Yo era más bien un estudioso. Pasaba los días en la biblioteca de Alacante. Los libros que ves aquí son sólo una mínima parte de los tesoros que ésta contiene. Pensaba que quizá pudiera unirme a la Hermandad algún día, pero tras lo que hice, por supuesto, no me quisieron.

—Lo siento —atinó sólo a decir Bella.

Su mente seguía ocupada con el recuerdo de su sueño. _"¿Había una fuente con una sirena donde bailaban? ¿Iba Aro vestido de blanco, de modo que mi madre pudiera ver las Marcas en su piel incluso a través de la camisa?"_

— ¿Puedo quedarme esto? —preguntó, indicando la fotografía. Una momentánea vacilación apareció en el rostro de Marcus.

—Preferiría que no se la mostrases a Edward —dijo—. Ya tiene bastante con lo que lidiar, sin que aparezcan fotos de su difunto padre.

—Desde luego. —Bella la apretó contra su pecho—. Gracias.

—De nada. —Él la miró con curiosidad—. ¿Viniste a la biblioteca a verme, o por algún motivo?

—Me preguntaba si habría recibido noticias de la Clave. Sobre la Copa. Y… mi madre.

Marcus apartó la mirada de ella.

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué no están aquí? —pregunto ella.

—Existe cierta inquietud de que Aro pueda estar vigilando el Instituto. Cuando menos sepa, mejor. —Marcus vio la expresión desdichada de Bella, y suspiró—. Lo siento, pero no puedo contarte más, Isabella. La Clave no confía demasiado en mí, ni siquiera ahora. Me contaron muy poco. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte.

Había algo en la tristeza de su voz que hizo que Bella se sintiera reacia a presionarle en busca de más información.

—Puede hacerlo —dijo—. No consigo dormir. Pienso demasiado. Podría…

—Ah, la mente intranquila. —La voz de Marcus estaba llena de conmiseración—. Puedo darte algo para eso. Aguarda aquí.

La poción que Marcus le dio olía agradablemente a enebro y otras hierbas. Bella no paraba de abrir el vial y olerlo en su camino de regreso por el pasillo. Por desgracia seguía abierto cuando entró en su dormitorio y encontró a Edward tumbado sobre la cama, mirando su cuaderno de bocetos. Con un gritito de estupefacción, dejó caer el vial; éste rebotó por el suelo, derramando un líquido verde pálido sobre la madera.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó Edward, incorporándose y dejando el cuaderno—, espero que eso no fuera nada importante.

—Era una poción para dormir —respondió ella enfurecida, dando un golpecito al frasco con la punta de una zapatilla de deporte—. Ahora ya no.

—Si al menos Jacob estuviera aquí… Probablemente te dormiría con su aburrida charla.

Bella no estaba de humor para defender a Jacob. En vez de eso se sentó en la cama y cogió su cuaderno de bocetos.

—No acostumbro a dejar que la gente mire esto.

— ¿Por qué no? —Edward estaba despeinado, como si hubiese estado durmiendo—. Eres una artista muy buena. A veces incluso excelente.

—Bueno, porque… es como un diario. Excepto que no pienso en palabras, pienso en imágenes, de modo que son todo dibujos. Pero sigue siendo algo privado. —Se preguntó si sonaba tan chiflada como sospechaba.

Edward pareció sentirse herido.

— ¿Un diario sin dibujos míos en él? ¿Dónde están las tórridas fantasías? ¿Las cubiertas de novelas románticas? El…

— ¿Realmente todas las chicas que conoces se enamoran de ti? —preguntó ella en voz baja. La pregunta pareció bajarle los humos, como un alfiler pinchando un globo.

—No es amor —contestó él, tras una pausa—. Al menos…

—Podrías intentar no ser tan encantador todo el tiempo —indicó Bella—. Sería un alivio para todos.

Edward bajó los ojos hacia las manos. Se parecían ya a las manos de Marcus, cubiertas de diminutas cicatrices blancas, aunque la piel era joven y sin arrugas.

—Si estás realmente cansada, podría hacerte dormir —propuso él—. Contarte un cuento para dormir.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —inquirió ella, mirándole.

—Siempre hablo en serio.

Bella se preguntó si estar cansados no les había enloquecido un poco a ambos. Pero Edward no parecía cansado. Parecía triste. Bella dejó el cuaderno de dibujo sobre la mesilla de noche, y se tumbó, enroscándose de lado sobre la almohada.

—De acuerdo.

—Cierra los ojos.

Ella los cerró. Podía ver la imagen residual de la luz de la lámpara reflejada en el interior de los párpados, igual que diminutas estrellas estallando.

—Había una vez un niño —comenzó Edward. Bella le interrumpió inmediatamente.

— ¿Un niño cazador de sombras?

—Por supuesto. —Por un momento, un sombrío tono divertido coloreó su voz; luego desapareció—. Cuando el niño tenía seis años, su padre le dio un halcón para que lo adiestrara. Los halcones son aves rapaces… que matan pájaros, le dijo su padre, son los cazadores de sombras del cielo. Al halcón no le gustaba el niño, y al niño tampoco le gustaba él. Su pico afilado lo ponía nervioso, y sus ojos brillantes siempre parecían estarle vigilando. El ave le atacaba con el pico y las garras cada vez que se acercaba a él. Durante semanas, no dejaron de sangrarle las muñecas y las manos. Él no lo sabía, pero su padre había seleccionado un halcón que había vivido salvaje durante más de un año, y por lo tanto era casi imposible de domesticar. Pero el niño lo intentó, porque su padre le había dicho que hiciera que el halcón le obedeciera, y él quería complacer a su padre.

Permanecía junto al ave constantemente, hablándole para mantenerla despierta e incluso poniéndole música, porque se suponía que una cansada es más fácil de domar. Aprendió a manejar el equipo: las pihuelas, el capuchón, la caperuza, la lonja, la correa que sujetaba el halcón a su muñeca. Se suponía que debía mantener ciego al halcón, pero no tenía valor para hacerlo; en vez de eso intentó sentarse donde el pájaro pudiera verlo mientras le tocaba y le acariciaba las alas, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aprendiera a confiar en él. Le daba de comer con la mano, y al principio el halcón se negó a comer. Más tarde comió con tanta ferocidad que el pico hirió al niño en la palma de la mano. Pero el niño estaba contento, porque era un progreso, y porque quería que el pájaro le conociese, incluso aunque el ave le dejara sin sangre para conseguirlo.

Empezó a ver que el halcón era hermoso, que sus alas delgadas estaban pensadas para la velocidad en el vuelo, que era fuerte y rápido, feroz y delicado. Cuando descendía hacia el suelo, se movía como la luz. Cuando aprendió a describir un círculo y posársele en la muñeca, él casi gritó de júbilo. A veces el ave saltaba a su hombro y ponía el pico en sus cabellos. Sabía que su halcón le quería, y cuando estuvo seguro de que no sólo estaba domesticado sino perfectamente domesticado, fue a su padre y le mostró lo que había hecho, esperando que se sintiera orgulloso. Pero en vez de eso, su padre tomó al ave, ahora domesticada y confiada, en sus manos y le rompió el cuello. _Te dije que hicieras que fuese obediente_ le dijo su padre, y dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida del halcón al suelo.

_Pero tú le has enseñado a quererte. Los halcones no existen para ser mascotas cariñosas: son feroces y salvajes, despiadados y crueles. Este pájaro no estaba domado; había perdido su identidad._ Más tarde, cuando su padre le dejó, el niño lloró sobre su mascota, hasta que finalmente el padre envió a un criado para que se llevara el cuerpo del ave y lo enterrara. El niño no volvió a llorar, y nunca olvidó lo que había aprendido: que amar es destruir, y que ser amado es ser destruido.

Bella, que había permanecido tumbada sin moverse, sin apenas respirar, rodó sobre la espalda y abrió los ojos.

—Es una historia horrible —exclamó, indignada. Edward tenía las piernas dobladas hacia arriba, con la barbilla sobre las rodillas.

— ¿Lo es? —inquirió meditabundo.

—El padre del niño es un ser horrible. Es una historia sobre maltrato infantil. Debería de haber previsto que sería algo así lo que los cazadores de sombras consideran que es un cuento para dormir. Cualquier cosa que te proporcione pesadillas aterradoras…

—A veces las Marcas pueden proporcionarte pesadillas aterradoras —dijo Edward—. Si te las hacen cuando eres demasiado joven.

La miró pensativo. La luz de media tarde penetraba a través de las cortinas y convertía el rostro del joven en un estudio de contrastes. "Claroscuro", pensó ella. El arte de las sombras y la luz.

—Es una buena historia si lo piensas bien —repuso él—. El padre del niño sólo intenta hacerle más fuerte. Inflexible.

—Pero se debe aprender a ceder un poco —indicó Bella con un bostezo; a pesar del contenido del relato, la cadencia de la voz de Edward la había adormilado—. O se te rompe el corazón.

—No si eres lo bastante fuerte —replicó Edward con firmeza. Alargó la mano, y ella sintió que le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso; comprendió que se le cerraban los ojos. El agotamiento le convirtió en líquidos los huesos; sintió como si fuera a ser arrastrada lejos y desaparecer. Mientras se sumía en el sueño, oyó el eco de unas palabras en su mente.

_"Me daba cualquier cosa que deseara. Caballos, armas, libros, incluso un halcón de caza."_

—Edward —intentó decir. Pero el sueño la tenía en sus garras; la arrastró hacia abajo, y ella se quedó en silencio.

La despertó una voz apremiante.

— ¡Levántate!

Bella abrió los ojos despacio. Parecían pegajosos, enganchados. Algo le hacía cosquillas en el rostro. Era el cabello de alguien. Se incorporó rápidamente, y su cabeza chocó con algo duro.

— ¡Ay! ¡Me has golpeado en la cabeza!

Era una voz de chica. Rennesme. Ésta encendió la luz situada junto a la cama y contempló a Bella con resentimiento mientras se frotaba el cuero cabelludo. Parecía refulgir a la luz de la lámpara; llevaba puestos una falda larga plateada y un top de lentejuelas, y las uñas estaban pintadas igual que monedas relucientes. Ristras de cuentas plateadas estaban sujetas a sus cabellos oscuros. Parecía una diosa de la luna. Bella la odió.

—Bueno, nadie te dijo que te inclinaras sobre mí de ese modo. Prácticamente me diste un susto de muerte. —Bella se frotó su propia cabeza; había un punto dolorido justo por encima de la ceja—. ¿Qué quieres, de todos modos?

Rennesme indicó el cielo oscuro del exterior.

—Es casi medianoche. Tenemos que ir a la fiesta, y tu ni siquiera estás vestida aún.

—Me iba a poner esto —respondió Bella, señalando su conjunto de vaqueros y camiseta—. ¿Algún problema?

— ¿Algún problema? —Rennesme pareció estar a punto de desmayarse—. ¡Claro que es un problema! Ningún subterráneo llevaría esas ropas. Y es una fiesta. No pegarías ni con cola si te vistes tan… informalmente —terminó, dando la impresión de que la palabra que había querido usar era mucho peor que "informalmente".

—No sabía que teníamos que ponernos elegantes —repuso Bella en tono agrio—. No tengo ropa de fiesta aquí.

—Pues tendrás que usar la mía.

—No. —Bella pensó en los vaqueros y la camiseta excesivamente grandes—. Quiero decir, no podría. De veras.

La sonrisa de Rennesme fue tan rutilante como sus uñas.

—Insisto.

—Realmente preferiría llevar mi propia ropa —protestó Bella, contorsionándose incómoda mientras Rennesme la situaba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su dormitorio.

—Bueno, no puedes —replicó Rennesme—. Parece que tengas ocho años, y lo que es peor, pareces una mundana.

Bella apretó la boca con rebeldía.

—Ninguna de tus prendas me va a ir bien.

—Ya lo veremos.

Bella observó a Rennesme por el espejo mientras ésta revolvía en su armario. Parecía como si una bola de discoteca hubiese estallado en el interior de aquella habitación. Las paredes eran negras y relucían con volutas de pintura dorada. Había ropa esparcida por todas partes: en la arrugada cama negra, colgada de los respaldos de las sillas de madera, derramándose fuera del armario empotrado y del alto ropero apoyado contra una pared.

El tocador, con el espejo bordeado por una piel rosa adornada con lentejuelas, estaba cubierto de purpurina, lentejuelas y tarros de colorete y polvos.

—Bonita habitación —dijo Bella, pensando con nostalgia en las paredes naranja que tenía en su hogar.

—Gracias. La pinté yo misma.

Rennesme emergió del armario empotrado, sosteniendo algo negro y ceñido que arrojó a Bella. Bella sostuvo la pieza en alto, dejando que se desdoblara.

—Parece terriblemente pequeño.

—Es elástico —dijo Rennesme—. Ahora póntelo.

Bella se retiró apresuradamente al pequeño cuarto de baño, que estaba pintado de un azul intenso. Se embutió el vestido pasándolo por la cabeza: era ajustado, con unos tirantes finísimos. Intentando no inhalar muy profundamente, regresó al dormitorio, donde Rennesme estaba sentada sobre la cama, colocándose unos anillos enjoyados en los dedos de sus pies calzados con sandalias.

—Tienes tanta suerte de tener el pecho plano —comentó Rennesme—. Yo jamás he podido ponerme eso sin un sujetador.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Es demasiado corto.

—No es corto. Es magnífico —afirmó Rennesme, hurgando con la punta del pie bajo la cama hasta que consiguió sacar un par de botas y unas medias de malla negras—. Toma, puedes llevar éstas con eso. Harán que parezcas más alta.

—Vale, porque tengo el pecho plano y soy una enana.

Bella tiró hacia abajo del dobladillo del vestido, que le llegaba justo a la parte superior de los muslos. Ella casi nunca llevaba faldas y mucho menos minifaldas, de modo que verse tanta pierna le resultaba alarmante.

—Si esto me queda corto a mí, ¿cómo de corto te debe quedar a ti? —reflexionó en voz alta dirigiéndose a Rennesme. La joven sonrió burlona.

—Yo lo llevo como camiseta.

Bella se dejó caer sobre la cama, y se puso las medias y las botas. El calzado le quedaba un poco holgado en las pantorrillas, pero no le resbalaba hasta los pies. Las acordonó hasta arriba y se puso en pie, mirándose en el espejo. Tuvo que admitir que la combinación del vestido negro corto, las medias de malla y las botas altas resultaba muy llamativa. Lo único que lo estropeaba era…

—Tu cabello —dijo Rennesme—. Necesita un arreglo. Desesperadamente. Siéntate.

Señaló imperiosamente el tocador. Bella se sentó, y bizqueó con fuerza mientras Rennesme le deshacía las trenzas, sin demasiados miramientos, le cepillaba el pelo e introducía lo que parecían horquillas. Bella abrió los ojos justo cuando una borla de empolvar le daba en el rostro, soltando una espesa nube de purpurina. Bella tosió y dirigió una feroz mirada acusadora a Rennesme. La otra joven se echó a reír.

—No me mires a mí. Mírate a ti.

Bella echó una ojeada al espejo y vio que Rennesme le había recogido el cabello en un elegante remolino en lo alto de la cabeza, sujetándolos con horquillas centelleantes. Aquello recordó repentinamente a Bella su sueño, los pesados cabellos que le inclinaban la cabeza, el baile con Jacob… Se removió incómoda.

—No te levantes todavía —indicó Rennesme—. No hemos acabado aún. —Agarró un delineador de ojos—. Abre los ojos.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par, lo que le sirvió para no echarse a llorar.

—Rennesme, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro —respondió ella, empuñando el delineador con mano experta.

— ¿Alec es gay?

La muñeca de Rennesme dio una sacudida. El delineador resbaló, dibujando una larga línea negra desde el rabillo del ojo de Bella hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

—Demonios —dijo ésta, bajando el lápiz.

—No pasa nada —empezó a decir Bella, alzando la mano hacia el ojo.

—Sí, sí pasa.

Rennesme parecía al borde de las lágrimas mientras buscaba entre los montones de cachivaches de la parte superior del tocador. Finalmente localizó una bola de algodón, que entregó a Bella.

—Toma. Usa esto.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, con las pulseras de tobillo tintineando, y miró a Bella por entre sus cabellos.

— ¿Cómo lo has adivinado? —preguntó por fin.

— ¿Yo…?

—No puedes contárselo a nadie —dijo Rennesme.

— ¿Ni siquiera a Edward?

— ¡Especialmente a Edward no!

—De acuerdo. —Bella percibió la rigidez de su propia voz—. Supongo que no me di cuenta de que era algo tan gordo.

—Lo sería para mis padres —repuso Rennesme en voz baja—. Le repudiarían y lo arrojarían fuera de la Clave…

— ¿Qué, no puedes ser homosexual y ser un cazador de sombras?

—No existe una norma oficial al respecto. Pero a la gente no le gusta. Quiero decir, sucede menos con la gente de nuestra edad…, creo —añadió, no muy segura, y Bella recordó las pocas otras personas de su edad que Rennesme había conocido realmente—. Pero no con las generaciones mayores. Si sucede, no hablas sobre ello.

—Vaya —dijo Bella, deseando no haberlo mencionado nunca.

—Amo a mi hermano —siguió Rennesme—. Haría cualquier cosa por él. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

—Al menos te tiene a ti —repuso Bella con cierta incomodidad, mientras pensaba por un momento en Edward, que consideraba el amor como algo que te hacía pedazos—. ¿Realmente crees que a Edward le… importaría?

—No lo sé —respondió Rennesme, en un tono que indicaba que ya había tenido suficiente de aquel tema—. Pero no soy yo quien debe decidirlo.

—Imagino que no —repuso Bella. Se inclinó hacia el espejo y usó el algodón que Rennesme le había dado para eliminar el exceso de maquillaje de ojos. Cuando se recostó hacia atrás, estuvo a punto de soltar el algodón debido a la sorpresa. ¿Qué le había hecho Rennesme? Sus pómulos aparecían marcados y angulosos, los ojos hundidos, misteriosos y de un verde luminoso.

—Me parezco a mi madre —exclamó, sorprendida. Rennesme enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Demasiado mayor? Tal vez un poco más de purpurina…

—Más purpurina no —se apresuró a responder Bella—. No, está bien. Me gusta.

—Estupendo. —Rennesme saltó de la cama, con las pulseras de tobillo tintineando—. En marcha.

—Tengo que pasar por mi habitación y coger algo —indicó Bella, levantándose—. Además… ¿necesito algún arma? ¿La necesitas tú?

—Llevo un montón. —Rennesme sonrió, alzando los pies de modo que las pulseras tintinearon como campanillas navideñas—. Éstas, por ejemplo. La izquierda es de oro, que es venenoso para los demonios, y la derecha es de hierro bendecido, por si me tropiezo con algún vampiro poco amistoso o incluso hadas…, las hadas odian el hierro. Ambas tienen runas de poder grabadas, así que puedo asestar una patada tremenda.

—Caza de demonios y moda —comentó Bella—. Jamás hubiera pensado que se pudieran combinar ambas cosas.

Rennesme lanzó una sonora carcajada.

—Hay muchas cosas que te sorprenderían.

Los chicos las aguardaban en la entrada. Iban vestidos de negro, incluso Jacob, con un par de pantalones ligeramente grandes y su propia camiseta puesta del revés para ocultar el logotipo de la banda. Permanecía incómodamente a un lado mientras Edward y Alec estaban repantingados juntos contra la pared, con expresión aburrida.

Jacob alzó la vista justo cuando Rennesme atravesó majestuosamente la entrada, con el látigo de oro enroscado en la muñeca y las pulseras de los tobillos repiqueteando como campanillas. Bella esperó que el chico se quedara pasmado, porque Rennesme realmente estaba asombrosa, pero sus ojos se deslizaron más allá de ella hasta Bella, donde se detuvieron con expresión estupefacta.

— ¿Qué es eso? —inquirió, irguiéndose—. Eso que llevas, quiero decir.

Bella bajó los ojos para mirarse. Se había echado una chaqueta fina por encima para no sentirse tan desnuda y había cogido la mochila de la habitación. La llevaba colgada sobre los hombros, para sentir sus familiares golpecitos entre los omóplatos.

Pero Jacob no miraba la mochila; le miraba las piernas como si no se las hubiera visto nunca antes.

—Es un vestido, Jacob —respondió ella en tono seco—. Ya sé que no los llevo a menudo, pero la verdad…

—Es tan corto —repuso él, confuso.

Incluso medio vestido de cazador de demonios, se dijo Bella, Jacob parecía la clase de chico que iría recogerte a casa para salir y sería educado con tus padres y simpático con tus mascotas. Edward, por otra parte, parecía la clase de chico que pasaría por tu casa y la quemaría hasta los cimientos por diversión.

—Me gusta el vestido —dijo éste, desenganchándose de la pared. Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo perezosamente, como las garras acariciadoras de un gato—. Pero necesita algo extra.

— ¿Así que ahora eres un experto en moda? —replicó Bella.

Su voz brotó irregular; él estaba de pie muy cerca de ella, lo bastante cerca como para sentir su calidez y oler el tenue aroma a quemado de Marcas recién aplicadas. Edward se sacó algo de la chaqueta y se lo entregó. Era una daga larga y fina en una funda de cuero. En la empuñadura de la daga había incrustada una única piedra roja tallada con la forma de una rosa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera sabría cómo usar eso…

Él se la puso en la mano y le hizo curvar los dedos a su alrededor.

—Aprenderás. —Bajó la voz—. Lo llevas en la sangre.

Ella apartó la mano lentamente.

—De acuerdo.

—Podría darte una funda de muslo para guardarla —ofreció Rennesme—. Tengo toneladas.

—Ni hablar —soltó Jacob.

Bella le lanzó una mirada irritada.

—Gracias, pero no soy realmente la clase de chica que lleva un cuchillo en el muslo —declaró y metió la daga en el bolsillo exterior de la mochila. Alzó la mirada después de cerrarlo y se encontró con Edward que la observaba con ojos entrecerrados.

—Y una última cosa —dijo él. Alargó la mano y le retiró las centelleantes horquillas de los cabellos, de modo que estos le cayeron en cálidos y gruesos rizos por el cuello. La sensación de los cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en la piel desnuda le resultó desconocida y curiosamente agradable.

—Mucho mejor —dijo Edward, y esa vez a ella le pareció que tal vez su voz sonaba también ligeramente irregular.

* * *

**Capítulo 12; La fiesta… Del Hombre Muerto**

Las indicaciones de la invitación los condujeron a un vecindario industrial de Brooklyn, cuyas calles estaban bordeadas de fábricas y almacenes. Algunos, Bella pudo advertir, habían sido convertidos en lofts y galerías de arte, pero aún había algo intimidatorio en sus imponentes formas cuadradas, que mostraban sólo unas pocas ventanas cubiertas de rejas de hierro.

Se encaminaron hacia allí desde la estación de metro, con Rennesme navegando con el sensor, que parecía disponer de una especie de sistema cartográfico incorporado. Jacob, que adoraba los chismes, estaba fascinado…, o al menos fingía que era el sensor lo que le fascinaba. Con la esperanza de evitarlos, Bella se rezagó cuando cruzaron un parque cubierto de maleza, cuyo césped mal cuidado estaba requemado por el calor del verano.

A su derecha, las agujas de una iglesia relucían grises y negras recortadas en un cielo nocturno sin estrellas.

—No te quedes atrás —dijo una voz irritada en su oreja; era Edward, que se había rezagado para andar junto a ella—, no quiero tener que estar mirando todo el rato atrás para asegurarme de que no te ha sucedido nada.

—Pues entonces no lo hagas.

—La última vez que te dejé sola, un demonio te atacó —indicó él.

—Bueno, desde luego odiaría interrumpir vuestro agradable paseo nocturno con mi muerte repentina.

Él pestañeó.

—Existe una fina línea entre el sarcasmo y la franca hostilidad, y parece que la has cruzado. ¿Qué sucede?

—Esta mañana —replicó ella, mordiéndose el labio—, unos tipos extraños y repulsivos han estado hurgando en mi cerebro. Ahora voy a conocer al tipo extraño y repulsivo que originalmente hurgó en mi cerebro. ¿Qué sucede si no me gusta lo que él encuentre?

— ¿Qué te hace creer que no te gustará?

Bella se apartó los cabellos de su piel pegajosa.

—Odio cuando respondes a una pregunta con otra pregunta.

—Mentira, te parece encantador. De todos modos, ¿no preferirías conocer la verdad?

—No, quiero decir, tal vez. No lo sé. —Suspiró—. ¿Querrías tú?

— ¡Ésta es la calle correcta! —gritó Rennesme, un cuarto de manzana por delante de ellos.

Estaban en una avenida estrecha bordeada de viejos almacenes, aunque la mayoría mostraban señales de estar habitados: jardineras llenas de flores, cortinas de encaje ondeando en la bochornosa brisa nocturna, cubos de basura de plástico numerados y apilados en la acera.

Bella entrecerró con fuerza los ojos, pero no había modo de saber si se trataba de la calle que había visto en la Ciudad de Hueso…, en su visión había estado casi desdibujada por la nieve. Notó que los dedos de Edward le rozaban el hombro.

—Rotundamente. Siempre —murmuró él. Bella le miró de soslayo, sin comprender.

— ¿Qué?

—La verdad —contestó Edward—. Querría…

— ¡Edward!

Era Alec. Estaba de pie en la acera, no muy lejos; Bella se preguntó por qué su voz había sonado tan fuerte. Edward volvió la cabeza, retirándole la mano del hombro.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Crees que estamos en el lugar correcto?

Alec señalaba algo que Bella no podía ver; estaba oculto tras la mole de un enorme coche negro.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Edward se reunió con Alec; Bella le oyó reír. Rodeando el coche, la muchacha vio qué era lo que miraban: varias motocicletas, elegantes y plateadas, con un bastidor bajo negro. Tubos de aspecto oleaginoso culebreaban ascendiendo y rodeando los vehículos, hinchados como venas. Las motos ofrecían una nauseabunda sensación de ser algo orgánico, como las biocriaturas en un cuadro de Giger.

—Vampiros —dijo Edward.

—A mí me parecen motocicletas —indicó Jacob, uniéndose a ellos con Rennesme a su lado. La muchacha miró las motos con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Lo son, pero las han alterado para que funcionen con energía demoníaca —explicó—. Los vampiros las utilizan…, les permiten moverse con rapidez de noche. No es estrictamente Alianza, pero…

—He oído decir que algunas de las motos pueden volar —comentó Alec con entusiasmo; sonaba como Jacob con un nuevo videojuego—. O volverse invisibles con sólo pulsar un interruptor. O funcionar bajo el agua.

Edward había bajado del bordillo y se dedicaba a dar vueltas alrededor de las motos, examinándolas. Alargó una mano y acarició una de las motos a lo largo del elegante armazón. Tenía unas palabras pintadas a lo largo del costado: NOX INVICTUS.

—Noche victoriosa —tradujo. Alec le miraba de un modo extraño.

— ¿Qué haces?

A Bella le pareció ver que Edward volvía a meter la mano en el interior de su chaqueta.

—Nada.

—Bien, démonos prisa —indicó Rennesme—. No me he arreglado tanto para contemplar cómo os entretenéis en la cuneta con un montón de motocicletas.

—Son bonitas —repuso Edward, volviendo a subir a la acera—. Tienes que admitirlo.

—También yo —replicó Rennesme, que no parecía inclinada a admitir nada—. Ahora démonos prisa.

Edward miraba a Bella.

—Este edificio —dijo, señalando el almacén de ladrillo rojo—. ¿Es éste el que viste?

Bella exhaló profundamente.

—Eso creo —respondió con aire vacilante—. Todos se parecen.

—Hay un modo de averiguarlo —anunció Rennesme, ascendiendo los peldaños con paso decidido. El resto la siguió, amontonándose unos sobre otros en la apestosa entrada. Una bombilla desnuda colgaba de un cordón sobre sus cabezas, iluminando una enorme puerta revestida de metal y una hilera de timbres de apartamentos en la pared izquierda. Sólo uno tenía un nombre escrito encima: BANE.

Rennesme presionó el timbre. No sucedió nada. Volvió a presionarlo. Estaba a punto de presionarlo por tercera vez cuando Alec le sujetó la muñeca.

—No seas maleducada —dijo. Ella le lanzó una mirada iracunda.

—Alec…

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Un hombre delgado en el umbral les contempló con curiosidad. Rennesme fue la primera en recuperarse, ofreciéndole una sonrisa radiante.

— ¿Dimitri? ¿Dimitri Bane?

—Ése soy yo.

El hombre que bloqueaba la entrada era tan alto y delgado como un raíl, y los cabellos, una corona de espesas púas rubias. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta negra cubierta con docenas de hebillas de metal. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de una capa de purpurina negra, que le daba el aspecto de un mapache, y tenía los labios pintados de azul oscuro. Pasó una mano cargada de anillos por los erizados cabellos y les contempló pensativo.

—Hijos de los Nefilim —dijo—. Vaya, vaya. No recuerdo haberos invitado.

Rennesme sacó la invitación y la agitó como una bandera blanca.

—Tengo una invitación. Éstos —indicó al resto del grupo con un grandilocuente movimiento de su brazo—… son mis amigos.

Dimitri le arrancó la invitación de la mano y miró el papel con desagrado.

—Sin duda estaba borracho —declaró, y abrió la puerta de par en par—. Entrad. E intentad no asesinar a ninguno de mis invitados.

Edward se metió en el umbral, evaluando a Dimitri con la mirada.

— ¿Incluso si uno de ellos derrama una bebida en mis zapatos nuevos?

—Incluso así.

La mano de Dimitri salió disparada, tan veloz que resultó apenas una visión borrosa, y le arrancó la estela de la mano a Edward (Bella ni siquiera había advertido que él la sostuviera) y la alzó.

Edward se mostró ligeramente avergonzado.

—Y en cuanto a esto —siguió Dimitri, metiéndola dentro del bolsillo de los vaqueros de Edward—, mantenlo en tus pantalones, cazador de sombras.

Dimitri sonrió burlón e inició la ascensión por la escalera, dejando a un Edward de expresión sorprendida sujetando la puerta.

—Vamos —dijo éste, haciendo una seña al resto para que entraran—. Antes de que alguien piense que es mi fiesta.

Se abrieron paso junto a Edward, riendo nerviosamente. Únicamente Rennesme se detuvo para menear la cabeza.

—Intenta no cabrearle, por favor. De lo contrario no nos ayudará.

Edward adoptó una expresión aburrida.

—Sé lo que me hago.

—Eso espero.

Rennesme pasó junto a él, muy digna, en medio de un remolino de faldas. El apartamento de Dimitri estaba en lo alto de un largo tramo de destartalados escalones. Jacob apresuró el paso para alcanzar a Bella, que lamentaba haber puesto la mano en la barandilla para mantener el equilibrio. Estaba pegajosa con algo que tenía un tenue y enfermizo brillo verdoso.

—Ecs —exclamó Jacob, y le ofreció una esquina de su camiseta para que se limpiara la mano, lo que ella hizo—. ¿Va todo bien? Pareces… angustiada.

—Es que me resulta tan familiar. Dimitri, quiero decir.

— ¿Crees que va a San Javier?

—Muy divertido. —Le miró con expresión agria.

—Tienes razón. Es demasiado mayor para ser un alumno. Creo que lo tuve en química el año pasado.

Bella lanzó una fuerte carcajada. Rennesme fue a colocarse inmediatamente junto a ella, respirándole en el cogote.

— ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? ¿Jacob?

Jacob tuvo la gentileza de mostrarse turbado, pero no dijo nada. Bella masculló: "No te estás perdiendo nada", y se quedó un poco atrás. Las botas de suela gruesa de Rennesme empezaban a hacerle daño en los pies, y para cuando llegó a lo alto de la escalera cojeaba, aunque se olvidó del dolor en cuanto cruzó la puerta del piso de Dimitri. El loft era enorme y casi totalmente desprovisto de mobiliario.

Ventanas que iban del suelo al techo estaban embadurnadas de una gruesa película de suciedad y pintura, que cerraba el paso a la mayor parte de la luz ambiental proveniente de la calle. Grandes columnas de metal rodeadas de luces de colores sostenían un techo abovedado y cubierto de hollín. Puertas arrancadas de sus goznes y colocadas sobre abollados cubos de basura de metal hacían de improvisado bar en un extremo de la habitación. Una mujer de piel de color lila vestida con un bustier metálico se dedicaba a alinear bebidas a lo largo de la barra en vasos altos de fuertes colores que teñían los líquidos de su interior: rojo sangre, azul cianosis, verde ponzoñoso. Incluso comparada con un barman de Nueva York, la mujer trabajaba con una sorprendente y rápida eficiencia…, probablemente ayudada por el hecho de tener un segundo par de largos y gráciles brazos para complementar al primero.

A Bella le recordó la estatua de la diosa hindú de Charlie. El resto de la gente era igual de extraña. Un chico apuesto, de cabellos mojados de un verde negruzco, le sonrió ampliamente por encima de un plato de lo que parecía ser pescado crudo. Tenía los dientes afilados, como los de un tiburón. Junto a él había una chica de largos cabellos de un rubio sucio, trenzados con flores. Bajo la falda de su corto vestido verde, los pies eran palmeados como los de una rana. Un grupo de mujeres jóvenes, tan pálidas que Bella se preguntó si no llevarían maquillaje teatral blanco, sorbían un líquido escarlata demasiado espeso para ser vino en unas copas aflautadas de cristal.

El centro de la habitación estaba atestado de cuerpos que bailaban siguiendo el ritmo machacante que rebotaba en las paredes, aunque Bella no consiguió ver a una banda por ninguna parte.

— ¿Te gusta la fiesta?

Se volvió y vio a Dimitri apoyado contra uno de los pilares. Los ojos le brillaban en la oscuridad. Echando una ojeada a su alrededor, vio que Edward y los demás habían desaparecido, engullidos por la multitud. Intentó sonreír.

— ¿Es en honor de alguien?

—El cumpleaños de mi gato.

—Ah. —Paseó la mirada por la estancia—. ¿Dónde está tu gato?

El brujo se despegó del pilar, con expresión solemne.

—No lo sé. Se escapó.

La aparición de Edward y Alec ahorró a Bella tener que responder a aquello. Alec se mostraba huraño, como de costumbre. Edward lucía una sarta de diminutas flores relucientes alrededor del cuello y parecía satisfecho consigo mismo.

— ¿Dónde están Jacob e Rennesme? —preguntó Bella.

—En la pista de baile. —Señaló con el dedo. Ella les vislumbró apenas en el borde del atestado cuadrado de cuerpos. Jacob hacía lo que acostumbraba a hacer en lugar de bailar, que era brincar sobre las puntas de los pies, y parecía sentirse incómodo.

Rennesme se cimbreaba describiendo un círculo a su alrededor, sinuosa como una serpiente, arrastrando los dedos sobre el pecho de su pareja. Le contemplaba como si estuviera planeando arrastrarlo fuera a un rincón y hacer el amor con él. Bella se abrazó, haciendo que sus pulseras tintinearan entre sí. _"Si empiezan a bailar más pegados, no necesitarán irse a un rincón para hacer el amor."_

—Oye —dijo Edward, volviéndose hacia Dimitri—, lo cierto es que tenemos que hablar de…

— ¡DIMITRI BANE!

La profunda voz retumbante pertenecía a un hombre sorprendentemente bajo que parecía haber superado apenas los treinta. Poseía una musculatura compacta, con una cabeza calva afeitada por completo y una perilla puntiaguda. Apuntó con un dedo tembloroso a Dimitri.

—Alguien ha vertido agua bendita dentro del depósito de gasolina de mi moto. Está estropeada. Destrozada. Todos los conductos se han derretido.

— ¿Derretido? —Murmuró Dimitri—. ¡Qué horror!

—Quiero saber quien lo hizo.

El hombre mostró los dientes, exhibiendo largos caninos afilados. Bella le miró fijamente, fascinada. No se parecía en nada a como había imaginado los colmillos de los vampiros: éstos eran tan finos y afilados como agujas.

—Pensaba que habías jurado que no habría hombres lobo aquí esta noche, Bane.

—No invité a ninguno de los Hijos de la Luna —repuso Dimitri, examinando sus relucientes uñas—. Precisamente debido a vuestra estúpida enemistad. Si alguno de ellos decidió sabotear tu moto, no era mi invitado, y por lo tanto no es… —Le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora— mi responsabilidad.

El vampiro rugió de rabia, señalando a Dimitri con el dedo.

—Intentas decirme que…

El dedo índice cubierto de una capa de purpurina de Dimitri se movió apenas un milímetro, tan levemente que Bella casi pensó que no se había movido en absoluto. En mitad de su rugido, el vampiro boqueó y se llevó las manos a la garganta. Su boca se movió, pero no surgió ningún sonido.

—Has abusado de mi hospitalidad —dijo Dimitri con indolencia, abriendo mucho los ojos. Bella vio, con un sobresalto de sorpresa, que sus pupilas eran rendijas verticales, como las de un gato.

—Ahora vete —añadió. Dimitri separó los dedos de la mano, y el vampiro se dio la vuelta con la misma rapidez que si alguien lo hubiese agarrado por los hombros y le hubiese hecho girar. Volvió a marchar al interior de la multitud, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Edward silbó en voz baja.

—Eso fue impresionante.

— ¿Te refieres a esta pequeña rabieta? —Dimitri alzó los ojos hacia el techo—. Lo sé.

Alec profirió un sonido estrangulado y, al cabo de un instante, Bella lo reconoció como una carcajada. "Debería hacer eso más a menudo."

—Nosotros pusimos el agua bendita en su depósito de gasolina, ya sabes —dijo.

— ¡Alec! —Intervino Edward—. Cállate.

—Lo supuse —repuso Dimitri con expresión divertida—. Sois unos bastardos vengativos, ¿no es cierto? Sabéis que sus motos funcionan con energías demoníacas. Dudo que vaya a poder repararla.

—Una sanguijuela menos dando un paseíto por ahí —se burló Edward—. Mi corazón sangra.

—Oí que algunos de ellos pueden hacer que sus motos vuelen —intervino Alec, que por una vez parecía animado y casi sonreía.

—No es más que un viejo cuento de brujas —respondió Dimitri, y sus ojos de gato centellearon—. Así que ¿por eso os queríais colar en mi fiesta? ¿Sólo para destrozar las motos de unos cuantos chupasangres?

—No. —Edward volvía a estar por la labor—. Necesitamos hablar contigo. Preferiblemente en un lugar privado.

Dimitri enarcó una ceja.

_"Maldita sea_ —pensó Bella—, _otro que sabe hacerlo."_

— ¿Tengo problemas con la Clave?

—No —respondió Edward.

—Probablemente no —corrigió Alec—. ¡Uy!

Dedicó una mirada furiosa a Edward, que le había asestado una fuerte patada en el tobillo.

—No —repitió Edward—. Podemos hablar contigo bajo el sello de la Alianza. Si nos ayudas, cualquier cosa que digas será confidencial.

— ¿Y si no os ayudo?

Edward extendió totalmente las manos. Los tatuajes de las runas de sus palmas resaltaron severos y negros.

—Tal vez nada. Tal vez una visita procedente de la Ciudad Silenciosa.

La voz de Dimitri fue miel vertida sobre fragmentos de hielo.

—Es toda una elección la que me ofreces, pequeño cazador de sombras.

—No es ninguna elección —dijo Edward.

—Sí —repuso el brujo—. Eso es exactamente a lo que me refería.

El dormitorio de Dimitri era un desmadre de color: sábanas y colchas amarillo canario extendidas sobre un colchón colocado en el suelo, un tocador azul eléctrico con más tarros de pintura y maquillaje revueltos por su superficie que el de Rennesme. Cortinas de terciopelo con los colores del arco iris ocultaban las ventanas, que iban del suelo al techo, y una alfombra de lana enmarañada cubría el suelo.

—Bonito lugar —comentó Edward, apartando a un lado un grueso trozo de cortina—. Imagino que da dinero ser el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

—Da dinero —repuso Dimitri—. Aunque no conlleva un gran paquete de prestaciones, de todos modos. No hay póliza dental.

Cerró la puerta tras él y se recostó en ella. Al cruzar los brazos, se le subió la camiseta, mostrando un pedazo de plano estómago dorado que carecía de ombligo.

—Así pues —comenzó—, ¿qué hay en vuestras pequeñas mentes tortuosas?

—No son ellos en realidad —intervino Bella, encontrando su propia voz antes de que Edward pudiera responder—. Yo soy quien quería hablar contigo.

Dimitri volvió sus inhumanos ojos hacia ella.

—Tú no eres uno de ellos —afirmó—. No eres de la Clave. Pero puedes ver el Mundo Invisible.

—Mi madre pertenecía a la Clave —contestó Bella. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta y sabiendo que era verdad—. Pero ella nunca me lo dijo. Lo mantuvo en secreto. No sé por qué.

—Pues pregúntale.

—No puedo. Ella ha… —Bella vaciló—. No está.

— ¿Y tu padre?

—Murió antes de que yo naciera.

Dimitri soltó aire, irritado.

—Como dijo Oscar Wilde en una ocasión: _"Perder un progenitor puede considerarse una desgracia. Perder a ambos parece una negligencia"._ Bella oyó cómo Edward emitía un pequeño siseo, como aspirando por entre los dientes.

—No perdí a mi madre —siguió—. Me la quitaron. Lo hizo Aro.

—No conozco a ningún Aro —repuso Dimitri, pero sus ojos pestañearon igual que la llama oscilante de una vela, y Bella supo que mentía—. Lamento tus trágicas circunstancias, pero no consigo ver qué tiene que ver conmigo. Si pudieras decirme…

—No puede decirte, porque no recuerda —le cortó Edward con severidad—. Alguien borró sus recuerdos. Así que fuimos a la Ciudad Silenciosa para ver qué podían sacar los Hermanos de su cabeza. Obtuvieron dos palabras. Creo que puedes imaginar cuáles fueron.

Hubo un corto silencio. Finalmente, Dimitri dejó que su boca se alzara en las comisuras. Su sonrisa era amarga.

—Mi firma —dijo—. Sabía que era una locura cuando lo hice. Un acto de arrogancia…

— ¿Firmaste mi mente? —inquirió Bella con incredulidad. Dimitri alzó la mano, trazando los llameantes contornos de letras en el aire. Cuando bajó la mano, permanecieron allí, ardientes y doradas, haciendo que los contornos pintados de sus ojos y boca ardieran con la luz reflejada.

DIMITRI BANE.

—Estaba orgulloso del trabajo realizado contigo —dijo despacio, mirando a Bella—. Tan limpio. Tan perfecto. Lo que vieras lo olvidarías, incluso mientras lo veías. Ninguna imagen de duendecillo o trasgo o animalillo de patas largas permanecería para inquietar tu tachable sueño mortal. Era tal y como lo quería ella.

La voz de Bella sonó apenas audible por la tensión.

— ¿Tal y como lo quería quién?

Dimitri suspiró, y al contacto de su aliento, las letras de fuego se deshicieron convertidas en relucientes cenizas. Finalmente habló… y aunque Bella no se sorprendió, porque sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir, de todos modos sintió las palabras como un mazazo en su corazón.

—Tu madre —contestó él.

* * *

**Hola chicas, primero que todo quisiera disculparme con uds por no actualizar el Sábado, pero ese día fue de locos :/ Bueno por otro lado tengo ¡Buenas noticias! Ya solo me queda esta semana de estudio, así que voy a poder actualizar de pronto unas tres veces a la semana les parece bien Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes? Claro esta que sigo con mis actualizaciones dobles eso no lo voy a acabar ¿Qué les parece?**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Las cosas estan tomando un camino extraño ¿Por qué será que Renne quría borrar la memora de Bella? ¿Qué piensan?**

**No puedo evitar darme cuenta de que últimamente no recibo muchos Reviews, ¿Qué pasa ya no les gusta? Muchas gracias a ****Connie1**** Por el Review ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel y ustedes quieren nos hablaremos el Miércoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	11. Capítulo 13

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: El Recuerdo De Algo Blanco**

— ¿Mi madre me hizo esto? —inquirió Bella, pero su sorprendida indignación no sonó convincente, ni siquiera a sus propios oídos.

Mirando a su alrededor, vio compasión en los ojos de Edward, y en los de Alec…, incluso Alec lo había adivinado y sentía lastima por ella.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. —Dimitri extendió las largas manos blancas—. No es mi trabajo hacer preguntas. Hago aquello por lo que me pagan.

—Dentro de los límites de la Alianza —le recordó Edward, la voz suave como el ronroneo de un gato.

Dimitri asintió con la cabeza.

—Dentro de los límites de la Alianza, por supuesto.

— ¿De modo que a la Alianza le parece bien esto…, esta violación de la mente? —preguntó Bella con amargura. Al ver que nadie respondía, se dejó caer sobre el borde de la cama de Dimitri. — ¿Fue sólo una vez? ¿Hubo algo específico que ella quiso que yo olvidara? ¿Sabes lo que fue?

Dimitri paseó nerviosamente hasta la ventana.

—No creo que lo comprendas. La primera vez que te vi, debías de tener unos dos años. Yo observaba por esta ventana —dio un golpecito al cristal, liberando una lluvia de polvo y pedacitos de pintura—, y la vi a ella viniendo a toda prisa por la calle, sosteniendo algo envuelto en una manta. Me sorprendí cuando se detuvo ante mi puerta. Parecía tan corriente, tan joven. Desenvolvió la manta cuando atravesó mi puerta. Tú estabas dentro. Te depositó en el suelo y empezaste a deambular por todas partes, cogiendo cosas, tirándole de la cola a mi gato; chillaste como una banshee cuando el gato te arañó, así que le pregunté a tu madre si tenías una parte de banshee. No se rió.

Hizo una pausa. En aquellos instantes todos le contemplaban con atención, incluso Alec.

—Me contó que era una cazadora de sombras. No valía la pena que mintiera sobre eso; las Marcas de la Alianza salen a la luz, incluso cuando se han desvanecido con el paso del tiempo, en forma de tenues cicatrices plateadas sobre la piel. Titilaban cuando se movía. —Se frotó el maquillaje de purpurina que le rodeaba los ojos—. Me dijo que había esperado que nacieras con un Ojo Interior ciego…, a algunos cazadores de sombras hay que enseñarles a ver el Mundo de las Sombras. Pero te había pescado aquella tarde martirizando a una hadita atrapada en un seto. Sabía que podías ver. Así que me preguntó si era posible cegarte la Visión.

Bella emitió un ruidito, una dolorida exhalación de aire, pero Dimitri siguió adelante sin piedad.

—Le dije que inutilizar esa parte de tu mente podría dañarte, incluso volverte loca. Ella no lloró. No era la clase de mujer que llora con facilidad, tu madre. Me preguntó si había otro modo, y le dije que se te podía hacer olvidar aquellas partes del Mundo de las Sombras que podías ver, incluso mientras las veías. La única salvedad era que ella tendría que venir a verme cada dos años, que es cuando los resultados del hechizo empiezan a desvanecerse.

— ¿Y lo hizo? —inquirió ella.

Dimitri asintió.

—Te he visto cada dos años desde esa primera vez… te he observado crecer. Eres la única criatura que he visto crecer, ya sabes. En mi negocio uno no es generalmente tan bien recibido cerca de niños humanos.

—Así que reconociste a Bella cuando entró —dijo Edward—. Debes de haberlo hecho.

—Claro que lo hice. —Dimitri sonó exasperado—. Y fue todo un sobresalto, también. Pero ¿qué habríais hecho vosotros? Ella no me conocía. Se suponía que no me conocía. Sólo el hecho de que estuviera aquí significaba que el hechizo había empezado a desvanecerse… y de hecho, debíamos habernos visto hará aproximadamente un mes. Incluso pasé por tu casa cuando regresé de Tanzania, pero Renne dijo que os habíais peleado y te habías ido de casa. Dijo que iría a verme cuando regresaras, pero —se encogió de hombros elegantemente— jamás lo hizo.

Un frío flujo de recuerdos le puso la carne de gallina a Bella. Recordaba estar de pie en el vestíbulo junto a Jacob, esforzándose por recordar algo que danzaba justo en el límite de su visión… _"Me ha parecido ver el gato de Zarafina, pero sólo ha sido la luz."_ Pero Zarafina no tenía un gato.

—Tú estabas allí, ese día —afirmó Bella—. Te vi salir del apartamento de Zarafina. Recuerdo tus ojos. Dimitri la miró como si fuera a ponerse a ronronear.

—Soy memorable, es cierto —presumió; luego meneó la cabeza—. No deberías recordarme —dijo—. Alcé un glamour tan fuerte como un muro en cuanto te vi. Deberías haberte dado de bruces contra él… psíquicamente hablando.

_"¿Si te das de bruces contra una pared psíquica, acabas con moratones psíquicos?", _pensó ella.

—Si me quitas el hechizo —dijo Bella—, ¿podré recordar todas las cosas que he olvidado? ¿Todos los recuerdos que me robaste?

—No te lo puedo quitar. —Dimitri parecía sentirse violento.

— ¿Qué? —Edward sonó furioso—. ¿Por qué no? La Clave te exige…

El brujo le miró con frialdad.

—No me gusta que me digan lo que debo hacer, pequeño cazador de sombras.

Bella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le disgustaba a Edward que se refirieran a él como "pequeño", pero antes de que éste pudiera espetar una respuesta, Alec habló. Su voz era suave y meditabunda.

— ¿No sabes cómo invertirlo? —preguntó—. El hechizo, quiero decir.

Dimitri suspiró.

—Deshacer un hechizo es mucho más difícil que crearlo en primer lugar. La complejidad de éste en particular, el cuidado que puse al entretejerlo…, si cometiera aunque fuera el más mínimo error al desentrañarlo, su mente podría quedar dañada para siempre. Además —añadió—, ya ha empezado a desvanecerse. Los efectos desaparecerán por sí solos con el tiempo.

Bella le miró con severidad.

— ¿Recuperaré todos mis recuerdos entonces? ¿Lo que fuera que sacó de mi cabeza?

—No lo sé. Podrían regresar todos de golpe, o por etapas. O podrías no recordar nunca lo que has olvidado a lo largo de los años. Lo que tu madre me pidió que hiciera fue algo excepcional, en mi experiencia. No tengo ni idea de qué sucederá.

—Pero no quiero esperar. —Bella entrelazó las manos con fuerza sobre el regazo, los dedos sujetos con tanta energía que las yemas se tornaron blancas—. Toda mi vida he sentido como si hubiera algo que estaba mal en mí. Que algo faltaba o no funcionaba bien. Ahora sé…

—Yo no te hice daño. —La interrumpió Dimitri, con los labios hacia atrás con enojo para mostrar unos dientes afilados y blancos—. Cualquier adolescente se siente así, se siente roto o fuera de lugar, diferente de algún modo, un miembro de la realeza nacido por equivocación en una familia de campesinos. La diferencia en tu caso es que es cierto. Tú si eres diferente. Quizá no mejor…, pero diferente. Y no es ninguna broma ser diferente. ¿Quieres saber qué se siente cuando tus padres son unas buenas personas devotas y resulta que tú naces con la marca del diablo? —Señaló sus ojos, con los dedos abiertos—. ¿Cuándo tu padre se estremece al verte y tu madre se cuelga en el granero, enloquecida por lo que ha hecho? Cuando tenía diez años, mi padre intentó ahogarme en el arroyo. Arremetí contra él con todo lo que tenía…, le incineré allí mismo. Acudí a los padres de la iglesia finalmente, en busca de refugio. Ellos me escondieron. Dicen que la compasión es algo amargo, pero es mejor que el odio. Cuando descubrí lo que era en realidad, un ser sólo humano a medias, me odié a mí mismo. Cualquier cosa es mejor que eso.

Hubo un silencio cuando Dimitri dejó de hablar. Ante la sorpresa de Bella, fue Alec quien lo rompió.

—No fue culpa tuya —dijo—. No puedes evitar cómo naciste.

La expresión del brujo era dura.

—Lo he superado —replicó—. Creo que comprendes lo que quiero decir. Ser diferente no es mejor, Bella. Tu madre intentaba protegerte. No se lo eches en cara.

Las manos de Bella relajaron la presión entre ellas.

—No me importa si soy diferente —indicó—. Sólo quiero saber quién soy en realidad.

Dimitri lanzó una imprecación, en una lengua que ella desconocía, pero que sonó a llamas chisporroteando.

—De acuerdo. Escucha. No puedo deshacer lo que he hecho, pero te puedo dar otra cosa. Un pedazo de lo que habría sido tuyo de haber sido criada como una auténtica hija de los Nefilim. —Cruzó majestuoso la habitación hasta la librería y extrajo con cierta dificultad un pesado tomo encuadernado en deteriorado terciopelo verde. Pasó rápidamente las hojas, derramando polvo y pedacitos de tela ennegrecida. Las páginas eran finas, de un pergamino semimate y casi traslúcido, cada una marcada con una austera runa negra.

— ¿Es eso una copia del "Libro Gris"? —inquirió Edward, enarcando las cejas. Dimitri, que pasaba febrilmente las hojas, no dijo nada.

—Marcus tiene una —comentó Alec—. Me la mostró una vez.

—No es gris. —Bella se sintió obligada a señalar—. Es verde.

—Qué poco sentido del humor… —replicó Edward, limpiando el polvo del alféizar y contemplándolo con atención, como considerando si estaba lo bastante limpio para sentarse encima—. En inglés antiguo su nombre era "Gramarye", que significa "magia, conocimientos ocultos", pero, para acortar, se acostumbraba a denominarle "Gray". Lo que sucede es que, en inglés, "gray" significa "gris" y al final en todas partes se le ha acabado llamando así. En él están copiadas todas y cada una de las runas que el ángel Raziel escribió en el Libro de la Alianza. No existen muchas copias, porque cada una debe hacerse especialmente. Algunas de las runas son tan poderosas que quemarían páginas normales.

Alec se mostró impresionado.

—No sabía todo eso.

Edward se sentó de un salto en el alféizar y balanceó las piernas.

—No todos nosotros nos dormimos durante las clases de historia.

—Yo no me…

—No, qué va, y además babeas sobre el pupitre.

—Callad —dijo Dimitri, pero lo dijo con suavidad. El hombre curvó un dedo entre dos páginas del libro y fue hacia Bella, depositándolo con cuidado sobre su regazo.

—Ahora, cuando abra el libro, quiero que estudies la página. Mírala hasta que sientas que algo cambia dentro de tu mente.

— ¿Dolerá? —preguntó ella nerviosamente.

—Todo conocimiento duele —replicó él, y se irguió, dejando que el libro cayera abierto sobre el regazo de Bella.

Bella bajó la mirada, clavándola en la página blanca con la runa negra de la Marca dibujada sobre ella. Parecía algo similar a una espiral con alas, hasta que ella ladeó la cabeza, y entonces pareció un bastón rodeado de enredaderas. Las esquinas cambiantes del dibujo cosquillearon en su mente como plumas pasadas sobre una piel sensible.

Percibió el estremecido parpadeo de una reacción, que hacía que quisiera cerrar los ojos, pero los mantuvo abiertos hasta que le escocieron y se le nublaron. Estaba punto de parpadear cuando lo sintió: un chasquido en la cabeza, como una llave girando en una cerradura.

La runa de la página pareció destacar nítidamente de improviso, y ella pensó, involuntariamente: "Recuerda". De haber sido la runa una palabra, habría sido ésa, pero había más significado en ella que en cualquier palabra que pudiese imaginar. Era el primer recuerdo de una criatura de luz cayendo a través de los barrotes de la cuna, el aroma rememorado de la lluvia y las calles de una ciudad, el dolor de una pérdida no olvidada, el aguijonazo de una humillación recordada y el cruel olvido de la vejez, cuando los recuerdos más antiguos destacan con una precisión angustiosamente nítida y los incidentes más inmediatos se pierden sin posibilidad de recuperación.

Con un leve suspiro pasó a la página siguiente, y a la siguiente, dejando que las imágenes y las sensaciones fluyeran por ella. "Pesar. Pensamiento. Fuerza. Protección. Gracia…" y a continuación lanzó un sorprendido grito de reproche cuando Dimitri le arrebató el libro del regazo.

—Es suficiente —dijo él y metió el libro de vuelta en su estante; se sacudió el polvo de las manos sobre los coloridos pantalones, dejando rastros grises—. Si lees todas las runas de una vez, acabarás con dolor de cabeza.

—Pero…

—La mayoría de los niños cazadores de sombras crecen aprendiendo las runas de una en una a lo largo de un período de años —explicó Edward—. El Libro Gris contiene runas que ni siquiera yo conozco.

—Figúrate —comentó Dimitri.

Edward hizo como si no existiera.

—Dimitri te mostró la runa de la comprensión y el recuerdo. Ésta abre tu mente para que leas y reconozcas el resto de las Marcas.

—También puede servir como detonante para activar recuerdos dormidos —indicó Dimitri—. Podrían regresar a ti más de prisa de lo que lo harían de otro modo. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo.

—Todavía sigo sin recordar nada sobre la Copa Mortal.

— ¿Es de eso de lo que se trata? —Dimitri parecía realmente estupefacto—. ¿Buscáis la Copa del Ángel? Mira, yo he recorrido tus recuerdos. No había nada en ellos sobre los Instrumentos Mortales.

— ¿Instrumentos Mortales? —repitió Bella, desconcertada—. Pensaba que…

—El Ángel entregó tres objetos a los primeros cazadores de sombras. Una copa, una espada y un espejo. Los Hermanos Silenciosos tienen la espada; la copa y el espejo estaban en Idris, al menos hasta que llegó Aro.

—Nadie sabe dónde está el espejo —dijo Alec—. Nadie lo ha sabido desde hace una eternidad.

—Es la copa lo que nos interesa —indicó Edward—. Aro la está buscando.

— ¿Y vosotros queréis conseguirla antes de que lo haga él? —inquirió Dimitri, alzando mucho las cejas.

— ¿Pensaba que habías dicho que no sabías quién era Aro? —señaló Bella.

—Mentí —admitió él con candidez—. Yo no pertenezco a la raza de las hadas, ya sabes. A mí no se me exige ser sincero. Y sólo un loco se interpondría entre Aro y su venganza.

— ¿Es eso lo que crees que él busca? ¿Venganza? —preguntó Edward.

—Yo diría que sí. Sufrió una grave derrota, y no parecía precisamente…, no parece la clase de hombre que acepta la derrota con elegancia.

Alec miró a Dimitri con más intensidad.

— ¿Estuviste en el Levantamiento?

Dimitri mantuvo la mirada de Alec.

—Estuve. Maté a varios de los vuestros.

—Miembros del Círculo —corrigió Edward rápidamente—. No de nuestro…

—Si insistís en repudiar aquello que es desagradable en lo que hacéis —dijo Dimitri, mirando aún a Alec—, jamás aprenderéis de vuestros errores.

Alec, dando tirones a la colcha con una mano, se sonrojó violentamente.

—No parece sorprenderte el averiguar que Aro sigue vivo —dijo, evitando la mirada del brujo.

Dimitri extendió las manos a ambos lados.

— ¿Lo estáis vosotros?

Edward abrió la boca, luego volvió a cerrarla. Parecía realmente desconcertado.

— ¿Así que no nos ayudarás a encontrar la Copa Mortal? —dijo finalmente.

—No lo haría aunque pudiera —respondió él—. Pero la verdad es que no puedo. No tengo ni idea de dónde está, y no me interesa saberlo. Únicamente a un loco, como ya dije.

Alec se sentó más erguido.

—Pero sin la Copa, no podemos…

—Crear más de vosotros. Lo sé —repuso Dimitri—. Tal vez no todo el mundo considera eso algo tan desastroso como lo hacéis vosotros. Aunque claro —añadió—, si tuviera que escoger entre la Clave y Aro, elegiría la Clave. Al menos ellos no han jurado eliminar a los de mi especie. Pero nada de lo que la Clave ha hecho se ha ganado mi lealtad inquebrantable tampoco. Así que no, me quedaré sentado tranquilamente. Ahora, si hemos terminado aquí, me gustaría regresar a mi fiesta antes de que algunos de mis invitados se coman entre sí.

Edward, que había estado abriendo y cerrando las manos, dio la impresión de estar a punto de decir algo furibundo, pero Alec, poniéndose en pie, le posó una mano sobre el hombro. Bella no pudo estar segura en la penumbra, pero pareció como si Alec apretara con bastante fuerza.

— ¿Qué se coman? —preguntó el muchacho.

Dimitri le contemplaba con cierta expresión divertida.

—No sería la primera vez.

Edward masculló algo a Alec, que le soltó. Separándose, se acercó a Bella.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Eso creo. No me siento nada diferente…

Dimitri, de pie junto a la puerta, chasqueó los dedos con impaciencia.

—Id desfilando, adolescentes. La única persona que puede darse el lote en mi dormitorio es mi magnífica persona.

— ¿Darse el lote? —repitió Bella, que jamás había oído la expresión antes.

— ¿Magnífica? —repitió Edward, que se limitaba a mostrarse desagradable. Dimitri gruñó, y el gruñido sonó a algo parecido a "fuera de aquí".

Salieron. Dimitri cerró la marcha y se detuvo para cerrar con llave la puerta del dormitorio. El carácter de la fiesta le pareció sutilmente distinto a Bella. Tal vez fuera tan sólo su visión levemente alterada: todo parecía más claro, con bordes cristalinos claramente definidos. Contempló cómo un grupo de músicos ocupaba el pequeño escenario situado en el centro de la habitación. Llevaban prendas largas y sueltas de intensos colores dorados, morado y verde, y sus voces agudas eran penetrantes y etéreas.

—Odio las bandas de hadas —masculló Dimitri mientras los músicos efectuaban la transición a otra perturbadora canción, la melodía tan delicada y traslúcida como el cristal de roca—. Todo lo que saben interpretar son baladas deprimentes.

Edward, paseando la mirada por la habitación, lanzó una carcajada.

— ¿Dónde está Rennesme?

Un torrente de inquietud culpable golpeó a Bella. Se había olvidado de Jacob. Se volvió en redondo, buscando los familiares hombros y la mata de pelo oscuro.

—No le veo. Les veo, quiero decir.

—Ahí está ella. —Alec distinguió a su hermana y la llamó con la mano, mostrando una expresión de alivio—. Estamos aquí. Y ten cuidado con el pooka.

— ¿Cuidado con el pooka? —repitió Edward, echando una ojeada en dirección a un hombre delgado de piel morena y con un chaleco verde estampado de cachemira, que miró a Rennesme pensativo cuando ésta pasó por su lado.

—Me pellizcó cuando pasé antes por su lado —explicó Alec muy estirado—. En una zona sumamente personal.

—Odio darte la noticia, pero si está interesado en tus zonas sumamente personales, probablemente no esté interesado en las de tu hermana.

—No necesariamente —indicó Dimitri—. Los seres mágicos no tienen preferencias.

Edward frunció el labio con desdén en dirección al brujo.

— ¿Sigues aquí?

Antes de que Dimitri pudiera responder, Rennesme cayó sobre ellos, con el rostro arrebolado y con manchas rojas, y oliendo fuertemente a alcohol.

— ¡Edward! ¡Alec! ¿Dónde habéis estado? Os estuve buscando por todas…

— ¿Dónde está Jacob? —interrumpió Bella. Rennesme se tambaleó.

—Es una rata —respondió en tono misterioso.

— ¿Te ha hecho algo? —Alec estaba lleno de fraternal preocupación—. ¿Te ha tocado? Si ha intentado algo…

—No, Alec —respondió ella con irritación—. No es eso. Es una rata.

—Está borracha —espetó Edward, empezando a alejarse con repugnancia.

—No lo estoy —replicó ella indignada—. Bueno, a lo mejor un poco, pero ésa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que Jacob bebió una de esas bebidas azules…, le dije que no lo hiciera, pero no me escuchó…, y se ha convertido en una rata.

— ¿Una rata? —Repitió Bella con incredulidad—. No te refieres a…

—Me refiero a una rata —insistió Rennesme—. Pequeña. Marrón. Cola escamosa.

—A la Clave no le va a gustar —indicó Alec en tono receloso—. Estoy más que seguro de que convertir a mundanos en ratas va en contra de la Ley.

—Técnicamente ella no le convirtió en una rata —indicó Edward—. De lo peor que podrían acusarla es de negligencia.

— ¿A quién le importa la estúpida Ley? —Chilló Bella, agarrando la muñeca de Rennesme—. ¡Mi mejor amigo es una rata!

— ¡Ay! —Rennesme intentó desasir su muñeca—. ¡Suéltame!

—No hasta que me digas dónde está. —Jamás había deseado tanto abofetear a alguien como deseaba abofetear a Rennesme justo en aquel momento—. No puedo creer que le hayas abandonado; probablemente esté aterrado…

—Si es que no le han pisado —indicó Edward, no ayudando precisamente con el comentario.

—No le abandoné. Corrió a meterse bajo el bar —protestó Rennesme, señalando—. ¡Suéltame! Me estás abollando la pulsera.

—Zorra —le espetó Bella, rabiosa, y soltó la mano de una sorprendida Rennesme lanzándosela hacia ella, con furia. No aguardó una reacción; salió corriendo hacia el bar y, dejándose caer de rodillas, miró en el oscuro espacio que había debajo. En la penumbra, que olía a moho, le pareció detectar un par de ojillos relucientes.

— ¿Jacob? —llamó con voz estrangulada—. ¿Eres tú?

La rata Jacob se arrastró ligeramente hacia delante, con los bigotes estremecidos. Bella pudo distinguir la forma de sus pequeñas orejas redondeadas, pegadas a la cabeza, y la afilada punta del hocico. Reprimió un sentimiento de repugnancia: jamás le habían gustado las ratas, con sus dientes cuadrados y amarillentos siempre listos para morder. Deseó que lo hubieran convertido en un hámster.

—Soy yo, Bella —dijo lentamente—. ¿Estás bien?

Edward y el resto llegaron y se colocaron detrás de ella, Rennesme estaba ahora más enojada que llorosa. — ¿Está ahí debajo? —preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

Bella, todavía a cuatro patas, asintió.

—Chisst. Le harás huir. —Introdujo los dedos con delicadeza bajo el borde de la barra y los meneó—. Por favor sal, Jacob. Haremos que Dimitri invierta el hechizo. Todo irá bien.

Escuchó un chillido agudo, y el hocico rosado de la rata asomó por debajo de la barra. Con una exclamación de alivio, Bella cogió al animal en sus manos.

— ¡Jacob! ¡Me has entendido!

La rata, acurrucada en el hueco de sus palmas, chilló entristecida. Bella la apretó contra su pecho.

—Ah, pobrecito mío —arrulló, casi como si se tratara de una mascota—. Pobre Jacob, todo irá bien, te prometo…

—Yo no sentiría lástima por él —se burló Edward—. Eso es probablemente lo más cerca que llegará a estar de la segunda base.

— ¡Cállate!

Bella dedicó una mirada furibunda al muchacho, pero no aflojó las manos que sujetaban a la rata. Los bigotes del animal temblaban, si era de cólera, agitación o simple terror, ella no lo sabía.

—Trae a Dimitri —ordenó tajante—. Tenemos que hacer que Jacob regrese.

—No nos precipitemos. —Edward sonreía de oreja a oreja en aquel momento, el muy burro, mientras alargaba una mano hacia Jacob como si quisiera hacerle mimos—. Está mono así. Mira su varicilla rosa.

Jacob le mostró unos largos dientes amarillentos e hizo un amago de morderle. Edward retiró apresuradamente la mano.

—Nessie, ve en busca de nuestro magnífico anfitrión.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Rennesme adoptó una expresión petulante.

—Porque es culpa tuya que el mundano sea una rata, idiota —replicó él, y Bella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que raramente ninguno de ellos, aparte de Rennesme, pronunciaba el nombre de Jacob—. Y no podemos dejarle aquí.

—Estarías encantado de dejarle aquí si no fuera por ella —replicó Rennesme, consiguiendo inyectar la palabra con el veneno suficiente para matar a un elefante. La muchacha se alejó muy ofendida, con la falda bamboleándose alrededor de las caderas.

—No puedo creer que te dejara beber esa bebida azul —dijo Bella a la rata que era Jacob—. Ahora mira lo que has conseguido por ser tan tonto.

Jacob lanzó unos chillidos irritados. Bella oyó que alguien reía por lo bajo y al alzar la mirada se encontró con Dimitri, que se inclinaba sobre ella. Rennesme estaba detrás de él, con expresión furiosa.

—Rattus norvegicus —dijo Dimitri, mirando con atención a Jacob—. Una rata común marrón, nada exótico.

—No me importa qué clase de rata sea —replicó Bella enfadada—. Lo quiero de vuelta a su forma.

Dimitri se rascó la cabeza pensativo, esparciendo purpurina.

—No tiene sentido hacerlo —repuso.

—Eso es lo que yo dije. —Edward pareció complacido.

— ¡¿NO TIENE SENTIDO?! —chilló Bella, tan fuerte que Jacob ocultó la cabeza bajo su pulgar—. ¡¿Cómo Puedes Decir Que No Tiene Sentido Hacerlo?!

—Porque volverá a ser él por si mismo en unas pocas horas —respondió Dimitri—. El efecto de los cócteles es temporal. No tiene sentido elaborar un hechizo de transformación; simplemente lo traumatizaría. Demasiada magia resulta dura para los mundanos, sus sistemas no están acostumbrados a ella.

—Dudo también de que sus sistema esté acostumbrado a ser una rata —indicó Bella—. Eres un brujo, ¿no puedes simplemente invertir el hechizo? Dimitri lo meditó.

—No —dijo.

— ¿Quieres decir que no quieres hacerlo?

—No gratis, cariño, y tú no puedes pagar mis honorarios.

—No puedo llevarme a una rata a casa en el metro, tampoco —repuso ella, quejumbrosa—. Se me caerá, o uno de los de seguridad del metro me arrestará por llevar animales dañinos en el sistema de transporte. —Jacob chirrió su fastidio—. No es que tú seas un animal dañino, desde luego.

A una chica que había estado gritando junto a la puerta se le unieron entonces otras seis o siete. El sonido de las voces enojadas se alzó por encima del zumbido de la fiesta y los sones de la música. Dimitri puso los ojos en blanco.

—Perdonadme —dijo, retrocediendo al interior de la multitud, que se cerró tras él al instante.

Rennesme, balanceándose sobre sus sandalias, profirió un explosivo suspiro.

—Pues sí que nos ha ayudado.

—Sabes —dijo Alec—, siempre podrías meter a la rata en tu mochila.

Bella le miró con dureza, pero no encontró nada de malo en la idea, ya que ella no tenía ningún bolsillo donde poder meterla. La ropa de Rennesme no permitía bolsillos; era demasiado ajustada. A Bella le sorprendía que Rennesme pudiera caber en ella. Quitándose la mochila de la espalda, encontró un escondite para la pequeña rata marrón que antes había sido Jacob, entre el suéter enrollado y el cuaderno de bocetos. El roedor se enroscó encima del billetero, con una expresión llena de reproche.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, afligida.

—No te preocupes —indicó Edward—. Es un misterio para mí por qué los mundanos insisten siempre en hacerse responsables de cosas que no son su culpa. Tú no obligaste a ese idiota a beberse el cóctel.

—De no ser por mí, él ni siquiera habría estado aquí —repuso Bella con voz débil.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Ha venido por Rennesme.

Enojada, Bella cerró de un tirón la parte superior de la bolsa y se puso en pie.

—Salgamos de aquí. Estoy harta de este lugar. El apretado corrillo de gente que gritaba junto a la puerta resultó ser más vampiros, fácilmente reconocibles por la palidez de su tez y la intensa negrura de sus cabellos. "Se lo deben de teñir", pensó Bella, no era posible que todos fueran morenos naturales, y además, algunos tenían las cejas rubias. Se quejaban a voz en grito por sus motocicletas estropeadas y el hecho de que algunos de sus amigos estuvieran ausentes y no se les encontrara.

—Probablemente estén borrachos y desvanecidos en alguna parte —dijo Dimitri, agitando los largos dedos blancos en actitud aburrida—. Ya sabéis el modo en que todos vosotros acostumbráis a convertiros en murciélagos y en montones de polvo cuando os habéis tomado demasiados bloodys marys.

—Mezclan su vodka con sangre auténtica —explicó Edward al oído de Bella. La presión de su aliento le produjo un escalofrío.

—Sí, ya lo he entendido, gracias.

—No podemos ir por ahí recogiendo cada montón de polvo del lugar por si acaso resulta que por la mañana es Gregor —dijo una chica con un mohín en la boca y unas cejas pintadas.

—Gregor estará perfectamente. Yo raras veces barro —la tranquilizó Dimitri—. No me importa enviar a cualquier rezagado de vuelta al hotel mañana… en un coche con los cristales pintados de negro, desde luego.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con nuestras motos? —preguntó un muchacho delgado, cuyas raíces aparecían por debajo de su teñido de poca calidad; un pendiente de oro en forma de estaca colgaba de su lóbulo izquierdo—. Nos llevará horas arreglarlas.

—Tenéis hasta el amanecer —respondió Dimitri, que empezaba a perder los nervios—. Sugiero que os pongáis a ello. —Alzó la voz—. ¡Muy bien, SE ACABÓ! ¡La fiesta ha terminado! ¡Todo el mundo fuera! —Agitó las manos derramando una lluvia de purpurina.

Con un único y sonoro tañido, la banda dejó de tocar. Un zumbido de sonoras quejas se alzó entre los asistentes a la fiesta, pero se movieron obedientemente hacia la puerta. Ninguno de ellos se detuvo para dar las gracias a Dimitri por la fiesta.

—Vamos. —Edward empujó a Bella en dirección a la salida. La multitud era compacta, y ella sostuvo la mochila al frente, rodeándola protectora con las manos. Alguien chocó con fuerza contra su hombro, y ella lanzó un chillido y se hizo a un lado, alejándose de Edward. Una mano rozó la mochila. Alzó los ojos y vio al vampiro del pendiente con la estaca, que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Hola, bonita —dijo—. ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

—Agua bendita —respondió Edward, reapareciendo junto a ella como si lo hubiesen invocado igual que a un genio. Un genio rubio y sarcástico con mala baba.

—Ah, un cazador de sombras —exclamó el vampiro—. ¡Qué miedo!

Guiñando un ojo, se fundió de nuevo entre la multitud.

—Los vampiros son tan prima donna.

Suspiró Dimitri desde el umbral—. Francamente, no sé por qué doy estas fiestas.

—Por tu gato —le recordó Bella. Dimitri se animó.

—Es cierto. Presidente Miau se merece todos mis esfuerzos. —Le dirigió una mirada a ella y al apretado grupo de cazadores de sombras, que iba justo detrás de Bella—. ¿Os vais ya?

Edward asintió.

—No queremos abusar de tu hospitalidad.

— ¿Qué hospitalidad? —Inquirió el brujo—. Diría que ha sido un placer conoceros, pero no es cierto. Aunque no es que no seáis todos absolutamente encantadores, y en cuanto a ti… —Dedicó un reluciente guiño a Alec, que se mostró estupefacto—. ¿Me llamarás?

Alec se ruborizó, tartamudeó y probablemente se habría quedado allí parado toda la noche si Edward no le hubiese agarrado por el codo y arrastrado hacia la puerta, con Rennesme pegada a sus talones. Bella estaba a punto de ir detrás cuando sintió un leve golpecito en el brazo; era Dimitri.

—Tengo un mensaje para ti —dijo—. De tu madre.

Bella se sorprendió tanto que casi dejó caer la mochila.

— ¿De mi madre? ¿Quieres decir que te pidió que me dijeras algo?

—No exactamente —respondió él. Sus ojos felinos, hendidos por las pupilas verticales como fisuras en una pared de un verde dorado, estaban serios por una vez. —Pero la conocí en un modo en el que tú no la conociste. Hizo lo que hizo para mantenerte fuera de un mundo que odiaba. Toda su existencia, la huida, el ocultarse…, las mentiras, como tú las llamaste…, tenían la intención de mantenerte a salvo. No desperdicies sus sacrificios arriesgando tu vida. Ella no lo querría.

— ¿No querría que la salvase?

—No si significaba ponerte a ti en peligro.

—Pero soy la única persona a la que le importa lo que le suceda…

—No —dijo Dimitri—. No lo eres.

Bella pestañeó.

—No comprendo. Hay…, Dimitri, si sabes algo…

Él la interrumpió con brutal precisión.

—Y una última cosa. —Sus ojos se desviaron veloces hacia la puerta, a través de la cual habían desaparecido Edward, Alec e Rennesme—. Ten en cuenta que cuando tu madre huyó del Mundo de las Sombras, no era de los monstruos de quienes se ocultaba. Ni de los brujos, los hombres lobo, los seres fantásticos, ni siquiera de los mismos demonios. Era de ellos. Era de los cazadores de sombras.

La estaban esperando fuera del almacén. Edward, con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba apoyado contra la barandilla de la escalera y observaba cómo los vampiros daban cautelosas vueltas alrededor de sus estropeadas motos, maldiciendo y lanzando palabrotas. Su rostro mostraba una tenue sonrisa.

Alec e Rennesme estaban algo más allá. Rennesme se secaba los ojos, y Bella sintió una oleada de rabia irracional; Rennesme apenas conocía a Jacob. Aquello no era su desastre. Bella era quién tenía derecho a montar un número, no la cazadora de sombras.

Edward se separó de la barandilla cuando Bella emergió, y empezó a andar a su lado, sin hablar. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Rennesme y Alec, que avanzaban a buen paso por delante, daban la impresión de estar discutiendo entre ellos. Bella aceleró un poco el paso, estirando el cuello para oírles mejor.

—No es tu culpa —decía Alec. El muchacho sonaba cansado, como si ya hubiera pasado por aquella clase de cosa con su hermana antes. Bella se preguntó cuántos novios había convertido ella en ratas accidentalmente. —Pero eso debería enseñarte a no ir a tantas fiestas del Submundo —añadió—. No valen la pena.

Rennesme sorbió sonoramente.

—Si le hubiese sucedido algo, no… no sé qué habría hecho.

—Probablemente lo que fuera que hacías antes —repuso Alec en tono aburrido—. Tampoco es que le conocieras tan bien.

—Eso no significa que no…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué le amas? —Alec se mofó, alzando la voz—. Tienes que conocer a alguien para amarle.

—Pero eso no es todo. —Rennesme sonaba casi triste—. ¿No te divertiste en la fiesta, Alec?

—No.

—Pensé que podría gustarte Dimitri. Es simpático, ¿verdad?

— ¿Simpático? —Alec la miró como si estuviera loca—. Los gatitos son simpáticos. Los brujos son… —Vaciló—. No —finalizó, sin convicción.

—Pensé que podríais congeniar. —El maquillaje de ojos de Rennesme centelleó tan brillante como las lágrimas cuando echó una rápida mirada a su hermano—. Que os haríais amigos.

—Tengo amigos —afirmó Alec, y miró por encima del hombro, casi como si no pudiera evitarlo, a Edward.

Pero Edward, con la dorada cabeza gacha, inmerso en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta. Siguiendo un impulso, Bella alargó la mano para abrir la mochila y echar una ojeada a su interior… y frunció el entrecejo. La bolsa estaba abierta. Rememoró rápidamente la fiesta: había levantado la mochila, cerrado la cremallera. Estaba segura de ello.

Abrió de un tirón la bolsa, con el corazón latiendo violentamente. Recordó la vez que le habían robado el billetero en el metro. Recordó haber abierto el bolso y no haberlo visto en su interior, haber sentido la boca seca por la sorpresa: "¿Se me ha caído? ¿Lo he perdido?". Y haber comprendido: "Ha desaparecido". Aquello era parecido, sólo que mil veces peor.

Con la boca seca como un hueso, Bella toqueteó el interior de la mochila, apartando ropa y cuaderno de bocetos, llenándose las uñas de mugre. Nada. Había dejado de andar. Edward permanecía inmóvil justo delante de ella, con expresión impaciente. Alec e Rennesme estaban ya una manzana más allá.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Edward, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de añadir algo sarcástico; pero sin duda advirtió la expresión de su rostro, porque no lo hizo—. ¿Bella?

—Se ha ido —musitó ella—. Jacob. Estaba en mi mochila…

— ¿Ha trepado fuera?

No era una pregunta tonta, pero Bella, agotada y aterrorizada, reaccionó de un modo poco razonable.

— ¡Desde luego que no! —le chilló—. ¿Es que crees que quiere acabar aplastado bajo el coche de alguien, asesinado por un gato…?

—Bella…

— ¡Cállate! —le gritó, blandiendo la mochila contra él—. Tú fuiste quien dijo que no nos molestáramos en devolverle su aspecto…

Edward atrapó la mochila hábilmente cuando ella la balanceó. Quitándosela de la mano, la examinó.

—La cremallera está rota —dijo—. Por fuera. Alguien ha desgarrado la bolsa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza como atontada, Bella sólo pudo musitar.

—Yo no…

—Lo sé.

La voz del muchacho era dulce.

— ¡Alec! ¡Rennesme! ¡Adelantaos! Os alcanzaremos. —Gritó haciendo bocina con las manos. Las dos figuras, ya muy por delante, se detuvieron; Alec vaciló, pero su hermana lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró con firmeza hacia la entrada del metro.

Algo presionó contra la espalda de Bella: era la mano de Edward, que la hizo girar con suavidad. Ella le dejó que la condujera hacia delante, dando traspiés en las grietas de la acera, hasta que volvieron a estar en la entrada del edificio de Dimitri.

El hedor a alcohol rancio y el olor dulzón y extraño que Bella había acabado por asociar con los subterráneos inundaba el diminuto espacio. Retirando la mano de la mochila de la joven, Edward oprimió el timbre que había sobre el nombre de Dimitri.

—Edward —dijo ella. El bajó los ojos para mirarla.

— ¿Qué?

Bella buscó las palabras.

— ¿Crees que está bien?

— ¿Jacob?

El joven vaciló, y ella pensó en las palabras de Rennesme: _"No le hagas una pregunta a menos que sepas que puedes soportar la respuesta". _En lugar de decir nada, él volvió a presionar el timbre, con más fuerza esta vez.

En esta ocasión, Dimitri respondió, su voz retumbando a través de la diminuta entrada.

— ¿Quién osa molestar mi descanso?

Edward pareció casi nervioso.

—Edward Wayland. ¿Recuerdas? Soy de la Clave.

—Ah, sí. —Dimitri pareció haberse animado—. ¿Eres el de los ojos azules?

—Se refiere a Alec —dijo Bella amablemente.

—No. Mis ojos se acostumbran a describir como dorados —indicó Edward al intercomunicador—. Y luminosos.

—Ah, eres ése. —Dimitri pareció decepcionado; de no haber estado tan trastornada, Bella habría lanzado una carcajada—. Supongo que será mejor que subas.

El brujo abrió la puerta vestido con un kimono de seda estampado con dragones, un turbante dorado y una expresión de irritación apenas contenida.

—Estaba durmiendo —dijo con altivez. Edward pareció a punto de ir a decir algo desagradable, posiblemente respecto al turbante, así que Bella le interrumpió.

—Lamentamos molestarte, pero…

Algo pequeño y blanco sacó el morro desde detrás de los tobillos del brujo. Tenía unas rayas grises en zigzag y orejas rosadas terminadas en unos mechones de pelo que le daban más el aspecto de un ratón grande que el de un gato pequeño.

— ¿Presidente Miau? —adivinó Bella.

Dimitri asintió.

—Ha regresado.

Edward contempló al pequeño gato atigrado con cierto desdén.

—Eso no es un gato —observó—. Tiene el tamaño de un hámster.

—Voy a olvidar muy amablemente lo que has dicho —indicó Dimitri, usando el pie para empujar a Presidente Miau detrás de él—. Ahora, exactamente ¿a qué habéis venido aquí?

Bella alargó la mochila rota.

—Es Jacob. Ha desaparecido.

—Ah —exclamó Dimitri, con delicadeza—, ¿le ha desaparecido qué, exactamente?

—Desaparecido —repitió Edward—, se ha ido, ausente, no está presente, desvanecido.

—Quizá ha ido a esconderse en alguna parte —sugirió Dimitri—. No puede resultar fácil acostumbrarse a ser una rata, en especial para alguien tan estúpido para empezar.

—Jacob no es estúpido —protestó Bella airadamente.

—Es cierto —coincidió Edward—. Simplemente parece estúpido. En realidad tiene una inteligencia más bien normal. —Su tono era ligero, pero sus hombros estaban tensos cuando se volvió hacia Dimitri—. Cuando nos íbamos, uno de tus invitados pasó rozando a Bella. Creo que le desgarró la mochila y cogió a la rata. A Jacob, quiero decir.

— ¿Y? —inquirió Dimitri, mirándole.

—Y necesito averiguar quién era —concluyó Edward sin apartar la vista—. Imagino que lo sabes. Eres el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Yo diría que no suceden demasiadas cosas en tu apartamento de las que no estés enterado.

Dimitri se inspeccionó una reluciente uña.

—No te equivocas.

—Por favor, dínoslo —rogó la chica.

La mano de Edward se cerró con fuerza sobre la muñeca de Bella. Sabía que él quería que permaneciera callada, pero eso era imposible.

—Por favor.

Dimitri dejó caer la mano con un suspiró.

—Está bien. Vi a uno de los vampiros de la guarida de la zona residencial marchar con una rata marrón en las manos. Francamente, imaginé que era unos de los suyos. A veces los Hijos de la Noche se convierten en ratas o murciélagos cuando se emborrachan. Las manos de Bella temblaban.

— ¿Pero ahora crees que era Jacob?

—Es sólo una suposición, pero parece probable. Hay una cosa más. —Edward hablaba con bastante calma, pero estaba alerta ahora, igual que lo había estado en el apartamento antes de que encontraran al repudiado—. ¿Dónde está su guarida?

— ¿Su qué?

—La guarida de los vampiros. Ahí es a donde fueron, ¿verdad?

—Eso diría yo. —Dimitri daba la impresión de desear estar en cualquier parte menos allí.

—Necesito que me digas dónde está.

Dimitri sacudió negativamente la cabeza cubierta con el turbante.

—No voy a ponerme a malas con los Hijos de la Noche por un mundano que ni siquiera conozco.

—Espera —interrumpió Bella—. ¿Para qué querrían a Jacob? Pensaba que no se les permitía hacer daño a la gente…

— ¿Sabes lo que creo? —repuso Dimitri, sin querer cruel—. Dieron por supuesto que era una rata domesticada y pensaron que sería divertido matar la mascota de un cazador de sombras. No les gustáis mucho, digan lo que digan los Acuerdos… y no hay nada en la Alianza sobre no matar animales.

— ¿Van a matarle? —inquirió Bella, mirándole fijamente.

—No necesariamente —se apresuró a decir él—. Podrían haber pensado que era uno de los suyos.

—En cuyo caso, ¿qué le sucederá? —quiso saber ella. —Bueno, cuando recupere la forma humana, le matarán igualmente. Pero podríais tener unas cuantas horas más.

—Entonces tienes que ayudarnos —dijo Bella al brujo—. De lo contrario Jacob morirá.

Dimitri la miró de arriba abajo con una especie de simpatía aséptica.

—Todos mueren, querida —repuso—. Será mejor que te acostumbres a ello.

Empezó a cerrar la puerta. Edward introdujo un pie, para impedírselo. Dimitri suspiró.

— ¿Ahora qué?

—Todavía no nos has dicho dónde está la guarida —insistió el joven.

—No voy a hacerlo. Os dije que…

Fue Bella quien le interrumpió, abriéndose paso frente a Edward.

—Me revolviste el cerebro —dijo—. Me arrebataste mis recuerdos. ¿No puedes hacer esta única cosa por mí?

Dimitri entrecerró sus brillantes ojos felinos. En algún lugar a lo lejos, Presidente Miau chillaba. Lentamente, el brujo bajó la cabeza y se la golpeó una vez, no con demasiada suavidad, contra la pared.

—El viejo hotel Dumort —dijo—. En la zona residencial.

—Sé dónde está. —Edward parecía complacido.

—Necesitamos llegar allí inmediatamente. ¿Tienes un Portal? —inquirió Bella, dirigiéndose a Dimitri.

—No. —Pareció molesto—. Los Portales son bastante difíciles de construir y representan un gran riesgo para su propietario. Cosas desagradables pueden pasar por ellos si no están protegidos correctamente. Los únicos que conozco en Nueva York son el que está en casa de Zarafina y el de Renwick, pero ambos están demasiado lejos para que merezca la pena molestarse en ir hasta allí, incluso aunque estuvierais seguros de que sus propietarios os dejarían usarlos, lo que probablemente no harían. ¿Entendido? Ahora marchad.

Dimitri miró significativamente el pie de Edward, que seguía bloqueando la puerta. Edward no se movió.

—Una cosa más —dijo Edward—. ¿Hay algún sitio sagrado por aquí?

—Buena idea. Si vas a entrar en una guarida de vampiros tú solito, será mejor que reces antes.

—Necesitamos armas —repuso Edward, lacónico—. Más de las que llevamos con nosotros.

Dimitri señaló con el dedo.

—Hay una iglesia católica bajando en la calle Diamond. ¿Servirá eso?

Edward asintió, retrocediendo.

—Eso…

La puerta se les cerró en la cara. Bella, jadeando, la siguió mirando fijamente hasta que Edward la cogió del brazo y la condujo escaleras abajo, de vuelta a la noche.

* * *

**Hola, aquí estoy como lo prometí ;) Ya casi termino el colegio solo dos días y ya ¡Por fin! :D Desde ahora las actualizaciones serán de la siguiente forma:**

**Lunes: Dos capítulos.**

**Miércoles: Un capítulo.**

**Viernes: Dos capítulos.**

**¿Les parece?**

**Bueno, que les pareció, ¿Que tal lo de Jacob-rata? y la actitud de Dimitri con Alec ;)**

**Por lo visto no hay Reviews :/ No puedo evitar decir que eso me deprime mucho, pero bueno gracias a las lectoras silenciosas y a todas ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel y ustedes quieren nos hablaremos el Sábado**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	12. C14: Hotel C15: Estancada

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: El Hotel Dumort**

Por la noche, la iglesia de la calle Diamond resultaba espectral, con sus ventanales góticos reflejando la luz de la luna como espejos plateados. Una reja de hierro forjado rodeaba el edificio y estaba pintada de un negro mate. Bella sacudió la verja delantera, pero un sólido candado la mantenía bloqueada.

—Está cerrada con llave —dijo, echando una ojeada a Edward por encima del hombro.

Éste blandió su estela.

—Déjame a mí.

Bella le observó mientras trabajaba con el candado, observó la delgada curva de su espalda, el ondular de los músculos bajo las mangas cortas de su camiseta. La luz de la luna le eliminaba el color de los cabellos, volviéndolos más plateados que cobrizos. El candado golpeó contra el suelo con un sonido metálico, convertido en un retorcido pedazo de metal.

Edward pareció complacido consigo mismo.

—Como de costumbre —declaró—. Soy sorprendentemente bueno en eso.

Bella se sintió repentinamente enojada.

—Cuando la parte de auto-felicitación de la noche haya concluido, ¿podríamos regresar a la tarea de salvar a mi amigo de ser desangrado hasta la muerte?

—Desangrado —repitió Edward, impresionado—. Ésa es una gran palabra.

—Y tú eres un gran…

—Chist, chist —la interrumpió él—. No se deben decir palabrotas en la iglesia.

—Aún no estamos en la iglesia —masculló Bella, siguiéndole por el sendero de piedra hasta las dobles puertas delanteras.

El arco de piedra sobre la entrada estaba bellamente esculpido, con un ángel mirando al suelo desde su punto más alto. Agujas sumamente afiladas se recortaban negras en el cielo nocturno, y Bella comprendió que era la iglesia que ya había vislumbrado aquella noche desde el McCarren Park.

Se mordió el labio.

—En cierto modo, no parece correcto forzar la cerradura de la puerta de una iglesia.

El perfil de Edward parecía sereno bajo la luz de la luna.

—No vamos a hacerlo —contestó, deslizando su estela al interior del bolsillo. Posó una delgada mano morena, marcada toda ella con delicadas cicatrices blancas como un velo de encaje, sobre la madera de la puerta, justo por encima del pestillo. —En el nombre de la Clave —recitó—, solicito entrada a este lugar sagrado. En el nombre de la Batalla Que Nunca Termina, solicito el uso de tus armas. Y en el nombre del ángel Raziel, solicito tu bendición en mi misión contra las tinieblas.

Bella le miró con asombro. Él no se movió, aunque el viento nocturno le arrojó los cabellos a los ojos; parpadeó, y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de hablar, la puerta se abrió con un chasquido y un crujido de goznes. Giró hacia dentro con suavidad ante ellos, dando paso a un lugar vacío y fresco, iluminado por puntos llameantes.

Edward dio un paso atrás.

—Después de ti.

Cuando Bella pasó al interior, una oleada de aire fresco la envolvió, junto con el olor a piedra y a cera. Hileras de bancos de iglesia, tenuemente iluminados, se extendían en dirección al altar, y un montículo de velas brillaba como un lecho de chispas sobre la pared opuesta. Se dio cuenta de que, aparte del Instituto, que en realidad no contaba nunca antes había estado dentro de una iglesia. Había visto cuadros, y visto el interior de iglesias en películas y en programas anime, donde aparecían regularmente. Una escena en una de sus series anime favoritas tenía lugar en una iglesia con un monstruoso sacerdote vampiro.

Se suponía que uno debía sentirse a salvo dentro de una iglesia, pero ella no se sentía así. Formas extrañas parecían erguirse ante ella surgiendo de la oscuridad. Se estremeció.

—Las paredes de piedra mantienen fuera el calor —explicó Edward al advertirlo.

—No es eso —replicó ella—. ¿Sabes que nunca he estado en una iglesia antes?

—Has estado en el Instituto.

—Quiero decir en una iglesia auténtica. Para asistir a misa. Esa clase de cosa.

— ¿De veras? Bueno, esto es la nave, donde están los bancos. Es donde se sienta la gente durante la misa. —Avanzaron, sus voces resonando en las paredes de piedra—. Aquí arriba está el ábside. Aquí es donde estábamos nosotros. Y esto es el altar, donde el sacerdote celebra la Eucaristía, siempre en el lado este de la iglesia.

Se arrodilló frente al altar, y ella pensó por un momento que rezaba. El altar era alto, construido en granito oscuro y adornado con una tela roja. Detrás de él, se alzaba una ornamentada talla dorada, grabada con figuras de santos y mártires, cada uno con un disco plano dorado tras la cabeza representando un halo.

—Edward —murmuró—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Él había posado las manos sobre el suelo de piedra y las movía de un lado a otro con rapidez, como si buscara algo, removiendo el polvo con las yemas de los dedos.

—Buscar armas.

— ¿Aquí? —Se supone que están ocultas, por lo general alrededor del altar. Guardadas para nuestro uso en caso de emergencias.

— ¿Y esto es alguna clase de trato que tenéis con la Iglesia católica?

—No específicamente. Los demonios llevan en la Tierra tanto tiempo como nosotros. Están por todo el mundo, en sus distintas formas: demonios griegos, daevas persas, asuras hindúes, oni japoneses. La mayoría de creencias tienen algún método para incorporar tanto su existencia como la lucha contra ellos. Los cazadores de sombras no se adhieren a ninguna religión única, y por su parte todas las religiones nos ayudan en nuestra batalla. Podría haber ido igualmente en busca de ayuda a una sinagoga judía o a un templo sintoísta o… Ah. Aquí está.

Quito el polvo con la mano mientras ella se arrodillaba a su lado. Esculpida en una de las piedras octogonales situadas ante el altar, había una runa. Bella la reconoció, casi con la misma facilidad que si estuviera leyendo la palabra en su idioma.

Era la runa que significaba "Nefilim".

Edward sacó su estela y tocó la piedra con ella. Con un chirrido, ésta se movió hacia atrás, mostrando un compartimiento oscuro debajo. Dentro del compartimiento había una caja alargada de madera; Edward alzó la tapa y contempló con satisfacción los objetos pulcramente dispuestos en el interior.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Bella.

—Viales de agua bendita, cuchillos bendecidos, hojas de acero y plata —explicó él, amontonando las armas sobre el suelo a su lado—. Cable de oro argentífero…, aunque no nos sirve de gran cosa en este momento, pero siempre es bueno tener una reserva…, balas de plata, amuletos de protección, crucifijos, estrellas de David.

—Jesús —exclamó Bella.

—Dudo que él cupiera aquí.

—Edward. —Bella estaba consternada.

— ¿Qué?

—No sé, no parece que esté bien hacer chistes como ése en una iglesia.

—En realidad no soy creyente —explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella le miró sorprendida.

— ¿No?

Él negó con la cabeza. Le cayeron cabellos sobre el rostro, pero estaba examinando un vial de líquido transparente y no alzó la mano para echarlos atrás. Los dedos de Bella se morían de ganas de hacerlo por él.

— ¿Pensabas que yo era religioso? —preguntó él.

—Bueno… —Vaciló—. Si hay demonios, entonces debe de haber…

—Debe de haber ¿qué? —Edward se metió el vial en el bolsillo—. Ah —siguió—. Te refieres a que si hay esto —señaló abajo, al suelo—, debe haber esto. —Señaló arriba, en dirección al techo.

—Es lo lógico. ¿No es cierto?

Edward bajó la mano y levantó un cuchillo, examinando la empuñadura.

—Te diré algo —comenzó—. He estado matando demonios durante un tercio de mi vida. Debo de haber enviado a quinientos de ellos de vuelta a cualquiera que fuera la dimensión demoníaca desde la que reptaron. Y en todo ese tiempo…, en todo ese tiempo…, no he visto nunca un ángel. Jamás he oído hablar siquiera de nadie que lo haya visto.

—Pero fue un ángel quien creó a los cazadores de sombras para empezar —replicó Bella—. Eso es lo que Marcus dijo.

—Es una historia bonita. —Edward la miró a través de unos ojos entrecerrados, como los de un gato—. Mi padre creía en Dios —dijo—. Yo no.

— ¿En absoluto?

No estaba segura de por qué le pinchaba; ella jamás había pensado en si ella misma creía en Dios y en ángeles y en todo eso, y de habérsele preguntado, habría dicho que no. No obstante, había algo en Edward que la impulsaba a querer presionarle, a quebrar aquel caparazón de cinismo y hacerle confesar que creía en algo, que sentía algo, que le importaba alguna cosa.

—Deja que lo exponga de este modo —continuó él, deslizando un par de cuchillos en su cinturón. La poca luz que se filtraba a través de los vitrales proyectaba cuadrados de colores sobre su rostro. —Mi padre creía en un Dios justo. Deus volt, ése era su lema: _"Porque Dios lo quiere"._ Era el lema de los cruzados, y partieron a la batalla y los masacraron, igual que a mi padre. Y cuando le vi allí, muerto en un charco de su propia sangre, supe entonces que yo no había dejado de creer en Dios. Simplemente había dejado de creer que a Dios le importáramos. Puede que haya un Dios, Bella, y puede que no lo haya, pero no creo que tenga importancia. En cualquier caso, estamos solos.

Eran los únicos pasajeros en el vagón del metro que se dirigía al distrito residencial. Bella permaneció sentada sin hablar, pensando en Jacob. De vez en cuando, Edward le dirigía una mirada, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, antes de volver a sumirse en un desacostumbrado silencio. Cuando salieron del metro, las calles estaban desiertas; el aire era pesado y con regusto a metal; las tiendas de vinos y licores, las lavanderías automáticas y los centros de cobro de cheques permanecían silenciosos tras sus persianas nocturnas de chapa de acero.

Tras una hora de búsqueda finalmente localizaron el hotel, en una calle lateral que salía de la 116. Pasaron dos veces por delante, pensando que no era más que otro edificio de apartamentos abandonado, antes de que Bella viera el letrero. Se había desprendido de un clavo y colgaba oculto tras un árbol achaparrado. HOTEL DUMONT debería haber puesto, pero alguien había pintado encima de la N y la había reemplazado por una R.

—Hotel Dumort —leyó Edward cuando ella se lo señaló—. Encantador.

Bella sólo había hecho dos años de francés, pero fueron suficiente para entender el chiste.

—Du mort —dijo—. De la muerte.

Edward asintió. Todo él se había puesto en alerta, como un gato que ve un ratón escurriéndose tras un sofá.

—Pero no puede ser el hotel —observó Bella—. Las ventanas están tapadas con tablones, y la puerta tapiada… Ah —finalizó, captando su mirada—. De acuerdo. Vampiros. Pero ¿cómo entran?

—Vuelan —respondió Edward, e indicó los pisos superiores del edificio. Estaba claro que, en otra época, había sido un hotel elegante y lujoso. La fachada de piedra estaba bellamente decorada con esculturas de arabescos y flores de lis, oscuras y erosionadas por años de exposición al aire contaminado y la lluvia ácida.

—Nosotros no volamos —se sintió impelida a indicar ella.

—No —estuvo de acuerdo él—. Nosotros no volamos. Forzaremos una entrada.

Empezó a cruzar la calle en dirección al hotel.

—Lo de volar suena más divertido —bromeó Bella, apresurando el paso para ponerse a su altura. —Justo ahora todo suena más divertido.

La muchacha se preguntó si lo decía en serio. Había una excitación en él, una expectación ante la caza, que le hizo pensar que no se sentía tan desdichado como afirmaba. _"Ha matado más demonios que nadie de su edad." _Uno no mata tantos demonios haciéndose el remolón en una pelea. Se alzó un viento tórrido, que agitó las ramas del árbol achaparrado situado frente al hotel e hizo rodar la basura de las alcantarillas y la acera por el pavimento.

La zona estaba curiosamente desierta; por lo general, en Manhattan, siempre había alguien en la calle, incluso a las cuatro de la mañana. Varias de las farolas que bordeaban la acera estaban apagadas, aunque la más próxima al hotel proyectaba un tenue resplandor amarillo sobre el agrietado camino que conducía hasta lo que, en el pasado, había sido la entrada principal.

—Mantente fuera de la luz —advirtió Edward, tirándole de la manga para acercarla a él—. Podrían estar vigilando desde las ventanas. Y no mires arriba —añadió, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

Bella ya había echado un vistazo a las ventanas rotas de los pisos superiores. Por un momento pensó que le había parecido ver un leve movimiento en una de las ventanas, un destello blanco, que podría haber sido un rostro o una mano apartando una gruesa colgadura…

—Vamos.

Edward la arrastró con él para que se fundiera con las sombras más próximas al hotel. Bella sintió su desbocado nerviosismo en la columna vertebral, en el pulso de las muñecas, en el fuerte martilleo de la sangre en los oídos.

El tenue zumbido de coches distantes parecía muy lejano; el único sonido era el crujir de sus botas sobre la acera repleta de basura desperdigada. Deseó poder andar sin hacer ruido, como un cazador de sombras. Quizá algún día le pediría a Edward que le enseñara. Doblaron sigilosamente la esquina del hotel y entraron en un callejón, que probablemente había sido una entrada de servicio para las entregas.

Era estrecho y estaba lleno de basura: cajas mohosas de cartón; botellas de cristal vacías; plástico hecho trizas; cosas esparcidas que Bella pensó en un principio que eran mondadientes, pero que de más de cerca parecían…

—Huesos —afirmó Edward categórico—. Huesos de perro, huesos de gato. No mires con demasiada atención; revisar la basura de los vampiros raras veces resulta agradable.

Bella se tragó las náuseas.

—Bueno —repuso—, al menos sabemos que estamos en el lugar correcto. —Y se vio recompensada por la chispa de respeto que apareció, brevemente, en los ojos de Edward.

—Desde luego que estamos en el lugar correcto —dijo él—. Ahora sólo tenemos que averiguar cómo entrar.

Era evidente que habían existido ventanas allí en el pasado, pero estaban tapiadas. No había ninguna puerta ni ningún letrero de una salida de emergencia.

—Cuando esto era un hotel —comenzó Edward despacio—, tenían que haber recibido las entregas aquí. Quiero decir que no les habrían entrado las cosas por la puerta principal, y no hay ningún otro lugar para que los camiones se detengan. Así que debe existir una entrada.

Bella pensó en las tiendecitas y colmados que había cerca de su casa en Brooklyn. Les había visto recibir los suministros, temprano por la mañana mientras ella iba a la escuela; había visto a los propietarios de la charcutería coreana abrir las puertas de metal que estaban frente a las puertas de acceso, para así poder transportar las cajas de servilletas de papel y la comida de gato al interior de los sótanos que les servían de almacén.

—Apuesto a que las puertas están en el suelo. Probablemente enterradas bajo toda esta porquería.

Edward, justo detrás de ella, asintió.

—Eso es lo que estaba yo pensando —Suspiró—. Supongo que será mejor que movamos la basura. Podemos empezar con el contenedor. —Lo señaló con el dedo, con una expresión claramente poco entusiasta.

—Preferirías enfrentarte a una horda de demonios famélicos, ¿verdad? —dijo Bella.

—Al menos, ellos no estarían infestados de gusanos. Bueno —añadió pensativamente—, no la mayoría de ellos, de todos modos. Hubo aquel demonio, una vez, que perseguí y atrapé en las alcantarillas de debajo de Grand Central…

—No sigas —Bella alzó una mano a modo de advertencia—, no estoy realmente de humor en estos instantes.

—Ésta debe de ser la primera vez que una chica me dice eso a mí —reflexionó Edward.

—No te separes de mí y no será la última.

Las comisuras de la boca de Edward se crisparon.

—Éste no es precisamente el momento para bromas. Tenemos basura que acarrear. —Se aproximó con cuidado al contenedor y agarró uno de los lados—. Tú sujeta el otro. Lo volcaremos.

—Volcarlo hará demasiado ruido —argumentó ella, colocándose en el otro lado del enorme contenedor. Era un contenedor de basura corriente de la ciudad, pintado de verde oscuro y salpicado de manchas extrañas. Apestaba, aún más que la mayoría de contenedores, a basura y a algo más, algo espeso y dulzón que le inundó la garganta y le provocó ganas de vomitar.

—Deberíamos empujarlo —indicó ella.

—Oye, mira… —empezó a decir él, cuando una voz habló, de improviso, surgiendo de las sombras detrás de ellos.

— ¿Realmente creéis que deberíais estar haciendo esto? —preguntó.

Bella se quedó paralizada, con la vista fija en las sombras de la entrada del callejón. Por un aterrado instante se preguntó si había imaginado la voz, pero Edward también estaba paralizado, con el asombro pintado en el rostro. Era raro que nada le sorprendiera, más raro aún que nadie se le aproximara sin que se diera cuenta. El muchacho se apartó del contenedor, deslizando la mano hacia el cinturón, la voz apagada.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?

—Dios mío. —La voz era masculina, divertida, y hablaba con acento chicano—. No sois de este vecindario, ¿verdad?

Se adelantó, saliendo de las sombras más espesas. Su forma fue revelándose poco a poco: un muchacho, no mucho mayor que Edward y probablemente unos quince centímetros más bajo. Era delgado, con los enormes ojos oscuros y la tez color miel de una pintura de Diego Rivera. Llevaba pantalones deportivos negros y una cadena de oro alrededor del cuello, que centelleó débilmente cuando se acercó más a la luz.

—Podrías decirlo así —contestó Edward con cautela y sin apartar la mano del cinturón.

—No deberíais estar aquí. —El muchacho se pasó una mano por los gruesos rizos negros que se le derramaban sobre la frente—. Este lugar es peligroso.

"_Se refiere a que es un mal vecindario."_ A Bella casi le entró la risa, a pesar de que no era en absoluto divertido.

—Lo sabemos —repuso ella—. Sólo nos hemos perdido un poco, eso es todo.

El muchacho indicó el contenedor con un gesto.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo con eso?

"_No sirvo para improvisar mentiras_", pensó Bella, y miró a Edward, quien, esperó, sería excelente en eso.

Él la decepcionó inmediatamente.

—Intentábamos entrar en el hotel. Pensábamos que podría haber una puerta de un sótano detrás del cubo de la basura.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de par en par, incrédulos.

—Puta madre… ¿por qué queréis hacer algo así?

—Para hacer una travesura, ya sabes —respondió Edward, encogiéndose de hombros—. Un poco de diversión.

—No lo entendéis. Este lugar está encantado, maldito. Mala suerte.

Meneó la cabeza enérgicamente y dijo varias cosas en castellano que Bella sospechó tenían que ver con la estupidez de los malcriados chicos blancos en general y la estupidez de ellos dos en particular.

—Venid conmigo, os llevaré al metro.

—Sabemos dónde está el metro —replicó Edward. El muchacho rió con una suave risa vibrante.

—Claro. Por supuesto que lo sabéis, pero si vais conmigo, nadie os molestará. No queréis problemas, ¿verdad?

—Eso depende —contestó Edward, y se movió de modo que su chaqueta se abriera ligeramente, mostrando el destello de las armas metidas en su cinturón—. ¿Cuánto te están pagando para mantener a la gente alejada del hotel?

El muchacho echó una ojeada a su espalda, y los nervios de Bella vibraron mientras imaginaba la entrada del estrecho callejón llenándose con otras figuras sombrías, de rostros blancos, bocas rojas y con el destello de colmillos tan repentino como metal arrancando chispas de la acera. Cuando volvió a mirar a Edward, la boca de éste era una fina línea.

— ¿Cuánto me está pagando quién, chico?

—Los vampiros. ¿Cuánto te están pagando? O es algo diferente… ¿te dijeron acaso que te convertirían en uno de ellos, te ofrecieron vida eterna, sin dolor, sin enfermedades, vivir para siempre? Porque no vale la pena. La vida se hace muy larga cuando uno no ve nunca la luz del sol, chico —dijo Edward. El muchacho ni se inmutó.

—Mi nombre es Diego. No chico.

—Pero sabes de qué te estamos hablando. ¿Sabes que hay vampiros? —preguntó Bella.

Diego volvió la cabeza a un lado y escupió. Cuando les volvió a mirar, sus ojos estaban repletos de reluciente odio.

—Los vampiros, sí, esos animales bebedores de sangre. Ya antes de que tapiaran el hotel corrían historias, las carcajadas a latas horas de la noche, los animales pequeños que desaparecían, los sonidos… —Se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Todo el mundo en el vecindario sabe que es mejor mantenerse apartado, pero ¿qué se puede hacer? No se puede llamar a la policía y decirle que tu problema son vampiros.

— ¿Los has visto alguna vez? —Preguntó Edward—. ¿O conoces a alguien que lo haya hecho?

El otro respondió lentamente.

—Hubo unos chicos una vez, un grupo de amigos. Pensaron que tenían una buena idea: entrar en el hotel y matar a los monstruos del interior. Llevaron pistolas, también cuchillos, todo bendecido por un sacerdote. Jamás salieron. Mi tía, ella encontró sus ropas más tarde, frente a la casa.

— ¿La casa de tu tía? —inquirió Edward.

—Sí. Uno de los muchachos era mi hermano —explicó Diego en tono cansino—. Así que ahora ya sabes por qué, a veces, paso por aquí en plena noche, de camino a casa desde la casa de mi tía, y por qué os advertí que os marchaseis. Si entráis ahí, no volveréis a salir.

—Mi amigo está ahí dentro —declaró Bella—. Hemos venido a buscarle.

—Ah —exclamó Diego—, entonces tal vez no pueda hacer que os marchéis.

—No —repuso Edward—, pero no te preocupes. Lo que les pasó a tus amigos no nos pasará a nosotros.

Sacó uno de los cuchillos de ángel de su cinturón y los sostuvo en alto, la tenue luz que emanaba de él ilumino los huecos bajo sus pómulos y le ensombreció los ojos.

—He matado a gran cantidad de vampiros antes. Sus corazones no laten, pero pueden morir de todos modos.

Diego aspiró con fuerza y dijo algo en castellano en voz demasiado baja y veloz para que Bella lo entendiera. Fue hacia ellos, casi dando un traspié en un montón de envoltorios arrugados de plástico en su precipitación.

—Sé lo que sois…, he oído historias sobre los de vuestra clase, del anciano padre de Santa Cecilia. Pensaba que no era más que un cuento.

—Todos los cuentos son ciertos —dijo Bella, pero en un tono tan bajo que él no pareció oírla. El muchacho miraba a Edward, con los puños apretados.

—Quiero ir con vosotros —dijo. Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, terminantemente no.

—Puedo enseñaros cómo entrar —indicó Diego.

Edward titubeó, la tentación bien clara en su rostro.

—No podemos llevarte.

—Muy bien.

Diego pasó majestuosamente por su lado y apartó de una patada un montón de basura apilada contra una pared. Allí había una rejilla de metal con delgados barrotes recubiertos de una fina capa de óxido marrón rojizo. Se arrodilló, sujetó los barrotes y alzó la rejilla, apartándola.

—Así es como mi hermano y sus amigos entraron. Desciende hasta el sótano, creo.

Alzó los ojos cuando Edward y Bella se reunieron con él. Bella contuvo a medias la respiración; el olor de la basura era abrumador, e incluso en la oscuridad podía ver las formas veloces de las cucarachas reptando por los montones. Una fina sonrisa se había formado justo en las comisuras de los labios de Edward.

Sostenía aún en su mano el cuchillo del ángel, y la luz mágica que surgía de él prestaba a su rostro un tinte espectral, recordando a Bella el modo en que Jacob había sostenido una linterna bajo su barbilla mientras le contaba historias de terror cuando los dos tenían once años.

—Gracias —dijo Edward a Diego—. Esto servirá estupendamente.

El rostro del otro muchacho estaba pálido.

—Entrad ahí dentro y haced por vuestro amigo lo que yo no pude hacer por mi hermano.

Edward se volvió a meter el cuchillo serafín en el cinturón y echó una rápida mirada a Bella.

—Sígueme —dijo, y se escurrió a través de la rejilla en un único movimiento uniforme, con los pies por delante. Ella contuvo la respiración, aguardando oír un grito de dolor o de sorpresa, pero sólo hubo el suave golpe sordo de pies aterrizando sobre suelo firme.

—Está bien —le indicó él desde abajo con voz amortiguada—. Salta aquí abajo y yo te cogeré.

La muchacha miró a Diego.

—Gracias por tu ayuda.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a extender la mano, que ella usó para sujetarse mientras maniobraba en posición. El muchacho tenía los dedos fríos. La soltó cuando ella se dejó caer a través de la rejilla. La caída duró un segundo, y Edward la atrapó. El vestido se le subió por los muslos y las manos de él le rozaron las piernas mientras ella aterrizaba entre sus brazos. El joven la soltó casi inmediatamente.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella tiró hacia abajo del vestido, contenta de que él no pudiera verla en la oscuridad.

—Estoy perfectamente.

Edward extrajo el cuchillo del ángel, levemente incandescente, del cinturón y lo alzó, dejando que su creciente luz cayera sobre lo que los rodeaba. Estaban de pie en un espacio llano, de techo bajo, con un suelo agrietado de hormigón. Se veían recuadros de mugre en los lugares donde el suelo estaba roto, y Bella se fijó en enredaderas negras que habían empezado a enroscarse por las paredes. Una entrada, a la que faltaba la puerta, daba a otra habitación. Un fuerte golpe sordo le hizo dar un brinco, y al volverse vio a Diego que aterrizaba, con las rodillas dobladas, justo a pocos centímetros de ella. Les había seguido a través de la rejilla. Se irguió y sonrió como un maníaco. Edward se puso furioso.

—Te dije…

—Y te oí. —Diego agitó una mano en actitud desdeñosa—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? No puedo regresar por donde entramos, y no puedes simplemente dejarme aquí para que los muertos me encuentren… ¿no es cierto?

—Lo estoy pensando —replicó Edward.

Parecía cansado, advirtió Bella con cierta sorpresa; las sombras bajo sus ojos eran más pronunciadas. Diego señaló.

—Debemos ir en esa dirección, hacia las escaleras. Ellos están arriba, en los pisos superiores del hotel. Ya veréis.

Se abrió paso por delante de Edward y atravesó la estrecha entrada. Edward le siguió con la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

—Realmente empiezo a odiar a los mundanos —exclamó.

La planta más baja del hotel era un conjunto de pasillos laberínticos que daban a cuartos de almacenaje vacíos, una lavandería abandonada con montones mohosos de toallas de hilo colocadas en grandes pilas en el interior de cestos de mimbre podrido, e incluso una cocina fantasmal, con hileras de mostradores de acero, que se perdían a lo lejos en las sombras. La mayoría de las escaleras que conducían arriba habían desaparecido; no se habían podrido sino que las habían hecho pedazos deliberadamente, reducidas a montones de leña apilados contra las paredes, con pedazos de la que había sido una lujosa alfombra persa pegados a la madera como flores de moho peludo. La desaparición de las escaleras desconcertó a Bella. ¿Qué tenían los vampiros contra las escaleras? Finalmente localizaron unas que estaban intactas, situadas detrás de la lavandería. Las doncellas debían de haberlas utilizado para transportar la ropa blanca arriba y abajo antes de que hubiera ascensores.

En los peldaños había ahora una gruesa capa de polvo, como una capa de polvorienta nieve gris, que hizo toser a Bella.

—Chisst —siseó Diego—. Te oirán. Estamos cerca de donde duermen.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le susurró ella a su vez. Se suponía que él no debía estar allí. ¿Qué le daba a él derecho a sermonearla sobre ruido?

—Puedo sentirlo. —El rabillo del ojo se le crispó, y Bella reparó en que estaba tan asustado como ella—. ¿Tú no puedes?

Ella negó con la cabeza. No notaba nada, aparte de sentirse extrañamente helada; tras el sofocante calor de la noche en el exterior, el frío dentro del hotel era intenso. En lo alto de la escalera había una puerta en la que la palabra pintada "vestíbulo" resultaba apenas legible bajo años de mugre acumulada. La puerta lanzó una rociada de herrumbre cuando Edward la empujó para abrirla. Bella se preparó para… Pero la habitación del otro lado estaba vacía. Se hallaron en un gran vestíbulo, con la moqueta podrida arrancada hacia atrás para mostrar las tablas astilladas del suelo.

En el pasado, el punto central de aquella habitación había sido una escalinata magnífica, que describía una elegante curva, bordeaba por una barandilla dorada y lujosamente enmoquetada en oro y escarlata. En aquellos momentos, todo lo que quedaba eran los peldaños superiores, que ascendían al interior de la oscuridad. Lo que quedaba de la escalinata finalizaba justo por encima de su cabeza, en el aire. La visión resultaba tan surrealista como una de aquellas pinturas abstractas de Magritte que Renne adoraba.

Aquélla, se dijo Bella, podría llamarse La escalera a ninguna parte. Su voz sonó tan seca como el polvo que lo recubría todo.

— ¿Qué tienen los vampiros contra las escaleras?

—Nada —contestó Edward—. Simplemente no necesitan usarlas.

—Es un modo de mostrar que este lugar es uno de los suyos.

Los ojos de Diego brillaban. Parecía casi entusiasmado. Edward le dirigió una ojeada de soslayo.

— ¿Has visto realmente un vampiro alguna vez, Diego? —preguntó. Él le miró casi como si estuviera ausente.

—Sé que aspecto tienen. Son más pálidos y más delgados que los seres humanos, pero muy fuertes. Andan como gatos y saltan con la velocidad de las serpientes. Son hermosos y terribles. Como este hotel.

— ¿Te parece hermoso? —preguntó Bella, sorprendida.

—Puedes ver cómo era, hace años. Como una mujer anciana que en un tiempo fue hermosa, pero a la que la vida le ha arrebatado la belleza. Debes imaginar esta escalinata como fue, con las lámparas de gas ardiendo a lo largo de todos los peldaños, como luciérnagas en la oscuridad, y las galerías llenas de gente. No como es ahora, tan… —Se interrumpió, buscando una palabra.

— ¿Truncada? —sugirió Edward en tono seco.

Diego pareció casi sobresaltado, como si Edward lo hubiese arrancado de su ensoñación. Rió trémulamente y se dio la vuelta.

Bella se volvió hacia Edward.

— ¿Dónde están, de todos modos? Los vampiros, quiero decir.

—Arriba, probablemente. Les gusta estar altos cuando duermen, como murciélagos. Y es casi el amanecer. Igual que marionetas sujetas a hilos.

Bella y Diego alzaron los dos la cabeza al mismo tiempo. No había nada por encima de ellos aparte del techo cubierto de frescos, agrietado y ennegrecido a trechos, como si se hubiera quemado en un incendio.

Una arcada a su izquierda conducía más al interior de la oscuridad; las columnas a ambos lados estaban esculpidas con un motivo de hojas y flores. Cuando Diego volvió a mirar abajo, una cicatriz en la base de su garganta, muy blanca sobre la piel morena, centelleó como el guiño de un ojo. Bella se preguntó cómo se la habría hecho.

—Creo que deberíamos regresar a la escalera de servicio —murmuró—. Me siento demasiado desprotegida aquí.

Edward asintió.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que, una vez estemos allí, tendrás que llamar a Jacob y esperar que te pueda oír?

La muchacha se preguntó si el miedo que sentía se le reflejaba en el rostro.

—Yo…

Sus palabras quedaron bruscamente interrumpidas por un alarido espeluznante. Bella se volvió en redondo. Diego. Había desaparecido, no había marcas en el polvo que mostraran adónde podía haber ido… o sido arrastrado. Bella alargó la mano hacia Edward, de un modo reflejo, pero él ya estaba en movimiento, corriendo hacia el arco abierto en la pared opuesta y las sombras situadas más allá.

Ella no le veía, pero siguió la veloz luz mágica que él transportaba, como un viajero siendo conducido a una ciénaga por un traicionero fuego fatuo. Al otro lado de la arcada había lo que en el pasado había sido un gran salón de baile.

El suelo de mármol blanco estaba tan resquebrajado que parecía un mar de flotante hielo ártico. Galerías curvas discurrían a lo largo de las paredes; las barandillas estaban cubiertas con un velo de óxido. Espejos con marcos dorados colgaban a intervalos entre ellas, cada uno coronado por la cabeza dorada de un cupido. Telarañas flotaban en el aire bochornoso igual que antiguos velos nupciales.

Diego estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, con los brazos a los costados. Bella corrió hacia él, seguida más despacio por Edward.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella sin aliento. El muchacho asintió despacio.

—Creí ver un movimiento en las sombras. No era nada.

—Hemos decidido encaminarnos otra vez a la escalera de servicio —indicó Edward—. No hay nada en este piso.

—Buena idea —dijo él, asintiendo.

Marchó hacia la puerta, sin mirar para comprobar si le seguían. Sólo había dado unos pocos pasos cuando Edward le llamó.

— ¿Diego?

El muchacho se volvió, los ojos abriéndose inquisitivos, y Edward lanzó el cuchillo. Los reflejos de Diego fueron rápidos, pero no lo bastante. La hoja dio en el blanco, y la fuerza del impacto lo derribó. Los pies perdieron el contacto con el suelo y cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo de mármol agrietado. Bajo la tenue luz mágica su sangre pareció negra.

—Edward —siseó Bella, incrédula, conmocionada. Él había dicho que odiaba a los mundanos, pero jamás habría… Cuando volvía para ir hacia Diego, Edward la apartó de un violento empujón y se abalanzó sobre el otro muchacho, intentando agarrar el cuchillo que sobresalía del pecho del caído.

Pero Diego fue más veloz. Agarró el cuchillo, y luego chilló cuando su mano entró en contacto con la empuñadura en forma de cruz. El arma cayó al suelo con un tintineo, la hoja manchada de negro. Edward tenía una mano cerrada sobre el tejido de la camisa de Diego y a Sanvi en la otra.

El arma refulgía con una luz tan brillante que Bella volvió a ver los colores: el despegado empapelado azul cobalto, las motas doradas en el suelo de mármol, la mancha roja que se extendía por el pecho de Diego.

Pero Diego reía.

—Fallaste —dijo, y sonrió por primera vez, mostrando afilados incisivos blancos—. No me alcanzaste el corazón.

Edward le sujetó con más fuerza.

—Te has movido en el último minuto —dijo—. Eso ha sido muy desconsiderado.

Diego frunció el entrecejo y escupió sangre. Bella retrocedió, contemplándole de hito en hito mientras comprendía horrorizada.

— ¿Cuándo lo averiguaste? —contestó él; su acento había desaparecido, sus palabras eran más precisas y cortantes.

—Lo adiviné en el callejón —dijo Edward—. Pero imaginé que nos llevarías al interior del hotel y luego te volverías contra nosotros. Una vez que hubiésemos entrado sin autorización, habríamos estado fuera de la protección de la Alianza. Blancos legítimos. Cuando no lo hiciste, pensé que podría haberme equivocado. Entonces vi esa cicatriz de tu garganta. —Se sentó hacia atrás un poco, sin dejar de mantener el cuchillo sobre la garganta del caído—. Al ver esa cadena por primera vez, pensé que se parecía a la clase de cadenas de las que uno cuelga una cruz. ¿Y la llevabas colgada, no es cierto, cuando salías a visitar a tu familia? ¿Qué importa la cicatriz de una leve quemadura cuando los de tu especie curan tan de prisa?

El otro lanzó una carcajada.

— ¿Fue eso todo? ¿Mi cicatriz?

—Cuando abandonaste el vestíbulo, tus pies no dejaron marcas en el polvo. Entonces lo supe.

—No fue tu hermano quien entró aquí en busca de monstruos y nunca salió, ¿verdad? —dijo Bella, comprendiendo—. Fuiste tú.

—Los dos sois muy listos —dijo Diego—. Aunque no lo bastante listo. Mirad arriba —indicó, y alzó una mano para señalar el techo. Edward apartó la mano de un manotazo sin desviar la mirada de Diego.

—Bella, ¿qué ves?

Ella alzó la cabeza despacio, con el temor cuajando en la boca del estómago. _"Debes imaginar esta escalinata del modo en que fue, con las lámparas de gas ardiendo a lo largo de todos los peldaños, como luciérnagas en la oscuridad, y las galerías llenas de gente."_

Estaban llenas de gente ahora, una hilera tras otra de vampiros con los rostros de un blanco lívido y las bocas rojas tensas, mirando hacia abajo perplejos. Edward seguía mirando a Diego.

—Tú los has llamado. ¿Verdad?

Diego seguía sonriendo burlón. La sangre había dejado de extenderse desde la herida de su pecho.

— ¿Importa? Hay demasiados, incluso para ti, Wayland.

Edward no dijo nada. Aunque no se había movido, respiraba a base de cortos jadeos rápidos, y Bella casi podía sentir la fuerza de su deseo de matar al muchacho vampiro, de atravesarle el corazón con el cuchillo y borrarle aquella sonrisa de la cara para siempre.

—Edward —dijo ella en tono de advertencia—. No lo mates.

— ¿Por qué no?

—A lo mejor podemos usarlo como rehén.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Un rehén?

Ella podía verlos, eran cada vez más y llenaban la entrada en forma de arco, avanzando tan silenciosamente como los Hermanos de la Ciudad de Hueso. Pero los Hermanos no tenían una tez tan blanca e incolora, ni manos que se curvaban en zarpas… Bella se lamió los labios secos.

—Sé lo que hago. Ponle en pie, Edward.

Edward la miró, luego se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo.

—No es divertido —le espetó Diego.

—Es por eso que nadie se ríe. —Edward se puso en pie, tirando del otro para incorporarlo, a la vez que le colocaba la punta del cuchillo entre los omóplatos. —Puedo agujerearte el corazón con igual facilidad por la espalda —dijo—. Yo no me movería si fuera tú.

Bella les dio la espalda para colocarse de cara a las figuras oscuras que se aproximaban. Extendió una mano.

—Deteneos aquí mismo —dijo—. O clavará el cuchillo en el corazón de Diego.

Una especie de murmullo, que podría haber sido de susurros o risas, recorrió la multitud.

—Deteneos —volvió a decir Bella, y esa vez Edward hizo algo, ella no vio qué, que hizo que Diego lanzara un grito de sorprendido dolor. Uno de los vampiros extendió un brazo para frenar el avance de sus compañeros.

Bella lo reconoció como el delgado muchacho rubio del pendiente que había visto en la fiesta de Dimitri.

—Lo dice en serio —dijo el joven—. Son cazadores de sombras.

Otro vampiro se abrió paso por entre la multitud: una linda muchacha asiática de cabellos azules, vestida con una falda de papel de aluminio. Bella se preguntó si existirían vampiros feos, o tal vez alguno que estuviera gordo. Tal vez no convertían en vampiros a gente fea. O quizá la gente fea simplemente no deseaba vivir eternamente.

—Cazadores de sombras entrando en una propiedad privada —observó la chica—. Están fuera de la protección de la Alianza, yo digo que los matemos…, han matado a muchos de nosotros.

— ¿Quién de vosotros es el señor del lugar? —preguntó Edward en tono categórico—. Que se adelante.

La muchacha mostró los afilados dientes.

—No uses el lenguaje de la Clave con nosotros, cazador de sombras. Habéis violado vuestra preciosa Alianza al venir aquí. La Ley no os protegerá.

—Ya es suficiente, Lily —replicó el chico rubio en tono tajante—. Nuestra señora no está aquí. Está en Idris.

—Alguien debe de mandar en su lugar —comentó Edward.

Se produjo un silencio. Los vampiros de las galerías sacaban el cuerpo por encima de las barandillas, inclinándose hacia abajo para oír lo que se decía.

—Diego nos manda —dijo, finalmente, el vampiro rubio. La muchacha de cabellos azules, Lily, soltó un siseo de desaprobación.

—Kevin…

—Propongo un canje —cortó Bella rápidamente, interrumpiendo la diatriba de Lily y la réplica de Kevin—. A estas alturas ya debéis de saber que os llevasteis demasiada gente a casa desde la fiesta de esta noche. Una de ellas es mi amigo Jacob.

Kevin enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Eres amiga de un vampiro?

—No es un vampiro. Y no es un cazador de sombras, tampoco —añadió, viendo cómo los ojos pálidos de Lily se entrecerraban—. Es sólo un chico humano corriente.

—No nos llevamos a ningún chico humano con nosotros de la fiesta de Dimitri. Eso habría sido una violación de la Alianza.

—Había sido transformado en una rata. Una pequeña rata marrón —indicó Bella—. Alguien podría haber pensado que era una mascota, o…

Su voz se apagó. La miraban como si estuviera chalada. Una desesperación fría le caló los huesos.

—Deja que me aclare —dijo Lily—. ¿Nos estás ofreciendo canjear a Diego por una rata?

Bella miró a Edward con impotencia. Él le devolvió una mirada que indicaba: _"Esto fue idea tuya. Arréglatelas"_.

—Sí —respondió ella, volviendo de nuevo la cabeza hacia los vampiros—. Ése es el trueque que os ofrezco.

La contemplaron fijamente, con los rostros blancos casi inexpresivos. En otro contexto, Bella habría dicho que parecían perplejos. Percibía a Edward detrás de ella, oía el sonido áspero de su respiración y se preguntó si él se estaría devanando los sesos para intentar averiguar por qué había permitido que ella le arrastrara hasta allí en primer lugar. Se preguntó si no estaría empezando a odiarla.

— ¿Te refieres a esta rata?

Bella pestañeó. Otro vampiro, un delgado muchacho negro con rastas, se había abierto paso al frente de la multitud. Sostenía algo en las manos, algo marrón que se retorcía débilmente.

— ¿Jake? —murmuró ella. La rata chilló y empezó a debatirse violentamente en las manos del muchacho. Éste bajó la mirada hacia el roedor cautivo con expresión de disgusto.

—Tío, creí que era Zeke. Me preguntaba por qué actuaba de ese modo. —Sacudió la cabeza haciendo brincar las rastas—. Yo digo que se lo quede, tío. Ya me ha mordido cinco veces.

Bella alargó los brazos para tomar a Jacob, las manos ansiando sostenerlo. Pero Lily se colocó frente a ella antes de que pudiera dar más de un paso en dirección al muchacho.

—Aguarda —dijo Lily—. ¿Cómo sabemos que no cogeréis la rata y mataréis igualmente a Diego?

—Os daremos nuestra palabra —respondió Bella al instante, luego se quedó tensa, esperando que rieran. Nadie rió. Diego soltó una palabrota por lo bajo. Lily miró a Edward con curiosidad.

—Bella —comenzó él, y había un transfondo de exasperación desesperada en su voz—. ¿Es realmente…?

—Sin juramento no hay canje —declaró Lily inmediatamente, aprovechando su tono dubitativo—. Elliot, no sueltes esa rata.

El chico de las rastas asió con más fuerza a Jacob, que le hundió con ferocidad los dientes en la mano.

—Tío —protestó apesadumbrado—, eso me ha dolido.

Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para susurrar a Edward.

— ¡Sólo jura! ¿Qué daño puede hacer?

—Jurar para nosotros no es lo mismo que para vosotros los mundanos —le espetó él enojado—. Estaré ligado para siempre a cualquier juramento que haga.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué sucedería si lo rompieses?

—Yo no lo rompería, ése es el motivo…

—Lily tiene razón —dijo Kevin—. Es necesario un juramento. Jura que no harás daño a Diego si os devolvemos la rata.

—No haré daño a Diego —dijo Bella inmediatamente—. De ningún modo.

Lily le sonrió tolerante.

—No eres tú quien nos preocupa.

Dirigió una mirada significativa a Edward, que sujetaba a Diego con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Una mancha de sudor le oscurecía la tela de la camiseta, justo entre los omóplatos.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Lo juro.

—Pronuncia el juramento —replicó Lily con rapidez—. Jura por el Ángel. Dilo todo.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Jura tú primero.

Sus palabras cayeron como piedras en el silencio, haciendo que un murmullo ondulara por la multitud. Kevin parecía preocupado, Lily furiosa.

—Ni en broma, cazador de sombras.

—Tenemos a vuestro jefe. —La punta del cuchillo de Edward se clavó en la garganta del vampiro—. ¿Y qué tenéis vosotros ahí? Una rata.

Jacob, inmovilizado en las manos de Elliot, chirrió furioso. Bella ansiaba agarrarlo, pero se contuvo.

—Edward…

Lily miró hacia Diego.

— ¿Señor?

Diego tenía la cabeza baja, con los rizos oscuros cayéndole para ocultarle el rostro. La sangre le manchaba el cuello de la camisa y caía en un hilillo por la morena piel desnuda de debajo.

—Una rata muy importante —repuso—, para que hayáis venido hasta aquí a por ella. Creo que eres tú, cazador de sombras, quién jurará primero.

La mano con que Edward le sujetaba le apretó con más fuerza. Bella contempló cómo se hinchaban los músculos de Edward bajo la piel, el modo en que los dedos se le tornaban más blancos, y al igual que las comisuras de los labios, mientras reprimía su cólera.

—La rata es un mundano —afirmó cortante—. Si lo matáis, estaréis sujetos a la Ley…

—Está en nuestro territorio. Los intrusos no están protegidos por la Alianza, ya sabes que…

—Vosotros lo trajisteis aquí —terció Bella—. Él no se metió aquí sin permiso.

—Tecnicismos —repuso Diego, sonriéndole burlón a pesar del cuchillo colocado contra su garganta—. Además, ¿crees que no oímos los rumores, la noticia que corre por el Submundo como sangre por las venas? Aro ha vuelto. Dentro de muy poco no existirán Acuerdos y tampoco Alianza.

La cabeza de Edward se irguió violentamente.

— ¿Dónde has oído eso?

Diego frunció el entrecejo con desdén.

—Todo el Submundo lo sabe. Pagó a un brujo para que invocara a una jauría de rapiñadores hace sólo una semana. Ha traído a sus repudiados para que busquen la Copa Mortal. Cuando la encuentre, ya no habrá paz entre nosotros, sólo guerra. Ninguna Ley me impedirá arrancarte el corazón en plena calle, cazador de sombras…

Aquello fue suficiente para Bella. Se abalanzó hacia delante, apartando a Lily de un empujón, y le arrebató la rata a Elliot de las manos. Jacob trepó rápidamente por su brazo, aferrándose a la manga con zarpas desesperadas.

—Todo va bien —susurró ella—, todo va bien.

Aunque sabía que no era así. Se volvió para huir, y notó que unas manos le agarraban la chaqueta, reteniéndola. Forcejeó, pero sus esfuerzos por liberarse de las manos que la sujetaban, las manos estrechas y huesudas de Lily, con sus uñas negras, se veían obstaculizados por el miedo a que Jacob, que se aferraba a la chaqueta con zarpas y dientes, cayera.

— ¡Suéltame! —chilló, pateando a la muchacha vampiro.

La punta de su bota la alcanzó, con violencia, y Lily gritó de dolor y rabia. Lanzó un manotazo y golpeó a Bella en la mejilla con fuerza suficiente para hacerle echar la cabeza atrás. Bella dio un traspié y casi cayó. Oyó a Edward gritar su nombre, y al volver la mirada vio que había soltado a Diego y corría hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Bella intentó ir hacia él, pero Kevin la agarró por los hombros, clavándole los dedos en la carne. Bella chilló, pero el grito se perdió en un alarido más potente cuando Edward, extrayendo unos de los frascos de su chaqueta, arrojó el contenido hacia ella. Bella notó cómo un líquido fresco le salpicaba el rostro y oyó el alarido de Kevin cuando el agua le tocó la carne. Surgió humo de sus dedos, y el vampiro soltó a Bella, chillando con un agudo aullido animal. Lily corrió hacia él, gritando su nombre, y en medio del caos, Bella notó que alguien la agarraba de la muñeca. Forcejeó para desasirse.

—Para…, idiota…, soy yo —jadeó Edward en su oído.

— ¡Ah!

Se relajó momentáneamente, luego volvió a ponerse en tensión, viendo una figura familiar alzándose detrás de Edward. Le advirtió con un grito, y Edward se agachó y se volvió justo cuando Diego saltaba sobre él, mostrando los dientes, veloz como un gato. Los colmillos atraparon la camiseta de Edward cerca del hombro y desgarraron la tela longitudinalmente mientras Edward se tambaleaba.

El jefe de los vampiros se aferró a él como una araña, chasqueando los dientes en dirección a la garganta del cazador de sombras. Bella buscó en su mochila la daga que Edward le había dado… Una pequeña figura marrón cruzó veloz el suelo, pasó como una exhalación por entre los pies de Bella y se abalanzó sobre Diego.

Diego chilló, pero Jacob se aferró con fuerza a su antebrazo, con los afilados dientes de rata hundidos profundamente en la carne. El vampiro soltó a Edward, tambaleándose hacia atrás, mientras la sangre salía a chorros y un torrente de obscenidades brotaba por su boca. Edward le miró boquiabierto.

—Hijo de…

Recuperando el equilibrio, Diego se arrancó la rata del brazo y la arrojó al suelo de mármol. Jacob profirió un chillido de dolor, luego corrió hacia Bella. Ésta se agachó y lo alzó del suelo, apretándolo contra el pecho tan fuerte como podía sin hacerle daño. Notaba el martilleo de su diminuto corazón contra los dedos.

—Jake —murmuró—. Jacob.

—No hay tiempo para eso. Sujétalo bien.

Edward la había agarrado por el brazo derecho, apretando con dolorosa fuerza. En la otra mano empuñaba un refulgente cuchillo serafín.

—Muévete.

Empezó a medio empujarla, medio tirar de ella, hacia el extremo de la multitud. Con una mueca los vampiros se iban apartando de la luz del arma a medida que pasaba ante ellos, todos siseando igual que gatos escaldados.

— ¡Se acabó quedarse ahí parados!

Era Diego. El brazo le chorreaba sangre; los labios estaban echados hacia atrás para mostrar los puntiagudos incisivos. Fulminó con la mirada a la ingente masa de vampiros que se arremolinaba desconcertada.

—Agarrad a los intrusos —gritó—. Matadlos a los dos… ¡a la rata también!

Los vampiros empezaron a avanzar hacia Edward y Bella. Algunos de ellos andando, otros flotando y otros más lanzándose en picado desde lo alto de las galerías igual que negros murciélagos aleteando.

Edward aceleró el paso a medida que iban saliendo de entre la multitud, encaminándose hacia la pared opuesta. Bella se medio volvió para mirarle.

— ¿No deberíamos colocarnos espalda con espalda o algo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. En las películas eso es lo que hacen en esta clase de… situación.

Sintió cómo él temblaba. ¿Estaba asustado? No, reía.

—Eres —musitó él—. Eres la más…

—La más ¿qué? —inquirió ella con indignación.

Seguían retrocediendo, andando con cuidado para evitar los pedazos de mobiliario roto y mármol destrozado, que cubrían el suelo. Edward sostenía el cuchillo del ángel muy por encima de sus cabezas. Bella pudo ver cómo los vampiros rodeaban los bordes del reluciente círculo que proyectaba. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo los contendría.

—Nada —contestó él—. Esto no es una situación, ¿vale? Guardo esa palabra para cuando las cosas se ponen realmente feas.

— ¿Realmente feas? ¿Esto no es realmente feo? ¿Qué quieres, una explosión nuclear…?

Se interrumpió con un chillido cuando Lily, desafiando a la luz, se arrojó sobre Edward, mostrando los dientes con un agudo gruñido. Edward sacó el segundo cuchillo de su cinturón y lo lanzó por el aire. Lily retrocedió chillando como un animal, con una larga brecha chisporroteando en el brazo. Mientras se tambaleaba, los demás vampiros se abalanzaron hacia delante, rodeándola.

Había tantos, se dijo Bella, tantísimos… Buscó a tientas en su cinturón, y los dedos se le cerraron alrededor de la empuñadura de la daga. La sintió fría y ajena en su mano. No sabía cómo usar un cuchillo. Jamás había pegado a nadie, y mucho menos acuchillado. Incluso se había saltado la clase de gimnasia el día que habían enseñado cómo protegerse de atracadores y violadores con objetos corrientes como las llaves del coche y lápices.

Sacó el cuchillo y lo alzó con mano temblorosa… Las ventanas estallaron hacia el interior en una lluvia de cristales rotos. Se oyó a sí misma chillar asustada, vio a los vampiros, apenas a unos centímetros de ella y Edward, volverse estupefactos, con la sorpresa y el terror mezclados en sus rostros.

A través de las ventanas hechas añicos penetraron docenas de estilizantes siluetas de cuatro patas; sus pelajes dispersaban la luz de la luna y los fragmentos de cristal. Sus ojos eran fuego azul, y de sus gargantas surgió a coro un gruñido sordo, que sonó como el turbulento estrépito de una cascada.

Lobos.

—Bueno, esto sí que es una situación —dijo Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: En La Estacada**

Los lobos se agacharon, pegados al suelo y gruñendo, y los vampiros, atónitos, retrocedieron. Únicamente Diego se mantuvo firme. Seguía sujetándose el brazo herido, y su camisa estaba totalmente manchada de sangre y mugre.

—Los hijos de la Luna —siseó.

Incluso Bella, que no estaba muy familiarizada con la jerga del Submundo, supo que se había referido a los hombres lobo.

—Pensaba que se odiaban unos a otros —susurró a Edward—. Los vampiros y los hombres lobo.

—Así es. Jamás se visitan en sus respectivas guaridas. Jamás. La Alianza lo prohíbe —Sonó casi indignado—. Algo debe de haber sucedido. Esto es malo. Muy malo.

— ¿Cómo puede ser peor de lo que era antes?

—Porque —repuso él— estamos a punto de encontrarnos en medio de una guerra.

— ¡¿Cómo Os Atrevéis A Entrar En Nuestro Terreno?! —chilló Diego, que tenía la cara escarlata, con la sangre fluyéndole a las mejillas.

El lobo de mayor tamaño, un monstruo moteado de color gris con dientes como los de un tiburón, lanzó una jadeante risita perruna. Mientras se adelantaba, entre un paso y el siguiente pareció ondular y cambiar, como una ola que se alzara y enroscara. Se convirtió entonces en un hombre alto, de poderosa musculatura, con largos cabellos que le colgaban en grises marañas gruesas como cuerdas. Llevaba vaqueros y una gruesa cazadora de cuero, y seguía existiendo algo lobuno en su rostro enjuto y curtido.

—No hemos venido a derramar sangre —dijo—. Hemos venido a por la chica.

Diego se las arregló para mostrarse enfurecido y atónito al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Quién?

—La chica humana.

El hombre lobo alargó un brazo para señalar a Bella. Ésta estaba demasiado atónita para moverse. Jacob, que se había estado retorciendo en sus manos, se quedó quieto. Detrás de ella, Edward masculló algo que sonó claramente blasfemo.

—No me has dicho que conocieras a ningún hombre lobo.

Ella percibió el leve temblor bajo el tono inexpresivo…, estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

—No conozco a ninguno —contestó ella.

—Esto es malo —indicó Edward.

—Eso lo has dicho antes.

—Parecía que valía la pena repetirlo.

—Bueno, pues no es así. —Bella se encogió contra él—. Edward. Todos me miran.

Todos y cada uno de los rostros estaban vueltos hacia ella; la mayoría parecían atónitos. Diego tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Se volvió otra vez hacia el hombre lobo, lentamente.

—No podéis tenerla —dijo—. Entró sin permiso en nuestro terreno; por lo tanto es nuestra.

El hombre lobo lanzó una carcajada.

—Cómo me alegro de que hayas dicho esto —exclamó, y saltó hacia adelante. En pleno vuelo, su cuerpo onduló, y volvió a ser un lobo, con el pelaje erizado, las fauces bien abiertas, listas para desgarrar.

Alcanzó a Diego en pleno pecho, y ambos cayeron al suelo en una masa confusa que se retorcía y gruñía. Respondiendo con alaridos coléricos, los vampiros atacaron a los hombres lobo, que los recibieron de frente en el centro del salón de baile. El ruido no se parecía a nada que Bella hubiese oído nunca. Si los cuadros del infierno del Bosco hubiesen ido acompañados de una banda sonora, habrían sonado como aquello.

—Realmente Diego está teniendo una noche excepcionalmente mala —comentó Edward con un silbido.

— ¿Y qué? —Bella no sentía la menor lástima por el vampiro—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Él echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Estaban inmovilizados en un rincón por la masa arremolinada de cuerpos; aunque por el momento nadie les prestaba atención, eso no dudaría. Antes de que Bella pudiera decir nada, Jacob se soltó de sus manos con una violenta sacudida y saltó al suelo.

— ¡Jacob! —chilló ella mientras él corría veloz hacia la esquina, donde había un montón mohoso de colgaduras de terciopelo podridas—. ¡Jacob, detente!

Las cejas de Edward se enarcaron en burlones ángulos agudos.

— ¿Qué es lo que…? —La sujetó del brazo, tirando de ella—. Bella, no persigas a la rata. Está huyendo. Eso es lo que hacen las ratas.

—Él no es una rata. —Bella le lanzó una mirada furiosa—. Es Jacob. Y mordió a Diego para ayudarte, cretino desagradecido.

Se soltó violentamente el brazo y se lanzó tras Jacob, que estaba sobre los pliegues de las colgaduras, chirriando nerviosamente a la vez que las toqueteaba.

Bella tardó un momento en comprender lo que Jacob intentaba decirle, apartó las colgaduras de un tirón. Estaban viscosas debido al moho, pero detrás de ellas había…

—Una puerta —musitó—. Rata genial.

Jacob chilló modestamente cuando ella le levantó del suelo. Edward estaba justo detrás de ella.

—Una puerta, ¿eh? Bueno, ¿se abre?

La muchacha agarró el pomo y se volvió hacia él, alicaída.

—Está cerrada con llave. O atascada. Edward se lanzó contra la puerta. Ésta no se movió, y él lanzó una imprecación.

—Mi hombro no volverá a ser nunca el mismo. Espero que me cuides hasta que me reponga.

—Limítate a romper la puerta, ¿quieres?

Él miró más allá de ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Bella…

Volvió la cabeza. Un lobo enorme se había separado de la refriega y corría veloz hacia ellos, con las orejas pegadas a la estrecha cabeza. Era imponente, gris negro y leonado, con una larga lengua roja colgando.

Bella chilló con todas sus fuerzas. Edward volvió a arrojarse contra la puerta, sin dejar de maldecir. Ella se llevó la mano al cinturón, sacó la daga y la lanzó. Nunca antes había arrojado un arma, nunca se le había ocurrido siquiera lanzar una. Lo más cerca que había estado de las armas antes de esa semana había sido dibujándolas, así que Bella se sorprendió más que nadie cuando la daga voló, bamboleante pero certera, y se hundió en el costado del hombre lobo.

Éste lanzó un gañido, aminorando el paso, pero tres de sus camaradas corrían ya hacia ellos. Uno se detuvo junto al lobo herido, pero los otros cargaron hacia la puerta. Bella volvió a chillar al mismo tiempo que Edward lanzaba todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la puerta por tercera vez. Ésta cedió con una explosiva combinación de chirrido de óxido y madera haciéndose pedazos.

—Funciona a la tercera —jadeó él, sujetándose el hombro.

Se agachó para penetrar en la oscura abertura del otro lado de la puerta rota, y se volvió para tender a Bella una mano impaciente.

—Bella, vamos.

Con un grito ahogado, ella fue rauda tras él y cerró la puerta de golpe, justo cuando dos cuerpos pesados chocaban contra ella. Buscó a tientas el pestillo, pero había desaparecido, arrancado cuando Edward había hecho saltar la puerta.

—Agáchate —ordenó él, y mientras ella lo hacía, la estela se agitó veloz sobre su cabeza, tallando oscuras líneas en la enmohecida madera de la puerta. Bella alargó el cuello para ver qué había grabado: una curva en forma de hoz, tres líneas paralelas, una estrella con rayos: "Para impedir persecución".

—He perdido tu daga —confesó ella—. Lo siento.

—Eso sucede a veces.

Edward guardó la estela en el bolsillo. Ella oyó golpes débiles mientras los lobos se arrojaban contra la puerta una y otra vez, pero ésta aguantó.

—La runa los contendrá, pero no por mucho tiempo. Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Bella alzó los ojos. Estaban en un corredor frío y húmedo; un estrecho tramo de escaleras ascendía perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Los peldaños eran de madera; las barandillas estaban recubiertas de polvo. Jacob sacó el hocico fuera del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Bella, los redondos ojillos negros centelleando en la escasa luz.

—De acuerdo. —Hizo una seña a Edward con la cabeza—. Ve tú primero.

Edward dio la impresión de querer sonreír, pero estaba demasiado cansado.

—Ya sabes cómo me gusta ser el primero. Pero despacio —añadió—. No estoy seguro de que los escalones puedan soportar nuestro peso.

Bella tampoco lo estaba. Los escalones crujieron y gimieron mientras ascendían, igual que una anciana quejándose de sus achaques y dolores. Se sujetó con fuerza a la barandilla para no caer, y un pedazo se le partió en la mano, provocando que lanzara un chillido agudo y arrancando una risita agotada a Edward.

Él la cogió de la mano.

—Ya está. Tranquila.

Jacob emitió un sonido que, para ser una rata, sonó muy parecido a un resoplido. Edward no pareció oírlo. Empezaron a subir a trompicones por los peldaños tan rápido como se atrevieron a hacerlo. Los escalones formaban una alta escalera de caracol que atravesaba el edificio. Dejaron atrás un rellano tras otro, pero no vieron ninguna puerta. Habían alcanzado la cuarta curva, idéntica a las anteriores, cuando una explosión ahogada estremeció la escalera, y una nube de polvo ascendió hasta ellos.

—Han conseguido franquear la puerta —exclamó Edward, sombrío—. Maldita sea…, pensé que resistiría más tiempo.

— ¿Corremos ahora? —inquirió Bella.

—Ahora corremos —contestó él, y subieron ruidosamente las escaleras, que chirriaron y gimieron bajo su peso, con los clavos saltando como disparos. Ya estaban en el quinto rellano…, Bella podía oír el golpeteo sordo de las patas de los lobos en los escalones, mucho más abajo, o tal vez fuera sólo su imaginación. Sabía que, en realidad, no había ningún aliento caliente en su cogote, pero los gruñidos y aullidos, que eran cada vez más fuertes a medida que se acercaban, eran reales y aterradores.

El sexto rellano se alzó frente a ellos y medio se arrojaron a él. Bella jadeaba, la respiración chirriándole dolorosamente en los pulmones, pero consiguió soltar un débil gritito de alegría cuando vio la puerta. Era de grueso acero, remachada con clavos, y un ladrillo impedía que se cerrara.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse el motivo antes de que Edward la abriera de una patada, la hiciera pasar por ella y, siguiéndola, la cerrara de golpe. La muchacha oyó un claro clic cuando se cerró tras ellos. "Gracias a Dios", pensó. Entonces se volvió en redondo. El cielo nocturno describía un círculo sobre su cabeza, sembrado de estrellas desparramadas, como si fueran un puñado de diamantes sueltos. No era negro sino de un nítido azul oscuro, el color del amanecer que se acercaba.

Estaban de pie en un tejado de pizarra guarnecido con torres de chimeneas de ladrillos. Un antiguo depósito de agua, ennegrecido por el abandono, se alzaba sobre una plataforma elevada en un extremo; una lona gruesa ocultaba una desigual pila de trastos en el otro.

—Por aquí deben de entrar y salir —supuso Edward, volviendo la cabeza para mirar la puerta. Bella pudo verle bien bajo la pálida luz, con las arrugas de tensión bajo los ojos igual que cortes. La sangre de su ropa, la mayoría de Diego, parecía negra.

—Vuelan hasta aquí arriba. No es que eso nos sirva de mucho a nosotros.

—Podría haber una escalera de incendios —sugirió Bella. Juntos se abrieron paso con cautela hasta el borde del tejado. A Bella jamás le habían gustado las alturas, y la distancia de diez pisos hasta la calle le revolvió el estómago. Lo mismo hizo la visión de la escalera de incendios, un trozo de metal retorcido e inutilizable pegado aún al lateral de la fachada del hotel.

—O no —concluyó la joven.

Echó una ojeada hacia la puerta por la que habían salido. Estaba colocada en una estructura en forma de cabina en el centro del tejado. Vibraba, el pomo moviéndose violentamente. Sólo resistiría unos pocos minutos más, quizá menos. Edward se presionó el dorso de las manos contra los ojos. El aire pesado era agobiante y hacía que a Bella le picara el cogote.

Vio cómo el sudor caía por el cuello de la camiseta de Edward y deseó, de un modo irrelevante, que lloviera. La lluvia reventaría aquella burbuja de calor como una ampolla pinchada.

Edward mascullaba para sí.

—Piensa, Wayland, piensa…

Algo empezó a tomar forma en el fondo de la mente de Bella. Una runa danzó sobre la parte interior de sus párpados: dos triángulos puestos hacia abajo, unidos por una única barra; una runa que parecía un par de alas…

—Eso es —musitó Edward, dejando caer las manos, y por un sobresaltado instante, Bella se preguntó si le habría leído la mente. El muchacho tenía un aspecto febril, sus dorados ojos estaban muy brillantes.

—No puedo creer que no se ocurriera antes —exclamó. Corrió al otro extremo del tejado, luego se detuvo y volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Bella seguía parada, totalmente aturdida, con los pensamientos llenos de formas relucientes.

—Vamos, Bella.

Ésta le siguió, apartando los pensamientos de runas de su mente. Él había llegado junto a la lona y tiraba de su extremo. Ésta se desprendió, mostrando no trastos sino cromo centelleante, cuero labrado y pintura reluciente.

— ¿Motocicletas?

Edward alargó la mano hacia la más cercana, una enorme Harley roja con llamas doradas en el depósito y los guardabarros. Pasó una pierna sobre ella y miró por encima del hombro hacia Bella.

—Sube.

— ¿Estás de broma? —Bella le miró atónita—. ¿Sabes siquiera cómo manejar esa cosa? ¿Tienes las llaves?

—No necesito las llaves —explicó Edward con infinita paciencia—. Funciona con energías demoníacas. Ahora, vas a subir, ¿o quieres montar en la tuya propia?

Como aturdida, Bella montó en la moto detrás de él. En algún sitio, en alguna parte de su cerebro, una vocecita le chillaba que aquello era muy mala idea.

—Bueno —dijo Edward—. Ahora cógete a mí.

Ella lo hizo, notando cómo los duros músculos del abdomen se le contraían cuando él se inclinó al frente y metió con energía la punta de la estela en el contacto. Con gran asombro, Bella sintió cómo la moto se ponía en marcha con un retumbo.

En su bolsillo, Jacob lanzó un sonoro chillido.

—Todo va bien —le aseguró ella, en el tono más consolador que pudo—. ¡Edward! —Gritó, por encima del sonido del motor de la moto—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él le aulló como respuesta algo que sonó parecido a: "Darle al estárter". Bella pestañeó.

— ¡Bien, pues date prisa! La puerta…

Como si la hubiese oído, la puerta del tejado se abrió violentamente con un gran estrépito, arrancada de los goznes. Por la abertura salieron lobos en tropel, que corrieron por el tejado directamente hacia ellos, con los vampiros sobrevolándolos entre siseos y chirridos, llenando la noche con sus gritos de depredador. Bella sintió que el brazo de Edward se movía hacia atrás y la motocicleta dio un bandazo al frente, lanzándole el estómago contra la columna vertebral.

Se aferró con fuerza al cinturón del muchacho mientras salían disparados hacia delante, con los neumáticos patinando sobre las piezas de pizarra y separando a los lobos, que lanzaron gañidos mientras saltaban a un lado. Oyó que Edward chillaba algo, pero las palabras se perdieron entre el ruido de las ruedas, el viento y el motor. El borde del tejado se acercaba a gran velocidad, a una velocidad enorme. Bella quiso cerrar los ojos, pero algo se los mantuvo abiertos de par en par mientras la motocicleta se precipitaba a todo gas por encima del parapeto y caía en picado como una roca en dirección al suelo, diez pisos más abajo. Bella no recordaba más tarde si llegó a chillar.

Fue como el primer descenso en una montaña rusa, cuando los raíles desaparecen y parece que se caen al vacío, agitando inútilmente las manos en el aire y con el estómago en la garganta. Cuando la moto se enderezó con un petardeo y una sacudida, casi no se sorprendió. En lugar de precipitarse hacia abajo, corrían veloces hacia arriba, en dirección al cielo cubierto de diamantes. La muchacha echó un vistazo atrás y vio a un montón de vampiros de pie en el tejado del hotel, rodeados de lobos.

Desvió la mirada; si nunca volvía a ver ese hotel, no lo lamentaría. Edward chillaba; eran estruendosos alaridos de júbilo y alivio. Bella se inclinó hacia delante, apretando los brazos a su alrededor.

—Mi madre siempre me dijo que si me montaba en una moto con un chico, me mataría —gritó por encima del ruido del viento que le azotaba los oídos y el ensordecedor retumbo del motor. No pudo oírle reír, pero notó cómo su cuerpo se agitaba.

—No diría eso si me conociera —le contestó a gritos muy seguro de sí mismo. Con cierto retraso, Bella recordó algo.

— ¿Pensé que habíais dicho que sólo algunas de las motos de los vampiros pueden volar?

Con destreza, Edward hizo pasar la moto ante un semáforo que estaba pasando de rojo a verde. Abajo, Bella pudo oír coches que tocaban la bocina, sirenas de ambulancia sonando y autobuses deteniéndose en sus pardas con un resoplido, pero no se atrevió a mirar al suelo.

— ¡Sólo algunas pueden!

— ¿Cómo sabías que ésta era una de ellas?

— ¡No lo sabía! —gritó alegremente, e hizo algo que provocó que la moto se alzara casi vertical en el aire. Bella profirió un agudo chillido y volvió a agarrarle el cinturón.

— ¡Deberías mirar abajo! —gritó Edward—. ¡Es impresionante!

Auténtica curiosidad se abrió paso más allá del terror y el vértigo. Tragando saliva con fuerza, Bella abrió los ojos. Estaban más altos de lo que había pensado, y por un momento, la tierra se balanceó vertiginosamente bajo ella, en forma de un paisaje borroso de sombra y luz. Volaban hacia el este, lejos del parque, en dirección a la carretera que serpenteaba a lo largo de la orilla derecha de la ciudad. Bella sentía las manos entumecidas y una fuerte presión en el pecho.

Era precioso, eso podía verlo: la ciudad se alzaba a su alrededor como un imponente bosque de plata y cristal, con el apagado brillo gris del East River abriéndose paso entre Manhattan y los distritos como una cicatriz. El viento soplaba fresco en sus cabellos, en su piel, delicioso tras tantos días de calor y bochorno. Con todo, ella nunca había volado, ni siquiera en un aeroplano, y el inmenso espacio vacío entre ellos y el suelo la aterraba. No pudo evitar casi cerrar los ojos cuando pasaron como una exhalación sobre el río. Justo debajo del puente Queensboro, Edward giró la moto hacia al sur y se encaminó a la parte baja de la isla. El cielo había empezado a clarear, y a lo lejos, Bella vio el reluciente arco del puente de Brooklyn, y más allá, una mancha en el horizonte, la Estatua de la Libertad.

— ¿Estás bien? —gritó Edward.

Bella no contestó, sólo se aferró a él con más fuerza. Él ladeó la moto, y se encontraron volando en dirección al puente. Bella pudo ver las estrellas a través de los cables de suspensión. Un metro de primeras horas de la mañana traqueteaba sobre él; el Q, que transportaba un cargamento de adormilados residentes de los barrios periféricos. Una oleada de vértigo la inundó, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, jadeando con una sensación de náuseas.

— ¿Bella? —Chilló Edward—. Bella, ¿estás bien?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con los ojos todavía cerrados, atrapada entre la oscuridad y el viento desgarrador, acompañada tan sólo por el latido de su corazón. Algo afilado le arañó el pecho. No le hizo caso hasta que volvió a repetirse, más insistente. Abriendo apenas un ojo, vio que era Jacob, que asomaba la cabeza por el bolsillo, y tiraba de la chaqueta con una zarpa apremiante.

—Todo va bien, Jake —aseguró ella con un esfuerzo, sin mirar al suelo—. No es más que el puente…

Él volvió a arañarla, luego indicó con una insistente zarpa hacia los muelles de Brooklyn, que se alzaban a la izquierda. Aturdida y mareada, Bella miró, y vio, más allá de los contornos de los almacenes y las fábricas, una esquirla de dorado amanecer apenas visible, como el borde de una pálida moneda dorada.

—Sí, muy bonito —repuso Bella, cerrando los ojos otra vez—. Un bonito amanecer.

Edward se quedó totalmente rígido, como si le hubiesen disparado.

— ¿Amanecer? —chilló, luego hizo girar violentamente la motocicleta a la derecha. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de golpe mientras se precipitaban hacia el agua, que había empezado a brillar con el azul del amanecer que se aproximaba. Se apoyó contra Edward tanto como pudo sin aplastar a Jacob entre ambos.

— ¿Qué es tan malo del amanecer?

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡La moto funciona con energías demoníacas!

Tiró de la moto hacia atrás de modo que estuvieran a ras del río, justo rozando la superficie con las ruedas, salpicando agua. El agua del río mojó el rostro de Bella.

—En cuanto salga el sol…

La moto empezó a petardear. Edward lanzó toda una gama de palabrotas, dando más gas. La moto dio un salto al frente, luego empezó a calarse, sacudiéndose bajo ellos como un caballo que corcovea.

Edward seguía maldiciendo cuando el sol asomó por encima de los desmoronados embarcaderos de Brooklyn, iluminando el mundo con devastadora luminosidad. Bella pudo ver cada roca, cada guijarro bajo ellos, mientras abandonaban el río y pasaban a toda velocidad por encima de la estrecha orilla. Debajo de ellos estaba la carretera, repleta con el tráfico de primera hora del día. La dejaron atrás por muy poco, las ruedas arañando el techo de un camión que pasaba. Más allá el aparcamiento, repleto de basura, de un enorme supermercado.

— ¡Sujétate a mí! —gritaba Edward, mientras la moto daba sacudidas y petardeaba bajo ellos—. Sujétate a mí, Bella, y no dejes…

La moto se ladeó y golpeó el asfalto del aparcamiento con la rueda delantera. Salió disparada hacia delante, bamboleándose violentamente mientras patinaba, rebotando y golpeando contra el suelo desigual. La cabeza de Bella iba delante y atrás con una violencia capaz de partirle el cuello. El aire apestaba a neumático quemado. Pero la moto iba perdiendo velocidad, frenando a medida que patinaba… y entonces golpeó una barrera de hormigón del aparcamiento con tal fuerza que la joven salió por los aires hacia un lado, incapaz de seguir agarrada al cinturón de Edward.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de enroscarse en una bola protectora, con los brazos tan rígidos como le fue posible y rezando para que Jacob no resultara aplastado cuando se golpearan contra el suelo. Chocó con fuerza, y un dolor terrible le ascendió por el brazo. Algo le salpicó el rostro, y se encontró tosiendo mientras se daba la vuelta y rodaba sobre la espalda. Alargó la mano hacia el bolsillo. Estaba vacío. Intentó pronunciar el nombre de Jacob, pero se había quedado sin resuello. Su respiración silbaba mientras tragaba aire.

Tenía el rostro mojado y la humedad le bajaba por el interior del cuello de la chaqueta. "¿Es eso sangre?" Abrió los ojos mareada. Se notaba el rostro como si fuera un enorme moretón; tenía los brazos doloridos y le escocían, igual que si se los hubiera despellejado. Había rodado de costado y yacía medio dentro y medio fuera de un charco de agua sucia. Realmente había amanecido; pudo ver cómo los restos de la moto se transformaban en un montón de cenizas irreconocibles cuando los rayos del sol los alcanzaron.

Y allí estaba Edward, incorporándose con un terrible esfuerzo. Empezó a avanzar de prisa hacia ella, luego aminoró la marcha a medida que se acercaba. La manga de su camisa estaba desgarrada y tenía un largo rasguño ensangrentado que le atravesaba el brazo izquierdo. El rostro, bajo el manto de rizos dorado oscuro apelmazados de sudor, polvo y sangre, estaba blanco como el papel. Bella se preguntó por qué tendría aquella expresión. ¿Tenía ella acaso una pierna arrancada, que yacía en alguna parte del aparcamiento en un charco de sangre? Empezó a incorporarse con dificultad y sintió una mano sobre el hombro.

— ¿Bella?

— ¡Jacob!

Él estaba arrodillado junto a ella, parpadeando como si tampoco pudiera creerlo del todo. Tenía la ropa arrugada y mugrienta, y había perdido las gafas en alguna parte, pero aparte de eso, había resultado ileso. Alargó la mano para tocar el rostro de Bella, pero ella se echó hacia atrás con un estremecimiento.

— ¡Ay!

— ¿Estás bien? Tienes un aspecto estupendo —dijo, con un temblor en la voz—. Lo mejor que he visto nunca…

Él la abrazó con fuerza. La ropa le olía a sangre, sudor y suciedad; el corazón le latía a mil por hora y su abrazo le apretaba las magulladuras, pero de todos modos era un alivio estar en sus brazos y saber, saber realmente, que él estaba bien.

—Bella —soltó Jacob con brusquedad—, pensé…, pensé que tú…

— ¿No regresaría a buscarte? Pues claro que lo hice —contestó ella—. Desde luego que sí.

Lo rodeó con los brazos. Todo en él resultaba tan familiar, desde la tela mil veces lavada de su camiseta al agudo ángulo de la clavícula, que descansaba ahora justo bajo su barbilla.

Él pronunció su nombre, y ella le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

Cuando echó un rápido vistazo atrás, Bella vio que Edward se daba la vuelta, como si el brillo del sol naciente le hiriera los ojos.

* * *

**Hola, ¿cómo vamos? Tal y como lo prometí aquí les dejo dos capítulos ¿Qué les parecieron? El rescate fue épico ¿No creen? ¿Qué tal la última escena de Edward alejandose? ¿Qué significará?**

**Chicas! Ya, por fin acabe el colegio Wiiii, Y debo decir que orgullosamente no perdí absolutamente nada ;) Ufff ya estaba cansada, por fin vacaciones no saben lo feliz que estoy :D ¿Quien más ya acabo el colegio?**

**Ahora Reviews ;)**

**Joasan:**** Gracias, ya se te extrañaba ;)**

**Laury D: ****La verdad es que la película al principio es completamente idéntica al libro, pero desde exactamente este capítulo, la escena del Hotel Dumort es muy diferente, pero para mi es un diferente bueno, no juzgues la película todavía espera un poco ;)**

**Bueno creo que algunas ya habrán leido el Review que dejó Antifashion19, la verdad es que cle voy a hacer caso, respeto su posición de verdad lo hago esta en todo derecho de decir esas cosas, pero creo que esta equivocada ya que según ella lo que yo hago no es una adaptación sino palagio, y creo que esta equivocada ya que la adaptación es esto que estoy haciendo, cogiendo la trama de excelentes sagas literarias y volverla a hacer con distintos personajes de otra excelente saga, palagio sería si no reconociera que la trama y personajes no son míos y creo que desde el principio lo he hecho, así que no comparto su punto de vista y si alguna otra lectora piensa igual que ella le pido por favor que o mande un PM o que simplemente lo deje pasar y ya.**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel y ustedes quieren nos hablaremos el Lunes**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	13. C16: Ángeles Caídos, C17: La Flor

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Ángeles Caídos**

Marcus estaba enfurecido. Los esperaba en el vestíbulo, con Rennesme y Alec detrás de él, cuando Bella y los chicos entraron cojeando, sucios y cubiertos de sangre, e inmediatamente se embarcó en un sermón del que la misma madre de Bella se habría sentido orgullosa.

No olvidó incluir la parte sobre haberle mentido respecto al lugar al que iban (lo que Edward, al parecer, había hecho) o la parte sobre nunca volver a confiar en Edward, e incluso añadió adornos extra, como algunas partes sobre violar la Ley, ser expulsado de la Clave y traer el deshonor al antiguo y orgulloso nombre Wayland.

Relajándose, clavó en Edward una mirada iracunda.

—Has puesto en peligro a otras personas con tu terquedad. ¡Éste es un incidente ante el que no permitiré que te limites a encogerte de hombros!

—No planeaba hacerlo —replicó Edward—. No puedo encogerme de hombros ante nada. Tengo el hombro dislocado.

—Ojalá pudiera creer que el dolor físico realmente te iba a cambiar —siguió Marcus con sombría furia—. Pero pasarás los próximos días en la enfermería con Alec e Rennesme desviviéndose por ti. Probablemente incluso te gustará.

Marcus había estado en lo cierto en dos terceras partes: Edward y Jacob fueron a parar a la enfermería, pero sólo Rennesme estaba desviviéndose por ellos cuando Bella, que había ido a lavarse, entró unas cuantas horas más tarde. Marcus se había ocupado de la magulladura, cada vez más hinchada, de su brazo, y veinte minutos en la ducha habían eliminado la mayor parte del asfalto incrustado en su piel, pero todavía se sentía en carne viva y dolorida. Alec, sentado en el alféizar y con mirada tormentosa, puso mala cara cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella.

—Ah, eres tú.

Ella no le hizo el menor caso.

—Marcus dice que viene hacia aquí y que espera que ambos podáis aferraros a vuestras trémulas chispas de vida hasta que llegue —dijo a Jacob y a Edward—. O algo por el estilo.

—Ojalá se dé prisa —replicó Edward enojado.

Estaba sentado en la cama, recostado en un par de mullidas almohadas blancas, vestido aún con su ropa mugrienta.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te duele? —preguntó Bella.

—No; mi umbral de dolor es muy alto. De hecho, no es tanto un umbral como un vestíbulo enorme y decorado con sumo gusto. Pero sí me aburro con facilidad. —La miró con ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Recuerdas allá en el hotel cuando prometiste que si vivíamos, te vestirías de enfermera y me darías un baño con esponja?

—En realidad, creo que lo oíste mal —repuso ella—. Fue Jacob quien te prometió el baño con esponja.

Edward dirigió involuntariamente la mirada a Jacob, que le sonrió ampliamente.

—En cuanto vuelva a estar en pie, guapetón.

—Ya sabía yo que deberíamos haberte dejado convertido en rata —bromeó Edward.

Bella rió y fue hacia Jacob, que parecía terriblemente incómodo rodeado por docenas de almohadas y con mantas apiladas sobre las piernas.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Bella, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Como alguien al que han dado un masaje con un rallador de queso —respondió Jacob, haciendo una mueca de dolor al subir las piernas—. Me rompí un hueso del pie. Estaba tan hinchado, que Rennesme tuvo que cortar el zapato para quitármelo.

—Me alegro de que se ocupe tan bien de ti. —Bella dejó que una pequeña cantidad de ácido se deslizara al interior de su voz.

Jacob se inclinó hacia delante, sin apartar los ojos de Bella.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Bella asintió un poco reacia.

—Voy a mi habitación. Ven a verme después de que Marcus te arregle, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro.

Ante su sorpresa, él se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. Fue un beso que apenas la rozó, un veloz contacto de labios sobre la piel, pero mientras se apartaba, supo que estaba ruborizada. Probablemente, se dijo poniéndose en pie, por el modo en que todos los demás les miraban fijamente. En el pasillo, se tocó la mejilla, perpleja. Un beso en la mejilla no significaba gran cosa, pero era tan poco típico de Jacob. ¿Tal vez intentaba dejarle algo claro a Rennesme? Hombres, se dijo Bella, resultaban tan desconcertantes. Y Edward, montando su numerito del príncipe herido.

Ella se había marchado antes de que él pudiera empezar a quejarse del número de hilos de las sábanas.

— ¡Bella!

Se dio la vuelta sorprendida. Alec corría a pasos largos por el pasillo hacia ella, apresurándose para alcanzarla. Se detuvo cuando ella lo hizo.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Le miró sorprendida.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Él vaciló. Con la tez pálida y los ojos azul oscuro resultaba tan atractivo como su hermana, pero a diferencia de Rennesme, hacía todo lo posible por quitar importancia a su aspecto. Los suéteres deshilachados y los cabellos, que parecía como si se los hubiera cortado él mismo a oscuras, eran sólo parte de ello. Parecía incómodo en su propia piel.

—Creo que deberías irte. Irte a casa —soltó.

Había sabido que ella no le gustaba, pero con todo, le sentó como un bofetón.

—Alec, la última vez que estuve en mi casa, estaba infestada de repudiados. Y rapiñadores. Con colmillos. Nadie quiere irse a casa más que yo, pero…

— ¿Debes tener parientes con los que puedas quedarte? —Había un deje de desesperación en su voz.

—No, además Marcus quiere que me quede —contestó ella en tono cortante.

—No es posible que lo quiera. Quiero decir, no después de lo que has hecho…

— ¿Qué he hecho?

Alec tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Casi haces que maten a Edward.

— ¡Que yo casi…! ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Salir corriendo detrás de tu amigo de ese modo… ¿Sabes en cuánto peligro le pusiste? ¿Sabes…?

— ¿A él? ¿Te refieres a Edward? —Bella le interrumpió en mitad de la frase—. Para tu información todo eso fue idea suya. Fue él quien preguntó a Dimitri dónde estaba la guarida. Él fue a la iglesia en busca de armas. Si yo no hubiese ido con él, él habría ido igualmente.

—No lo comprendes —insistió Alec—. Tú no le conoces. Yo sí. Cree que tiene que salvar el mundo; estaría encantado de morir intentándolo. A veces pienso que incluso quiere morir, pero eso no significa que debas animarle a hacerlo.

—No lo entiendo —replicó ella—. Edward es un Nefilim. Esto es lo que vosotros hacéis, rescatáis a la gente, matáis demonios, os ponéis en peligro. ¿En qué fue diferente anoche?

El control de Alec se hizo añicos.

— ¡Porque me dejó atrás! —gritó—. Normalmente yo estaría con él, vigilándole, cubriéndole la espalda, manteniéndolo a salvo. Pero tú…, tú eres un peso muerto, una mundana.

Escupió la palabra como si fuera una obscenidad.

—No —corrigió Bella—. No lo soy. Soy Nefilim… igual que tú.

El labio del muchacho se crispó en las comisuras.

—Quizá —repuso—. Pero sin preparación, sin nada, sigues sin servir de demasiado, ¿no es cierto? Tu madre te crió en el mundo de los mundanos, y ahí es donde perteneces. No aquí, haciendo que Edward actúe como…, como si no fuera uno de nosotros. Haciendo que viole su juramento a la Clave, haciendo que infrinja la Ley…

—Noticia de última hora —le espetó Bella—. Yo no obligo a Edward a hacer nada. Él hace lo que quiere. Deberías saberlo.

La miró como si ella fuese una clase de demonio especialmente repulsivo que no había visto nunca antes.

—Vosotros los mundanos sois totalmente egoístas, ¿verdad? ¿Es qué no tienes ni idea de lo que ha hecho por ti, qué clase de riesgos personales ha corrido? No hablo simplemente de su seguridad. Podría perderlo todo. Ya perdió a su padre y a su madre; ¿quieres asegurarte de que también pierda a la familia que le queda?

Bella retrocedió y la rabia se alzó en su interior igual que una negra ola; rabia contra Alec, porque en parte tenía razón, y rabia contra todo y todos los demás: contra la carretera helada que le había arrebatado a su padre antes de que ella naciera, contra Jacob por conseguir que casi lo mataran, contra Edward por ser un mártir y no importarle vivir o morir. Contra Charlie por fingir que ella le importaba cuando todo era una mentira. Y contra su madre por no ser la madre aburrida, normal e incoherente que siempre fingió ser, sino otra persona totalmente distinta: alguien heroico, espectacular y valeroso a quien Bella no conocía en absoluto. Alguien que no estaba allí en aquel momento, cuando Bella la necesitaba desesperadamente.

—Tú no eres quién para hablar de egoísmo —siseó, con tanta ferocidad que él dio un paso atrás—. A ti no te importa nadie en este mundo excepto tú, Alec Masen. No me extraña que no hayas matado a un solo demonio, tienes demasiado miedo.

Alec se mostró atónito.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Edward.

Pareció como si le hubiese abofeteado.

—No puede ser. Él no diría eso.

—Pues créetelo.

Bella vio cómo le hería al decirlo, y eso le produjo satisfacción. Alguien más debería sentir dolor, para variar.

—Puedes despotricar todo lo que quieras sobre honor y honestidad, y sobre cómo los mundanos no tienen ninguna de las dos cosas, pero si realmente fueras honesto, admitirías que esta pataleta se debe simplemente a que estás enamorado de él. No tiene nada que ver con…

Alec se movió, a una velocidad cegadora, y un agudo chasquido resonó en la cabeza de Bella. La había empujado con tal fuerza que la parte posterior del cráneo había golpeado contra la pared. El rostro de Alec estaba a centímetros del de ella, los ojos enormes y negros.

—Que no se te ocurra jamás —susurró, con la boca convertida en una línea pálida—, jamás, decirle nada o te mataré. Lo juro por el Ángel, te mataré.

El dolor en sus brazos, donde él los sujetaba, era intenso, y en contra de su voluntad, lanzó una exclamación ahogada. Alec pestañeó como si despertara de un sueño y la soltó, apartando las manos tan violentamente como si su piel le hubiese quemado. Sin una palabra, se volvió y se alejó corriendo de regreso a la enfermería. Daba bandazos al andar, como alguien borracho o mareado.

Bella se frotó los brazos doloridos, siguiéndole con la mirada, consternada ante lo que había hecho._ "Buen trabajo, Bella. Ahora sí que has conseguido hacer que te odie."_

Se habría ido inmediatamente a la cama, pero a pesar de su agotamiento, el sueño seguía estando fuera de su alcance. Finalmente sacó su bloc de dibujo de la mochila y empezó a dibujar, apoyando el cuaderno contra las rodillas. Garabatos al principio…, un detalle de la fachada medio desmoronada del hotel de los vampiros: una gárgola con colmillos y ojos saltones. Una calle vacía, con una única farola proyectando un charco de luz amarilla y una figura borrosa colocada en el filo de la luz. Dibujó a Diego con su camisa blanca ensangrentada y con la cicatriz de la cruz en la garganta.

Y luego dibujó a Edward de pie en el tejado, contemplando la distancia de diez pisos que lo separaba del suelo. No asustado, sino más bien como si el descenso significara un desafío; como si no existiera un espacio vacío que no pudiera llenar con su confianza en su propia invencibilidad.

Como en un sueño, lo dibujó con alas que se curvaban hacia fuera tras los hombros en un arco, como las alas de la estatua del ángel de la Ciudad de Hueso. Intentó dibujar a su madre, por último.

Había dicho a Edward que no se sentía en absoluto diferente tras leer el Libro Gris, y era cierto en su mayor parte. En aquel momento, no obstante, mientras intentaba visualizar el rostro de su madre, comprendió que había una cosa que era diferente en sus recuerdos de Renne: veía las cicatrices de su madre, las diminutas marcas blancas que le cubrían la espalda y los hombros como si hubiese estado de pie bajo una nevada.

Dolía, dolía saber que el modo en que siempre había visto a su madre, toda su vida, había sido una mentira. Deslizó el bloc de dibujo bajo la almohada, con los ojos ardiendo. Sonó un golpe en la puerta… suave, vacilante.

Se restregó los ojos a toda prisa.

—Adelante.

Era Jacob. Bella no se había dado cuenta realmente del estado en que estaba su amigo. Éste no se había duchado, y su ropa estaba desgarrada y manchada, y tenía los cabellos enmarañados. El muchacho vaciló en la entrada, curiosamente formal. Ella se hizo a un lado, dejándole espacio en la cama. No había nada extraño en sentarse en la cama con Jacob; habían dormido el uno en casa del otro durante años, habían construido tiendas de campaña y fuertes con mantas cuando eran pequeños, habían permanecido despiertos leyendo cómics cuando eran más mayores.

— ¿Te ha curado Marcus?

—Sí —contestó él, asintiendo—. Todavía me siento como si me hubiesen dado una paliza con una llave de ruedas, pero no hay nada roto…, ya no.

Se volvió para mirarla. Sus ojos tras las gafas destrozadas eran los ojos que recordaba: oscuros y serios, bordeados por la clase de pestañas que a los muchachos les traían sin cuidado y que las chicas matarían por tener.

—Bella, que vinieras a por mí… que arriesgaras tan…

—No. —Alzó una mano torpemente—. Tú lo habrías hecho por mí.

—Desde luego —afirmó él, sin arrogancia ni pretensiones—, pero siempre pensé que así era como eran las cosas entre nosotros. Ya sabes.

Bella torció el cuerpo para mirarle a la cara, perpleja.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir —dijo Jacob, como si le sorprendiera verse explicando algo que debería haber sido obvio—, que yo he sido siempre el que te necesitaba más de lo que tú me necesitabas a mí.

—Eso no es cierto. —Bella estaba anonadada.

—Lo es —repuso Jacob con la misma tranquilidad desconcertante—. Tú nunca has parecido necesitar realmente a nadie, Bella. Siempre has sido tan… contenida. Todo lo que has necesitado han sido tus lápices y tus mundos imaginarios. Tantísimas veces he tenido que decir cosas seis, siete veces antes de que me respondieras, de tan lejos como estabas. Y entonces te volvías hacia mí y me dedicabas esa curiosa sonrisa tuya, y yo sabía que te habías olvidado completamente de mí y acababas de acordarte…, pero nunca me enfadé contigo. La mitad de tu atención es mejor que toda la de cualquier otra persona.

Ella intentó cogerle la mano, pero le cogió la muñeca. Pudo percibir el pulso bajo la piel.

—Únicamente he querido a tres personas en mi vida —explicó Bella—. Mi madre, Charlie y tú. Y las he perdido a todas excepto a ti. No imagines nunca que no eres importante para mí…, no lo pienses siquiera.

—Mi madre dice que sólo se necesitan tres personas en las que puedas confiar para poder sentirte realizado —indicó Jacob; el tono era ligero, pero su voz se quebró antes de terminar "realizado"—. Dice que tú pareces muy realizada.

Bella le sonrió sin pensar.

— ¿Ha tenido tu madre algunas otras sabias palabras respecto a mí?

—Sí. —Le devolvió la sonrisa con una igual de torcida—. Pero no voy a decirte cuáles fueron.

— ¡No es justo guardar secretos!

— ¿Quién ha dicho que el mundo sea justo?

Al final, se tumbaron el uno junto al otro como hacían cuando eran niños: hombro con hombro, las piernas de Bella sobre las de Jacob. Los dedos de los pies de ella llegaban justo por debajo de la rodilla de él. Tumbados sobre la espalda, contemplaron el techo mientras hablaban, una costumbre que les había quedado de la época en que el techo de Bella había estado cubierto con estrellas encoladas que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Si Edward había olido a jabón y limoncillos, Jacob olía como alguien que ha estado rodando por el estacionamiento de un supermercado, pero a Bella no le importó.

—Lo extraño es… —Jacob enrolló un rizo de los cabellos de la joven en su dedo— que había estado bromeando con Nessie sobre vampiros justo antes de que todo sucediera. Sólo intentando hacerla reír, ¿sabes?, con tonterías del tipo: _"¿Qué repele a un vampiro judío? Una estrella de David de plata"_.

Bella rió. Jacob pareció complacido.

—Nessie no se rió.

Bella pensó en cierto número de cosas que quería decir, y no las dijo.

—No estoy segura de que sea la clase de humor que le gusta a Rennesme.

Jacob le lanzó una mirada de soslayo por debajo de las pestañas.

— ¿Se acuesta con Edward?

El chillido de sorpresa de Bella se convirtió en tos. Le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Oh, no. Prácticamente son como parientes. No, qué va. —Hizo una pausa—. No lo creo, al menos.

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco es que me importe —afirmó con firmeza.

—Seguro que no.

— ¡Claro que no! —Rodó sobre el costado—. Ya sabes, inicialmente pensé que Nessie parecía, no sé… guay. Excitante. Diferente. Entonces, en la fiesta, comprendí que en realidad estaba loca.

Bella le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Te dijo que bebieras el cóctel azul?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Eso fue cosa mía. Te vi marchar con Edward y Alec, y no sé… Estabas tan diferente de cómo eres siempre. Muy distinta. No pude evitar pensar que ya habías cambiado, y que este nuevo mundo tuyo me dejaría fuera. Quise hacer algo que me hiciera formar más parte de él. Así que cuando el tipejo verde pasó con la bandeja de bebidas…

—Eres un idiota —gimió Bella.

—Jamás he afirmado lo contrario.

—Lo siento. ¿Fue horrible?

— ¿Ser una rata? No. Al principio fue un tanto desorientador. De repente, me encontraba a la altura del tobillo de todo el mundo. Pensé que había bebido una poción reductora, pero no podía entender por qué tenía aquellas enormes ganas de masticar envoltorios usados de chicle.

Bella lanzó una risita divertida.

—No, me refiero al hotel de los vampiros… ¿fue eso horrible?

Algo titiló detrás de los ojos de Jacob. Desvió la mirada.

—No. Realmente no recuerdo gran cosa del periodo entre la fiesta y el aterrizaje en la zona de aparcamiento.

—Probablemente sea mejor así.

Él empezó a decir algo, pero se detuvo en mitad de un bostezo. La luz se había desvanecido lentamente en la habitación. Desenredándose de Jacob y de las sábanas, Bella se levantó y apartó a un lado las cortinas de la ventana. Fuera, la ciudad estaba bañada por el resplandor rojizo de la puesta de sol. El tejado plateado del edificio Chrysler, a cincuenta manzanas de allí, en el centro, refulgía como un atizador dejado demasiado tiempo sobre el fuego.

—El sol se pone. Quizá deberíamos ir en busca de algo de cena.

No hubo respuesta. Se volvió y vio que Jacob estaba dormido, con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza, las piernas extendidas. Suspiró, se acercó a la cama.

_"¿Ahora dónde voy a dormir?"_ No era que le importara compartir una cama con Jacob, pero él no le había dejado mucho espacio. Consideró despertarlo con un golpecito, pero parecía tan tranquilo. Además, ella no tenía sueño.

Alargaba la mano para sacar el bloc de dibujo de debajo de la almohada cuando llamaron a la puerta. Cruzó la habitación descalza sin hacer ruido y giró el pomo silenciosamente.

Era Edward.

Limpio, con vaqueros y una camiseta gris, los cabellos lavados convertidos en un halo de oro húmedo. Las magulladuras del rostro se desvanecían ya, pasando del morado a un gris tenue, y llevaba las manos a la espalda.

— ¿Dormías? —preguntó. No había contrición en la voz, sólo curiosidad.

—No. —Bella salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras ella—. ¿Por qué lo has pensado?

Él echó una mirada a su conjunto de camiseta azul sin mangas y pantalón corto de pijama.

—Por nada.

—He pasado en la cama la mayor parte del día —explicó ella, lo que era técnicamente cierto. Al verle, los nervios se le habían disparado a mil por hora, pero no veía motivo para compartir esa información.

— ¿Qué tal tú? ¿No estás agotado?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Como el servicio postal, los cazadores de demonios nunca duermen. _"Ni la nieve, ni la lluvia, ni el calor, ni la oscuridad de la noche pueden detener a estos…"_

—Tendrías un gran problema si la oscuridad de la noche te detuviera —indicó ella.

Edward sonrió abiertamente. Al contrario que sus cabellos, sus dientes no eran perfectos. Un incisivo superior estaba ligera y atractivamente roto. Bella se abrazó los codos. Hacía frío en el pasillo y notaba cómo empezaba a ponérsele la carne de gallina en los brazos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos?

— ¿"Aquí" indicando tu dormitorio a "aquí" indicando la gran cuestión espiritual de nuestro propósito en este planeta? Si estás preguntando si es todo simplemente una coincidencia cósmica o existe un mayor propósito meta-ético en la vida, entonces, bien, ése es el eterno rompecabezas. Me refiero a que el simple reduccionismo ontológico es a todas luces un argumento falaz, pero…

—Me vuelvo a la cama. —Bella alargó la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta.

Él se deslizo ágilmente entre ella y la puerta.

—Estoy aquí —dijo— porque Marcus me recordó que era tu cumpleaños.

Bella soltó aire, exasperada.

—No hasta mañana.

—No hay motivo para no empezar a celebrarlo ahora.

Le miró con atención.

—Estás evitando a Alec y a Rennesme.

—Los dos están tratando de pelearse conmigo —respondió él, asintiendo.

— ¿Por el mismo motivo?

—No sabría decir. —Dirigió furtivas miradas arriba y abajo del pasillo—. Marcus, también. Todo el mundo quiere hablar conmigo. Excepto tú. Apuesto a que tú no quieres hablar conmigo.

—No —repuso ella—. Quiero comer. Estoy hambrienta.

Edward sacó la mano de detrás de la espalda. En ella sujetaba una bolsa de papel ligeramente arrugada.

—Pillé un poco de comida en la cocina cuando Rennesme no miraba.

Bella sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Un picnic? Es un poco tarde para ir a Central Park, ¿no crees? Está lleno de…

Él agitó una mano.

—Hadas. Ya lo sé.

—Iba a decir atracadores —replicó Bella—. Aunque compadezco al atracador que vaya a por ti.

—Ésa es una actitud sensata, y te alabo por ella —replicó él, mostrándose satisfecho—. Pero no pensaba en Central Park. ¿Qué tal el invernadero?

— ¿Ahora? ¿De noche? ¿No estará… oscuro? Él sonrió como si tuviera un secreto.

—Vamos. Te lo mostraré.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: La Flor De Medianoche**

En la penumbra, las enormes habitaciones vacías que atravesaron en su camino al tejado parecían tan desiertas como escenarios teatrales; el mobiliario, cubierto con telas blancas, se alzaba bajo la tenue luz como icebergs saliendo de la niebla.

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta del invernadero, el aroma golpeó a Bella con la suavidad del zarpazo enguantado de un gato: el intenso olor oscuro de la tierra y el aroma más potente y jabonoso de las flores que se abren por la noche (la campanilla tropical americana, la reina de la noche, las maravillas) y algunas que no reconoció, como una planta que lucía una flor amarilla en forma de estrella y cuyos pétalos estaban cubiertos de medallones de polen dorado. A través de las paredes de vidrio del recinto pudo ver las luces de Manhattan, brillando como frías joyas.

— ¡Vaya! —Se fue volviendo despacio, absorbiéndolo—. Esto es muy bonito por la noche.

Edward sonrió burlón.

—Y es sólo para nosotros. Alec e Rennesme odian estar aquí arriba. Sufren alergia.

Bella se estremeció, aunque no tenía nada de frío.

— ¿Qué clase de flores son éstas?

Edward se encogió de hombros y se sentó, con cuidado, junto a un lustroso arbusto verde, salpicado todo él de capullos firmemente cerrados.

—Ni idea. ¿Crees que presto atención en la clase de botánica? No voy a ser un archivero. No necesito sabes esas cosas.

— ¿Sólo necesitas saber cómo matar?

Él alzó los ojos hacia ella y sonrió. Parecía un ángel rubio de un cuadro de Rembrandt, excepto por aquella boca perversa.

—Eso es. —De la bolsa, sacó un paquete envuelto en una servilleta y se lo ofreció—. También —añadió—, preparo un sándwich de queso genial. Prueba uno.

Bella sonrió a regañadientes y se sentó frente a él. El suelo de piedra del invernadero resultaba frío en contacto con sus piernas desnudas, pero era agradable después de tantos días de calor incesante. De la bolsa de papel, Edward sacó unas manzanas, una tableta de chocolate de fruta y nueces y una botella de agua.

—No es un mal botín —bromeó ella con admiración.

El sándwich de queso estaba caliente y un poco flácido, pero el sabor era excelente. De uno de los innumerables bolsillos del interior de su chaqueta, Edward sacó un cuchillo con mango de hueso, que parecía capaz de destripar a un oso pardo, y se puso a trabajar en las manzanas, cortándolas en meticulosas porciones.

—Bueno, no es un pastel de cumpleaños —dijo, pasándole un pedazo—, pero espero que sea mejor que nada.

—"Nada" era lo que esperaba, así que gracias.

Le dio un mordisco. La manzana sabía a verde y estaba fresca.

—Nadie debería quedarse sin recibir algo el día de su cumpleaños. —Edward estaba mondando la segunda manzana, cuya piel se desprendía en largas tiras curvas—. Los cumpleaños deberían ser especiales. Mi cumpleaños era siempre el día en que mi padre decía que podía hacer o tener cualquier cosa que quisiera.

— ¿Cualquiera? —Bella lanzó una carcajada—. ¿Y qué pedías?

—Bueno, cuando tenía cinco años, quise tomar un baño de espaguetis.

—Pero no te dejó, ¿verdad?

—No, ése es quid. Me dejó. Dijo que no era caro, y ¿por qué no si era lo que yo quería? Hizo que los criados llenaran una bañera de agua hirviendo y pasta, y cuando se enfrió… —Se encogió de hombros—. Me bañé en ella.

"¿Criados?" pensó Bella.

— ¿Qué tal fue? —dijo en voz alta.

—Resbaladizo.

—Apuesto a que sí. Intentó imaginarle de niño, riendo tontamente, hundido hasta las orejas en pasta.

La imagen no quiso formarse. Sin duda Edward no reía tontamente nunca, ni siquiera a los cinco años.

— ¿Qué otras cosas pediste?

—Armas, principalmente —respondió él—, lo que estoy seguro que no te sorprende. Libros, leía una barbaridad por mi cuenta.

— ¿No fuiste a la escuela?

—No —respondió, y ahora hablaba despacio, casi como si se aproximaran a un tema que no quería discutir.

—Pero tus amigos…

—No tenía amigos —repuso—. Excepto mi padre. Él era todo lo que necesitaba.

Ella le miró fijamente.

— ¿Ningún amigo?

Él sostuvo su mirada con firmeza.

—La primera vez que vi a Alec —explicó—, cuando tenía diez años, fue la primera vez que me encontraba con otro niño de mi misma edad. La primera vez que tenía un amigo.

Bella bajó la mirada. Una imagen se formaba en aquel momento, inoportuna, en su cabeza. Pensó en Alec, el modo en que la había mirado. _"Él no diría eso."_

—No me tengas lástima —siguió Edward, como adivinando sus pensamientos, aunque no había sido por él por quien había sentido lástima—. Él me dio la mejor educación, el mejor adiestramiento. Me llevó con él por todo el mundo. Londres. San Petersburgo. Egipto. Adorábamos viajar. —Sus ojos estaban sombríos—. No he estado en ninguna parte desde que murió. En ningún lugar aparte de Nueva York.

—Tienes suerte —repuso Bella—. Yo no he salido de este estado en toda mi vida. Mi madre ni siquiera quería dejarme ir a Washington D. C. en viajes del colegio. Supongo que ahora sé el motivo —añadió pesarosa.

— ¿tenía miedo de que enloquecieras? ¿De qué empezaras a ver demonios en la Casa Blanca?

Bella mordisqueó un trozo de chocolate.

— ¿Hay demonios en la Casa Blanca?

—Bromeaba —contestó Edward—, creo. —Se encogió de hombros filosóficamente—. Si los hubiera, seguro que alguien lo habría mencionado.

—Creo —insistió Bella—, que sencillamente no quería que estuviera lejos de ella. Mi madre, quiero decir. Después de la muerte de mi padre, cambió una barbaridad.

La voz de Charlie resonó en su mente. _"Nunca has sido la misma desde que sucedió, pero Bella no es Anthony." _

Edward la miró irguiendo una ceja.

— ¿Recuerdas a tu padre?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Murió antes de que yo naciera.

—Tienes suerte. De ese modo no le echas de menos. Viniendo de cualquier otra persona habría sido una cosa atroz.

Pero no había amargura en su voz, para variar, únicamente una sensación de soledad por la falta de su propio padre.

— ¿Desaparece? —preguntó ella—. El echarle en falta, quiero decir.

Él la miró de soslayo, pero en lugar de responder preguntó:

— ¿Piensas en tu madre?

No. Bella no quería pensar en su madre como si estuviera muerta.

—En estos momentos pensaba en Charlie, en realidad.

—Ahora ya sabes que ése no es su nombre de verdad. —Edward dio un pensativo mordisco a la manzana y añadió—: He estado pensando en él. Algo en su comportamiento no cuadra…

—Es un cobarde. —La voz de Bella sonó resentida—. Ya le oíste. No irá en contra de Aro. Ni siquiera por mi madre.

—Pero eso es exactamente….

Una larga reverberación repiqueteante le interrumpió. En alguna parte, tañía una campana.

—Medianoche —exclamó Edward, dejando el cuchillo en el suelo. Se puso en pie, extendiendo la mano para acercar a Bella junto a él. Los dedos estaban ligeramente pegajosos con jugo de manzana.

—Ahora, observa.

Tenía la mirada fija en el arbusto verde junto al que habían estado sentados, con sus docenas de brillantes capullos cerrados. Ella fue a preguntar qué se suponía que debía mirar, pero él alzó una mano para callarla.

Le brillaban los ojos.

—Aguarda —le dijo.

Las hojas del arbusto colgaban totalmente inmóviles. De improviso, uno de los capullos cerrados empezó a agitarse y a temblar. Se hinchó hasta alcanzar dos veces su tamaño y se abrió de golpe. Era como contemplar una película a cámara rápida de una flor que florece: los delicados sépalos verdes se abrieron hacia fuera para liberar los pétalos apelotonados del interior. Estaban espolvoreados de un polen dorado pálido, tan ligero como el talco.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó Bella, y al alzar los ojos vio que Edward la observaba con atención—. ¿Florecen todas las noches?

—Sólo a medianoche —respondió—. Feliz cumpleaños, Isabella Swan.

Bella se sintió extrañamente conmovida.

—Gracias.

—Tengo una cosa para ti —dijo él. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó algo, que le puso en la mano. Era una piedra gris, ligeramente irregular, desgastada hasta quedar lisa en algunos puntos.

— ¡Ja! —Exclamó ella, haciéndola girar en los dedos—. Sabes, cuando la mayoría de chicas dicen que quieren un pedrusco, no se refieren, ya sabes, literalmente a un pedrusco.

—Muy divertido, mi sarcástica amiga. No es un pedrusco, precisamente. Todos los cazadores de sombras tienen una piedra-runa de la luz mágica.

—Ah.

La miró con renovado interés, cerrando los dedos sobre ella como había visto a Edward hacer en el sótano. No estaba segura, pero le pareció poder ver un destello de luz asomando por entre los dedos.

—Te proporcionará luz —explicó Edward—, incluso entre las tinieblas más oscuras de este mundo y de otros.

Bella se la metió en el bolsillo.

—Bueno, gracias. Has sido muy amable al hacerme un regalo. —La tensión entre ellos parecía oprimirla igual que el aire húmedo—. Mejor que un baño en espaguetis.

—Si compartes ese pedazo de información personal con alguien —le amenazó él en tono sombrío—, puede que tenga que matarte.

—Bueno, cuando yo tenía cinco años, quise que mi madre me dejara dar vueltas y vueltas dentro de la secadora junto con la ropa —contestó Bella—. La diferencia es que no me dejó.

—Probablemente porque dar vueltas dentro de una secadora puede resultar fatal —indicó Edward—, mientras que la pasta raramente es fatal. A menos que Rennesme la prepare.

La flor de medianoche derramaba ya sus pétalos, que descendían suavemente hasta el suelo, brillando como fragmentos de luz de estrellas.

—Cuando tenía doce años, quise un tatuaje —continuó Bella—. Mi madre tampoco me dejó hacerlo.

Edward no rió.

—La mayoría de los cazadores de sombras reciben sus primeras Marcas a los doce. Debías de llevarlo en la sangre.

—Quizá. Aunque dudo que muchos cazadores de sombras reciban un tatuaje de Donatello de las Tortugas Ninja Mutantes Adolescentes en el hombro izquierdo.

Edward parecía perplejo.

— ¿Querías una tortuga en el hombro?

—Quería cubrir mi cicatriz de la varicela.

Apartó ligeramente a un lado el tirante de la camiseta, mostrando la marca blanca en forma de estrella que tenía en la parte superior del hombro.

— ¿Ves?

Él apartó la mirada.

—Se hace tarde —soltó—. Deberíamos volver a bajar.

Bella volvió a subirse el tirante, algo incómoda. ¡Cómo si él quisiera ver sus estúpidas cicatrices! Las siguientes palabras brotaron de su boca sin que fuera su voluntad.

— ¿Rennesme y tú habéis… salido alguna vez?

Entonces sí que él la miró. La luz de la luna disolvió el color de sus ojos, que parecieron más plateados que dorados.

— ¿Nessie? —preguntó, sin comprender.

—Pensé… —En aquel momento se sintió aún más violenta—. Jacob quería saberlo.

—A lo mejor debería preguntárselo a ella.

—No creo que quiera hacerlo —repuso Bella—. De todos modos, no importa. No es asunto mío.

Edward sonrió de un modo desconcertante.

—La respuesta es no. Quiero decir, puede que hubiese un momento en que uno u otro lo considerara, pero es casi una hermana para mí. Sería extraño.

—Quieres decir que Rennesme y tú nunca…

—Nunca —afirmó Edward.

—Ella me odia —observó Bella.

—No, no te odia —respondió él, ante la sorpresa de Bella—. Simplemente la pones nerviosa, porque siempre ha sido la única chica en una multitud de chicos que la adoran, y ahora ya no lo es.

—Pero es tan hermosa.

—También lo eres tú —repuso él—, y muy diferente de cómo es ella, y ella no puede evitar darse cuenta de eso. Siempre ha querido ser menuda y delicada, ya sabes. Odia ser más alta que la mayoría de los chicos.

Bella no dijo nada, porque no tenía nada que decir. Hermosa. La había llamado hermosa. Nadie la había llamado eso antes, excepto su madre, lo que no contaba. Las madres estaban obligadas a pensar que sus hijas eran hermosas.

Le miró fijamente.

—Probablemente deberíamos bajar —volvió a decir él.

Bella estaba segura de que le hacía sentirse incómodo mirándolo fijamente, pero no parecía poder dejar de hacerlo.

—De acuerdo —contestó por fin. Se sintió aliviada cuando oyó que su voz sonaba normal.

También fue un alivio poder apartar la mirada de él dándose la vuelta. La luna, directamente sobre sus cabezas, lo iluminaba todo casi como si fuera de día. Entre un paso y el siguiente vio el destello blanco de algo que había en el suelo: era el cuchillo que Edward había estado usando para cortar manzanas, caído de costado.

Se echó repentinamente atrás para no pisarlo, y su hombro chocó contra el del muchacho…, éste alargó una mano para sujetarla, justo cuando ella se daba la vuelta para disculparse, y entonces, ella se encontró de algún modo en el círculo de sus brazos y él la besaba.

Al principio fue casi como si él no hubiera querido besarla: su boca era dura contra la de ella, inflexible; luego rodeó con ambos brazos y la apretó contra sí. Sus labios se ablandaron.

Ella percibió el rápido latido de su corazón, paladeó el dulce sabor a manzanas que él aún tenía en la boca. Enredó las manos en sus cabellos, tal y como había querido hacer desde la primera vez que le había visto, y éstos se enroscaron en los dedos, sedosos y finos.

A Bella, el corazón le latía con fuerza, y había un tronar en los oídos, como de alas batiendo… Edward se apartó de ella con una exclamación ahogada, aunque sus brazos siguieron rodeándola.

—No te asustes, pero tenemos público.

Bella volvió la cabeza. Posado en la rama de un árbol cercano estaba Hugo, contemplándoles fijamente con sus ojillos brillantes y negros. Así que el ruido que había oído sí habían sido alas y no el sonido de una pasión enloquecida. Aquello era decepcionante.

—Si él está aquí, Marcus no estará lejos —masculló Edward entre dientes—. Deberíamos marcharnos.

— ¿Te está espiando? —siseó Bella—. Marcus, quiero decir.

—No. Simplemente le gusta venir aquí a pensar. Es una pena…, estábamos teniendo una conversación tan entretenida. —Rió en silencio.

Bajaron por donde habían subido, pero pareció un viaje totalmente distinto para Bella. Edward mantuvo la mano de Bella en la de él, enviándole diminutas descargas eléctricas que le subían y bajaban por las venas desde todos los puntos donde la tocaba: los dedos, la muñeca, la palma de la mano.

La mente de Bella era un hervidero de preguntas, pero tenía demasiado miedo de romper la atmósfera reinante para hacerle ninguna. Él había dicho "es una pena", así que adivinaba que la velada había finalizado, al menos la parte en la que se besaban.

Llegaron a su puerta, y Bella se apoyó en la pared junto a ella, alzando los ojos hacia Edward.

—Gracias por el picnic de cumpleaños —dijo, intentando mantener la voz neutra. Él pareció reacio a soltarle la mano.

— ¿Te vas a dormir?

"Simplemente está siendo cortés", se dijo. Pero por otra parte, era Edward.

Él nunca era cortés. Decidió responder a su pregunta con otra.

— ¿No estás cansado?

—Nunca he estado más despierto —contestó él, y su voz era queda.

Se inclinó para besarla, sujetándole el rostro con la mano libre. Sus labios se tocaron, levemente al principio, y luego con una presión mayor. Fue precisamente en ese momento cuando Jacob abrió completamente la puerta del dormitorio y salió al pasillo. Parpadeaba, estaba despeinado e iba sin gafas, pero podía ver bastante bien.

— ¿Qué demonios? —inquirió, en voz tan sonora que Bella se apartó de un brinco de Edward como si su contacto la quemara.

— ¡Jacob! ¿Qué estás…? Quiero decir, pensaba que estabas…

— ¿Dormido? Lo estaba —repuso él. La parte superior de los pómulos se le había enrojecido violentamente a través de su bronceado, como siempre le pasaba cuando se sentía violento o alterado. —Entonces me he despertado y no estabas ahí, así que pensé…

A Bella no se le ocurrió que decir. ¿Por qué no había pensado que esto podría suceder? ¿Por qué no había dicho que fueran a la habitación de Edward? La respuesta era tan simple como horrible: se había olvidado completamente de Jacob.

—Lo siento —dijo, no muy segura de a quién hablaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo, le pareció ver que Edward le lanzaba una mirada colérica; pero cuando le dirigió una ojeada, parecía estar como siempre: tranquilo, seguro de sí mismo, ligeramente aburrido.

—En el futuro, Isabella —dijo—, podría ser prudente mencionar que ya tienes a un hombre en tu cama, para evitar situaciones fastidiosas como ésta.

— ¿Le has invitado a tu cama? —inquirió Jacob, anonadado.

—Ridículo, ¿verdad? —Repuso Edward—. No habríamos cabido todos.

—No le he invitado a mi cama —replicó ella con brusquedad—. Solamente nos estábamos besando.

— ¿Solamente besando? —El tono de Edward se burlaba de ella fingiendo dolor—. Qué de prisa desechas nuestro amor.

—Edward…

Bella vio el brillo malicioso de sus ojos y no acabó la frase. No tenía sentido. Sintió un repentino peso en el estómago.

—Jacob, es tarde —concluyó con voz cansada—. Siento que te hayamos despertado.

—También yo.

Volvió a entrar muy digno en el dormitorio, dando un portazo tras sí. La sonrisa de Edward era suave como una tostada con mantequilla.

—Anda, ve tras él. Dale palmaditas en la cabeza y dile que todavía es tu amiguito súper-especial. ¿No es eso lo que quieres hacer?

—Para —exclamó ella—. Para de comportarte así.

La sonrisa del muchacho se hizo más amplia.

—Así ¿cómo?

—Si estás enfadado, simplemente dilo. No actúes como si nada te afectara jamás. Como si jamás sintieras nada en absoluto. Quizá deberías haber pensado en ellos antes de besarme —replicó él.

Le miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Yo te he besado?

Él la miró con malicia.

—No te preocupes —repuso—, tampoco ha sido tan memorable para mí.

Le contempló alejarse, y sintió una mezcla de ganas de echarse a llorar y de correr detrás de él para darle una patada en el tobillo. Sabiendo que cualquiera de esas acciones llenaría a Edward de satisfacción, no llevó a cabo ninguna, sino que volvió a entrar cautelosamente en el dormitorio. Jacob estaba de pie en mitad de la habitación, con expresión perdida.

Bella oyó la voz de Edward en su cabeza, diciendo en tono ofensivo_: "Dale palmaditas en la cabeza y dile que todavía es tu amiguito súper-especial"._

Dio un paso hacia Jacob, luego se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que él sostenía en la mano. Su bloc de dibujo, abierto por el dibujo que había estado haciendo, el de Edward con alas de ángel.

—Bonito —exclamó él—. Todas esas clases de Tisch deben de estar valiendo la pena.

Normalmente, Bella le habría regañado por mirar su cuaderno, pero ése no era el momento.

—Jacob, oye…

—Reconozco que entrar todo indignado al interior de tu dormitorio puede no haber sido el paso más acertado —la interrumpió con frialdad, arrojando el bloc de dibujo de vuelta sobre la cama—. Pero tenía que coger mis cosas.

— ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó ella.

—A casa. He estado aquí demasiado tiempo, creo. Los mundanos como yo no pertenecen a un lugar como éste.

Ella lanzó un suspiro.

—Oye, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No era mi intención besarle; simplemente sucedió. Sé que no te gusta.

—No —respondió Jacob con mayor frialdad aún—, no me gusta la soda sin gas. No me gustan los grupos pop cutres. No me gusta verme atrapado en el tráfico. No me gustan los deberes de matemáticas. Odio a Edward. ¿Ves la diferencia?

—Te salvó la vida —indicó Bella, sintiéndose como una farsante; al fin y al cabo, Edward había ido al Dumort sólo porque le había preocupado poder tener problemas si ella acababa muerta.

—Detalles —replicó Jacob, desdeñoso—. Es un imbécil. Pensaba que eras mejor que eso.

Bella se encolerizó.

—Ah, ¿y ahora vienes tú a darte aires conmigo? —Le soltó con brusquedad—. Eres tú el que iba a pedir a la chica con el cuerpo más "rocanrolero" que te acompañara al Baile de Otoño. —Imitó el tono perezoso de Jared y la boca de Jacob se convirtió en una fina línea enojada—. ¿Y qué si Edward es un estúpido de vez en cuando? Tú no eres mi hermano, no eres mi padre, no tiene que gustarte. A mí nunca me ha gustado ninguna de tus novias, pero al menos he tenido la decencia de guardármelo para mí.

—Esto —replicó Jacob, hablando entre dientes—, es diferente.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es diferente?

— ¡Porque veo el modo en que le miras! —gritó él—. ¡Y yo nunca he mirado a ninguna de esas chicas así! Era simplemente algo que hacer, un modo de practicar, hasta…

—Hasta ¿qué?

Bella sabía de un modo vago que se estaba portando horriblemente, todo aquello era horrible; nunca antes habían tenido siquiera una pelea que fuera algo más serio que una discusión sobre quién se había comido el último pastelito de la caja en la casa del árbol, pero no parecía capaz de parar.

— ¿Hasta que apareció Rennesme? ¡No puedo creer que me estés sermoneando sobre Edward cuando tú te comportas del modo más ridículo con ella! —Su voz se elevó hasta convertirse en un grito agudo.

— ¡Intentaba ponerte celosa! —Le chilló Jacob, a su vez, con las manos apretadas en puños a los costados—. Eres tan estúpida, Bella. Eres tan estúpida, ¿es que no entiendes nada?

Ella le miró con perplejidad. ¿A qué diablos se refería?

— ¿Intentando ponerme celosa? ¿Por qué ibas a querer hacer eso?

Comprendió al instante que aquello era lo peor que podría haberle preguntado.

—Porque —contestó él, con tanta amargura que la sobresaltó—, he estado enamorado de ti durante diez años, así que pensé que parecía haber llegado la hora de averiguar si tú sentías lo mismo por mí. Lo que, adivino, no es así.

Fue como sí él le hubiera pateado el estómago. Bella no pudo hablar; le habían arrebatado el aire de los pulmones. Le miró fijamente, intentando formular una respuesta, cualquier respuesta.

Él la atajó con dureza.

—No. No hay nada que puedas decir.

Bella le contempló dirigirse a la puerta como paralizada; no podía moverse para retenerle, por mucho que deseara hacerlo. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿"Yo también te quiero"? Pero no le quería… ¿verdad?

Él se detuvo en la puerta, la mano sobre el pomo, y se volvió para mirarla. Sus ojos, parecían más cansados que enojados en aquel momento.

— ¿Realmente quieres saber qué más fue lo que mi madre dijo sobre ti? —preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza. Él pareció no advertirlo.

—Dijo que me romperías el corazón —dijo, y se marchó.

La puerta se cerró tras él con un decidido chasquido, y Bella se quedó sola. Una vez que Jacob hubo marchado, Bella se dejó caer sobre la cama y tomó su bloc de dibujo. Lo acunó contra el pecho, sin querer dibujar en él, ansiando simplemente el contacto y el olor de cosas familiares: tinta, papel, tiza. Pensó en correr tras Jacob, intentar alcanzarle. Pero ¿qué le diría? ¿Qué podía decirle?

_"Eres tan estúpida, Bella —_le había dicho él_—. ¿Es que no entiendes nada?"_

Pensó en un centenar de cosas que él había dicho o hecho, bromas que Jared y los demás habían hecho sobre ellos, conversaciones acalladas cuando ella había entrado en la habitación.

Edward lo había sabido desde el principio. _"Me reía de vosotros porque las declaraciones de amor me divierten, en especial cuando no son correspondidas."_ Ella no se había parado a preguntarse de qué estaba hablando, pero ahora lo sabía.

Había dicho a Jacob un poco antes que ella sólo había querido a tres personas: su madre, Charlie y él. Se preguntó si realmente era posible, en el espacio de una semana, perder a todas las personas que se amaba. Se preguntó si era la clase de cosa a la que se sobrevivía o no.

Y sin embargo… durante aquellos breves instantes, arriba en el tejado con Edward, se había olvidado de su madre. Se había olvidado de Charlie. Se había olvidado de Jacob. Y había sido feliz. Aquella era la peor parte, que había sido feliz.

_"Quizá esto_ —pensó—, _perder a Jacob, quizá esto es mi castigo por el egoísmo de ser feliz, aunque fuera sólo un instante, cuando mi madre sigue desaparecida." _Nada de ello había sido real, de todos modos. Edward podría besar de maravilla, pero ella no le importaba en absoluto. Había dicho tanto como eso.

Bajó el bloc de dibujo lentamente hasta su regazo. Jacob había tenido razón; era un buen retrato de Edward. Había capturado la dura línea de la boca, los ojos incongruentes vulnerables. Las alas parecían tan reales que imaginó que si pasaba los dedos por encima, serían suaves.

Dejó que la mano discurriera por la página, la mente vagando sin rumbo… Y apartó violentamente la mano, mirando con fijeza. Sus dedos habían tocado no papel seco sino el blando plumón de unas plumas. Los ojos relampaguearon hacia arriba en dirección a las runas que había garabateado en la esquina de la página. Brillaban, del modo que había visto brillar a las runas que Edward dibujaba con su estela.

El corazón le empezó a latir con una rápida, y firme intensidad. Si una runa podía hacer que un dibujo cobrara vida, entonces a lo mejor… Sin apartar los ojos del dibujo, buscó a tientas a sus lápices. Jadeante, pasó a una hoja nueva y limpia, y empezó a dibujar a toda prisa lo primero que le vino a la mente. Era la taza de café que había en la mesilla de noche junto a su cama. Haciendo uso de sus recuerdos de la clase de bodegones, la dibujó con todo detalle: el borde manchado, la rajadura en el asa.

Cuando terminó, era tan exacta como era capaz de hacerla. Impulsada por algún instinto que no comprendía del todo, alargó la mano para coger la taza y la colocó sobre el papel.

Luego, con sumo cuidado, empezó a bosquejar las runas junto a ella.

* * *

**Hola, bueno quiero iniciar pidiendoles disculpas por la demora lo que pasa es que estoy en plena mudanza y eso implica cero internet por un tiempo, ahora mismo estoy robando un poco de internet del celular de mi papá, haré todo lo que este en mi poder para poderles dejar dos ****capítulos hoy y tambien otros dos para mañana como compensación,** pero si no llego a poder ruego me perdonen y tengan paciencia

**Como segundo tema, creo que algunas han podido ver la "Advertencia" que me han hecho con respecto a mis adaptaciones, en resumen lo que me dicen en "Borra tus historias o te cancelanmos la cuenta" Quiero comenzar diciendo que YO desde un PRINCIPIO aclare que las historias y personajes NO ERAN MIOS, pero bueno la verdad estoy cansada de discutir esos temas por lo cual siguiendo el consejo de Meia Cullen decidí hacer un Blog en el cual publicare las adaptaciones que tengo en mi cuenta de FanFiction, les pido mucha paciencia ya que voy a subir las historias desde el principio lo cual significa que por ejemplo las que estan leyendo Insurgente deberán esperar a que acabe de subir Divergente, las que leern Cazadores y Obsidian deberán esperar a que llegue a los respectivos capítulos; Pero quiero dejar en claro NO ABANDONARE esta cuenta, voya seguir publicando en FanFiction y llegados al caso de que me cierren la cuenta ya saben donde pueden encontrarme**

**el Blog: www . amores adicciones pau . blogspot . com Obviamente sin los espacios, ¡Las/os espero!**

**Bueno ahora si concentrémonos en la historia ¡Se besaron! Wiiii (Baile de la felicidad) Aunque el momento romántico paso muy rápido, para mi fue genial ¿No creen? ¿Cómo creen que será la relación de Bella&Edward? ¿Qué pasará con Jacob?**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel y ustedes quieren nos hablaremos mañana**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


End file.
